Disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir
by Tsuh
Summary: Certaines légendes contiennent une vérité... et quelques personnes la connaisse. La guerre est fini et tous ou presque l'ont abandonné... Est-il possible de revenir en arrière, réessayer ? ou bien le Temps est figé...
1. Prologue : Rêve ou Réalité

**Titre **: Disparaître pour ne jamais revenir

**Résumé** : Voldemort est mort, tué de ses mains. Où sont passés les grand sorciers de la lumière maintenant ? Etait ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Si cela était la réalité qui est cette étrange personne ? Les anciennes légendes sont-elles alors vrais ? Harry ne sait plus quoi faire, qui croire. Il ne trouve qu'une solution _"disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir"_...

**Rating** : M ou T je sais pas trop (pas forcément tout de suite mais ca viendra).

Evocations de tortures (morales principalement), tentatives de suicides ect... Homophobes passez également votre chemin ! Evocation de relationns H/H et F/F. Slash possible (pas encore fixée)

**Publication** : 1 ou 2 chapitres par mois. Rien n'est sur, je n'ai pas encore vraiment commencé l'écriture du chapitre 1.

**Note 1** : Prologue de ma première grande fiction qui n'était censée être qu'un OS à l'origine. Les fautes sont de mon entière responsabilité? J'ai essayé d'en faire le moins possible mais il en reste toujours.

**Note 2 **: Les extraits de chansons en début de chapitres sont en relation avec le contenu alors si vous voulez l'écouter ne vous gênez pas. Elle sont facilement trouvable, normalement.

Je vous laisse lire maintenant que j'ai fini le blabla...

* * *

><p><em><span>Prologue : Rêve ou réalité ?<span>_

_Que reste-t-il à vivre qui ne soit pas déjà sali, piétiné par l'histoire. _

_Que reste-t-il à savoir.  
>N'en avons-nous pas les mains trop pleines de tout ce que l'homme peut croire.<br>Que reste-t-il à vivre pour atteindre enfin la béatitude du dégoût. » _

_« Que reste-t-il à vivre » - Mano Solo -_

La nuit était fraiche, presque glacial pour ce début d'été, les températures étant plus proches de celles d'un début de printemps. Le vent soufflait sans discontinuer depuis le matin, arrachant de longues plaintes aux arbres graciles et, une fine bruine avait fait son apparition en fin d'après midi assombrissant lourdement le ciel. Ce début d'été était étrange, il n'y avait aucune explication sur ces phénomènes climatiques. Il s'annonçait très mal que cela soit à propos du temps ou de l'humeur de Vernon Dursley.

Vernon Dursley habitait une petite maison normale, simplette, dans la rue de Privet Drive, au numéro quatre. Cette maison était la copie parfaite des autres bâtiments de cette rue comme cela se fait de plus en plus. Il est bien plus facile de construire toujours pareil et ainsi il n'y a pas de jalousie sur la grandeur ou la prestance de la demeure des voisins. Il avait un fils ou plutôt un croisement entre un cachalot et... autre chose de non identifiable. Ils se ressemblaient par leurs carrures et leur recherche de la normalité ainsi que dans leurs caractères respectifs. Le fils obéissait à son père comme il se doit et il y prenait plaisir dès que cela touchait à son « cousin ». Ils étaient tout deux violents et facilement haineux de tout. Enfin, Vernon Dursley que je nommerais dorénavant le Cachalot (il en avait aussi l'apparence) avait une femme : Pétunia. Pétunia haïssait autant voir plus que son mari ce qui était anormal car elle avait eu une sœur atteinte de cette maladie et qui en était morte. Elle l'avait bien cherché disait elle quand quelqu'un osait poser des questions sur la disparition soudaine de Lily. Tout trois auraient donc formé une famille banale si ils n'avaient pas eu à s'occuper de leur neveu : _le monstre_. Il était le fils de la sœur de Pétunia, il était un Anormal. Ils n'avaient pu refuser de l'accueillir mais ils faisaient tout pour que sa maladie ne se transmette pas à leur fils adoré qui comptait plus que tout pour eux. Pour cela, ils s'étaient dit qu'il ne devrait jamais recevoir de cadeau ou de compliment. De toute façon, il n'en méritait pas, il n'était qu'un monstre. Il devrait aussi faire les taches ménagères. Et les Dursley organisèrent sa vie comme celle d'un esclave. Ainsi à l'âge de trois ans il apprenait à se taire et obéir. Il n'avait pas le droit de rire ou de jouer comme Dudley et il avait le droit de parler seulement si on lui adressait la parole. C'était rare, et il devait répondre par oui ou par non. A cinq ans il commençait donc à apprendre à passer le balai et à faire la cuisine. Il était déjà sous alimenté car évidemment il ne devait rien avoir. Un repas par jour lui suffisait bien pour survivre mais pas pour grandir. Ils n'en avaient rien à faire car ils se trouvaient déjà trop gentils de l'avoir accepté dans leur maison. Il grandit ainsi, n'entendant que rarement son vrai nom et lorsqu'à l'âge de sept ans il demanda comment ses parents était morts, il ne reçu que cette réponse cinglante de son oncle :

_« - Ces alcooliques ? Ils sont morts dans un accident de voiture et ils n'ont même pas été foutu d'emporter avec eux le monstre auquel ils avaient donné vie. Vous êtes tous des égoïstes. Vous ! les monstres, les Anormaux ! »_

Il aurait du se taire car il passa ensuite trois jours enfermé dans le placard qui lui servait de chambre-prison. Maintenant il trouvait cette punition douce, extrêmement douce. La solitude était alors un paradis. Il ne subissait rien et pouvait se laisser aller à ses sentiments, sa peine, sa rage, sa haine. Il évacuait tout dans cette sordide pièce où il avait toujours vécu et où il avait fini par trouver un minuscule refuge. Son cousin ne venait jamais de peur de croiser une araignée ou une autre horreur. Ils appelaient ainsi beaucoup de personne ou d'animaux.

**OoOoOoO**

Cela ne sert à rien de ressasser ses souvenirs juste se faire encore plus mal...

Il avait maintenant 15 ans et appris toute la vérité sur le monde magique, ses parents, Voldemort... mais rien n'avait changé au contraire ! D'années en années son oncle devenait de plus en plus violent et vicieux. Il avait cependant eu le droit à une chambre afin de garder la face si une personne voulait voir l'endroit où vivait le garçon. Celle-ci était munie de barreaux et il avait un vieux matelas avec quelques couvertures mitées pour dormir. Il ne sortait plus que pour ses corvées qu'il se dépêchait d'achever afin de retourner dans la relative sécurité qu'était la petite chambre. Elle était plus grande que son placard, heureusement sinon il serait certainement devenu fou.

Ce soir là une fois de plus, ce soir de début de vacances, sa « famille » était partie pour deux jours. Ils croyaient l'avoir enfermé dans sa chambre mais quelques heures après leur départ il avait réussi à s'échapper grâce à un sort sans baguette relativement simple. Ils ne lui avaient pas pris sa baguette mais il savait dorénavant que chacun de ses gestes étaient surveillés par le Ministère. La nuit était tombée et Harry, c'était son vrai nom, voulait profiter de l'air pur. Il avait rarement l'occasion de le faire hors de Poudlard. Il avait marché jusqu'à un petit parc au bout de la rue et s'était assis sur un banc isolé et caché en partie par les arbres au feuillage dense. Il voulait être seul et pouvoir réfléchir calmement à la suite, si suite il connaitrait... Il en profita aussi pour repenser à toutes ces années passées chez les Dursley et ensuite à celles à Poudlard. Le décor changeait mais il restait dans une prison. Poudlard était la parfaite métaphore d'une cage en or. L'école l'avait laissé croire qu'il était libre et aimé. Elle lui avait laissé supposer qu'il existait enfin. Il commençait à vouloir que Voldemort ne soit pas mort, il l'espérait. Il ne pouvait pas avoir péri, tué de ses mains. Il désirait qu'il ait la possibilité de venir l'achever. Il commençait à regretter le fait d'être en vie car la liberté n'existerait jamais pour lui. Il avait appris sa leçon correctement et l'avait compris. L'année dernière il avait réussi à venir à bout du mage noir, un peu par hasard et par chance. Harry s'était dit qu'il serait enfin libre, il pourrait aller vivre avec Sirius ou alors partir voyager après Poudlard. Rien ne s'était passé ainsi. Sirius était mort de la main de Bellatrix après de nombreuses tortures. Ses « amis » l'avaient alors abandonné. Heureusement pas tous, quelques uns étaient encore là mais pour combien de temps ? Il ne leur servait plus à rien. Ils n'avaient plus besoin de sa protection alors que le guerre était achevée et ils avaient compris qu'ils n'auraient jamais la possibilité de mettre la main sur sa fortune. Le ministère l'avait bien sur récompensé. Quelle meilleure récompense que des reconnaissances publiques et de l'argent ? Rien, bien entendu ! Il n'avait plus de famille, ses amis n'étaient pas des amis et tout ceux en qui il croyait n'étaient plus. Mais ceci n'était rien que l'argent ne pouvait faire oublier alors qu'il s'appelait Potter et que par son parrain il héritait des Black. Il courrait après l'argent évidemment c'était un fait bien connu de tous ! Pour couronner son succès il avait appris qu'il devrait rester chez sa tante jusqu'à sa majorité.

_« -Pour ton bien mon garçon. Imagine que le Lord ne soit pas mort ? Ou alors... que ses sbires te retrouvent et te tuent ? Le monde magique subirait une perte immense et irréparable. »_

Voilà l'explication du Grand Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, image du Grand-père affectueux. Il s'était bien fait avoir, lui, le soit disant Survivant. Celui qui vainquit l'horrible mage noir Voldemort. Celui qui avait la reconnaissance du monde sorcier. Maintenant qu'il y repensait, dans cet fraicheur, un sourire ironique lui venait immédiatement. Il était devenu bien amer. C'est là qu'il se rendit enfin compte qu'il avait tout perdu sauf sa vie et des larmes traîtresses commencèrent à couler silencieusement le long de ses joues pour s'écraser au sol. Du haut de ses quinze ans il avait déjà vu plus que beaucoup d'hommes et était détruit intérieurement. Il avait vu périr tant de personnes pour le bien d'autrui. Pour lui, il n'avait jamais rien fait. Il n'avait pas vécu. Il n'était qu'une arme au service de ceux qui se disent la lumière. Il essayait d'être fort, il le devait mais dans ce parc, à l'heure la plus noir de la nuit* quand le silence règne en maître il ne pouvait pas. Il se sentait irrémédiablement seul et loin de tous. Et Voldemort, il était mort trop facilement maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait calmement. Il pourrait encore revenir et une fois de plus la communauté sorcière se tournerait vers lui. Il n'avait plus la force et d'autres préoccupation pour le moment. Il devait réfléchir à ce qu'il voulait faire après Poudlard. Il n'y avait jamais réfléchi croyant - et espérant peut-être - ne pas survivre à la guerre.

Il était donc dans ce parc silencieux avec sa solitude et il pleurait de rage, de tristesse et maudissait le monde magique, lui, Harry Potter, celui qui les avaient sauvés à cause d'une stupide prophétie. Il aurait dû les laisser tous crever comme des chiens commes ils avaient fait avec ses parents. Ils n'étaient bons que pour ça, crever avec dignité même dans les pires situations...

« - Tu ne devrais pas dire ça, petit homme. Tout le monde mérite de vivre même les pires salauds. Tous méritent leur chance ici bas tu devras le comprendre même si cela te parait difficile. »

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il n'était plus seul et que dans sa rage il avait prononcé sa dernière pensée qu'il ne regrettait aucunement et qu'il n'avait pas à regretter (selon lui). Devant lui se trouvait un jeune homme, il devait être âgé de 23 ans pas plus. Il se tenait là, dans l'ombre, avec un sourire énigmatique et il semblait attendre une quelconque réaction de sa part. Il le laissait le détailler, observer sa peau pâle presque transparente, ses cheveux ébènes - un peu trop longs pour être considérés comme cours - et sonder ses yeux vert-d'eau. Il exprimait une assurance profonde et dégageait de la puissance, énormément de puissance. Cette force semblait sauvage tout en étant douce, caressante et apaisante. Après un petit instant il s'assit à coté de Harry et le prit dans ses bras, tendrement. Harry se laissa faire, cette étreinte était rassurante pour le jeune homme qui n'avait personne et il en avait le besoin. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se laissait faire mais il avait confiance en cet homme. Sa magie lui disait qu'il n'était pas dangereux pour le moment. L'autre lui chuchota doucement qu'il n'était plus seul, qu'il avait entendu son appel et le jeune homme voulait vraiment le croire. Il ne supportait plus sa solitude forcée, pour sa sécurité bien entendu. Les secondes s'égrainèrent lentement, la nuit se fit plus profonde et silencieuse si cela était possible. Plus rien ni personne ne bougeait et, doucement l'autre commença à parler d'une voix calme et toujours avec cette aura d'apaisement :

_« - Il était un temps où le Tout était harmonieux et resplendissait. La reine serpent et ses deux prêtres – Eden et Hyacinthe - faisaient régner la paix sur une grande partie du Tout. Ses confrères et consœurs s'occupant de leurs propres domaines._

_Le Tout était un concept plus qu'un royaume ou une terrre pour les divinités. Il représentait leurs territoires existant, leurs territoires possibles et ceux à venir. Il représentait en quelque sorte leur Royaume, cette Terre en faisait partie il y a de nombreux siècles auparavant. Le Tout était donc un ensemble de plusieurs éléments auquel votre race était aussi associé. A part les biens matériels le concept du Tout réunnissait aussi les passés, les présents, les futurs, existant ou ne prenant jamais effet. Les possibilités étaient infinies, elles n'avaient comme limites que l'imagination des dirigeants de la notion abstraite du Tout._

_La reine était un parfait mélange d'une femme et d'un serpent. Elle était grande, plus grande que toutes les femmes de cette époques à part une race d'elfes de l'air. Elle se tenait toujours avec majesté comme il sied à une déesse. Ses traits montraient son caractère, ils étaient puissant et... dangereux. Ses pommettes étaient hautes, ses joues fines, sa peau pâle et presque transparente. Son visage était cependant adouci par une chevelure de jais à reflets verts. Elle était la représentation de l''image que tous avaient de l'autorité et de la perfection féminine à cette époque. Ce qui rappelait qu'elle n'était pas humaine étaient les lignes d'écailles noires et luisantes courant sur certains de ses membres et le long de sa colonne vertébrale. A cet endroit elles prenaient une légère teinte verte, identique à celle de ses cheveux, en gardant les nuances sombres. Cela montrait à tous qu'il elle était : la Déesse-serpent. Celle qui avait toute autorité sur eux et sur leurs vies. Ensuite, comme je te l'ai dit, elle avait deux prêtres même si ils ne se considéraient pas comme tels. Nous ne savons pas grand choses d'eux à part que Éden et Hyacinthe étaient des frères jumeaux. Ils avaient la même taille, la même allure et la même dévotion pour celle qu'ils voient comme leur mère. Eden possédait une longue crinière noire lui tombant dans le creux des reins et une ossature fine, presque féminine. Hyacinthe, quand à lui, avait des traits plus masculins, moins androgynes que son frère. Cela lui donnait une beauté plus sauvage, complétée par des cheveux auburns tombant dans le milieu de son dos et souvent attachés par un lien en écailles noires. Les liens de cette sorte n'existent plus, leur magie a été détruite en même temps que le règne de la reine. Ces trois êtres étaient reliés par la couleur de leur yeux. Tous trois avaient des yeux de la couleur d'une améthyste. Leurs orbes violettes, d'une profondeur sans limite, impressionnaient en ces temps. _

_Toutes les créatures, magiques et non magiques, les hommes faisant partie de la première catégorie, cohabitaient sur le territoire de la Déesse. Ce n'était pas le cas sur l'immensité du Tout. Dans certaines contrées les races se livraient des guerres destructrices et dans d'autres elles n'existaient simplement plus. Les terres étaient verdoyantes et luxuriantes ici bas. Elles donnaient tout en abondance et de bonne qualité. Les fruits, les légumes, les viandes et les matières étaient inestimables et beaucoup ne sont plus connues. Mais comme tu le sais, tout à une fin et un peuple commença à être insatisfait. Ils se croyaient supérieurs, alors ils allèrent quérir la reine et lui demandèrent son avis. Elle était une déesse sur la terre que les hommes voudront s'approprier. Elle était une gêne pour eux mais ils ne la voyait pas encore ainsi, elle était toujours leur mère. _

_Ces êtres se croyant supérieurs étaient orgueilleux alors pour les punir elle les rabaissa. Ils perdirent tout pouvoirs et finirent au bas de l'échelle social qu'ils venaient de créer par leurs ambitions. C'était le début de la fin du monde voulu par la déesse. Son Éden se détruisait. Les hommes ayant gardés leurs pouvoirs, les sorciers comme ils s'étaient nommés, commencèrent à perdre la foi. Ils avaient peur que, sur un coup de folie, leur reine ne les ramène au rang de moins que rien. Mais la Déesse ne voyait rien elle était affaiblie par l'amour qu'elle portait à cette race et elle comptait rendre dans quelques années leurs dons aux impudents petits hommes. Elle ne voyait pas la rancœur, la peur et la haine derrière leurs visages trompeurs. Ils étaient à son image, tous des enfants de serpent, des manipulateurs. Cette haine grandissait au fil des siècles, les générations se succédaient car seul trois personnes ne pouvaient mourir. Cela fit que les jeunes sorciers haïssaient encore plus cette femme qui disait vouloir leur bien mais les laissait mourir jeunes alors que certaines créatures vivaient une éternité. Ils étaient jaloux des dragons, des elfes, des sylvains, de toutes les créatures qu'il voyaient comme supérieurs. Mais cette jalousie des autres races n'égalait pas celle envers la Déesse, Eden et Hyacinthe qui semblaient ne jamais devoir périr._

_Cinq cents ans passèrent, les fleurs le printemps venu ne donnèrent aucun bourgeon pour la première fois. La jeune déesse devina que son règne était fini car les fleurs avaient leur propre volonté. Elles expliquèrent calmement qu'elles ne voyaient pas la raison de produire des fleurs qui seraient détruite par la première guerre que ce monde connaitrait. Les arbres tinrent quasiment le même discours et décidèrent de s'endormir. Ils ne voulaient pas sentir la douleur de la terre. Ainsi de nombreuses races sylvestres s'éteignirent en silence. Les sorciers ne croyaient plus en la reine et avaient éliminé dans l'ombre un-à-un ses partisans. Ils ne voyaient que leur haine et une injustice infondée, ils étaient aveuglés par leur jalousie. Ils lancèrent un assaut sur son temple avec les pouvoirs qu'elle leur avait octroyé en cadeau et qu'ils avaient façonné en secret. Ils appelèrent ce pouvoir « Magie ». Elle n'était qu'une arme pour eux et ils l'utilisaient en tant que tel sans état d'âme. La reine ne voulant répondre à cette attaque car elle aimait trop ses enfants décida de fuir. Elle tomba dans une __embuscade, ses créations étaient vraiment fourbe et elle décida qu'elle ne voulait pas laisser son monde entre leurs mains, décision qu'elle avait d'abord prise. Elle comptait juste rejoindre un de ses frères mais elle ne pouvait leur laisser cette terre. Ils n'en étaient pas digne et ne seraient bons qu'à la détruire et à la torturer. Elle échappa donc à la première troupe et réussi à atteindre une petite île de son territoire. Cette île est nommé _île du serpent _maintenant et ses habitants vouent un culte à une ancienne déesse aux yeux d'améthystes. Elle atterrit donc dans une clairière au milieu d'une forêt sur cette île et commença une longue incantation dans la langue des Dieux et accompagnée de longs sifflements mélodieux. Les sorciers la retrouvèrent alors qu'elle était à la moitié du sort. Ils avaient une autre incantation pour l'arrêter. Ils avaient tout pensé, croyaient-ils. Un vieillard à la longue barbe s'avança et le lança, quand il eu fini il se trancha la gorge. C'était un sort rapide. La déesse sentit son cœur ralentir et ses membres se pétrifier et devenir pierre. Elle n'avait pas fini mais il était trop tard, son amour l'avait aveuglé et perdu. Elle avait réagi trop tard en ne voyant pas la fourberie de cette espèce qui faisait sa fierté. Dans un dernier souffle elle propagea sa dernière prophétie, dans son ancien royaume et sur toute terres : _

« Lorsque la désolation viendra plus forte encore un enfant naîtra,

Une fausse prophétie le détruira,

Il sera sacrifié pour l'autel du pouvoir et de l'orgueil

.

Sa vie il ne dirigera pas et pour une cause qu'il croira juste se battra,

La victoire il apportera et la vérité apparaitra,

Les manipulations seront à la lumière grâce au deuil

.

Enfant de lumières et de ténèbres,

Abandonné de tous, il recommencera à être

Et viendront des envies funèbres

.

Mon messagers viendra quand il ne sera plus rien pour ceux qu'il aimait.

Trop tard, des destructions en masse apparaîtront,

Et les premières guerres des mémoires disparaîtront.

Il ne restera que l'image d'un enfant bafoué à jamais

.

Mon règne ne pourra redevenir

Mais il connaîtra l'histoire de la magie et de son peuple.

Il ne croira plus en l'Homme simple

.

Cette enfant sera perdu et disparaîtra pour ne jamais revenir.

Sorciers ! Vous avez signez votre perte en défiant votre mère,

Et sa Terre... »

_Sur ces dernières paroles une onde se propagea sur la Terre (ainsi les hommes la nommèrent-ils ne se rappelant plus pourquoi au fil des siècles) et propagea les paroles. Sur son passage certains êtres magiques perdirent leurs pouvoirs, essentiellement des hommes mais également des elfes qui ne gardèrent que la beauté des êtres de la forêt. Tous auraient été destinés à apporter un malheur encore plus grand. Le monde se divisa et la rancœur s'enracina un peu plus dans cet ancien havre de paix. Les races les plus pures quittèrent ce monde et les dragons commencèrent à s'éteindre. Race à laquelle la Déesse avait offert l'immortalité et la sagesse tout en la bénissant. Beaucoup ne voyaient pas la nécessité d'observer la destruction et la pourriture dévorer le Tout. De nombreuses races s'éteignirent et c'est ainsi que la dernière déesse sur cette terre tomba, détruite par sa progéniture. Elle ne pouvait rejoindre ses pairs car elle était coincée pour l'éternité dans une gangue de pierre avec à ses cotés un de ses fidèles. Eden était là. Hyacinthe, personne ne le vit plus jamais. Il devint une légende et fut oublié ainsi que l'étrange prophétie et la création de ce monde. Pour les sorciers modernes cette histoire n'est plus qu'une légende pour enfant, un conte de fée. La vérité est tout autre, ils ont oublié les enfant de qui ils sont. _

_Les sorciers fêtèrent leur victoire et oublièrent tout sauf leur soif de domination. Elle augmentait alors qu'ils voyaient leurs pouvoirs s'affaiblir et l'obligation de diluer leur sang pur. En trois millénaire ce monde connu plus de guerres que tout autre. Des guerres plus dévastatrices les une après les autres, rien ne les arrêtait. La dernière est la plus sanglante et a vu le début de la prophétie de _Nyoka_ se réaliser... »_

Il s'arrêta de parler et regarda Harry qui s'était apaisé et somnolait tout en écoutant attentivement la fin de l'histoire. Il ajouta pour lui même :

« - Je jure sur ma foi en Nyoka de te protéger jeune Harry. Je ne vivrai pas aussi longtemps que toi car mon chemin est déjà loin dans son avancé mais personne ne te fera plus de mal je te le jure petit serpent. Toi qui est le fils de notre mère bien aimé et qui a su punir leur orgueil tu ne seras plus jamais seul. Je te le promets, moi, Julian... »

**OoOoOoO**

Harry se réveilla le lendemain, il était dans sa chambre chez les Dursley. Elle sentait toujours le renfermé la fenêtre étant condamné depuis maintenant deux ans. Elle ne laissait passer que quelques faibles rayons de lumière et avec le peu de soleil perçant et l'habitude de cette quasi-obscurité il pouvait dire qu'il était environs huit heure. La chaleur n'était toujours pas présente. Il avait fait un rêve étrange et tellement réaliste, il se rappelait de l'histoire et aurait voulu qu'elle soit vrai, il n'aurait plus été seul. Mais ce n'était qu'un rêve cela ne pouvait être autre chose car il ne se serait pas réveillé dans cette chambre miteuse. Il en était certain.

Harry, assez bien réveillé se dirigea vers la porte. Fermée ! Évidemment elle ne pouvait que l'être. Pourquoi aurait elle été ouverte ? Cette porte close montrait bien qu'il n'avait pas bougé d'ici depuis la veille lors du départ de son oncle. Il l'ouvrit donc d'un informulé et alla vers la salle de bain. Il observa quelque temps les cernes qui ne le quittaient plus depuis des mois. Il avait encore maigrit et savait depuis un très long moment qu'il était anorexique. Cela ne l'avait pas vraiment surpris lorsque l'infirmière lui avait déclaré qu'il devrait prendre du poids ou alors il serait mis sous perfusions nutritives. C'était en deuxième année qu'elle lui avait fait cette remarque et elle ne l'avait jamais laissé tranquille. L'année dernière il avait commencé à se faire de petites coupures. Personne n'était au courant il avait toujours fait en sorte de ne laisser aucunes traces...

Il était 8h30 sur la pendule qui avançait, il s'habilla rapidement et alla dans la cuisine. Il s'installa à la petite table tout en attrapant un verre pour le remplir d'eau. Il jouait distraitement avec le médaillon qu'il avait toujours eu tout en réfléchissant encore sur ce rêve. Son médaillon représentait une femme et un jeune homme tout deux pris comme dans la pierre. Un peu plus loin un autre jeune homme était prostré dans l'herbe et pleurait. Le médaillon ne contenait aucune magie visible. Au dos, une inscription était lisible :

_« L'amour de Nyoka est omniprésent pour ceux qui lui sont fidèles »_

Il n'y faisait pas attention et ne se rendait même pas compte que depuis 16 ans il possédait ce médaillon. Il ne l'avait jamais enlevé. Il réfléchissait encore et ne trouvait pas de solutions. Le soir les Dursley rentreraient et son oncle voudrait s'amuser comme il le disait lui même. Il inviterait sûrement Dudley pour les réjouissances. Harry ne voulait plus subir cela et il prit une décision. Il était sûr qu'il ne voulait plus sentir la morsure du cuir de la ceinture et du fer transperçant son dos. Il ne voulait plus entendre les insultes sur ses parents. Sa décision était prise depuis longtemps mais il réussissait enfin à mettre un mot, une action dessus.

Calmement il se dirigea vers un tiroir dans la cuisine et l'ouvrit avec assurance. Il n'avait plus le choix. Dedans se trouvaient les couverts. Harry se saisit fermement du premier couteau qu'il vit puis alla dans sa « chambre ». Là, il s'allongea par terre. Il n'avait plus personne, il n'avait pas à hésiter si il voulait arrêter de souffrir. Personne ne l'aidera, il devait le faire lui même, trouver sa délivrance, la clé qui ouvrirait sa prison. Il avait la force et le courage pour le faire et personne ne se rendrait compte de sa disparition. Disparition, c'est ainsi que son oncle nomme la Mort. Doucement il plaça le couteau aiguisé le long de son poignet et enfonça la lame dans la chair pâle. Ce n'était pas plus compliqué que les scarifications n'est ce pas ? Il devait juste appuyer plus fort... Il sentait la douleur mais n'en avait que faire, Harry contemplait le lent écoulement du sang sur le plancher. La lame avait percé si facilement la fine chair pâle. Le sang symbolisait sa libération et la fin de son calvaire. Il ne coulait pas assez vite, il se fit d'autres coupures, plus profondes, toujours plus. Sa vision se troublait, des taches apparaissaient et l'engourdissement béni venait enfin le cueillir avec la noirceur de l'inconscience. Il pouvait enfin _« disparaître pour ne jamais revenir »... _

_Tout bas, tout s'en va.  
>Tout qui nous file entre les doigts.<em>

_« Que reste-t-il à vivre » - Mano Solo -_

* * *

><p>* entre 3 et 4 heure pour moi c'est l'heure la plus sombre.<p>

Verdict ? Je fais une suite ou j'abandonne tout de suite ? (je dis ça mais même si personne ne lit je risque de mettre tout de même la suite.) J'aimerais vraiment votre avis alors... petites reviews

(les grandes sont mêmes acceptées dans ma grand clémence :)

En espérant que ce petit prologue vous ai plus (c'est le bouton juste en bas, c'est celui-là ! Oui le bouton bleu ! Il sert à donner votre avis mais vous le savez déjà...)

Tsuh ou Piou qui part avant de se faire tuer à cause de son humour pourri...


	2. Lumières et Ténèbres : Shahlâ

**Titre **: Disparaître pour ne jamais revenir

**Résumé** : Voldemort est mort, tué de ses mains. Où sont passés les grand sorciers de la lumière maintenant ? Etait ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Si cela était la réalité qui est cette étrange personne ? Les anciennes légendes sont-elles alors vrais ? Harry ne sait plus quoi faire, qui croire. Il ne trouve qu'une solution _"disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir"_...

**Rating** : M ou T je sais pas trop (pas forcément tout de suite mais ca viendra).

**Très très petit passage avec un peu de tortures détaillées (je le trouve minime mais je préfère prévenir...)**

**Note 1 **: j'ai remarqué que dans le prologue je dis que Harry à 15 ans et ensuite qu'il possède le médaillon depuis 16 ans. Harry a bien 15 ans car le prologue se passe début juillet, il va sur ces 16.

**Note 2** : Je conseillerais d'écouter_ "U-turn (Lili)"_ dont j'ai mis un extrait car cette chanson va bien avec l'état d'esprit du chapitre. Ou encore _"Passé"_ de FLOW. Ou Mano Solo en général.

**Note 2bis** : Je conseillerais aussi le film "Je vais bien ne t'en fais pas". Cela n'a rien à voir avec cette fic. Mais U-turn est la BO de ce magnifique film que je ne peux que recommander. Je ne pouvais citer la musique sans le film.

.

Voilà donc le chapitre 1 en espérant ne pas avoir trop tardé, trop blablaté et ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes.

Merci à _mamanline, grispoils, Firenze1294, Constance et Blie. _Vos reviews m'ont vraiment motivée encore plus. Pour l'instant il n'y a aucune réponse aux "zones d'ombres" du prologue. Je dirais même que j'en rajoute encore...

.

_blabla italique = _POV Harry

Bonne lecture !

(espérons qu'elle le soit)

* * *

><p><em>Sa vision se troublait, des taches apparaissaient et l'engourdissement béni venait enfin le cueillir avec la noirceur de l'inconscience. Il pouvait enfin <em>_« disparaître pour ne jamais revenir »___... __

_Chapitre 1 : Lumières et Ténèbres : Shahlâ_

**_Lili, you know there's still a place for people like us_**__  
>Lili tu sais qu'il reste une place pour les gens comme nous<br>__**_The same blood runs in every hand_**__  
>Le même sang coule dans chaque main<br>__**_You see its not the wings that makes the angel_**__  
>Tu vois que ce ne sont pas les ailes qui font l'ange<br>__**_Just have to move the bats out of your head_**__  
>Tu dois seulement faire sortir les démons de ta tête<em>_

_ _- U-Turn (Lili) AaRoN -__

__...__

__Le silence règne sur tout. __

__L'esprit. __

__La douleur. __

__Le Tout ?__

__Où suis je ? __

__Si c'est la mort, je ne l'aime pas... __

__J'ouvre les yeux. Tout est blanc. Lumineux. Presque joyeux. __

__C____ela ne devrait pas être ainsi. __

__La mort n'est elle pas noire, sombre et triste ? __

__Tout est ordre et sérénité ici. __

__J'oublie tout, je ne connais plus la sensation de douleur et je me demanderais presque si je ne l'ai jamais vécu. J'aimerais avoir peur mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un bloque mes sentiments, ils n'existent plus. Tout est néant si il peut exister en pareilles terres... __

__.__

__« Bienvenue en mon royaume jeune impudent ! » déclare joyeusement une voix . __

__Joyeusement ?__

__D'où vient cette voix ?__

__...__

**OoOoOoO**

Une porte ouverte sans délicatesse. Des personnes se plaignant d'un voyage éreintant (selon elles).

Trois personnes.

La première enleva lourdement son manteau et le posa sur un perroquet*. La deuxième s'écroula sur un fauteuil en geignant qu'il avait faim – il ne savait faire que ça, se plaindre. La troisième se hâta vers la cuisine.

« Garçon nous sommes rentrés ! Nous avons faim ! Dépêches toi de descendre si tu ne veux pas de correction ! » hurla le premier individu.

Cette personne ne pouvait être que Vernon Dursley. Sa famille était rentrée plus tôt de ses vacances, il y avait eu un malheureux malentendu avec leur réservation écourtant ainsi leur séjour. En effet, elle n'avait pas été prise en compte et ils se retrouvaient donc sans endroit où loger. Ils avaient fait un scandale puis s'étaient résolus à retourner chez eux après la nuit. Nuit que l'hôtel avait eu l'obligation de payer en leur donnant une des meilleures chambres. Les vacances loin du monstre tombaient à l'eau. Il attendit quelques secondes mais n'entendit aucun bruit. Cela n'était pas normale, depuis l'an dernier le garçon se dépêchait d'obéir car il avait enfin compris où se trouvait sa vrai place... comme esclave. Il interpella sa femme et lui ordonna donc d'aller voir si il était bien dans sa chambre. Ils seraient dans de beaux draps si cet égoïste en avait profité pour s'enfuir. Mais il aurait au moins montré à la face du monde sa réelle personnalité, celle d'un enfant pourri jusqu'à la moelle.

Pétunia, entendant cela, maudissait déjà son neveu pour ne pas s'être déplacé. Elle monta lentement à l'étage ainsi Harry se ferait punir comme il le méritait et de la seule manière qui lui était compréhensible. Cette manière était bien entendu par la force et l'humiliation. Si son mari avait besoin d'elle, elle venait de trouver une nouvelle idée. Pétunia se dit qu'elle devrait lui en faire part. Ils étaient bien trop gentils avec ce gosse.

Aucun bruit, aucune activité n'était perceptible. Elle commençait à se poser des questions. Était il là ? Allait il bien ? Elle gardait la face devant son mari et toute autre personne, mais dans le fond elle s'inquiétait. Elle ne se préoccupait pas de lui, surtout pas ! Son inquiétude se tournait vers sa famille qui subirait mille et un tourments si il arrivait quelque chose à son « neveu ». Elle ouvrit la porte de la chambre et ce qu'elle vit la stupéfia. Son neveu était étendu sur le sol, un couteau à ses cotés, et le sang formait une mare sombre et visqueuse autour de son corps inerte.

Sans vie.

**_OoOoOoO_**

__« Tu ne peux me voir pour le moment, tu n'en es pas encore digne mais cela ne saurait tarder. __

__Ton pouvoir est insuffisant pour survivre longtemps ici, encore plus pour me rencontrer personnellement. Ma vison te détruirait inexorablement et je n'y pourrais rien. En attendant assis toi et écoute moi. Oui, c'est cela tu ne dois penser qu'à ma voix et aux sens des mots qui te sont déclamés. Ils seront importants même si tu ne comprends pas, écoute moi ! __

__Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, laisse moi me présenter. Je suis le maître de ce royaume qui est celui de l'oubli. Mais, toi, tu ne devrais pas te trouver ici, tu n'es pas à ta place. Tu arrives trop tôt. Un jour viendra et tu prendras la position qui te revient dans ce royaume. Pour le moment je ne peux que te donner un conseil. Écoute ce que ton cœur te dictera , fais lui enfin confiance plus qu'aux apparences. Elles ne veulent rien dire et te tromperont une fois de plus. Cela ne doit plus arriver alors écoute le et aie confiance en lui et en toi ! __

__Tu ne dois pas rester ici plus longtemps, tu n'es pas près à en subir les conséquences comme je te l'ai dit. Cependant avant de rejoindre ton monde, petit serpent, laisse moi te raconter l'histoire d'un jeune colibri ne voyant que les actions extérieures... »__

__Sa voix se fait apaisante, elle me rappelle quelque chose ou plutôt... quelqu'un ? Je ne me souviens de rien, je ne peux qu'écouter cette voix inconnue et pourtant rassurante.__

__« Il était une fois un oiseau faisant parti d'une couvée de 6 œufs ce qui pour cet espèce est assez rare. Il était le dernier né et le plus frêle. Ses frères et sœurs trouvaient toujours un moyens de lui voler sa maigre portion de nourriture. Il ne pouvait pas grandir correctement et il était encore plus chétif qu'il ne l'aurait dû. Il supportait cela sans rien dire croyant que c'était normal étant le dernier. Il ne connaissait que cette vie, ses parents ne faisaient rien. Il ne savait pas qu'un enfant ne doit pas subir cela alors il acceptait, subissait et se taisait. Mais au fil des jours, un sentiment apparu en son cœur alors qu'il grandissait. Ce sentiment était la rancune, la haine. Il voulait juste être tranquille mais il ne pouvait l'être ainsi avait-il fini par comprendre. Si sa vie devait être dirigée par le blâme de sa famille il n'en voulait plus ! Sur un coup de tête il prit donc une décision, il allait partir très loin, plus loin que quiconque et il ne reviendrait jamais. Il attendit le soir, quand la nuit est profonde, pour mettre à exécution son idée. Il ne voulait point être interrompu dans l'exécution de sa sinistre œuvre. Il s'élança donc et vola quelque minutes. Ses ailes devinrent de plus en plus lourdes, elles ne le supportaient plus. Ses frères ne pouvaient voler sur une longue distance alors, comment aurait-il pu faire mieux ?__

__Il n'avait pas réfléchi, sa haine et son orgueil l'aveuglaient. Son vol devenait chaotique et il finit par s'écraser au sol. __

__Il se souvint alors de l'avertissement de ses parents, le sol était dangereux pour eux. Le danger rodait partout et encore plus au sol pour lui, jeune colibri qu'il était.__

__Il était trop tard. __

__Il entendit un bruit sourd derrière lui et...__

__Un chat trainait dans les environs et en avait fait sa proie. __

__Les jours suivant la petite famille de colibri chanta sa peine. Peine de la perte d'un des leurs et la forêt ne pouvait qu'écouter et essayer de comprendre le funeste destin de ces volatiles qu'elle abritait en son sein. »__

__.__

____«__ Ne fait pas comme ce colibri jeune enfant abandonné de tous. Ne gâche pas tout sur un instant de folie et ___des _envies funèbres__. Une fois sa décision prise, ce petit colibri était perdu. Son destin était inéluctable contrairement au tien. Des personnes tiennent à toi, ne les laisse pas. Prend la chance qu'elles te donnent à travers mon aide. Ton temps n'est pas venu. Maintenant retourne où est ta place. Rappelle toi de ce conte de l'oubli car au final tous t'oublieront et ton geste n'aura servi a rien.__

__ Nous nous reverrons plus vite que tu ne le penses, petit serpent. ____до свидания____ (prononcer : da svidaniya)** » ajouta-t-il dans un dernier souffle__

**_OoOoOoO_**

Une lumière blanche et anthracite entourait le corps de Harry. Elle crépitait, tourbillonnait et l'enveloppait. L'air était saturé de puissance brute et le soleil était bien pâle face à cet afflux de lumière pure. Pétunia était subjuguée et n'avait que faire de son mari qui lui demandait ce que faisait le garçon. Elle savait qu'il était dangereux de fixer le phénomène mais elle ne pouvait en détacher son regard. Il l'hypnotisait et l'attirait mais elle ne pouvait bouger. Heureusement car cela aurait signé sa perte. Elle ne pouvait résister à cette puissance élémentaire sauvage.

La lumière allait de plus en plus vite et semblait absorber le sang sur le sol.

La brume blanche devint rouge.

La brume blanche devenu rouge devint bordeaux.

La brume blanche devenu rouge, puis devenu bordeaux devint noire.

Rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Une minuscule tempête se déroulait sous les yeux de Pétunia et elle restait immobile en la contemplant béatement. Ce spectacle dura une quinzaine de minutes qui passèrent au ralenti.

Elle reprit soudainement ses esprits et comme si rien ne s'était passé elle appela Vernon car le garçon était étendu au sol se vidant lentement de son sang. Elle ne se rappelait de rien. Le mare sanglante avait disparu du sol, il ne restait qu'un fin écoulement de sang au niveau des bras de Harry. Il donnait l'impression de s'être coupé les veines seulement quelques instant auparavant au lieu de plusieurs heures. Il était vivant car la magie ou une autre personne l'avait voulu.

Qui pouvait le savoir ?

.

Vernon atteignait enfin l'étage alors qu'elle finissait de bander les poignets de Harry. Elle était arrivée juste à temps, quelques minutes de plus et ils auraient eu d'énormes problèmes. Ce gamin était sous leur responsabilité jusqu'à sa majorité. Voilà ce qu'elle pensait alors qu'elle avait vu le corps sans vie de son neveu juste avant, elle réfléchissait aux conséquences sur sa famille.

Elle avait oublié, tout oublié. La tempête, la magie, le corps mort. Elle se rappelait être entrée et avoir vu Harry étendu puis elle était partie chercher des bandes immédiatement. Maintenant Vernon était là mais il ne servait à rien. Elle prit son neveu dans ses bras, il ne pouvait rester dans cette antre humide et pestilentielle. Ses plaies pourraient s'infecter et il n'aurait plus manqué que cela. Elle se dirigea donc jusqu'à la chambre de son fils ignorant son mari qui essayait d'attirer son attention. Après avoir installé confortablement le jeune homme elle sortit tranquillement et se dirigea de nouveau vers sa cuisine. Aussitôt arrivée son mari attaqua :

« - Ce morveux a essayé de se tuer sous mon propre toit ? Si il veut mourir, bien, mais qu'il aille crever sous un pont sans témoins ! Cela nous ferait des VRAIS vacances !

- Tu sais qu'il est sous notre responsabilité, il doit rester en vie et ainsi nous ne reverrons plus jamais ses gens près de notre petit Dudley... rétorqua-t-elle relativement calme alors qu'intérieurement elle était sur le point d'exploser.

- En parlant de Dudley, tant que tu y es ! Tu as donné a ce morveux puant Sa chambre, tu l'a mis dans Son lit ! Tu as intérêt à ce qu'il dégage de cette chambre avant ce soir ou alors il t'en coutera soit en sûre ! Après tout, ajouta-t-il la voix venimeuse, c'est de Ta faute si il est là ! C'est de la faute à Ta maudite sœur !

Pétunia ne pouvait rien rajouter, elle ne pouvait plus qu'obéir. Elle se dirigea donc une nouvelle fois vers l'étage mais cette fois c'est devant la porte de son fils qu'elle se stoppa. Elle entra doucement et la vision de son neveu lui serra le cœur plus que cela n'aurait dû. Il était assis dans le lit entre les draps de coton et il pleurait. Il pleurait silencieusement en contemplant ses bras bandés. Il était pâle, comme un fantôme ou pire. Une tristesse innommable semblait l'étreindre et ne voulait plus le lâcher. En entendant Pétunia, il releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient ternes, aucune lueur ne transperçait. Ils étaient éteint. Doucement elle avança et lui dit qu'elle devait le changer de piè ne laissa transparaître aucune réaction. Il la regarda s'approcher et la sentit le soulever. Léger, tellement léger... comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Doucement elle le ramena dans ce qui devait être sa chambre. Elle avait juste réussi à changer les draps et faire rentrer un peu plus de lumière. La puanteur, elle n'avait rien pu faire contre car elle était incrustée dans cette pièce invivable. Elle le posa sur le lit et sortit immédiatement. Sa gentillesse avait des limites.

Harry n'avait pas de réactions. Il était prostré en position fœtale sur son lit et il attendait la fin. Le sommeil venait, des voix lointaines se hurlaient dessus ou plutôt une seule voix criait. Il entendait des mots par intermittence mais n'y faisait pas attention.

« … MERDE... NON... IL N'A QU'A CR... SEUL... IL N'... ON FILS...JE... RIEN ENTE... »

Les voix étaient lointaines, il faisait trop chaud. Un brasier l'engloutit...

**_OoOoOoO_**

_10 jours après sa tentative _

Voilà dix jours qu'il était cloitré dans cet espace miteux avec pour seule compagnie sa tante lui apportant son repas deux fois par jours et changeant parfois les bandes entourant ses poignets. Repas qui étaient souvent composés d'un minuscule morceau de viande, de quelques légumes, de pain rassi et d'un verre d'eau. Il n'avait pas le droit à plus, ordre de son oncle. Il n'en pouvait plus une fois de plus de cet enfermement forcé. Doucement il décida de se lever. Aussi lentement qu'il avait réussi à se redresser Harry ressentit tout de même un léger vertige. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis 5 jours et commençait à vraiment en ressentir les effets. Mais à quoi lui servait-il de manger ? Ce n'était plus une envie pour lui, juste une nécessité pour survivre. Il ne voulait plus vivre donc il n'avait plus besoin de manger. Logique. L'existence pouvait être si logique parfois...

Harry attendit que son vertige passe et se leva. Il voulait sentir l'air frais sur son visage.

.

Le froid.

La pluie. Non. La bruine.

Le vent dans les arbres.

Le sifflement indigné d'un serpent.

Le hululement d'une chouette.

Un parc.

Comment était il arrivé ici ? Harry se rappelait s'être levé et vouloir sortir. Maintenant il sentait l'air et entendait les doux bruits nocturnes. Il ne se souvenait pas être sorti et avoir marché jusque là. Et que faisaient ces bandes au sol ? Il ne se souvenait pas les avoir ôtées et pourtant elle jonchaient le sol en un amas blanchâtre et jaunâtre. Il regarda ses poignets, son oeuvre manquée. Les plaies étaient fines et profondes. Elles ne donnaient aucun signe de cicatrisation. Avec le peu de lumière, il remarqua que les entailles étaient encore plus rouges et gonflées que la veille et que maintenant un liquide suintait des plaies. Sa tante n'avait jamais pris la peine de désinfecter les plaies après le premier jour et le résultat était sous ses yeux.

Peut-être n'avait-il pas tout manqué ?

...

**_OoOoOoO_**

_20 jours après sa tentative_

« Il a encore un peu de fièvre mais il va se remettre ! Ce n'est pas une PETITE infection qui va le tuer ! Demain, il recommence ses corvées. Il croyait vraiment qu'il allait y échapper cette année par prétexte qu'il a souffert ? Que son soit disant parrain est mort ? Parce qu'il est un sauveur de je ne sais quoi et que je m'en FOUT ? »

Pétunia l'écoutait, depuis une semaine son mari était ainsi car son fils était en colonie afin qu'il n'attrape la maladie de son cousin. Cousin qui ne se remettait que péniblement. Il souffrait, depuis maintenant un peu plus d'une semaine de fièvre en intermittence avec des sueurs froides et des hallucinations en plus d'une infection. Pétunia monta doucement à l'étage, elle ne comptait pas le nombre de fois qu'elle l'avait fait depuis le début de ce cauchemar. Il n'avait pas arrangé son état avec son excursion dix jours auparavant alors qu'il pleuvait. Le temps était vraiment exécrable pour ce milieu juillet. Elle entrouvrit la porte de la chambre miteuse, une fois de plus. Elle sentait maintenant la sueur, et la maladie. Doucement elle lui déclara qu'elle allait lui préparer un bain. Il hocha mécaniquement la tête, il n'avait que faire d'un bain. Il entendait l'eau couler et les pas de sa tante sur le plancher. Elle était anormalement gentille, il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais si cette anguille pouvait l'achever il ne refuserait pas. Au contraire, il l'accepterait avec une joie immense.

Pourquoi était-il toujours vivant ?

Il se rappelait encore de la douce morsure de la lame sur sa peau. Il la sentait toujours s'enfonçant en lui et le délivrant en déchirant sa chair et libérant le doux fluide amer lui permettant d'exister encore. Il revoyait les quelques secondes où il avait observé sa vie couler réellement entre ses doigts et emporter ses forces.

Où était l'oubli désiré ?

L'oubli ?

Bien sur ! Tout était de sa faute, il ne savait plus pourquoi mais tout était lié. L'oubli, ce Julian, la légende de Nyoka et d'autres choses. Il ne se souvenait plus mais pourquoi s'en faisait-il ? Sa vie arriverait bientôt à son terme et la délivrance avec. Sa première tentative n'avait pas fonctionné mais il aurait d'autres occasions. Pour l'instant il voulait juste dormir, plonger dans_ Ses_ ténèbres réconfortantes. _Il_ lui manquait tellement, la vie n'avait aucun goût, aucune saveur dorénavant. Cet état s'éternisait, il avait pourtant promis de ne jamais _le_ quitter...

.

Sa tante était là et lui parlait. Il n'avait pas compris mais hocha la tête trop perdu dans ses pensées. Elle poussa un léger soupir et le pris de nouveau dans ses bras. Il ne pesait toujours rien et elle l'emmena sans difficultés jusqu'à la salle de bain où elle avait fait en sorte de ne rien laisser de tranchant. Il fallait mieux être prudente s'était elle dit devant son comportement amorphe. Elle l'aida ensuite à se déshabiller, il n'avait aucune réaction comme toujours. Il semblait loin. Elle l'aida ensuite à s'allonger dans l'eau. Cela avait pris plus d'une vingtaine de minutes. Elle le surveillait afin qu'il n'essaie pas de faire quelque chose de stupide une fois de plus.

La sonnette retentit.

Elle attendit en se disant que pour une fois son mari ouvrirait.

Le sonnette retentit.

Elle pouvait rêver évidemment. Elle devait y aller, elle jeta donc un dernier regard à Harry en espérant que rien ne lui arriverait.

La sonnette retentit une fois de plus.

Elle se dépêcha d'ouvrir en comptant faire partir le plus vite possible la personne osant la déranger. Un jeune homme se trouvait devant elle mais il ne ressemblait pas à un stupide démarcheur costumé comme elle le pensait. Il n'avait pas la stature de ses enquiquineurs de seconde classe. Les premiers étant les sorciers. Sans qu'elle ne l'ai invité il entra en disant juste :

« - Il a besoin de mon aide ! »

**_OoOoOoO_**

_L'eau est chaude, elle m'attire. Mes paupières sont trop lourdes et je ne sais plus quoi faire. _

_Je veux vivre ? _

_Je veux mourir?_

_Je ne sais plus._

_J'oublie. _

_L'oubli est bon, il est léger et sans dangers. _

_L'eau m'appelle. _

_J__e ne peux plus me soutenir. _

_Se laisser aller quelques secondes dans ce bienfaisant liquide ne pourra me faire que du bien. _

_Je me laisse aller. _

_L'eau m'entoure. _

_M__e submerge. _

_M'apaise. _

_Je me laisse aller dans son étreinte. _

_._

_J'ouvre les yeux. J'étouffe ! Tout est noir, oppressant. Je ne suis plus dans l'eau. Ce monde m'effraie. Il exacerbe mes émotions les plus profondes. La peur, la honte, la haine, l'absence, le vide, et tant d'autres que je ne peux nommer. Je ne sais pas d'où elles viennent mais elles m'étouffent et ne me laissent aucun répit. De tout cotés l'obscurité règne, maîtresse incontestée des lieux. La voix retentit de nouveau mais toute joie l'a désertée cette fois ci._

_« Bienvenu en mon second royaume... jeune impudent ! »_

_Le dernier mot est craché, rempli de poison. L'air se fait encore plus lourd, plus oppressant. Je suis conscient de mon corps __cette fois, trop pour ma santé. J'ai l'impression de revivre les tortures de la guerre, d'être écartelé, déchiqueté méthodiquement et lentement._

_Il reprend :_

_« Je ne m'attendais pas à te revoir maintenant. Ne t'avais je pas dit que ton temps n'est pas venu ? Tu n'es pas près pour la version _lumineuse _de mon royaume et tu entres dans celle des _ténèbres _consciemment. Pauvre petit humain inconscient. Ton peuple est toujours aussi orgueilleux et tu le représentes à la perfection. Depuis longtemps j'aurais dû tous vous exterminer. Cependant je t'ai déjà sauvé une fois car cela était la volonté de ma bien aimée sœur. Je t'aiderai encore, mais tu ne reviendras pas tant que je ne demanderai pas à te voir._

_... _

_Peu de gens ont survécu aussi longtemps tu m'étonnes beaucoup humain ! reprit-il. Tu dois étouffer maintenant ? L'air doit atteindre difficilement tes petits poumons nécessiteux. Tu dois sentir ta peau s'arracher lentement et croire que tes os se fendillent pour se fissurer ensuite tout aussi doucement. Quelle exquise torture cela doit être et tout cela dans une lenteur extrême et... savoureuse. Le pire n'est pas venu, bientôt tu revivras certaines parties de ta vie, les pires évidemment. En te connaissant, et ayant observé ta courte existence misérable je dirais que tu vas revivre cette charmante guerre et ses tortures. Pourquoi pas la mort des êtres qui te sont chers, leurs trahisons, leurs déceptions face à tes choix ? Oui tu vas le revoir, le ressentir et te haïr car tu ne pourras rien faire. Tu ne seras que spectateur de tes actions qui ont fait souffrir tout ceux que tu aimais et surtout _Lui_. Tu vas revivre tes moments de joies, tes espérances et tu les regarderas une seconde fois se désagréger inexorablement et _Son _incompréhension par dessus tout. _Il_ te faisait confiance, _il _n'avait jamais fait confiance et _il_ ne fera plus jamais confiance !_

_Tu commences à sentir les effets ? Bien mais je ne veux pas mourir pour t'avoir rendu fou finissons notre courtoise conversation à la lumière. »_

_Sa dernière phrase suintait l'ironie mais tout ce qu'il avait dit était vrai. _

_Putain ! qui était-il donc ? _

_Pourquoi devais-je revoir la tristesse dans _Ses _yeux, _Sa _déception._ _Je ne_ _mérite pas de revivre encore cet épisode. J'ai assez payé, je ne le reverrais plus... _

_._

_Je n'étouffe plus ? _

_Je peux respirer et je ne revois plus ces horreurs une fois de plus ? _

_J'ouvre lentement les yeux. _

_Je suis de nouveau dans ce monde blanc, éblouissant. Je sais qu'il n'y a rien à voir alors je referme les yeux. Je sens toujours mon corps et je m'allonge. _

_Je suis fatigué, tellement fatigué. _

_Je ne veux plus vivre. Pourquoi personne ne peut donc le comprendre ?_

_._

_La voix recommence plus tranquillement cette fois. Elle me questionne, me demande si je veux savoir quelque chose. Je lui demande de me parler de lui, qui est-il, pourquoi ne puis-je le voir ? _

_« - Je savais que tu me poserais ces questions. Il est vrai que je ne me suis toujours pas présenté correctement alors que nous nous _rencontrons _pour la seconde fois. Je suis le roi du royaume de l'Oubli et le prince de la vengeance. En réalité ce n'est pas vraiment ma fonction mais tu ne les comprendrais pas alors tu ne sauras que cela ; je suis le fils d'Ouroboros et le frère de la Destruction. Je tiens mes titres de mon père. Tu ne peux me voir car comme je te l'ai déjà dit tu n'es pas encore assez puissant. Je vais te donner un nom mais sache qu'il n'est pas forcément le vrai, les noms ont un trop grand pouvoir sur nous. Tu ne saurais garder un tel secret si mignon sois tu... »_

_Un rire léger et chatoyant ponctuant sa dernière phrase. Il se calma et reprit solennellement : _

_ - Appelle moi Shahlâ. _( le Shah est un peu plus accentué)

_Je ne sais pas comment réagir mais ne veux pas paraître impolie. _

_ - Enchanté Shahlâ, fils d'Ouroboros et frère de la Destruction !_

_ - Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, reprit il, nous pouvons nous quitter apaisés._

_ - Je dois vraiment partir ? Ne pourrais je prendre cet place dont vous avez parlé plus tôt ?_

_Il est bizarre de parler dans le vide mais ce n'est plus si étrange. Une torpeur légère s'empare de moi et doucement j'entends un doux sifflement. Je ne le comprends pas et pourtant je suis certain qu'il le faudrait. __Je rate quelque chose d'important. Je suis trop fatigué. Une lointaine voix me dit :_

_ - Ouvres les yeux, jeune serpent. Une nouvelle vie t'attend. Ne fais pas confiances aux apparences comme tu l'as fais avec _Lui_. _Il _t'attend quelque part, ne désespère pas. _Il _ne te hait pas autant que tu le penses._

_J'ouvre les yeux._

**_OoOoOoO_**

- Vous n'avez pas le droit d'entrer chez moi ! Je ne vous en ai pas donné l'Autorisation ! Sortez de chez moi ou...

- Ou quoi ? l'interrompit-il. Vous allez appeler la police ? Votre mari ou votre incapable de fils ? Pourquoi croyez vous qu'ils ne répondent pas ? Ils sont trop occupés à bander devant des films pornos en vous laissant tout faire ! Maintenant laissez moi passer, petite humaine insignifiante et stupide ! Vous ne pourrez que le détruire et vous n'avez toujours fait que ça, nous détruire avec votre haine ! Maintenant, hors de mon chemin créature. Il a besoin de mon aide !

Sa voix suintait de mépris et de colère contenue. Il n'attendit même pas la réaction de l'autre folle hystérique il se dirigea directement à l'étage. Il trouva la salle de bain. Une fine silhouette était penchée au dessus de la baignoire et tenait Harry dans ses bras. Elle se retourna et en souriant tendit son fardeau au nouvel arrivant. Alors qu'elle disparaissait, Harry ouvrit les yeux et entendit une voix qu'il connaissait dire doucement :

- Merci de l'avoir sauvé deux fois, Shahlâ...

Il connaissait cette voix. Non c'était impossible, il n'était qu'un rêve ? Il n'était que son imagination ? Cette personne ne pouvait être réelle ? Il sentait les limbes l'appeler une fois de plus mais il voulait en être sûr. Ce ne pouvait être un songe.

- Julian ?

La personne lui sourit et il entendit une fois de plus cette voix féminine, maternelle alors que deux bras se refermaient fermement autour de sa taille et le soulevaient complètement hors de l'eau.

_. _

_- Dors mon petit reptile. Un nouveau jour ce lèvera bientôt et la vengeance sèmera ses graines sur nos terres dévastées..._

* * *

><p><em><em>* un perroquet est un porte-manteau.<em>_

__** au revoir en russe__

__**Alors ? Votre opinion ?** __

__J'avoue que je ne suis pas forcement très satisfaite de ce chapitre de transition. __

__Le chapitre suivant est commencé mais avec la fin du trimestre je suis submergée de travail et comme je n'écris vraiment qu'à partir de 23h-minuit ou dans le bus (rarement) je ne sais pas quand je posterais le suivant. Mais je vais essayer de le mettre entre le 2 et le 9 décembre.__

**__Reviews ?__**

__(non je ne quémande pas...)__

__Je réponds dès que je les reçois (selon ma disponibilité) alors si il y a des questions n'hésitez pas... __

__Pour les anonymes, si vous voulez des réponses laissez moi un moyen de contact ou je répondrai en début du chapitre suivant.__

__Merci à ceux ou celles ayant lu ce chapitre et encore plus à ceux qui prendront quelques minutes pour mettre une review.__

__Tsuh...__


	3. Renaissance ?

**Titre** : Disparaître pour ne jamais revenir

**Résumé** : Voldemort est mort, tué de ses mains. Où sont passés les grand sorciers de la lumière maintenant ? Etait ce un rêve ou la réalité ? Si cela était la réalité qui est cette étrange personne ? Les anciennes légendes sont-elles alors vrais ? Harry ne sait plus quoi faire, qui croire. Il ne trouve qu'une solution _"disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir"_... **(le résumé changera au prochain chapitre normalement, ce lui-ci est le dernier de transition)**

**Rating** : M ou T je sais pas trop (pas forcément tout de suite mais ca viendra).

Pas de blabla aujourd'hui, mon chapitre est en retard ! (il est 1 heure). Je viens de le finir alors je ne sais pas trop pour la qualité...

**NOTE A LIRE A LA FIN DU CHAPITRE. Petite question.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><em><span>Chapitre 2 : Renaissance ?<span>_

**My reflection wraps and pulls me under**

_Mon reflet m'enlace et m'attire sous_

**Healing waters to be bathed in Breña**

_Des eaux bienfaisantes pour être baigné dans Breña_

**Guide me safely in worlds I've never been**

_Guide-moi sans accident dans des mondes où je ne suis jamais allé_

**To heal me, heal me**

_Guéris-moi guéris-moi_

_- Breña - Perfect Circle -_

Vous ! Sortez tout de suite d'ici et lâchez ce monstre !

Pétunia cracha ce dernier mot et, essoufflée, s'effondra contre la porte. L'individu n'avait pas bougé, il tenait Harry contre lui, mouillant de ce fait ses vêtements. Il n'y faisait pas attention. Elle était tout entière concentrée sur le jeune homme aux cheveux en bataille évanoui contre lui. Cependant, aux dernière paroles de la femme il se retourna enfin. Il déposa doucement Harry, sur le sol contre la baignoire et le recouvrit d'une serviette blanche et moelleuse. Il se redressa en effleurant la chevelure trempée du jeune et releva la tête. Son regard de pure haine fit reculer de peur la tante du garçon. Tout cela avait été fait avec la lenteur la plus effrayante.

- Un monstre ? Interrogea-t-il la voix dangereusement basse et grave. Qui est le monstre, ici ? Lui ou... Vous ? Tout ce qui vous fait peur est monstrueux, insignifiantes et viles créatures ? L'amour vous fait peur n'est-ce pas ? Alors lui aussi rentre dans cette catégorie, celle des monstres ! Vous devriez l'éradiquer car c'est ce que vous faites toujours ? Vous exterminez tout danger existant et pouvant détruire votre misérable petite vie tranquille...

Au fur et à mesure de son discours il avançait lentement et elle, elle reculait. Sa voix montait, de plus en plus menaçante tout en restant relativement calme. Relativement car une personne avertie et le connaissant aurait vu tout les signes d'une colère retenue et de justesse. Colère qui pouvait être dévastatrice.

- Tout vous fait peur, non ? Je vous fais peur ?

Il l'avait acculé à un mur du couloir et commençait, du bout de l'ongle, à retracer lentement la courbe de son cou. Il débuta en effleurant le bas de son cou et en remontant ensuite le long de sa peau. Il s'attarda à retracer la jugulaire de la femme. Ces gestes auraient pu être séducteurs, des gestes d'un amant ; ils étaient au contraire ceux d'un prédateur jouant avec sa proie déjà perdue. Une proie inconsciente de sa perte. Devant la terreur de la femme un sourire reptilien se dessina sur ses traits. Il resta ainsi, quelques secondes immobile lui murmurant à l'oreille. Alors qu'elle palissait plus qu'il ne l'était possible il fit soudainement volte-face. A grandes enjambées il retourna dans la petite salle de bain mais à l'entrée il ralentit comme si il avait peur d'effrayer un jeune animal craintif.

Pétunia, elle, n'avait pas bougée une fois de plus. Elle était terrifiée par la promesse de mort dans le regard vert d'eau de l'inconnu plus que par ses paroles. Paroles remplies de promesses plus horribles les unes que les autres. Ses jambes ne la tinrent plus et elle s'effondra dans le couloir, happée par les ténèbres.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Harry sentait l'air frais sur sa peau nue. L'air était glacé comparé à la chaleur de l'eau dans laquelle il gisait auparavant. Liquide accueillant remplacé par l'air agresseur. Il était enroulé dans un tissu doux et chaud. Ce ne pouvait être une serviette. Il les avait toujours connues sèches et rugueuses absorbant avec peine l'eau de sa dense tignasse. Il gardait les yeux fermés, ses sens étaient toujours affutés mais moins douloureux. Il sentait l'eau couler le long de sa peau, courant le long des cicatrices en les retraçant. Il devina qu'il était adossé à la baignoire car des effluves de vapeurs chaudes caressaient par intermittence sa nuque découverte.

Il était donc disposé face à la porte du couloir. Vulnérable.

Il était trop tard, il entendait déjà une calme respiration. La respiration d'une personne en observant une autre. C'était sûrement son oncle , Harry l'avait plusieurs fois surpris, au détour d'une pièce, son regard lubrique le détaillant. Depuis ce jour-là il l'évitait le plus possible mais maintenant il était trop tard. Avec un peu de chance, il serait violent au point de l'achever. Il n'avait aucun doute sur les intentions de son oncle et elles n'étaient pas pures.

Ses « amis » le croyaient innocent de toute ses choses comme ils nommaient tout ce qui est relatif au sexe, aux relations et autres actions se référant aux sujets charnelles. Ils étaient trop prudes pour appeler par leur nom les choses. Certes, il pouvait être soit disant pur mais il n'était pas idiot et avait arrêté de se voiler la face depuis un moment. Depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte de l'attirance qu'_il _exerçait sur lui lorsqu'il l'apercevait. Il n'avait plus de doute.

Harry avait toujours en quelque sorte senti quand quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Il avait développé un sixième sens après les nombreuses embuscades de Voldy comme il aimait le surnommer maintenant. Même ce plaisir là - les surnoms les faisant tous pâlir - avait disparu en cendres et ce n'était pas un euphémisme. Voldemort n'était plus que cendres d'après le ministère...

.

Mais que faisait son oncle ? Il n'était pas du genre à rester au pas d'une porte et à attendre. Harry décida d'ouvrir les yeux peut être était il seul et que ce regard pesant sur lui n'était qu'imagination. Peut être n'était il qu'une conséquence de ce _rêve _? Ou encore, imagination comme cette voix ? Il l'entendait encore lui dire :

_« Une nouvelle vie t'attend. Ne fais pas confiances aux apparences comme tu l'as fais avec Lui. Il t'attend quelque part, ne désespère pas. Il ne te hait pas autant que tu le penses. »_

Imagination car_ Il _ne pouvait que lui en vouloir et _Il_ ne pouvait pas l'attendre, lui, le traître. Traitre ! Mot à jamais gravé en lui, sur lui. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier.

Imagination car aucune vie ne pouvait l'attendre, n'est ce pas ? Il était le Survivant, celui qui aurait dû mourir en sauvant le monde sorcier de la destruction fatale orchestrée par le diabolique Lord Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom-Même-Après-Son-Décès-Tant-Souhaité. Il n'était qu'une marionnette ayant fait son temps donc aucune vie ne pouvait l'attendre.

Quel être pathétique était-il devenu ?

.

Il releva doucement la tête en resserrant inconsciemment la serviette autour de lui. Il voyait flou pourtant depuis le début de l'été il ne portait plus de lunettes. Petit à petit sa vision redevint normale, un médicomage avait soigné ses yeux en fin d'année. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une personne, un homme. Il l'avait déjà vu mais sa léthargie l'empêchait de rassembler tout les morceaux de sa mémoire. Il avait déjà observé sa peau pâle, ses cheveux d'ébènes. Il avait déjà vu cette silhouette pleine d'assurance, toute en muscles fins. Il avait déjà sondé ces yeux vert-d'eau. Il en était sûr maintenant, il n'était pas un rêve. D'une voix mal assurés, presque craintive de se tromper il chuchota, demanda presque :

- Julian ?

Le jeune homme devant Harry se redressa et sourit. Il souriait doucement d'un sourire qu'il fallait deviner et qui cachait de la joie. Rassuré qu'il ne soit pas son oncle Harry s'endormit se sentant en sécurité avec cet « étranger ». C'est à ce moment que Julian franchit l'entrée de la pièce et repoussa la porte derrière lui. Il ne voulait pas être dérangé. Après avoir fait en sorte que personne ne vienne l'importuner il s'agenouilla devant Harry et un doux sifflement s'éleva dans toute la maison. Ce sifflement était apaisant, mélodieux et semblait raconter une histoire. Une histoire oubliée par les traîtres. C'est ce qu'elle est, l'histoire du Tout. Tout à jamais disparu pour les hommes.

_« Rien ne disparaît jamais »_

Julian releva la tête et sourit une fois de plus. Il observait l'inscription flottant dans les airs. Pouvait il croire ce qu'elle disait ? Pourquoi ne le ferait il pas, Shahlâ est le roi de l'Oubli il est le mieux placé pour le savoir. La mélodie augmenta encore, prenant de l'intensité. L'homme reporta son attention sur Harry alors que la phrase disparaissait. Doucement, afin de ne pas le réveiller, il le sécha et fit apparaître des vêtements propres. Pour Harry mais aussi pour lui. Pour ne pas le brusquer il ne devait pas utiliser de magie. Le jeune était trop instable après son séjour dans les « ténèbres ». Délicatement, il attrapa les vêtements. De simples habits en fin tissu noir et argent. En l'habillant, Julian ne put ignorer les dégâts causés par la guerre. Son dos était constellé de marques. Des plus fines aux plus grandes, elles formaient une horrible fresque dont le centre était un mot. Un unique mot disposé au centre de son dos en lettres capitales :

_TRAITRE_

Ce mot était ponctué de trois points d'exclamation. D'autres inscriptions s'y mêlaient mais aucune ne se détachait autant à part peut-être une reproduction grossière d'un éclair symbolisant la cicatrice du jeune. Il ne pouvait ignorer qu'il n'était plus face à enfant mais à un homme ayant subi la guerre.

La guerre. Les sorciers ne semblaient exister que pour elle. Ils sortaient d'un conflit et réussissaient à en créer un nouveau quelques années après. C'est à croire qu'il ne pouvaient vivre sans, qu'elle leur manquait toujours. Leurs confrères « moldus » n'avaient rien à envier à la gente sorcière. En moins d'un demi-siècle ils avaient presque réussi à détruire la Terre. Tant de morts inutiles le laissait perplexe, il ne les comprenait pas. Il était surtout révolté par ses hommes capables de torturer un enfant – c'est ce que Harry aurait dû être d'après Julian – pour conquérir plus de pouvoir. Qu'ils se détruisent, mais les enfants devraient être hors de ça. Ces immondes conflits sans intérêts. Conflits sans fins.

Il se dépêcha de le vêtir. Il pouvait enfin partir de ce trou à rat et il ne le laisserait pas cette fois là. Il ne le pouvait pas.

Aussitôt qu'il fut prêt, Julian prit Harry dans ses bras et commença à traverser la maison. Ignorant la femme sur le palier, il se dirigea vers la porte. Là encore il ignora les cachalots. Il avait quelques peu menti à Pétunia, ils ne prenaient pas leur pied ou alors ils étaient encore plus... étranges qu'il ne le pensait. Shahlâ avait expressément pris la lourde tache de les occuper afin qu'il ne soit dérangé. Personne ne touchait à son _ jeune serpent _sans en subir les conséquences. Ils avaient donc l'immense honneur de faire un voyage onirique comme certains les appelaient. De jolis mots pour traduire le cauchemar qu'ils devaient vivre.

Sans une pensée de plus qu'un petit sourire sadique il referma la porte du 4 Privet Drive.

Il était vraiment de bonne humeur pour montrer ainsi sa joie à tout bout de champ.

_****OoOoOoO****_

Un vent frais. Le bruit des oiseaux. Ce sifflement omniprésent. Une voix féminine. Elle raconte une histoire. Malgré les méandres du sommeil il essaie de la suivre.

_« Tout est vert. Tout nait. »_

C'est agréable, il a chaud. Il se sent bien et n'a plus mal.

_« La nature enchante les sens du chant mélodieux des oiseaux. Chant des nouveaux nés gagnant en puissance, en rythme. »_

Des bruits de pas, inintéressant. Juste retomber dans les méandres du sommeil avec cette douce voix le berçant.

_« La nature se réveille, une renaissance s'opère. _

_Les arbres fleuris saluent le retour de leurs tendres amis volants. Ils acceptent gracieusement les caresses indolentes du soleil parcourant leurs ramures._

_Les fleurs se déploient les unes après les autres apprenant le toucher délicat des insectes. La joie les accompagne ainsi que l'innocence._

_C'est l'aube flamboyante de leurs existences et pourtant elle ne dure pas. Leurs vies doivent passer à autre chose. Elles doivent franchir un stade... »_

La voix s'éteint calmement. Il y a le bruissement d'un livre que l'on referme. Dehors, un rire retentit. Un rire rempli d'innocence tel que seul un enfant peut posséder. Une porte s'ouvre et une voix féminine, la même ayant lu l'histoire, dit calmement vers cette même porte :

- Il est réveillé.

- Bien. Maintenant sort douce Esfir.

- Il sera fait selon vos souhaits.

Sur ces mots elle partit hors de la chambre et n'entendit donc pas la dernière phrase de l'homme.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que ces mondanités n'avaient pas lieu d'être entre nous, Esfir...

Harry allongé dans le lit ne bougeait pas. Il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention de l'homme. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu. Ces doutes et appréhensions commencèrent à s'apaiser lorsqu'il entendit le bruit d'une chaise puis celui de papier délicatement froissé. Le son de ces pages et le bruit des oiseaux avaient un effet de somnifère sur lui. Il n'entendait pas, dissimulé derrière ces sons, un doux sifflement. Ce son était omniprésent depuis quelques jours. Pleins de promesses de futur et de joie, le jeune homme ne les comprenait pas. Il était trop tôt.

Il voulait dormir. Juste se reposer entre les draps noirs.

_****OoOoOoO****_

Il dormait enfin.

Julian se demandait combien de temps il allait encore résister au sommeil envoutant. Il lui avait fallu trois jours de voyage pour arriver sur l'île car il devait limiter ses déplacements magiques. Il devait préserver sa force pour le rituel. La début et la fin allaient bientôt se mélanger pour former un nouveau futur ou passé. Cela dépendait du point de vue. De grands changements s'annonçaient, du plus innocent au plus destructeur. Il était encore trop tôt pour que le garçon pose des questions. Il devait se reposer, pendant ce temps les adeptes du serpent préparaient le sacrifice.

Julian savait qu'il se donnait des excuses. Il savait qu'il redoutait ce moment pour lui. Harry n'aurait rien à faire à part vivre. Julian avait peur. Il n'avait plus ressentit cela depuis que son père lui avait appris son rôle de descendant. Il ne le décevrait pas. Tout allait bientôt recommencer. Une nouvelle ère.

Pour retarder l'échéance il gardait Harry en léthargie. Il n'avait cessé de chanter depuis son retour. Ce chant annonçait à tous qu'il était là et que rien n'était perdu. Il avait réussi la première partie de l'œuvre devant être menée à bien. Cet état il l'en sortirait cet après midi. Tous croyaient qu'il le réveillerait à la dernière minute mais il ne pouvait le laisser dans l'ignorance.

Demain tout sera fini. Le destin ne pourra plus être changée. Les sorciers vivront leur dernière chance de se racheter ou de se perdre. La dernière grâce du Serpent arrive.

Julian se relève, les prêtres ont besoin de lui. Tout doit être près pour le réveil du Serpent. Rien ne doit être laissé au hasard pour l'éveil de la Bête. Elle sommeillera encore quelques années mais cette soirée est décisive. Elle décidera de sa vie ou de sa mort. Il se devait d'être parfait.

Le soleil atteind son paroxysme. Son chant s'arrête, l'île se fige, stupéfaite. Il est trop tôt ! Ce mouvement dure une seconde à peine. Ils reprennent ensuite leurs mouvements. Ils font confiance à l'héritier, il est l'un des derniers détenteur du savoir.

.

Dans la chambre claire au lit sombre un jeune homme s'éveille. Il se sent apaisé. Il relève la tête, une grande femme l'observe. Elle doit mesurer presque un mètre quatre-vingt. Sa peau est d'ivoire et ses cheveux blancs forment une longue tresse dans son dos. Elle a un visage fin et des yeux aciers. Si Harry n'avait remarqué les oreilles fines et quelques peu effilées il aurait dit qu'il se trouvait devant une elfe. Mais ses oreilles ne sont pas pointus. Il se demandait qui elle était et comme si elle avait lu dans son esprit la femme prit la parole :

- Enchantée de vous rencontrer enfin réveillé jeune maître. Je m'appelle Esfir et je fais partie du noble et ancien peuple des Sylvestres. Je suis au service du Serpent mais présentement je suis au votre.

Sa voix était cristalline, pure. Elle était la même qui avait raconté l'étrange histoire. Il voulait lui demander ce qu'elle signifiait mais il essaya tout d'abord de décrypter ses premières paroles. Il ne savait pas qui était le Serpent, ni qui étaient les Sylvestres. Il allait lui poser la question lorsqu'elle reprit :

- Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de questions c'est pour cela que je vous ai préparé un bain et des vêtements propres. Je vous mènerai ensuite au détenteur du savoir. Il répondra à toutes vos questions jeune Maître.

Sans un mot de plus elle l'enjoignit à franchir la porte et à le suivre. Il était dans un corridor blanc avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur des jardins et une forêt. La décoration était simple, sobre, quasi inexistante. Il était semble-t-il dans un petit manoir car il traversa plusieurs couloir et monta un étage pour enfin parvenir à la salle de bain. Il avait un très mauvais souvenir de son dernier séjour dans une pareille pièce. Elle était au début du couloir donc il ne put observer la décoration. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était là et où était ce « là ». Il voulait des réponses, la mort pouvait bien l'attendre encore un peu. Elle n'était pas pressée car elle devait être sûre qu'il viendrait bientôt dans ses bras accueillants. Le sortant de ses pensées la Sylvestres lui expliqua comment se rendre aux jardins lorsqu'il serait prêt. Elle le laissa seul. Elle devait s'occuper des préparatifs.

.

La pièce était spacieuse, blanche, sereine mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire une comparaison avec une même pièce plus petite et sombre. La baignoire était remplie mais il la délaissa pour se diriger vers la douche. Tout cette eau lui montrait des scènes contemplées trop de fois.

_Un baiser volé... Une gifle... Des sanglots dans le noir... _

L'eau chaude ruisselle sur lui. Harry ferme les yeux.

_Des cris... Le bruit d'os se fracturant, ses os... Une peau qui se déchire, sa peau._

Il se laisse glisser le long du mur. Il est prostré dans l'habitacle et l'eau coule toujours.

_Un léger clapotis. Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc ! Régulier clapotis. Ploc ! Ploc ! Ploc !_

L'eau s'arrête.

_Un regard. Haine. Incompréhension. Horreur. Peine. Des pas s'éloignant rapidement._

Harry est soulevé. Des bras l'enroulent dans une serviette et le sortent de la douche. Une voix lui demande si il peut se débrouiller. Il reconnaît Esfir. Il hoche la tête. Elle sort sans discuter. Son obéissance à quelque chose de faux. Comme si elle se forçait à avoir cette attitude.

Quinze minutes plus tard il sortait de la pièce. Il portait le même genre de vêtement que la dernière fois. Du tissu de couleurs noires et argents. Pour aller aux jardins il devait traverser le couloir de cet étage puis descendre les escaliers. Il arriverait normalement dans les jardins directement.

Les murs du couloirs étaient de la couleur des ardoises avec des reliures vertes courant le long du mur. Au centre du couloir trônait un seul et unique tableau. Il était grand, il couvrait toute la hauteur du pan de mur. Une scène était représentée, elle était dans une forêt. Une clairière entourée d'arbre la surplombant. L'atmosphère était rendue lourde, à peine quelques rayons de soleil perçaient les denses ramures. Au centre de la clairière une femme était debout. Elle était grande. A coté d'elle un homme se trouvait là. Le mouvement de sa chevelure donnait un effet de mouvement. Il semblait courir vers la femme et la peur se lisait sur ses traits androgynes. La femme lui tournait le dos regardant l'horizon, sereine. Les couleurs des deux personnages étaient plus fades que celles de la flore et de la faune aux alentours. Ils semblaient pris dans la pierre, taillés en elle. Ils étaient peut-être des statues mais certains détails étaient trop réels. Qui pourrait rendre ainsi dans la pierre le mouvement des cheveux et cette peur naturelle ? Qui pourrait le faire sans dénaturer leur être entier ? Qui ? Harry trouvait se tableau effrayant par les sentiments qu'il lui faisait ressentir. Pourquoi était-il triste ? Pourquoi ce second homme à l'orée de la clairière lui rappelait quelque chose. Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà vu cette scène. Pourtant cela était impossible. Il semblait il y avoir quelque chose d'écrit près de « Hyacinthe ».

Hyacinthe ?

- Magnifique œuvre n'est ce pas ? Splendide dans sa détresse et, dérangeante, retentit une voix derrière lui.

Harry se retourna et se retrouva en face de Julian. Il n'était pas vraiment surpris de le voir. Il savait cette rencontre inéluctable. Julian reprit :

- Elle me vient de mon père et d'après lui elle représente la Chute après la révolte contre la déesse-serpent. Une vieille légende raconte qu'elle attend quelque part sa délivrance pour achever son œuvre. Beaucoup ont cherché mais aucuns ne l'ont trouvé. Je sais ce que tu vas dire, quelqu'un t'attend. Ne t'inquiète pas je vais te conduire aux jardins et je pourrais te donner des explications.

Harry le suivit, un peu déstabilisé. Il venait de comprendre que le "détenteur du savoir" était celui qu'il connaissait sous le nom de Julian. Les jardins étaient fleuris . Chaque partie avait une dominance de fleurs. Celles qui le fascinèrent le plus furent des plantes venant du centre de l'île. Elles étaient noires avec un cœur rouge et un pétale blanc en leur centre. Lorsque qu'il s'en étonna Julian lui expliqua qu'elles appartenaient à l'espèce des_ padenie_ ce qui signifiait la Chute en russe. Ces fleurs étaient symboliques pour les dévots. Elles représentaient la fin du Tout.

La fin d'une ère de paix.

Ils errèrent le long des sentiers quelques minutes. Harry suivait Julian silencieusement attendant les explications, il savait qu'elles viendraient bientôt. Au bout d'un moment il se dirigea vers un banc sculpté dans un arbres et fit signe à Harry de s'asseoir à ses cotés. De la même voix un peu absente – comme si il contemplait une ancienne scène – que la première nuit où il l'avait vu il commença son explication.

- Nous sommes sur l'île mère du culte de Nyoka, la déesse-serpent fille d'Ouroboros. Peu nombreux sont ceux se souvenant d'elle et encore moins croyant en se renaissance. Tu dois te demander ce que tu as à voir avec cet histoire sur une divinité inconnue. Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre, certains voulaient te laisser dans l'ignorance mais je ne le peux, une prophétie parle de toi. Avant de réagir laisse moi t'expliquer. Elle dit ceci :

_« Lorsque la désolation viendra plus forte encore un enfant naîtra,_

_Une fausse prophétie le détruira,_

_Il sera sacrifié pour l'autel du pouvoir et de l'orgueil_

_._

_Sa vie il ne dirigera pas et pour une cause qu'il croira juste se battra,_

_La victoire il apportera et la vérité apparaitra,_

_Les manipulations seront à la lumière grâce au deuil_

_._

_Enfant de lumières et de ténèbres,_

_Abandonné de tous, il recommencera à être_

_Et viendront des envies funèbres_

_._

_Mon messagers viendra quand il ne sera plus rien pour ceux qu'il aimait._

_Trop tard, des destructions en masse apparaîtront,_

_Et les premières guerres des mémoires disparaîtront._

_Il ne restera que l'image d'un enfant bafoué à jamais_

_._

_Mon règne ne pourra redevenir_

_Mais il connaîtra l'histoire de la magie et de son peuple._

_Il ne croira plus en l'Homme simple_

_._

_Cette enfant sera perdu et disparaîtra pour ne jamais revenir._

_Sorciers ! Vous avez signez votre perte en défiant votre mère,_

_Et sa Terre... »_

_._

- Tu as le choix de ton futur. Tu peux ignorer cette prophétie et je te laisserais partir. Tu pourras en finir, faire ce que tu veux. Cependant ce que je t'offre c'est une nouvelle vie. Le recommencement sans cette prophétie des Hommes. Celle qui ne veux rien dire car seul un Dieu est maître des destins et ils n'usent plus de ce pouvoir. Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir pour réfléchir tu peux aller où tu veux sauf dans la forêt. Le danger rôde.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Harry le regarda s'éloigner. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela. Il était maudit. Pourquoi s'acharnait-on sur lui ? Pourquoi les prophéties devaient-elles parler de lui ? Il n'était qu'un pauvre petit humain sans rien d'extraordinaire. Ou plutôt, il aurait voulu être cet humain passe partout, celui que personne ne remarque. Il devait faire un choix.

La Vie ou la Mort.

Une renaissance ou une Fin.

Que voulait-il ? Cette question tournait en boucle dans son esprit depuis la fin de la Guerre.

Il voyait cette fillette courir et rire joyeusement, innocente.

Il voyait cette mère gronder gentiment son fils.

Il voyait ces amants se quereller puis se réconcilier.

La joie, la paix.

Elles étaient partout sur cette île.

Alors avait-il le droit de se lamenter et de refuser cette offre ?

Avait-il le droit de refuser de vivre une enfance qui ne serait pas entachée par la haine ?

Avait-il le droit ?

Lui, le Monstre ?

_**OoOoOoO**_

Julian approchait de la grande salle. La salle du culte. Les prêtres l'attendaient pour le préparer. Égoïstement, il espérait presque que Harry refuserait. Il souhaitait presque qu'il était trop avancé sur le chemin de la perdition. Il n'avait pas le droit de le penser, il devait faire son devoir. Il poussa la porte de bois sculpté et entourée de serpents et se retrouva face aux deux grands prêtres. Ils étaient deux en hommage à la déesse qui fut accompagnée par Eden et Hyacinthe de nombreuses années. Il s'avança lentement et prit la parole après s'être incliné.

- Il fera son choix ce soir, grands prêtres. Il devrait accepter c'est pourquoi je vous demande d'effectuer la première partie du rituel qui doit être faite avant le coucher du soleil.

- Es-tu sur de ton choix Julian, détenteur du savoir éternel ? Tout autre que toi peut avoir avoir ce rôle.

- Vous savez que c'est impossible, répondit-il doucement. Faite le ! C'était sa volonté !

- Alors approche Julian et reçoit la purification d'Ouroboros, la force de Nyoka et l'Oubli de la douleur offert par Shahlâ ton protecteur. L'acceptes-tu ?

- Je l'accepte Eos !*

- Alors viens Julian et reçoit la connaissance de Shahlâ, le pardon de Nyoka et l'éternité d'Ouroboros ton père et le père de tous ici bas. L'acceptes-tu ?

- Je l'accepte Déméter !**

- Maintenant relève toi et va te préparer. Nous finirons lorsque le soleil ne sera plus.

_**OoOoOoO**_

**POV JULIAN**

Il y a un groupe de harpies dans mon appartement. Je sais que c'est faux. Je ne suis pas objectif. C'est ce rituel qui me fait peur.

Courage !

Elles ne sont pas dangereuses elles doivent juste faire en sorte que je sois présentable pour le rituel.

J'entre dans ma chambre. Il y a cinq Sylvestres semblant impatientes. A leur tête évidemment il y a Esfir. Qui d'autre ? Elle a beau avoir perdu son mordant pour une cause inconnue elle reste elle même. C'est ce qui fait qu'elle est encore suivie aujourd'hui par ceux de son peuple. Elles ne me laissent pas le choix, une d'elles désigne la salle de bain attenante et une autre me tend des vêtements.

Blancs. Ils sont blancs. Ils sont censés faire ressortir ma chevelure et représenter la pureté retrouvé à la fin de l'incantation. Si elles le disent alors... elles ont raison.

J'abandonne.

L'une d'elle s'occupe de coiffer mes cheveux. Je ne suis vraiment pas présentable d'après elles. Une fois de plus. Pour ces harpies personne n'est convenable.

Elles me laissent enfin. La nuit tombe. Je dois donc retrouver le _petit serpent_ de Shahlâ au plus vite.

Il n'est plus dans les jardins, ni dans le manoir. Il reste un endroit où j'irais me réfugier si je voulais réfléchir.

La Corniche.

En effet il est là.

Ce n'est pas une corniche mais plus une falaise. En son sommet trône un unique arbre. Un chêne millénaire, une légende dit qu'il serait apparu pour guider les renégat lorsque le renouveau viendrait. Il était là pour les ramener vers Nyoka, vers leur mère. Je ne sais pas si c'est vrai mais c'est un symbole de plus sur cette île maudite se cachant sous un masque joyeux et d'innocence. Il est sur le bord de la falaise, les jambes dans le vide il contemple l'horizon. Son regard est plongé dans la mer bleu et sur les vagues s'écrasant contre les récifs.

- Comment ?

_**OoOoOoO**_

_- Comment ?_

Sa question résonne dans le silence de la soirée. A elle seule elle est la réponse qu'il attendait. La réponse qu'il redoutait. Il se doit d'y répondre.

- Un rituel aura lieu ce soir. Je le mènerai avec Eos et Déméter, les deux grands prêtres. Ce rituel est composé de trois phases. La première a été effectuée avant le coucher du soleil. La deuxième est l'incantation et la troisième est quelque chose de précieux. Ce rituel n'effacera pas cette vie mais l'enfouira profondément jusqu'à ce que tu sois prêt à te rappeler. A ce moment tu seras entouré et aimé. Es-tu sûr de le vouloir ? Aucun retour ne sera possible.

- Oui je suis sûr, j'ai réfléchi et je vais suivre un conseil.

Le silence s'éternise mais Harry fini par reprendre :

- Quelle est cette chose précieuse pour la fin du rituel ?

Julian planta son regard dans celui du jeune avant de parler.

- Une vie.

- Une... vie ?

- Je suis le Sacrifice...

* * *

><p>*nom de la déesse grecque de l'Aube<p>

** nom de la déesse grecque des cultures. Ici c'est un homme.

Alors ?

**Reviews ? **

(toutes sortes acceptés que ce soit pour critiquer afin que je m'améliore, ou encore juste pour dire que vous lisez cette fic)

_Réponse reviews chapitre 1 : Shahlâ_

_Ano Nym (ou Ata-Chan ?) : Merci ! :) Ca me fait plaisir que tu trouves cette fic différente. En espérant que cette suite t'ai plut._

_Constance : Merci pour ta review. C'est grâce à toi si j'ai fini ce chapitre presque à l'heure car ayant eu de petit problêmes il y a deux semaines je n'avais pas vraiment commencé à écrire -_-. C'est vrai qu'il est pathétique mais ca s'arrange petit à petit. Bonne chance pour tes révisions ! (je connaîtrai l'année prochaine...). Ca me fait aussi plaisir que le style d'écriture te plaise. _

_ Grispoil : Désolé je t'avais dit qu'il y avait des explications sur le médaillon dans ce chapitre et finalement c'est dans le prochain..._

**Enfin la question :**

**Noel et le jour de l'an approchent (15 jours) et je comptais faire un cadeau. Je voudrais donc savoir si vous préféreriez :**

** - 2 chapitres de Dpnjr entre le 23 décembre et le 1er janvier (1 semaine au lieu de 2 entre les chapitres)**

** - Un OS spécial**

** - Une nouvelle fic (idées acceptées)**

**Après je m'adapterais si je reçois des réponses.**

Prochain chapitre vers le 23 donc (cadeau de Noël en plus ?). Je vous laisse mijoter avec cette fin qui ne devait pas du Touuuuut être celle là. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ils n'en font qu'à leur tête.

Entre Harry suicidaire, Julian soudain peureux et Shahlâ... bah lui il fait pas grand chose pour le moment. (je vous laisse je vais me coucher et je commence à divaguer en plus, bonne journée/matinée/soirée/nuit)

En esperant ne pas avoir laissé trop de fautes.

Tsuh... la loque qui est tombée sur la tête (sens propre et figuré)


	4. Rituel

**Résumé : **Rêve ou réalité ? Les anciennes légendes peuvent être vrai. Le renouveau est-il alors possible lorsque tous abandonnent leurs amis et que la guerre est 'fini'. Cet homme peut-il l'aider et le 'sauver' ?

**Disclaimer : **Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR le reste est à moi (ce qui est le plus gros morceau du début). Alors... pas touche !

**Note 1 : **Pour ce chapitre je conseillerais pour ceux qui aiment d'écouter _Saez_. Et plus particulièrement les albums Varsovie, L'alhambra ou Paris.

**Note 2 : Pour le prochain chapitre vous préferez **

**1. La suite de ce chapitre ?**

**2. un sorte de chapitre bonus sur Julian qui en apprendra un peu plus sur lui ? **

.

Merci à _cathy, firenze1294 _et_ Ata-Chan _pour vos reviews (réponse en fin de chapitre).

Merci aussi à ceux qui m'ont mit en Alert et Favori ça fait vraiment plaisir et aussi à ceux qui me lisent sans se manifester.

_**Sur ce Bonne lecture et Joyeuses Fêtes !**_

* * *

><p><em>Une... vie?<em>

_Je suis le sacrifice_

Chapitre 3 : Rituel

_On sera bientôt ensemble  
>On remontera le temps<em>

_[…]_

_On refera notre histoire_

_[…]_

_Ami, ne soit pas triste_

_Tu sais ma vie fut belle_

_Un peu courte mais magnifique_

_- Chanson pour mon enterrement Saez -_

_._

- Harry James Potter, sauveur du monde sorcier, moi Déméter prêtre de Nyoka te demande si tu consens à ce sacrifice pour ta vie ?

Une grimace avait déformé son impassible visage lors de la partie sur le sauvetage du monde sorcier mais aucune autre émotion n'avait percé son masque froid.

- Moi Harry James Potter consens au sacrifice effectué pour ma nouvelle destinée par Julian du Serpent, le détenteur du savoir originel. En mon âme j'y consens sachant les conséquences de mon mon cœur j'y consens ne regrettant pas mon acte. Pour la tranquillité de mon esprit je devrai une dette de vie à Julian ou à une personne le représentant lors de ma nouvelle vie.

La dernière phrase n'était pas prévue. Déméter et Eos le regardent étrangement puis sourient. La première partie de la deuxième phase du rituel est en marche.

_**Flash-back **_

_**(POV Julian)**_

- Il est hors de question qu'il y ait un sacrifice !

- Harry... calme-toi. Laisse moi t'expliquer.

- Que je me calme ? Il faut que je me calme ! Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Plus personne ne mourra pour moi. A quoi servirait-il de revivre avec du sang sur les mains dès le commencement ? A RIEN ! Tout recommencera !Ce n'est pas POSSIBLE ! Plutôt mourir !

- Harry... tu...

- NON ! Hurle-t-il.

Il est au bord des larmes je le vois. Il tremble. Je sais que je n'aurais pas dû le dire ainsi mais une fois de plus il ne pouvait être mis devant le fait accomplis. Il n'y avait pas d'autres moyens. Il n'y a jamais d'autres moyens avec lui dirait-on.

Il se rapproche un peu trop du bord déchiqueté et instable de la falaise. Des souvenirs remontent douloureusement, trop de douleur.

.

_Un rire clair._

_Une voix féminine, joyeuse._

_Des promesses et encore des promesses. Sur l'avenir, sur nous, sur l'amour et surtout les interdits._

_Une question qui revient posée tend de fois en admirant l'eau et le soleil couchant contre ce même chêne. _

_Si jeune, si frêle._

_" - Julian ! Julian ! Julian ! Mon petit Julian ? Elle rit à ce moment, toujours. Pourquoi on peut pas s'aimer ? Pourquoi on te regarde bizarre ?_

_Son sourire innocent._

_._

Stop ! Je ne dois plus penser à ça. Bientôt tout sera fini pour moi aussi. Je l'attrape par le bras. Il se blottit contre moi, comme un enfant. Il essaye d'étouffer ses sanglots, comme un enfant.

Le silence est là, coupé par les plaintes assourdies. Tout doucement, toujours contre moi, il se met à parler la voix entrecoupée par ses pleurs.

- Tu ne peux pas être... le sacrifice. C'est... impossible. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les personnes... tendres avec moi me soient... arrachées... encore et... toujours ? Pourquoi ? POURQUOI ?

Il s'est éloigné brusquement. Son visage est ravagé par les larmes et ses yeux brillent de perles d'eau contenues. Tranquillement je m'assois contre le tronc du chêne surplombant la falaise. Je commence mon explication. Je ne sais pas si il m'écoute mais ce n'est pas grave. Je n'ai plus que ça à faire pour essayer de le convaincre.

« - Le sacrifice rituel est une nécessité. Pour qu'une personne puisse renaître il faut que quelqu'un accepte de donner ce qu'elle a de plus précieux. Pour moi, c'est ma vie. Cela aurait pu être n'importe qui mais il y a très longtemps j'ai fait une promesse à une des deux personnes qui comptaient le plus pour moi. Je lui ai promis que le jour venu j'accepterai sans faillir mon rôle. J'ai admis le fait qu'elle ne pourrait être là pour me soutenir. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Sache que c'est un sacrifice mais que ce rituel ne te redonne pas seulement une vie à toi mais il fait aussi revenir le monde en arrière. Cette vie sera en quelque sorte détruite cependant les souvenirs de certains resteront. Il y a aussi certains points qui ne peuvent être annihilés comme par exemple l'existence de Tom Marvolo Riddle ou encore la mort de tes parents. Ils doivent exister. Ainsi même si le sacrifice a lieu je ne disparaitrai pas complètement. Tu es un point fixe comme je le suis en quelque sorte, étant un détenteur de savoir. Il n'y a que le nom qui dise sacrifice lorsqu'une existence est donnée pour satisfaire à une action occulte. Un sacrifice n'est qu'un renoncement. Le mien est celui de ma vie. J'ai vécu plus longtemps que tu ne peux le croire et trop perdu pour avoir vraiment envie d'un futur dans ce monde pourri. »

- Ce n'est pas une raison. Il n'y aura pas de sacrifice !

- Qu'il y ait un sacrifice ou non la fin est la même, continuais je calmement, la patience est mon alliée. Ce monde va connaître sa fin. Une fin totale ou une renaissance. Dans les deux cas des vies changeront dont la mienne. Une vie est-elle plus précieuse que toute les autres ? Une existence, si précieuse qu'elle puisse paraître, vaut-elle des milliards d'autres ? Réfléchis petit serpent. Réfléchis car tu tiens des vies entre tes mains. La renaissance contre une vie ou la continuité de ton existence contre des milliards de vies.

Je sais que certains propos sont quelque peu mensongers mais si ils peuvent le faire changer d'avis c'est pour une cause 'juste'. Je vois qu'il réfléchit, la guerre lui a appris à ne plus foncer tête la première. Au moins une chose de bien qu'elle aura faite et peut-être la seule. Je vois qu'il veut poser une question et d'un signe de tête je l'enjoins à le faire.

- Tu as dit que tu étais un détenteur du savoir mais c'est quoi ?

J'aperçois toute les lacunes de cette société ou plutôt une part. Elles sont tellement importantes. Ils n'enseignent plus ce qu'est un détenteur alors comment pourraient-ils être sauvés ? Voyant son impatience j'essaie de lui répondre le plus clairement possible et pendant ce temps il ne parle plus du petit inconvénient du rituel.

- Un détenteur du savoir est un titre honorifique et héréditaire. Je le tiens de mon père. Ce titre veut dire que je connais les vieilles légendes qui ne le sont pas forcément. En effet certaines sont inventées mais d'autre sont réelles. Je me dois de toute les connaître pour qu'elles ne tombent jamais dans l'oubli. C'est une lourde tâche et c'est pourquoi il en existe plusieurs. Cependant dans ce monde il en reste moins d'une dizaine. Nous avons, au fil des temps, été traqués, chassés puis exterminés. Voilà à peu près ce que je suis. Mais ce n'est qu'un titre, rien de plus.

Il m'observe pensivement puis se tourne vers la falaise. Son regard erre sur les vagues à l'horizon. Il plonge avec elles sur les récifs et accompagne le vent dans son périple pendant un cour instant. Il me paraît si jeune et si vieux à la fois. Quel paradoxe dans un seul être. Je ne peux le déranger il doit faire son choix. Une heure passe et il se tourne vers moi. Il reste impassible de longues minutes puis avec un sourire il demande :

- Que dois je faire ? Je sais que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ou alors il est cornélien. Choisir entre une nouvelle vie contre un sacrifice qui finit par ne pas en être un et vivre une vie perclus mais adulé ou dénigré par le monde magique est-ce un choix ? Si oui, alors je choisis le rituel, je sais que lorsque je me souviendrai je m'en voudrai mais je choisis d'avoir une enfance. Je veux pouvoir oublier même pour un cour moment cette vie qui ne me sert plus à rien. Je comprend presque le début de la prophétie. Je sens cette haine et cette rancune jours après jours s'installer en moi. Je la sens grandir encore plus lorsque je vois les mots inscrit dans ma chair. Et je sais qu'un jour je n'en pourrai plus et alors soit je mourrai seul ou soit j'emporterai le plus de monde possible avec moi. Je ne veux pas finir ainsi... aide moi... s'il te plait, Julian... Que dois-je faire ? Je ne supporte pas la perte d'une vie alors comment ferais-je si j'en emporte encore plus ? Aide moi... je ne sais plus que faire...

Sa voix se fait suppliante. Je m'en veux de lui mentir par omission et phrases à doubles-sens mais j'ai une mission. Elle compte plus que tout et mes sentiments ne peuvent venir interférer dans cette dangereuse équation. Je lui tends une main qu'il prend avec hésitation et je le relève après qu'il se soit écroulé. Je l'emmène au manoir, il doit être prêt pour le rituel car il aura lieu cette nuit il ne peut en être autrement. Les couloirs défilent, je cherche une porte en particulier. Une porte qui marque un non retour. Un non retour pour lui et pour moi.

- Maître ?

C'est Esfir je reconnaitrai sa voix même si je la préférais avant. Lorsqu'elle n'avait pas cette intonation de crainte et de dévotion sans limite elle m'était encore plus douce. Esfir, ma douce Esfir, me diras-tu un jour ce qui t'es arrivée cette nuit de pleine lune il y a quatre ans ? Te confiras-tu un jour ? Je l'espère.

- Je t'ai déjà dit d'arrêter avec ces formalités...

-Oui maître, bien maître, dit-elle précipitamment.

Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment. Espérons que le nouveau monde l'épargnera et qu'elle vive une meilleure vie. L'espoir me fait vivre encore un peu. Il me fait tenir car je sais que ce peuple n'oublie pas. Il a été créé pour se souvenir.

- Le rituel aura lieu ce soir et je me demandais si tu pouvais rendre présentable notre jeune invité pour ce genre d'évènement.

- Bien tout sera prêt ne vous inquiétez pas. Il vous sera amené présentable cette nuit à la grande clairière lorsque les étoiles ne perceront plus la voix lactée. _(vers 2/3 heures du matin environs) _

C'est sur ces mots que je la vois le prendre par le bras et le tirer sans ménagement vers son antre qui se trouve au bout du couloir. Il reste un peu de sa fougue lorsqu'il s'agit de s'occuper d'une personne. Il faut que je retourne au temple pour finir ma préparation. Je déambule dans le manoir jusqu'à me retrouver dans la cour si familière. Elle est petite, cachée entre des bosquets portant de petites fleurs blanches. En son centre trône un temple de pierre épargné par le temps. Un simple temple avec une petite fontaine. Il est apaisant. Personne ne me cherchera ici, dans ce sanctuaire. Je m'assois comme j'en ai l'habitude contre la première statue celle représentant un coyote fièrement couché au sol surveillant l'entrée de son domaine. En face de lui se trouve la représentation d'un aigle. Lui aussi se tient fièrement, immaculé sur le haut de la fontaine, déployant ses ailes. L'atmosphère est apaisante, j'ai besoin de me détendre. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera ce soir après le sacrifice. J'ai encore besoin de temps mais une fois de plus il manque.

Des pas légers résonnent derrière moi. Je me retourne surpris. Peu de gens connaissent ce sanctuaire et encore moins osent y pénétrer.

- Eos ? Que viens-tu faire ici ?

Ça ne pouvait être que elle, évidemment.

- Je venais voir comment tu allais. Ne me demandes pas comment je savais où te trouver. Tu viens toujours dans le sanctuaire de ton protecteur lorsque tu veux réfléchir. Quelle est sa décision ?

- Le rituel aura lieu ce soir.

_**(Fin POV Julian)**_

.

_**(POV Harry)**_

Au début je n'étais pas rassuré mais en fait elle ne sont pas méchantes. Elles ressemblent à des petites filles voulant essayer leur nouveau cadeau (moi) et en même temps obéir à leur 'reine' (Esfir). J'ai fini par m'habituer. Je n'ai qu'à me laisser faire et je peux réfléchir. Je me sens égoïste mais quel autre choix aurais-je pu faire ?

.

_Tu as pris la bonne décision mon enfant._

_._

Ai-je vraiment pris la bonne décision ? Une vie pour m'en donner une autre. C'est tellement égoïste de ma part. Et lâche. Fuir la vie au lieu de l'affronter est ce donc cela le courage d'un Griffondor ?

.

_Courage, lâcheté. Ce ne sont que des mots. Laisse toi porter._

_._

Je ne peux m'empêcher de réfléchir. Cette dépression, je ne réussis pas à m'en sortir. Ma seule solution est de refaire un meurtre même indirectement. Je suis si pathétique.

.

_Préférerais-tu le sang d'innocents sur tes mains ?_

_._

- NON !

- Cela ne vous plait pas jeune maitre ?

La voix apeurée de la jeune Sylvestre me fait revenir à moi. Ma dernière réflexion s'est faite à voix haute.

.

_Réfléchis jeune serpent. Une nouvelle aube est possible. Ne l'oublie pas. _

_._

D'un mouvement de tête je m'excuse et la rassure. Tout va bien, je songeais juste. J'ai encore entendu cette voix féminine et maternelle.

Je suis encore parti loin car je sens une main me secouer. C'est une des 'enfants' ayant aidée à me préparer. Elles ont fini et veulent mon avis. Je me regarde dans le miroir et ne peux dire qu'une chose. Elles ont fait des merveilles.

Je commence par les vêtements, ils sont noirs. C'est pour le contraste déclarent-elles devant ma stupéfaction. J'aurais plus pensé être habillé en blanc mais je les comprends. Ils soulignent la couleur de ma peau (un peu maladive je suis obligé de l'avouer) qui a perdu sa teinte halée. Cependant ils ne sont pas complètement noirs, des nuances émeraudes jouent sur le bas du pantalon large (pour cacher mon abominable maigreur dixit Sinistrah). Comme haut elles ont opté pour un tee-shirt noir tout simple mais il se rajoute à celui ci une veste (pour cacher ces horribles cicatrices dixit Elvirah). Comme elles sont ce qu'elles sont, de jeunes filles me prenant pour une poupée, ce n'est pas une simple veste. Dans le dos, selon l'éclairage, des reflets argentés forment un dragon prenant son envol.

Pour l'instant tout va aussi bien que cela puisse. Passons au reste, c'est ce qui me faire peur en voyant des restes de maquillages sur la table de nuit. J'étais trop perdu dans mes pensées pour vraiment voir ce qu'elles trafiquaient.

Le visage. Choc... C'est quoi ce maquillage ? Elles osent sourire en plus ? Même si en y réfléchissant ça me va plutôt bien (aurais-je un coté narcissique?). Elles ont souligné mes yeux d'un trait de crayon noir et avec du font de teint masqué ma cicatrice. D'un sourire je les remercie ce qui semble les détendre. Je comprends pourquoi elles semblaient tendues. Mais ça se comprend vite quand on voit qu'elles n'ont aucuns scrupules à maquiller un homme. Bon passons de toute façon je ne pourrai rien changer.

Les cheveux. Miracle ! Halleluia ! Elles ont réussi à dompter ma tignasse ? J'approche ma main pour toucher, m'assurer que ce n'est pas un rêve mais je me fais frapper par les trois en même temps. Elles ont un air mauvais. Je peux les comprendre avec le nombre d'heures qu'elles ont dû passer pour me rendre présentable selon leurs critères. Revenons à mes cheveux. Ils avaient un peu poussé depuis le début de l'année ce qui les rend encore pire qu'avant. Les mèches les plus longues sont attachées par un ruban vert de la même teinte que les reflets du pantalon (coïncidence...). Le reste tient par miracle, un miracle appelé laque (encore un truc de fille ma parole...).

Je crois que je me suis assez admiré (vraiment pas narcissique...) car elles me font signe. Je ne suis resté devant ce miroir que cinq petites minutes et seulement parce qu'elles m'ont obligés à le faire.

Esfir m'entraîne dans les couloirs. Par les fenêtres j'aperçois que la nuit est tombées depuis un moment déjà. Combien de temps suis je donc resté dans cette pièce ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser plus de question que je suis dans une grande pièce avec en son centre un homme. Il n'est pas grand mais il possède une magie qui m'oblige à le craindre. Il se redresse et adresse un signe de tête à Esfir qui se retire. Il n'est pas grand, a une longue chevelure blonde (un peu comme du blé) et des yeux dorés. Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps de le détailler plus car il se met à parler.

Mon entretien avec Déméter a duré longtemps car il est maintenant l'heure du rituel. Il a été vraiment instructif et je sais maintenant tout le protocole à suivre lors du rituel, ou presque tout. Il n'a pas voulu m'expliquer le déroulement du sacrifice et c'est préférable. Je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je ne peux savoir le vrai nom de Julian mais il faudra bien que je m'en accommode. La clairière est là, il est trois heure et le ciel est noir. Aucune étoile ne perce la voix lactée de sa douce lueur. Le temps n'est plus aux réflexions. Le rituel a débuté.

_**(Fin POV Harry)**_

_**Fin Flash-back**_

Très peu de personnes sont présentes et heureusement car le début du rituel n'est pas très protocolaire de part ses paroles. Cela ne semble gêner personne car Eos et Déméter font signe de continuer. La clairière est petite et éclairée par cinq bougies disposées sur les pointes d'un pentacle imaginaire. En son centre se trouve Harry dans ses habits d'ombres face aux prêtres. Dans l'ombre Julian est entourée par les trois Sylvestres. La nuit est silencieuse et le reste un peu encore. Le calme avant la tempête en quelque sorte.

Eos dans sa robe sanglante s'avance et prend la main de Harry. D'une voix douce et profonde elle commence la première incantation :

- Tu as entendu son serment Père de Tous, vois comme je l'accepte moi Eos prêtresse du Culte de Nyoka, ta fille. Prend en considération notre demande afin de procurer un futur à la vie et au monde de l'enfant d'un de tes enfants. Le sacrifice sera donné au Maître comme il se doit.

.

_Vita ad vitam_

_(une vie pour une vie)_

_._

_Anima ad animam_

_(une âme pour une âme)_

_._

- En cette nuit sans lune et sans étoiles entendez notre complainte Père et Maître, continue Déméter qui s'avance. Aidez à la réalisation du vœu d'un membre de votre famille. Offrez à ce monde le dernier renouveau qu'il connaîtra avant sa chute fatale. Chute pire que la Chute elle-même car le futur ne sera plus.

Sa voie s'éteint sur ces derniers propos énigmatiques (pour Harry). La dernière partie du rituel peut débuter. Celle qui décidera de tout.

Renouveau ou fin.

Jeunesse ou vieillesse.

Tout fini par basculer un jour et ce jour est arrivé.

Déméter se retourne et tend sa main dans la nuit profonde. Harry scrute les ténèbres. Julian sort encadré des Sylvestres et marche sereinement voire tranquillement. Il est visible de tous qu'il n'est pas pressé. Déméter sourit une fois de plus mais cette fois il est plus là comme signe de réconfort et d'encouragement. Il est seul devant cette épreuve car elle n'est plus là pour l'aider et le guider. Dans ses yeux la résignation est présente et une joie presque enfantine se cache derrière. Eos reprend la parole :

- Mon cher détenteur du savoir es-tu sûr de ta décision ? Tout autre que toi peut le faire.

- Eos prêtresse du Culte ma décision est irrévocable. Je serai le sacrifice car il doit en être ainsi, mon devoir doit être accomplis. Personne ne le fera à ma place.

Sur ces mots il se dirige vers un coin de la clairière qui est l'extrémité du pentacle irréel. Il s'agenouille et attend. Tout cela a été fait en évitant le regard de Harry qui ne doit pas quitter le centre.

Esfir sort de l'ombre suivie par les deux autres jeunes filles. Elle contourne les deux représentant et s'avance vers Harry. Son regard se fait doux et maternelle, les premières vrais émotions qu'elle montre depuis quatre années sont pour lui et rien que pour lui. Elle ne s'attarde pas et passe en effleurant sa joue au passage. Geste d'encouragement et de force. Elle se dirige maintenant vers Julian. Son visage n'est plus que masque même ses yeux sont froids. Elle s'arrête à deux pas de lui et les paroles rituelles se disent :

-Julian tu acceptes le sacrifice mais celle qui aurait dû le faire n'est plus. Laisse moi t'assister en tant que membre de la communauté Sylvestre.

Il lui répond mais dans une langue légèrement sifflante et musicale. Harry ne peut plus détacher son attention de la scène qui se déroule et dont la fin est écrite. Il sait qu'il devrait comprendre cette langue mais quelque chose le bloque, il devrait comprendre. Cet échange dure et il sait que la dernière partie est débutée. Rien ne peut être arrêté. La fin est proche.

Une des deux jeunes filles s'avance, elle tiens entre ses mains une lame. Cette lame est fine et blanche. Sur son pommeau un fin serpent se 'coule' autour et va se perdre à la base de la lame. Esfir la prend délicatement et attend. Le signe qu'elle guettait doit avoir retentit car soudainement elle plonge la lame dans le cœur de Julian.

Il sourit.

Son sang se repend et forme le pentacle. En son centre Harry s'écroule comme une poupée de chiffon.

Esfir se retourne lentement délaissant le 'sacrifice'. Elle va au centre et se penche vers Harry. Elle semble chercher quelque chose. Enfin elle se redresse et brandit un pendentif au bout d'une chaîne tournoyant lentement.

__« L'amour de Nyoka est omniprésent pour ceux qui lui sont fidèles »_ _

Elle lit cette phrase inscrite sur le médaillon puis continue :

-Que par cette phrase son destin et nos destins soit tracés et le rituel achevé. Les dieux seuls décideront en toute connaissance de la protection dont cet enfant est le porteur.

Elle repose le médaillon autour du cou du jeune et s'effondre elle aussi vidée d'energie.

La vie l'a délaissée. Son devoir est achevé et le repos attendu la cueuille dans ce pentacle de pouvoir.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_- Maître ? Nous attendons votre décision. Acceptez-vous le rituel ? Donnez-vous une dernière chance à ce monde ?_

_- Oui ! Je le fais pour ma chère sœur qui croit encore en sa création qui elle, l'a abandonnée._

_- Bien il sera fait selon votre désir. Ce monde connaitra son renouveau en l'année 1980. Sa dernière chance. Ainsi soit-il._

__**OoOoOoO**__

**_(POV Esfir)_**

_. Pourquoi la mort ne m'accueille toujours pas en son sein. Pourquoi ? Mon devoir est achevé._

_ - Esfir, bienvenu dans le Royaume de l'Oubli. Etant une Sylvestre, une elfe de l'air, tu sais qui je suis. Tout n'es pas fini car tu as un rôle à jouer dans le renouveau du monde. Je sais que tu espérais pouvoir en finir après le Rituel mais le Maître n'est pas de cet avis. Par ton sang tu es celle qui doit se souvenir mais comme j'aime ton peuple je te fais un cadeau. Tu te souviendra de tout ce qui t'es arrivé lorsque l'heure sera venue et ainsi tu reprendras ta vie normale. Je ne peux dire si ta vie est un moment clé cat c'est hélas à toi seule de le découvrir. Va maintenant ! Le renouveau t'attend._

_**(Fin POV Esfir)**_

_**_**OoOoOoO**_**_

_Jeune Harry es-tu vraiment sûr que ta décision étais la bonne ? Pour le monde je sais qu'elle l'est mais pour toi qu'en est-il ? Et si tu revivais un second cauchemar ? Sache que l'oubli n'existe pas. Ton monde n'est pas annihilé et ton existence ancienne détruite. Ils ne sont qu'enfouis et le jour venu tout reviendra et tu revivras. L'oubli n'existe pas tu t'en rendras compte tout comme Julian l'a fait et le refera peut-être si le Maître décide ainsi. Quelle que soit la volonté l'oubli n'existe pas. Si il existait l'oubli lui même serait 'oublié' et il n'existerait plus. Où le monde irait alors si l'Oubli était oublié ? Que feraient les gens si ils savaient qu'il ne sert à rien d'oublier car il n'existe pas. Ils ne connaitraient même plus son existence vu que l'Oubli serait oublié. _

_Me comprends-tu petit serpent ? _

_Je ne pense pas tu es encore trop jeune mais bientôt notre troisième rencontre aura lieu et tu me verras enfin. Mais avant profite bien de ta nouvelle existence qui sera plus paisible. Au début... La suite sera pire mais ça tu l'ignore encore. L'ignorance est saine parfois..._

_Dors petit serpent. Un foyer t'attendra cette fois et la joie peut-être aussi._

_Rappelle toi ! L'oubli n'existe pas !_

__**OoOoOoO**__

_Eden ! Hyacinthe ! Entendez ma voix ! La fin est proche et la vengeance viendra en temps voulu. Soit prêt pour ton frère, soit près pour ta reine, soit près Hyacinthe !_

_L'heure est là !_

* * *

><p>Alors ? Commentaires ?<p>

Quelqu'un à une idée de qui pourrait être le Maître ? C'est un OC mais il y a une relation...

**Ne tuez pas l'auteur !** Et oui j'ai osé tuer une ou deux personnes au passage. Ce n'est qu'un renouveau ! :)

Aussi...

Ca serait gentil de me donner votre avis pour ma question de début de chapitre pour le suivant. Suite ou chapitre bonus ?

**Pour ma petite proposition de la dernière fois 1 personne m'a donnée son avis donc se sera DEUX chapitres et il sera dédié à elle. :)**

**Prochain chapitre entre le 28 et le 30 décembre.**

**Je n'exclus pas un OS de Noel posté le 25 décembre car j'ai une ou deux idées.**

**Réponses reviews :**

_Cathy : Et si j'ai fait le sacrifice mais tu as pu voir la première réaction de Harry quelque peu... explosive. Pour le couple avec Harry c'est possible mais **** (spoiler). Je reprends : Avec le passé de Julian c'est possible mais petits problêmes. Tu verras bien et de toute façon pour les couples il faudra attendre un peu. Si Julian meurt ? Tout dépend du Maître... En espérant que ce chapitre t'ai plu._

_Ata-Chan : Voilà tu as eu la réaction de Harry en espérant qu'elle t'ai plu. J'espère juste que Harry n'accepte pas trop facilement par rapport à sa réaction._

Tsuh...


	5. Un air de déjà vu ou presque

**Disclaimer : **tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à J.K.R et le reste est à moi

**Rating :** T ou M mais pas pour le moment. _Chapitre tout mignon, tout gentil !_

_**Note**_: 31 décembre, 14h45 : il n'y a que la chanson qui a été changé, elle devrait correspondre un peu plus au chapitre que _Ethylotest_ de _Soan. _Les fautes ont été corrigés le plus possible.

_._

**Chapitre pour Ata-chan qui avec sa review m'a motivée.**

**Voilà ton cadeau de Noël en espérant qu'il te plaise.**

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em><strong><span>Éléments importants chapitres précédents :<span>**_

_Prologue :_

Voldemort est mort et le monde magique se détourne de Harry. Harry en veut au monde magique.

Rencontre un jeune homme, Julian et entend une légende sur le Tout avec une autre prophétie.

Tentative de suicide en s'ouvrant les veines.

_Chapitre 1 :_

Apparition de Shahlâ qui se présente comme le roi du Royaume de l'Oubli

Réapparition de Julian qui voit Shahlâ.

Deuxième tentative de suicide, noyade;

Manifestation d'une "voix maternelle"

_Chapitre 2 :_

Harry se trouve sur une île, apprend l'existence des Sylvestres

Apparition de Esfir

Harry découvre un tableau qui ressemble au médaillon (dont il n'a pas conscience)

_Chapitre 3 :_

Souvenirs du passé de Julian. Shahlâ est le 'protecteur de Julian.

Voix féminine encore une fois

Rituel est effectué.

'Apparition' du Maître.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Chapitre 4 : Un air de déjà vu... ou presque_

_Dans ce bilan triste à pleurer _

_j'irais cracher au nouveau monde_

_ tu vois je n'ai rien oubliée _

_pas un instant pas une seconde _

_- Plutôt Rêver Melissmell - _

_._

_._

Le soleil se lève sur un monde qui ne sait pas qu'il a déjà vu ce même levé de soleil un jour. Sur un monde qui ne se rappelle pas avoir déjà senti ce souffle de vent le balayer. Sur un monde qui ne se rappelle plus de sa souffrance et qui pourra la connaître à nouveau sans s'en douter.

La dernière chance a commencé...

1979 :

- _« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

- Cette nouvelle est très fâcheuse pour les familles concernées. Il faut que je rassemble l'Ordre du Phénix immédiatement ! Huuum, vous êtes embauchées Sibylle.

31 juillet 1980 :

- Mr Potter c'est un garçon. Félicitation !

Octobre 1980 :

- Je vais m'en occuper.

La jeune femme disant cela se leva et se dirigea vers un berceau se trouvant à coté de la chambre du couple. Lorsqu'elle prit l'enfant dans ses bras et commença à lui parler doucement l'enfant arrêta de pleurer. Après quelques minutes ainsi il se rendormit. La femme le reposa délicatement et sortit de la chambre. Avant de refermer la porte elle jeta un dernier regard sur le lit de son fils. Ses yeux verts étaient remplis d'une tristesse inexpliquée.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, rendort toi...

31 juillet 1981 :

- Harry ! Allez viens voir ton parrain Sirius. Allez, tu peux le faire !

- C'est bien mon fils allez ! Tu es le plus fort alors ton papa va t'apprendre un jeu. Aïe ! Lily...

- Sirius il est encore trop jeune pour marcher. Il n'a qu'un an. Me faire ces yeux là, oui tes yeux de Padfoot battu, ne changera rien. Et toi chéri, je ne veux pas entendre parler de jeux venant de toi. Tout comme Sirius tu sais que ces yeux ne marchent plus sur moi, si ils l'ont fait un jour. Sur ce, Rémus ne va pas tarder. Rendez vous un peu utile et préparez la table.

Tout cela avait été dit calmement par la rousse pendant qu'elle prenait Harry et lui débarbouillait son petit visage maculé de chocolat gentiment offert par son parrain.

Une sonnette retentit et la jeune femme alla ouvrir, son fils toujours dans les bras et jouant avec ses cheveux. Il essayait de voir si ils pouvaient être comestibles. Il mâchouillait donc joyeusement les mèches de feu de sa mère.

- Joyeux anniversaire bébé Prongs ! Regarde ce que Moony te rapporte.

- Rémus, attends au moins d'être rentré avant de le gâter.

Cette fois la joie était visible et un fin sourire étirait les lèvres de la jeune femme. En retournant dans le salon elle laissa son fils jouer avec son train magique miniature. Il avait à peine un an et était déjà beaucoup trop chouchouté.

La soirée passa rapidement et Lily finit par mettre tout le monde à la porte, même son mari. Il pouvait bien passer une soirée avec Sirius et Rémus la laissant seule avec leur fils. Une fois cela fait, elle alla dans sa chambre et sortit une boite à bijou. Elle monta ensuite dans la chambre de son bien aimé fils qui dormait. Elle enleva de la boîte un médaillon qu'elle lui passa autour du cou puis lui fit un bisou sur le front avant de partir. Une fois de plus elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard en arrière avant de fermer la porte. Un regard emplit d'une tristesse inexplicable.

31 octobre 1981 :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, je sais quel est mon devoir. Je l'ai accepté à 11 ans quand tout m'est apparu clairement et je ne me détourne pas aujourd'hui. Malgré ce qui m'arrivera j'ai foi en notre Mère. Elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et je crois en elle, tout comme toi. Tout est en marche cette fois et je ne veux pas que mon fils souffre une fois de plus. Fais tout pour qu'il n'aille pas chez ma sœur à cause d'une prophétie. Il ne devra pas souffrir une seconde fois ainsi ou je trouverai un moyen de revenir et vous en pâtirez tous.

- Je ne te remettrai jamais en cause Lily, la voix de son interlocuteur est douce et grave. Ton mari arrive je ferais mieux de partir. Adieu douce Lily. Que notre mère te protège de son amour.

Sur ces mots l'homme partit. Dans le vestibule il croisa James et le salua. Celui-ci lui répondit hargneusement :

- Malfoy, sors de chez moi immédiatement !

- Ce fut un plaisir de te revoir pour moi aussi, James.

Sur ces mots une fois de plus il partit et pour de bon. James Potter avec ses cheveux toujours ébouriffés se dirigea vers le salon où il savait qu'il trouverait sa femme.

- Lily ! Tu sais comme moi que nous sommes en danger, commença-t-il calmement ce qui ne dura pas . Combien de fois t'ai...

- Chut James ! L'interrompit-elle. Ton fils t'attend en haut, va donc le voir au lieu de me hurler dessus.

Cette réplique eu pour effet de refroidir le fougueux mari jaloux et permit à sa femme de cacher la détresse transparaissant dans son regard.

Elle savait ce qui allait se passer.

Pour la seconde fois.

Maintenant elle savait... tout. Elle savait tout ou presque.

**OoOoOoO **

Dehors, un homme contemplait la maison. Cette maison qui deviendrait tristement célèbre dans quelques minutes par l'élimination d'un Lord Noir par un enfant. Enfin, ça c'était la version journalistique. La vrai version sera tout autre. Une vérité encore plus funeste, pour les sorciers.

Plusieurs bruits de personnes transplanant se firent entendre dans la nuit noir de ce soir de Halloween. La nuit parfaite pour un crime parfait ! L'homme s'en alla sans un regard en arrière. Il ne pouvait rien faire. La tragédie pouvait commencer une seconde et dernière fois.

Des mouvements trahissaient des présences et après un petit moment des bruits de combats se firent entendre à l'étage inférieure. Lily se trouvait au dessus du lit de son fils. Elle le prit dans ses bras et commença à lui parler :

- Harry James Ambroise* Potter, soit fort. Tu as un destin mais il n'est pas celui que l'on trace pour toi. Ne te fies plus aux gens. Je serai toujours avec toi. Que l'amour de Nyoka te protège, Ambroise...

En disant cela elle effleura le médaillon qu'il portait depuis ses un an. Il disparu à se contact, en émettant une légère lueur verte, se fondant presque en lui. Elle le remit ensuite dans son berceau et lui fit, comme elle en avait l'habitude, un bisou sur le front.

Le dernier...

Au même moment la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit violemment et Lily fit volte-face. Dans ses yeux verts une lueur résignée dansait. Elle savait que son mari était mort une seconde fois, même si elle était une des seules à savoir ce fait. Elle se rappelait avoir déjà vécu ce moment. Cette fois elle ne supplierait pas car elle connaissait la suite des événements. D'une voix assurée et ne laissant pas le temps au Lord de lui faire sa 'proposition' elle déclara :

- Je ne vous supplierai pas pour ma vie. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à être à genou devant vous pour ma vie. Cela ne servira à rien et je le sais. Cependant, sachez que même si je suis morte, même si vous tuez mon fils, la destruction est proche. Une puissance bien plus grande va éclore.

- Bien, commença mielleusement Voldemort, je crois que tout est dit alors. Avada kedavra !

La jeune rousse regarda le sort vert fuser vers elle et s'effondra au sol avec un sourire.

Voldemort s'avança alors, enjambant le cadavre inerte de la mère et alla jusqu'au niveau du berceau. Comment un gamin pourrait-il me battre ? Se dit-il, surtout qu'il ne sentait aucune magie pulser autour du gamin aux yeux verts. Les mêmes que sa sang-de-bourbe de mère.

- Avada kedavra !

Il vit comme au ralenti le sort émeraude se diriger vers le front de l'enfant. Il vit aussi une onde verte et noire se diriger vers le sort et le renvoyer vers lui. L'onde continua son chemin et souffla une grande partie de la maison enfouissant le bambin sous des lambeaux de plafond.

Au moment où le sort le percutait Voldemort entendit parfaitement une voix féminine résonner dans sa tête, suivie d'un léger rire carillonnant :

_« La Magie de la Déesse protège la Magie. »_

C'était la fin d'un mage noir ou peut-être pas ?

**OoOoOoO**

_Une noirceur étouffante que même son âme de ténèbres ne peut combattre._

_Ses yeux s'habituent peu à peu et il découvre une vaste pièce en marbre noir. En son centre repose un trône ou plutôt ce qui pourrait s'en approcher le plus. Il s'avance, ses pas sont légers comme de la brume. Il effleure le 'meuble'. C'est de l'ébène mais il est froid voire glacé. Sur les cotés des serpents sont gravés dans le bois ainsi que des lézards. _

_Au loin il entend des battements d'ailes réguliers. Un aigle se pose sur le haut du dossier du 'trône' et en même temps un coyote s'est approché et s'est couché au pied de celui-ci. Les deux animaux l'observent de leurs yeux carmins. Lui, le Lord Noir, tremble devant ces deux paires d'yeux perçants. Il se sent transpercé. _

_Des pas résonnent derrière lui et une voix déclare :_

_- Bienvenu en mon Royaume de Ténèbres, Tom Marvolo Riddle. _

_Il se retourne et reste figé devant la vision qui s'offre à lui. Un homme se tient à l'entrée de la pièce. Il est grand mais pas trop. Il semble attendre quelque chose et un fin sourire court sur son visage mais rien ne se reflète dans ses yeux. Tom n'hésite pas à le dévisager et à le regarder attentivement. Il pourrait avoir entre 18 et 20 ans mais il sait que l'âge et l'apparence ne vont pas forcément ensemble. Sa peau est pâle voire quasiment transparente. Elle ressemble à de la neige cristallisée. Son ossature est fine mais sans aucuns doutes masculine. _

_Ce qui le captive le plus sont ses yeux. Des yeux grenats, des perles rouges teintées de tâches noires. Des orbes remplis de promesses. Promesses de douleurs et de plaisirs. Des yeux encadrés par une cascade soyeuse de cheveux anthracites. Des cheveux raides tombant légèrement autour de son visage en renforçant la profonde couleur des 'perles rouges'._

_Tom se détourne de son visage si captivant et observe ses habits. Noirs évidemment. Cela ne le surprend aucunement. Il porte un pantalon fait dans une matière ressemblant à du cuir mais il est certain que si il le touche il n'y aura pas cette texture particulière à la matière. En guise de haut il a ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus d'une chemise. Noire aussi. _

_Il n'y a rien de sombre, ses vêtements souligne juste la divine pâleur de sa peau. Quelque chose de majestueux se déverse de l'être devant lui._

_Mais qu'est-il en train de penser ? Lui, Voldemort. Il vient de se faire vaincre par un môme semblant dépourvu de pouvoir et il observe un individu ? Il le dévisage ? Sa soit disant mort le fait tomber bien bas._

_Il s'approche, une aura de mort se dégage de lui. Sa démarche féline est un signe de danger. Et ses yeux, toujours cette promesse de plaisir et de douleur mêlés se reflétant à l'intérieur. Il reprend la parole de sa voix onctueuse : _

_- J'espère que le peu que vous voyez vous plait Marvolo. Ne soyez pas surpris je sais à quel point votre prénom vous importune. _

_Sa voix se fait envoutante, presque séductrice._

_- Hélas nous n'avons pas le temps pour un petit interlude. Le temps ! Toujours le temps... Le maître vous attend, suivez moi !_

_Tom se révolte intérieurement de cet ordre mais il sait qu'il vaut mieux ne rien dire. Il n'est pas si fou quand même. Il a bien comprit la menace sous-jacente derrière cet air séducteur et prédateur. Il en serait presque à tenter le coup même si cela serait suicidaire. N'est-il pas déjà mort et fou ?_

_Mort ? Pas forcément._

_Fou ? Ça c'est sûr sinon il ne penserait même pas ainsi mais juste à torturer doucement cet inconnu. Quoi que..._

_Perdu dans ses pensées il ne voit pas qu'il est rendu dans une autre pièce. Il s'en aperçoit lorsque son guide se penche vers lui et murmure sensuellement à son oreille :_

_- Vous voilà rendu. Peut-être nous reverrons nous Marvolo. Écoutez bien la proposition du Maître il ne la fera pas deux fois._

_Sur ces mots le jeune homme repart dans le sens contraire tout en effleurant la joue du Lord au passage._

**OoOoOoO**

Les charognes accourent déjà alors que la chair n'est pas prête.

Chair à canons il ne sera plus.

Julian, que fais-tu ? Où es-tu ?

Il a besoin de toi.

Il est trop jeune.

Maître, laissez-le sortir des limbes ! Il est votre sacrifice mais mon fils à encore besoin de lui.

Ma gangue de pierre est encore trop forte mais bientôt je serais là.

Ne me déçois pas Julian.

Ne me déçois pas Hyacinthe.

Ne me déçois pas quand ton temps sera venu, Eden.

Je sais que même dans les nuits les plus profondes vous m'entendez !

Ma réincarnation est morte.

Je suis encore trop faible.

Les charognes viennent, il est trop tard.

Julian récupère le par tout les moyens sinon ce sera la fin...

**OoOoOoO**

_je voudrais te dire que j ai trouvée dans les faubourgs la plus belle arme_

_ qui peut couvrir, qui peut fermer _

_les dechirures a la machoire**_

**OoOoOoO**

_**(POV Julian)**_

_Je me réveille en sursaut. Je suis dans une grande salle grise. _

_Uniforme. _

_Je suis au centre reposant sur un autel en pentacle. Le même que dans la clairière. Je suis dans le sanctuaire du Maître, condamné pour l'éternité à lui obéir. _

_J'entends encore ma mère me dire de le récupérer par tout les moyens mais comment puis-je faire en étant coincé ici ?_

_Je me lève et me retourne. J'ai entendu derrière moi le pas feutré de coussinets heurtant délicatement un sol de pierre. Devant moi se tient un coyote, un coyote blanc. Je le reconnais. Il est un des emblèmes de Shahlâ._

_Shahlâ ! _

_Pourquoi n'y ai je pas pensé ? _

_Il est le seul à pouvoir m'aider. Comme si il m'avait entendu il se retrouve là devant moi. Toujours aussi jeune, à peine huit ou neuf ans. Il me toise de sa petite taille et un sourire éblouissant traverse son visage et remonte jusqu'à ses yeux de grenat vert. Il semble attendre quelque chose puis soudain se jette sur moi. Je me retrouve à le porter, il est léger. Ses longs cheveux mordorés rasant normalement le sol me chatouillent le visage. J'avais oublié comment sa présence pouvait être rassurante et rendre la joie ou un ersatz de joie. C'est ainsi qu'il commence la conversation, assis sur mes genoux._

_- Tu voulais me voir, Julian ? _

_Sa voix est toujours aussi grave, trop pour un enfant. Je pousse un petit soupir en espérant qu'il passe inaperçu aux yeux de celui que je considèrerais presque comme un second père et parfois un petit frère. C'est d'une voix lasse que je lui explique. Sa joie intérieure n'a déjà plus d'effet et une douce mélancolie s'empare de moi._

_- J'ai entendu Nyoka en rêve. Elle me disait qu'il a besoin de moi mais je ne peux pas l'aider. Je suis coincé ici. Moi qui croyais que tout serait fini après ce rituel, que je pourrais enfin la revoir. Je n'en peux plus Shahlâ. J'étais déjà fatigué mais c'est encore pire car je sais que mon devoir n'est toujours pas terminé et je ne peux le faire. Je devais être le sacrifice, je l'ai accepté. Je dois être être au service du Maître, je l'accepte. Je devrais l'aider, soit, je le ferais mais comment ? _

_J'ai dit tout cela d'une traite. Je n'ai pas peur du ridicule devant mon protecteur. Il est celui qui me comprend le mieux, le seul encore vivant. D'une voix assez douce, il essaie d'être rassurant il se met à parler :_

_- Moi aussi je l'ai entendu. Elle ne comprend pas toute la situation. Il y a beaucoup trop longtemps qu'elle est enfermée. Elle ne voit que sa libération prochaine et elle se laisse flotter dans cette douce folie de liberté bientôt retrouvée. Elle ne comprend pas ta situation délicate. Maintenant ta première allégeance va au Maître. Tu le rencontreras bientôt mais en attendant tu ne devras pas bouger d'ici. J'irai l'aider, pour toi, pour arrêter de te voir souffrir._

_- Je souffrirai toujours Shahlâ car _elle_ a emporté un morceau de ma vie avec _elle_. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi voire plus que moi. Je sais que tu as usé de ton pouvoir sur moi mais le rituel a brisé les chaînes de l'Oubli et je me rappelle de tout dorénavant. Cela vient par vague. Comment cette enfant pourra-t-il survivre seul à cette déferlante de souvenirs ? Comment le pourra-t-il ?_

_- Il ne sera pas seul. Il ne sera plus jamais seul crois-moi. Le jour venu je serais là pour lui comme pour toi. Les chaînes peuvent être remises mais elles se briseront en même temps que les siennes._

_- Fais le alors, aide nous._

_- Bien. Dors maintenant._

_Il se lève doucement de moi et je sens une douce torpeur m'envahir. Je la laisse me prendre et mes souvenirs sont refoulés par une vague fraîche de pouvoir. Je suis bien encore pour en petit moment._

**(Fin POV Julian)**

**OoOoOoO**

Le bruit d'une moto. Un semi géant arrive sur les lieux, nous sommes le premier novembre. La mort de la famille Potter vient juste d'être apprise. Le professeur Dumbledore l'a envoyé ici pour confirmer la tragédie. Arrivé sur place il ne peut que constater les dégâts, il n'y a plus âme qui vive dans ces ruines.

Il commence à se détourner lorsque des pleurs d'enfant l'interpellent. Il se précipite vers la source du bruit. La maison n'est plus que gravats, planches brulées, cendres et cadavres. Le premier qu'il voit est disposé où l'entrée aurait dûe se trouver. L'individu continue sont chemin et arrive dans ce qui devait être une chambre. Un second corps repose ici, il devine sans peine qu'il est celui de Lily.

Sous des planches une douce lueur verte tachée de noire suinte doucement. Il se précipite, les soulève et découvre un enfant. Harry est vivant et très peu blessé. Il arbore seulement sur son front une cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'où quelques gouttes de sang tombent lentement. Il le prend rapidement et sort. Qui sait depuis combien de temps il était là, il devait se hâter.

Il enfourche la moto et dans un son assourdissant laisse derrière eux la maison de Godric's Hollow.

Un peu plus loin, dans la pénombre un homme a assisté à la scène, impuissant. Il voit sous ses yeux l'Histoire se répéter. Son temps n'est pas encore venu, il doit rester dans l'ombre. Il ne peut que regarder la moto se diriger bien loin de cette maison.

Il n'y a plus âmes qui vivent. L'homme avance et observe de près la scène. Il n'avait pas pu partir. Peu de mangemorts sont tombés et James est mort car il se croyait intouchable. Les corps et les débris se complètent dans une splendide œuvre d'art macabre.

Tranquillement il fait le tour de la maison ou plutôt de ses ruines pour repartir sans un regard en arrière.

Tout recommence, rien n'a changé.

**OoOoOoO**

- Professeur ! J'ai trouvé le jeune Potter dans les décombres. Il est le seul survivant.

- La prophétie était réelle... bien. Rubeus allez chercher Minerva. Cet enfant doit être avec sa famille, le seul endroit où il sera protégé.

Il faisait nuit lorsque trois personnes font leur apparition dans la petite rue de Privet Drive. A leur passage toutes les lumières s'éteignent. Arrivé devant le numéro quatre le petit groupe s'arrête. Le plus vieux se baisse en laissant entendre quelques craquements d'os et dépose un petit paquet de couverture. En se relevant il sort une lettre qu'il pose sur les 'langes' de l'enfant.

Ceci fait, le groupe repart et disparaît au bout de la rue.

Les lumières se rallument.

.

Le matin venu, Pétunia Dursley la sœur de Lily Potter anciennement Evans récupère son lait devant la porte comme tout les matins. Elle est sur le point de rentrer lorsqu'elle aperçoit sur le perron de sa porte un paquet. Un paquet bruyant. C'est d'une voix blanche qu'elle appelle son mari :

- Vernooooooooooooooon ? Nous avons un problème !

Son mari arrivant et voyant le problème en question lui ordonne de rentrer immédiatement cette 'chose' avant que les voisins ne l'aperçoivent. Il prend ensuite la lettre et blanchi plus qu'il ne pourrait être possible et dit à sa femme :

- C'est un anormal... Ils veulent que nous le gardions jusqu'à ses onze ans puis pour les vacances lorsqu'il aura l'âge d'étudier.

- Vernon, nous ne pouvons pas refuser, ils nous tueraient. Je sais ! Nous avons onze ans et bien nous le garderons et éradiquerons sa maladie. Il sera purgé. Pour commencer Dudley ne doit pas le voir car aujourd'hui nous sortons.

C'est sur ces mots que Pétunia Dursley, 'la girafe' envoie son neveu dans un placard à balai miteux. Il pleure toute la journée mais personne n'est là pour lui.

**OoOoOoO**

_ce qu'ils m'ont fait ce qu'ils m'ont fait_

_ livrer mon âme, vendu mon corps_

_ laissant mon coeur aux gens mauvais_

_ au plus offrant mes rêves morts**_

**OoOoOoO**

Un air de déjà vu flottait dans la rue de Privet Drive. Les maisons, elles, ne pouvaient oublier et ignorer le jeune enfant pleurant car il avait peur du noir et qu'il revoyait sa mère se faire tuer.

L'Histoire pouvait recommencer...

* * *

><p>*Ambroise : nouvelle vie donc des éléments vont différer comme Harry ayant un troisième prénom.<p>

** Melissmell - Plutôt rêver

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre dans trois semaines environs donc entre le 18 et 21 janvier. Je ne pourrais pas le mettre le week-end du 15 normalement.<strong>

_ ._

Donnez moi votre avis et surtout que je puisse savoir si je dois continuer.

Tsuh ou Piou...


	6. Une cage s'ouvre, une autre se referme

**Disclaimer : **tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à J.K.R et le reste est à moi

**Rating :** T ou M mais pas pour le moment. _**Description légère de maltraitance sur enfant en bas âge. Vous êtes prévenus !**_

**Note :** Je suis gentille et étant un tout petit moins crevée à la sortie de ce week-end n'en ayant que le nom, je poste. Il peut rester des fautes mais je verrais ça lundi ou mercredi.

**Note 2 : ** deux chansons dans ce chapitre.

1 : _Heart in a cage _par The Strokes

2 : _Windmills Of Your Mind _reprise par Parenthetical Girls

_Sur ce, Bonne année (en retard) et bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><em>Un air de déjà vu flottait dans la rue de Privet Drive. Les maisons, elles, ne pouvaient oublier et ignorer le jeune enfant pleurant car il avait peur du noir et qu'il revoyait sa mère se faire tuer.<em>

_L'Histoire pouvait recommencer..._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

Chapitre 5 : Une cage s'ouvre, une autre se referme

_._

_Oh the heart beats in a cage – _Oh le cœur bat dans une cage

_I don't want what you want –_ Je ne veux pas ce que tu veux

_I don't feel what you feel_ – Je ne ressent pas ce que tu ressens

_[…]_

_Yes the heart beats in a cage –_ Oui le cœur bat dans une cage

_Alright –_ Ok

_And the heart beats in a cage –_ Et le cœur bat dans une cage

_Heart in a cage – The Strokes*_

_._

_- Tom Marvolo Riddle, le Maître t'a fait une proposition. Trois années vont bientôt être passées, quelle est ta décision ? Il attend !_

_- J'accepte, résonne une voix dans la pièce sombre._

_- Es tu sûr de ton choix ?_

_Seul le silence répond. _

_- Alors respecte la part de notre marché et il en sera de même du Maître. Failli et milles tortures tu subiras !_

_**OoOoOoO**_

- Garçon ! Hurle une voix.

Un enfant de trois ans apparaît de derrière une porte menant certainement à un placard. Il est petit, a des cheveux noirs ébouriffés tombant sur ses yeux.

- Oui ?

Une claque retentit dans le silence de la maison puis un bruit sourd. L'enfant est au sol et relève craintivement la tête. Ses yeux verts montrent de la douleur et un gémissement plaintif s'échappe de ses lèvres.

- T'ai je demandé de parler ?

- Non... mon oncle, répond l'enfant dans un murmure.

Une nouvelle gifle.

Un nouveau gémissement.

Plus fort que le précédent.

- Je t'ai dit de te taire sale monstre ! Et de quel droit me regardes-tu ? Petit insolent, je vais t'apprendre la discipline, moi. Tu sembles ne comprendre que la manière forte !

Et les coups commencent à pleuvoir sur le petit enfant de trois ans qui ne peut empêcher les sons de sortir sous la douleur. A ces bruits, les coups redoublent de force et l'enfant ne peut plus s'empêcher de crier. Les cris du garçon attisent encore la haine de son tortionnaire. À peine cinq minutes après le début de la 'correction' l'enfant s'évanouit. Son oncle le prend alors par les cheveux et le traîne jusqu'à la chambre du gamin qui est le placard miteux.

Ce n'est que le soir qu'il se réveille en compagnie des toiles d'araignées, des rats, des insectes et de l'odeur du sang et d'urine. Il ne bouge plus et retient des sanglots qui ne lui attireraient que des ennuis.

Un « garçon » retentit comme le matin. Il sort de son placard et se dirige vers la cuisine. Sa tante se tient devant un rôti saignant et en voyant le gamin chétif qui est soit disant son neveu elle lui tend une assiette ressemblant plus à un plat gigantesque pour sa petite taille.

- Toi ! Va donner son assiette à ton cousin et ne renverse rien !

Le garçon prend alors l'énorme récipient et chancelle sous le poids de la viande rouge le remplissant. Presque arrivé à la table du jus tombe sur le tapis puis l'assiette le suis. La sauce en coulant avait en fait brûlé l'enfant qui par réflexe l'avait lâchée.

Avant qu'il ne puisse penser, une énorme gifle l'envoie valser et il percute le mur. Il retombe mollement sur le sol et du sang commence à maculer le sol beige-marron du salon.

- Pétunia ! Ramène ce gamin dans son placard et qu'il n'en bouge pas pendant trois jours.

La femme lance un regard de dégoût envers le tas que l'enfant forme sur le sol. Finalement elle s'avance et le prend car si elle le laissait sur le sol il finirait par être irrécupérable, le sang l'ayant imbibé trop profondément. Elle le jette presque dans le placard. L'enfant de trois ans s'y retrouvait pour la seconde fois de la journée dans un état critique. Du sang s'écoulait d'une plaie à la tête. Elle n'était, certes, pas mortelle mais pour un enfant de cette âge pouvait engendrer quelques liaisons pouvant devenir dangereuses. Surtout lorsque la plaie n'était et ne serait sûrement pas soignée.

Il ne reprend connaissance que bien plus tard dans la nuit.

Une nuit noire, étouffante.

Une nuit de plus dans un placard, lieu qu'il n'aurait jamais dû revoir.

C'est une voix dans sa tête qui l'avait fait reprendre conscience. Une voix chaude, veloutée et ce qui se rapprochait le plus du son qu'une mère aurait produit d'après lui. Il ne se rappelait pas du haut des ses étés trop peu nombreux avoir déjà entendu un bruit aussi rassurant. Il ne connaissait que les cris de son oncle, les hurlement stridents de sa tante et le rire gras de son cousin. Il n'avait jamais vu une seule marque d'affection tournée pour lui. Il était jeune mais pas aveugle. Son cousin avait toujours des fêtes pour lui tout seul. Oh, Harry n'était pas jaloux, loin de là. Au moins ces jours de fêtes il était relativement tranquille relégué au placard sous l'escalier. Il n'aurait pas fallu qu'il gâche tout...

Toutes ces réflexions n'auraient pas dû être tenue par un gamin de cette âge.

Il avait donc était réveillé par cette voix, une voix pleine de promesses même si il ne les comprenaient pas toutes. Il croyait l'avoir déjà entendu auparavant mais cela était impossible. Jamais un son n'avait paru plus doux à ses oreilles.

.

Il était fatigué, ses paupières lourdes ne demandaient qu'à se fermer. Aucun bruit assez fort n'était là pour l'empêcher de résister au sommeil bienfaiteur qui l'appelait. Seul ceux de la nuit étaient présent et l'enfant les connaissait.

Il n'en avait plus peur.

L'obscurité était comme sa deuxième maison voire la première.

La demeure de Privet Drive n'était pas un endroit où il était protégé contrairement à son placard où à la nuit.

L'enfant finit par s'endormir et la nuit passe au rythme du sang s'écoulant lentement sur le sol et que les rats viennent laper pour survivre à la déshydratation.

Les premiers rayons de soleil se lèvent une énième fois sur un quartier pas loin de Londres, un quartier bien connu par certaines personnes. Un individu se tenait au bout de la rue. Il observait une maison, le numéro quatre pour être exacte mais une personne peu observatrice aurait cru qu'il ne faisait que chercher son chemin.

Une même personne connaissant le monde sorcier aurait reconnu en lui un danger. Son attitude feinte d'indifférence montrait clairement qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être c'est à dire l'innocence même. Cet inconnu pouvait être comparé à un couguar. Ses cheveux auburn rappelant la teinte brune-rousse du pelage de l'animal. Sa posture 'décontractée' faisant aussi penser à l'animal. Gentil d'extérieure et mortellement dangereux intérieurement. Il ressemblait étrangement à ce grand félin aussi nommé puma. Même un moldu ne se serait pas trompé.

Il s'avance tranquillement dans le rue et passe devant le numéro quatre, celui observé auparavant. Il ne s'arrête pas et disparaît au coin de la rue.

.

Les jours passent et restent les mêmes pour le jeune Potter.

Jours de corvées.

Jours passés dans un placard.

Jours où les coups pleuvaient.

.

Il allait avoir quatre ans et cette journée il la passa une fois de plus dans la sordide petite pièce qui était sa chambre. Un placard.

Le soir venu, il ne trouvait pas le sommeil et la voix se manifeste. Toujours aussi douce :

_- Bonjour mon petit serpent, joyeux anniversaire !_

_- Bonjour madame._

Harry avait appris à parler tout seul. Un jour il s'était rendu compte qu'il savait des mots, plus qu'il ne l'aurait dû. En fait, pour sa survie et à cause d'un certain événement, un des scellés de sa mémoire s'était fissuré. Si cela continuait il reverrait rapidement tout son passé. Bien avant d'être prêt et accompagné.

_- Je ne suis pas vieille au point que tu m'appelles ainsi, l'aurais-tu oublié ? _Demande-t-elle en laissant un rire léger s'enrouler paresseusement autour du jeune garçon.

_- C'est vrai, désolé Shame... _

_- N'oublies pas ma promesse. Bientôt tu seras libre et tu seras capable de te venger pour tout le mal qu'ils t'ont fait. Je ne sais pas pourquoi _Il _n'est toujours pas là ! _la colère était visible dans son ton.

_- Shame, tu me fais peur._

_- Excuse moi, petit Emerald. Dors maintenant, une surprise t'attendra demain. Je veille sur toi mon serpent._

_- Bonne nuit Shame !_

A cet instant il faisait vraiment son âge et il n'en était que plus touchant dans ses habits trop larges et déchirés.

.

Dehors, dans la nuit chaude, un certain inconnu se trouve devant la maison et l'observe une fois de plus. Tout était silencieux aux alentours sauf les bruits des demeures.

Qui à dit que les maisons n'étaient pas vivantes ? Elles sont le cœur de nos vies, nos sanctuaires et sûrement celles qui nous connaissent le mieux. Ce soir là elles sentaient que le changement allait bientôt venir.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Depuis bientôt quatre ans il était là, dans cette pièce sans vie à attendre que le Maître le croit digne de le servir comme son sacrifice l'y oblige. Il était resté tout ce temps seul sans nouvelles de son protecteur et encore moins de Harry. Il espérait que Shahlâ avait trouvé un moyen d'empêcher que sa dernière famille est la garde du gamin. Mais il ne se fait aucun espoir. Chaque fois qu'il réussissait à dormir, le jour et la nuit ne voulant plus rien dire, il entendait la voix furieuse de leur Mère._

_Cette fois là n'échappa pas à la règle même si elle était différente. Julian savait qu'il dormait mais il se trouvait aussi dans une grande clairière avec les statues si caractéristiques de la déchéance et de la honte de la reine serpent. Un détail étrange le frappe cependant. Il n'y a qu'une statue celle de sa reine et à ses pieds des débris de pierres jonchent le sol. La pierre commence à se mouvoir devant lui et là, leur Mère dans toute sa splendeur s'adresse à lui :_

_- Julian..._

_Sa voix est doucereuse, beaucoup trop. Elle cache son venin mortel._

_- Ne t'avais-je pas donné une mission ?_

_- ..._

_- Ne t'avais-je pas donné ma confiance ? Ton père ne croyait-il pas en toi ?_

_- ..._

_- Non ! Ne me réponds pas. Je n'ai pas besoin de tes ridicules petites excuses. Je t'es confiée la vie de mon fils. Vie de Mon Fils ! Et toi que fais-tu ? Tu te prélasses dans une stupide pièce, dans un stupide palais, chez un stupide Maître ! Et lui ? Tu as pensé à sa vie ?_

_- Mère..._

_- Non ! Ne m'adresses pas la parole ! Je ne t'y ai pas autorisé ! Mon fils vois tu, vit une fois de plus un enfer chez ces personnes. Ils n'ont pas encore fait le pire mais cela commencera en septembre. Tâche de l'avoir sauvé avant où jamais plus tu ne connaîtras la vie terrestre, la vrai. Et jamais plus tu ne _la _reverras. Ne me déçois plus Julian !_

_Ses yeux habituellement améthystes sont devenus noirs. Elle n'est plus que colère et haine. _

_Julian en se réveillant voit des yeux grenats pailletés de noir. Puis c'est une peau pâle et des cheveux anthracites. Enfin il aperçoit ces vêtements si particuliers. _

_- Shahlâ... cela fait bien longtemps._

_Julian sait l'insolence contenue dans sa tirade mais il n'a pu s'empêcher de la dire tout de même. Il n'aurait vraiment pas dû car comme le présageait le regard de son protecteur il n'était pas de l'humeur la plus joyeuse._

_- Évites ce petit jeu avec moi, Julian. Ma patience à des limites et tu risques de les franchir très prochainement. Maintenant que tu es calmé tu vas m'écouter très attentivement. Depuis bientôt quatre ans tu es sur Son royaume. Ce matin il t'a jugé apte à Le rencontrer et pour récompenser la fidélité que tu as montré envers le sacrifice de ta vie, donc de ta liberté il t'accordera une faveur et une seule. Tu devras ensuite le servir jusqu'à ce que la dette soit payée. Si elle ne l'ai pas, la vie pour laquelle tu t'ai dévoué au sacrifice sera reprise. J'espère que tu as compris. Si tu désobéis d'une manière quelconque la vie du jeune Harry sera reprise. Sans douceur. Il passera son éternité dans les limbes des Ténèbres. Tu es prévenu. Maintenant suis moi et en silence !_

_Julian se lève. _

_Il ne doit surtout pas le froisser lorsqu'il est dans cet état. Un seul coté de sa personnalité le dirige et c'est le plus mauvais. Il avait appris à ses dépends qui était vraiment son protecteur et son statut de demi-sang. Fils de l'entité la plus puissante et pourtant un des plus bas sur leur échelle de pouvoir. _

_Enfant, Julian avait découvert une affinité avec le 'jeune' roi des Royaumes antithétiques comme certains le surnommaient. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'il avait subi les problèmes de personnalités du Roi. Il se rappelait encore à cause de quoi. _

_Il venait d'apprendre ce que les humains avaient décidé de faire à ses créations. La discrimination des créatures sombres commençait et Shahlâ ne le supportait pas. Sa deuxième personnalité avait pris le contrôle de son être et Julian se rappelait encore les dégâts. Maintenant il savait quoi faire dans ce cas de figure. _

_Il parle, on l'obéit._

_C'est ainsi que Julian traverse pour la première fois le palais du Maître. Tout est uniforme et rien ne laisse deviner ce que peut être l'environnement et les personnes présentes. En parlant de personnes, les couloirs sont bizarrement déserts. Ils ne croisent aucune âme qui vivent – ou non – à un détour de couloir ou de pièce. Finalement ils s'arrêtent devant une porte sculptée dans un bois sombre aux reflets de sang. Des inscriptions dessus serpentent le long des rainures du bois. _

_La porte s'ouvre. _

_Julian sent une légère poussée dans son dos. _

_Il avance._

_La porte se referme._

_Une pièce est devant lui et un être._

_Julian ne peut dire si c'est un homme, un femme ou autre chose._

_L'être, de dos, présente des ailes**. Des ailes noires tirant sur un bleu sombre. Il se retourne et ses traits ne l'aide pas à savoir ce qu'il est. Une voix résonne directement dans son esprit._

_« _Bienvenu Julian fils de Nyoka. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

_Le dédale de couloir reprend et cette fois il est arrêté devant une simple porte._

« Entrez ! Le Maître vous attend. »

_Julian entre dans une nouvelle pièce. Celle ci est chaleureuse. Il n'y a rien d'impersonnel au contraire du reste des bâtiments. Toute la pièce est dans les variations du rouge ou encore du sang coagulé. Il y a presque une impression d'accueil. _

_Il sent un souffle derrière lui et se retourne. Il reste surpris et ne bouge plus._

_- Bonjour Julian ! Assieds toi donc cela risque d'être long. Cela fait tellement longtemps que nous nous sommes vus, n'est ce pas ? _

_- Oui, Splendia. Très longtemps._

_- Tu n'as pas oublié ce surnom. Je l'aurais pourtant espéré. Mais nous ne sommes pas là pour discuter. Le Maître, à travers moi veut te récompenser pour ta loyauté. Ou plutôt sur le fait que tu n'ai rien tenté depuis quatre ans. Que veux-tu ?_

_-Pouvoir finir ma mission._

_- ..._

_Son interlocuteur semble réfléchir. Il reprend alors après un moment :_

_-Cela est possible mais tu resteras tout de même au service du Maître et cela à tout moment. Tu seras libre dans cinq jours._

_- Il sera trop tard !_

_- Pas avant Julian. N'en demandes pas trop tout de même. Te rends tu compte de l'honneur qu'Il te fait ? Non, évidemment. Tu ne penses toujours qu'à toi._

_Splendia, ainsi Julian l'avait nommé se retourne au bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre._

_- Que veux-tu Shahlâ ? Son ton est coupant. Tu sais que je ne voulais pas être dérangé même par toi, notre invité._

_- Je viens faire une proposition au Maître_

_- Je t'écoute alors, il a l'air tout de suite plus intéressé._

_- Le Maître accepte la demande de mon protégé mais il sera trop tard. Je peux me rendre au domicile de ces êtres répugnant et sauver la mission de Julian et ainsi les créations de notre sœur. _

_- Pourquoi accepterait-il ? Ils ne sont rien. Leur destruction ne l'émouvra aucunement. Ils ne sont qu'insectes bons à être piétinés et à mourir dans leur fange mêlée de sang. Que cet enfant meurt et qu'a-t-il à voir avec Lui, le Maître ? Rien ! _

_- Détrompe toi, Splendia._

_- Julian tais-toi ! Lorsque je voudrais ton avis je te le dirais, le coupe-t-elle._

_- Laisse le finir._

_- Cet enfant a tout à voir avec le Maître, reprend Julian. Il ne veut pas subir le courroux de la Déesse-serpent. Ses colères sont encore connues même si énormément les ont oubliées. Splendia, si je te dis Pompéi peut-être des souvenirs reviendront à moins que tu ne sois trop jeune ? _

_- Ta provocation est inutile. Le Maître a déjà accepté mais il voulait connaître vos motivations. A vous deux ! Shahlâ tu peux sauver cet enfant inutile mais que personne ne puisse remonter jusqu'à nous. _

_- Le Maître a parlé. Ainsi soit il !_

_Sur ces mots Shahlâ disparaît et 'Splendia' se retourne vers la dernière personne présente dans la pièce, Julian._

_- Ton insolence fait que tu resteras plus longtemps parmi nous. Dans six jours tu rejoindras le monde terrestre mais ta liberté n'est pas acquise. Sers le Maître et tu seras récompensé. Maintenant part._

_._

_Il est reconduit dans 'sa' pièce. Depuis quelques jours des bribes de souvenirs reviennent ce qui est impossible sauf... _

_Non il ne veut pas penser à cette éventualité. Cela signifierait que sa mission était plus qu'un échec et que sa Mère lui ferait regretter. _

_La nuit est le pire. _

_Un bruit. Une signification. Un souvenir._

_._

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Keys that jingle in your pocket – _Clefs qui tintent dans ta poche

_Words that jangle in your head –_ Mots qui cliquettes dans ta tête

[…]

_Pictures hanging in a hallway –_ Images accrochées dans un couloir

_Windmills Of Your Mind – reprise par Parenthetical Girls_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_._

Le souffle du vent.

Des cheveux longs.

Une jeune fille.

_._

_Qui est-elle ?_

_Cela lui échappe mais elle est importante._

_._

Le bruit familier de la mer.

Des mouettes noires.

Un signe funeste.

Un rire.

_._

_Que se passe-t-il ?_

_Cela lui échappe et pourtant cet événement a son importance._

_._

« Tout a changé maintenant ? »

_._

_Oui, maintenant tout a changé._

_Pourquoi les souvenirs reviennent ils maintenant ? _

_Non ! Il ne doit pas y penser. Shahlâ l'aidera et dans six jours se sera son tour. _

_._

« Tout se passera toujours bien car nous sommes ensemble ! »

_._

_Il sait que c'est faux. Rien ne se passe toujours bien. _

_Ils ne sont plus ensembles, il ne se rappelle pas encore mais ça il en est certain._

.

« Nous serons toujours ensemble n'est ce pas... »

.

_Un mot lui échappe. Le plus important._

_Il ne comprend pas, ne veut pas se souvenir._

_Julian s'assied sur le sol dur. Il n'a plus qu'à attendre. Il ne peut plus rien faire._

_._

_Une porte se referme délicatement sur une pièce grise et son habitant. Une silhouette ailée s'éloigne tranquillement avec un sourire victorieux._

_Tout est en marche et la destruction arrive enfin._

_Chao finira par régner comme il se doit en renversant le Maître, cet incapable._

_**OoOoOoO**_

- Écoutes moi bien petit Emerald, une personne va bientôt venir. Elle sera là pour t'emmener loin du danger et te préparer pour ta vengeance. Tu ne la connais pas mais fais lui confiance. D'accord mon serpent ? Tu sais que je n'ai que ton bien être à l'esprit ?

- Oui Shame ! Toi tu veux mon bien ! Que mon bien. Tu es gentille ! Quand je serais grand je ferais tout pour t'aider. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux grandir... Le monde des adultes est si horrible. Je ne veux pas être comme eux.

- Ne dis pas ça, mon petit serpent. Ne te voile pas la face mais ne grandis pas trop vite non plus. Profites de ton enfance.

- Comment pourrais-je en profiter ? Je ne suis qu'un esclave.

- Ne dis plus jamais ça !

- Oui Shame. Tu es vraiment gentille ! Je ferais tout pour toi !

_- _Vraiment tout ?

_- _Oui ! Tu es comme ma mère et une mère on l'aime et on la protège.

- Fais confiance à la personne qui viendra. Maintenant soit fort, il t'appelle.

_._

- Garçon !

A peine sorti de son placard un poing percute la joue de l'enfant. Il rencontre une fois de plus le mur qu'il connaît si bien. Une nouvelle correction pour une raison inconnue.

Lorsqu'il eu fini de passer ses nerfs sur le gamin, Vernon lui donna une liste qu'il était évidemment incapable de lire. Le soir venu il n'avait pas fait ses corvées, commencées le jour de sa quatrième année. Sa tante, étant pire que son oncle, allait lui apprendre de nouveau à obéir lorsque trois coups résonnèrent lentement à la porte. Elle abandonna donc l'enfant sur le tapis pour aller ouvrir.

- Je viens récupérer l'enfant qui a été accidentellement mis sous votre garde, un certains Harry James Ambroise Potter.

_- _Lui ? Vraiment ? Entrez donc...

_**OoOoOoO**_

- Notre plan ne se déroule pas comme il le faut. Notre informateur m'a dit que le gamin allait être récupéré sous peu. Il ne le faut pas, absolument pas. Sinon le plan sera avorté dans l'œuf.

_- _Cependant je ne vois absolument pas ce que je viens faire ici. Serait-ce mes services dont vous auriez besoin ?

- Exactement, je...

- Stop, stop, stop... Rien n'est gratuit. Ce que je pense que vous vouliez que je fasse est dangereux. Ma couverture pourrait tombée et personne ne doit savoir mon retour. Alors, que gagnerai-je en échange du gamin ?

- La reconnaissance...

_- _Vous pouvez faire mieux.

_- _L'argent...

- Je n'en ai que faire.

- Que voulez vous alors ?

- Une protection.

- Contre qui ?

- Qui n'a pas d'importance, je veux juste une protection jusqu'à un certain âge du gamin.

- Quel âge ?

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu...

- Alors le marché est conclu. Ramenez moi l'enfant au lieu convenu et je respecterai ma part.

Après cette dernière parole une porte claque et le silence revient. La pièce ne contient plus qu'une personne pensive. Elle se se demande qu'elles pourront être ses prochaines manipulations.

_**OoOoOoO**_

- Vernooooooooooooooon ! Nous avons un invité amène l'apéro !

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire madame. Puis-je voir l'enfant ?

- Euh... bien sûr. Suivez moi monsieur.

Pétunia se retourne en faisant signe à l'homme de la suivre. Elle marche tranquillement jusqu'au placard quand elle sent un impact dans son dos. Elle ne peut plus bouger et elle voit le sol se rapprocher lentement d'elle ou plutôt elle se rapproche du sol. Elle tombe dans un bruit sourd sur le même tapis qui un an auparavant environs buvait allègrement le sang de son neveu. Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe mais l'homme passe devant elle et se dirige vers la pièce où son mari et son fils se trouvent. Elle entend deux bruits sourds.

L'homme se dirige vers le placard comme si il savait où chercher. Il ouvre la porte et tire l'enfant au dehors. Il l'observe et l'enfant l'observe également de ses yeux verts remplis d'un espoir secret.

.

Cet homme lui fait peur mais il se rappelle des paroles de _Shame_. Une personne viendrait et il devrait lui faire confiance. Il pouvait lui faire confiance alors.

Logique...

L'enfant se décide à suivre l'homme impatient qui allait finir par le tirer de gré où de force.

Chancelant au début, l'enfant suit son sauveur hors de la maison. Tout deux disparaissent au coin de la rue.

.

Ils réapparaissent dans un bois sombre et noir. Ils marchent quelques temps puis arrivent devant une maison de bois, une cabane.

L'homme s'agenouille et chuchote doucement à Harry :

- Je dois faire quelque chose avant de t'emmener dans ta nouvelle famille. Tu vas rester bien gentiment ici. Tu ne bouges pas d'ici !

Il repart sans un œil en arrière abandonnant le jeune garçon dans les bois sombres.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_« Mon fils ! _

_Où est mon fils ? _

_Dites moi où se trouve mon fils ? _

_Si je n'étais pas cloîtrée dans cette gangue de pierre vous seriez déjà tous à subir mon courroux. Alors où est mon enfant ? _

_Je veux le savoir et tout de suite !_

_Vous tous qui croyez que la Chute m'a détruite détrompez vous. Je sortirai plus forte de cette épreuve et bientôt ma liberté reviendra. Craignez tous pour vos vies, j'ai appris de mes erreurs._

Ainsi résonne le cri de la créatrice des Hommes. Ceux qui pouvaient l'entendre étaient peu et ne dormiront plus de longs jours. Encore moins nombreux sont ceux qui comprennent le pourquoi de cette colère.

_**OoOoOoO**_

Dans une demeure perdue quelque part une silhouette se faufile et rentre dans une pièce aux couleurs froides.

- La mission est accomplie. Maintenant ma récompense.

- Attendez que l'enfant soit à l'endroit convenu.

- Il l'est. En plein milieu d'une forêt connu pour ses loup-garous. Ce soir la lune sera pleine.

- Bien. Faite que tout se passe pour le mieux et elle ne pourra plus l'avoir.

* * *

><p><em>* dans cet extrait je veux surtout que l'impression d'emprisonnement en ressorte. Un peu comme dans tout le chapitre. Harry enfermé et qui subit son oncle. Julian qui par la voie qu'il suit s'enfonce de plus en plus et qui fini par être déchiré entre deux obligations. Mais il a aussi ses souvenirs qui reviennent, il est emprisonné dans le passé en quelque sorte. La « Reine » emprisonnée dans sa gangue de pierre. Je veux vraiment faire ressortir cet aspect qui se développe un peu dans le chapitre après je ne sais pas si l'effet passe.<em>

_** je sais c'est un peu cliché mais nécessaire... pour la suite._

* * *

><p>Voilà c'est fini pour aujourd'hui !<p>

**Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier * lisez le. Il apprend certains détails que je voulais mettre en évidence en quelque sorte.**

Prochain chapitre entre le 27 et 29 janvier (il est déjà commencé donc selon les reviews il sera peut être là avant)

Ceci n'est pas du chantage...

**Réponse aux reviews :**

_**Ata-Chan : **_Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours et j'espère que l'intrigue qui se construit lentement à coups de petits indices ne te gêne pas trop. Ça devrait bouger bientôt mais vu que je fais mon script au jour le jour je ne sais pas trop. C'est vrai que c'est frustrant d'attendre mais je n'ai toujours pas pris d'avance (même cause que précédemment) donc le rythme reste de deux semaines.

_**Constance : **_Le chantage n'est pas bien, est ce que j'en fais moi ? Le pire c'est que le tient fonctionne. LA drogue de review me perdra... (je divague un peu). L'intrigue s'épaissit encore dans celui là et peut être le suivant. Je l'introduit par petits indices que certains ne remarquent même pas et ça en sera que meilleur pour moi ensuite. Malfoy... toute une famille, un état d'esprit. Désolée pour toi mais ce nom n'est pas venu là comme ça. La bonne année pour l'inspiration existe sinon comment écririons nous ? Merci pour ta review !

.

Tsuh qui divague encore de fatigue (comme tous)... et devrait être couchée au lieu de poster...

.

Tout le monde s'en fout évidemment alors à la prochaine je l'espère.


	7. Loup noir ou sauvetage ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR le reste à moi alors, PAS TOUCHE !

_Merci aux personnes qui m'ont mise en Favorite story et en alert mais merci encore plus à ceux qui prennent le temps de reviewer. _

_C'est ce qui me fait le plus plaisir donc merci à Ata-Chan, Constance, Cathy et Deadz._

_**Réponses aux reviews en fin de chapitre sauf celle de Cathy qui peut éclairer certains points.**_

_**Cathy : **Tu trouves que c'est un peu trop ? En fait le chapitre 5 montrait le fait que tout recommençait. Je ne vois pas bien comment un retour en arrière pourrait changer des événements important qui feront de Harry ce qu'il sera. Pour le meilleur de la vie de Harry ça arrive ! Prochain chapitre l'atmosphère change complètement, ce chapitre en est les prémices. Pour la souffrance elle va se stopper un moment mais elle ne peut pas disparaître. Je ne compte pas tomber dans du Angst complet ce n'est pas mon but ici. Enfin pour les manipulations je vois très bien le fait que certaines étaient déjà là et qu'elles sont mises à jour c'est comme ça que je l'interprête. Et ces 6 premiers chapitres sont vraiment la base de mon intrigue, le principal est posé et maintenant les indices sont disséminés. Je n'irais pas vraiment plus en terme de manipulation pour le moment sauf si j'ai de nouvelles idées. Ça se calme. En espérant que cela ne t'empêche pas de lire la suite mais ça fait plaisir de voir ce qui ne plaît pas. Une pièce à toujours deux faces. Merci pour ta review._

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

><p><em>Dans une demeure perdue quelque part une silhouette se faufile et rentre dans une pièce aux couleurs froides.<em>

_- La mission est accomplie. Maintenant ma récompense._

_- Attendez que l'enfant soit à l'endroit convenu._

_- Il l'est. En plein milieu d'une forêt connu pour ses loup-garous. Ce soir la lune sera pleine._

_- Bien. Faite que tout se passe pour le mieux et elle ne pourra plus l'avoir._

Chapitre 6 : Loup noir ou sauvetage ?

.

**Tell me where am I supposed to go **–_ Dis moi où suis je censé aller_

**And who am I supposed to believe –** _Et qui suis je supposé croire_

**_If only knew what I knew _**_- _ Si seulement tu savais ce que je savais

**Then you could ses just what I see –** _Tu pourrais voir ce que je vois_

_Ghost In The Machine – B.o.B_

_._

Il se trouve au milieu d'une forêt.

Elle est sombre.

Noire.

Oppressante.

Quelque chose ne va pas. Même si il est jeune Harry le sait, le sent. C'est un élément de l'atmosphère. Il est assis sur une pierre devant la petite cabane. Il ne peut pas rentrer dedans.

Il a essayé.

Il relève la tête lorsqu'une légère clarté commence à baigner son visage. Il le lève vers le ciel et observe le spectacle des nuages se mouvant gracieusement dans le ciel et dévoilant l'astre de la nuit. Il se perd dans la contemplation de la lune à son apogée.

Un hurlement retentit du plus profond des bois.

Long et puissant.

Lugubre.

_- Que fais-tu là, Emerald ?_

_- Ce que tu m'as demandé Shame. Je t'obéis._

_- Comment ça ? _la voix dans sa tête devient légèrement énervée.

_- Tu m'as dit que quelqu'un viendrait pour moi et que je devrais le suivre. Il est venu, je l'ai suivi. Tu devrais être heureuse. Pourquoi tu ne l'es pas Shame ?_

Toute l'incompréhension et l'innocence de son âge transparaît dans sa question. Harry ne la comprend pas. Pourquoi est-elle en colère ? Qu'a-t-il fait de mal ? Va-t-elle le laisser seul maintenant ?

- _Tu t'es trompé. Tu t'es jeté dans la gueule des loups et ce n'est pas qu'un mot ! Tâche de rester encore un peu en vie. _

Sa voie est du venin pur maintenant. Il voulait juste lui faire plaisir. Être obéissant. Maintenant elle allait vraiment l'abandonner. Il ne sent plus sa présence autour de lui. Cette présence chaude et rassurante le côtoyant depuis les premières réprimandes de sa _famille. _Où est passée cet douce chaleur le rassurant ?

Harry n'a pas le temps de se lamenter ou faire autre chose. Les hurlements continuent, de plus en plus profonds, puissants. Ils se rapprochent lentement, comme à l'affût d'une proie qu'il faut coûte que coûte avoir.

Il se relève lentement de son promontoire improvisé. Il essaie de se faire le plus discret possible.

Des bruits se rapprochent de lui, des pas étouffés. Les cris sont nombreux, de plus en plus.

Le jeune garçon commence à courir lorsqu'il sent un souffle chaud lui effleurer le bas de la nuque, lorsqu'il entend une respiration sifflante proche.

Trop proche...

Il court. Le plus vite qu'il puisse. Sa course est chaotique, le sol inégal.

Il trébuche, se relève, reprend sa course. Les souffles, les bruits de pas sont à quelques enjambées de lui. Il se doute qu'il ne peut s'échapper mais il ne veut pas se rendre. Une force l'en empêche.

Il retombe et ne se relève pas. Il est trop tard.

Il attend la morsure des mâchoires sur sa peau. Elle ne vient pas.

Harry relève la tête et voit une silhouette devant lui. La même que plus tôt. C'est l'homme qui l'a enlevé de chez son oncle. Le soulagement s'empare de lui. Il va le sauver, il ne peut faire que ça, n'est ce pas ? Pourquoi lui voudrait-il du mal ? Cette sensation s'enfuit très loin lorsque l'homme commence à lui parler d'une voie veloutée et caressante.

- Vois-tu petit serpent je devais juste me débarrasser de toi mais quel est l'intérêt de tuer soi même un innocent petit enfant sans défense ? Hum... je vois que tout comme moi tu ne le vois pas. J'en étais sûr. C'est pour cela que j'ai eu une idée fabuleuse ! Pour ma protection je dois me débarrasser de toi et après, toujours pour cette protection, garder le profil bas. Donc j'ai eu la merveilleuse idée de te faire visiter ces bois. Ils sont charmants surtout les nuits de pleines lunes. La faune locale est sympathique tu ne trouves pas ? Bon trêve de bavardage, je ne vais pas te dévoiler toute mon attraction. Où serait l'amusement, une fois de plus ? Amuse toi bien petit Emerald !

_**OoOoOoO**_

**You say I look fine –** _Tu dis que j'ai l'air bien_

**If only you knew wath's on my mind –** _Si seulement tu savais ce qu'il y a en moi_

**You'd see a whole different sign –** _Tu verrais un gouffre de différence-*_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_Une fois de plus il se tient dans cette pièce qu'il connaît si bien. Vide et d'un gris terne. Les jours sont comptés mais Julian sait que très bientôt il sera d'une certaine façon libre. Libre dans une cage plus grande. Celle de son devoir._

_Depuis l'annonce de son départ il est prostré sur son « lit ». Il n'entend plus rien, ne voit plus rien, ne s'intéresse plus à rien. Seul le hurlement de la Mère résonne en boucle dans son être tout entier. Il se répercute dans son sang, ses veines. Sans relâche il résonne puissamment. Même ses souvenirs se sont enfouis. Plus rien ne peut l'atteindre dorénavant._

_._

_Une porte s'ouvre. Une personne entre et l'observe, longuement._

_Julian s'aperçoit enfin de sa présence._

_- Splendia, encore toi ?_

_- Et oui mon cher, répond elle calmement en ne relevant pas l'insolence contenue une fois de plus dans ses paroles anodines._

_- Que me vaut l'immense honneur de te revoir aussi tôt ? _

_- Tu es libéré maintenant. Tu dois te rendre immédiatement au centre de culte sur l'île._

_- Et pourquoi donc. Que demande-t-_Il _en échange ?_

_- Rien. Le pourquoi, tu n'en as pas besoin._

_- Je dirais que j'en ai besoin, ce n'est pas dans vos habitudes de changer vos _Contrats _ainsi._

_- Tu dois aller sur l'île. Un problème requiert ta présence. Rien de plus. Maintenant obéis. Notre patience à des limites que tu ne dois pas franchir sois en certain !_

_La porte de la pièce s'ouvre une fois de plus. Une personne ailée, la même qu'auparavant, entre. Elle s'approche sans hésitation de Splendia et lui parle doucement, sûrement. Julian voit un détail qui lui saute aux yeux, les vêtements noirs de l'individu sont couverts de boue. Il ne sait pourquoi mais ce détail le frappe plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il observe aussi le visage inexpressif de Splendia s'assombrir au fil des mots qu'elle entend. Puis comme si rien ne s'était passé il redevient lisse comme l'eau._

_L'individu repart comme il est venu, silencieusement. Tel une ombre, une ombre de Ténèbres._

_- Pars maintenant Julian, ne les fait pas attendre plus. Le Maître te fera quérir si il te veut auprès de lui ou pour une mission quelconque._

_Sur ces dernières paroles elle fait volte face et franchit la porte presque invisible. Elle traverse les longs couloirs sans vies, noirs. Elle semble prendre son temps mais sa démarche est rapide, nerveuse. Au bout d'un corridor plus sombre encore que les autres elle s'arrête devant une porte._

_Cette porte est petite, simple. Le bois dans lequel elle est sculptée est veiné de rouge faisant ainsi ressortir la couleur claire de cet ouvrage de finesse._

_Sans hésitation elle ouvre la porte et entre. Elle traverse la pièce sombre pour arriver dans une plus petite. Elle s'assoit sur la confortable moquette blanche et attend. Elle observe calmement le grand lit lui faisant face et ses tentures grenats cachant à la vue de tous l'occupant du lit. Aucun son ne perce l'atmosphère de la chambre. _

_Finalement elle prend la parole :_

_- Tu voulais me voir ? Puis je faire quelque chose pour toi ? Tu sais que je te serais toujours dévouée, jusqu'à ma mort..._

_Un léger mouvement fait onduler les rideau du lit puis une voix lui répond :_

_- Je sais que tu m'es dévouée, la plus fidèle. Sache que ma fin viendra avant la tienne. Non, je sais que tu veux m'interrompre mais ne le fais pas. Je sais que mes jours sont dorénavant comptés. Les oisillons et les feuilles fragiles commencent à s'élever et à grandir. Ils prennent de l'ampleur et nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Les chiens se détournent de leurs maîtres et ils n'y peuvent rien. Observer. Observer la fin qui arrive dans la renaissance. Voilà la seule chose que je puisse faire dorénavant..._

_- C'est faux ! Vous êtes le plus puissant de tous._

_- Tu oublies le Père. Je ne suis pas le plus puissant mais le plus craint. Cet ère finit, une autre va débuter._

_- Que voulez-vous dire, je ne vous comprend plus ?_

_- C'est simple, l'oiseau sort de son nid et essaie de prendre son envol. Lorsqu'il réussira il n'aura plus besoin de ses parents. Il n'aura plus qu'à les évincer. Fais attention à toi, tu es importante._

_- Je ne suis pas... importante, elle semble confuse. Je ne suis rien. _

_- C'est grâce à toi que je sais que certains me restent fidèles. Maintenant part mais surveille les oisillons pouvant se cacher à tes cotés. _

_- Bien, je vous laisse vous reposer._

_Elle se relève gracieusement et sort de la pièce silencieusement. Elle est préoccupée. Depuis de nombreuses années c'est la première fois qu'elle le voit ainsi. Il ne se ressemble plus. Peut-elle vraiment dire cela, qui est elle pour le juger ?_

_Elle reprend le même chemin qu'un peu plutôt. Elle a dit à Julian de partir mais a oublié de le libérer complètement. Il est impossible pour lui de partir._

_Une fois libéré elle traverse une partie encore plus sombre et arrive dans une pièce. En son centre se trouve un enfant. Elle ne s'incline pas, elle ne s'incline devant qu'une seule personne voire deux. _

_- Shahlâ ! Tu lui dois un service. Je viens te le demander._

_- Quelle entrée en matière, belle créature... commence-t-il avec un air ne correspondant pas à un enfant de 9 ou 10 ans._

_- Trêve de plaisanterie. Ne te lasses-tu pas d'être enfermé ici à cause de ton protégé ?_

_-Tu me demandes de façon détourné si je n'en veux pas à Julian d'être enfermé ici ? Tu me demandes si je ne m'en veux pas de l'avoir sauvé de l'anéantissement dû au sacrifice ? Ma réponse est non. Il doit vivre, je le sais._

_- C'est vrai que tu sais tout, toi, le Roi de l'Oubli... _

_Elle est sarcastique et commence à s'énerver. Sa discussion avec le Maître lui fait perdre son sang-froid. Elle ne sait plus quoi penser, qui croire, de qui se méfier._

_- Quel est ce service ?_

_- Sauve l'enfant et ta dette sera payée. Tel est le prix que demande le Maître._

_- Il n'a pas besoin de demander. Si je n'étais pas invité forcé depuis quelques années cette enfant serait déjà heureux. Maintenant que je peux partir, au déplaisir de te revoir !_

_Il disparaît sur cette parole mais Splendia a vu la lueur joyeuse de sa salutation. Il ressemble parfois à un enfant, il n'en a pas que l'apparence._

_._

_**OoOoOoO**_

**And I'm terrified […] **- _Et je suis terrifié_

**Cause everything ain't what I used to know –** _Car rien n'est comme je le croyais_

**And I try to hide, but I just can't hide no more –** _Et j'essaie de cacher, mais je ne peux plus rien dissimuler*_

_**OoOoOoO**_

_**.**_

Il a peur.

Comment l'homme peut-il connaître ce nom, comment ?

Il se retourne et le salut. Un grand sourire froid.

Harry est seul.

Les loups recommencent à se rapprocher lentement. Ils prennent leur temps sachant que leur proie ne peut s'échapper.

La forêt est sombre. Même la lune est partie. Elle se cache derrière les nuages comme si elle ne voulait pas être la témoin du drame imminent.

L'enfant se remet à courir. Sa dernière chance.

**I go **- _ Je pars*_

Il court, plus vite encore.

**I've been running –** _J'ai couru*_

Le sol de la forêt est spongieux, il s'accroche à ses pieds. La boue le ralentit, attrape ses jambes puis les relâche brutalement. Chaque pas est de plus en plus difficile.

**I've been trying –** _J'ai essayé_

Harry tombe, une fois de plus.

Il ne se relève pas, une fois de plus.

**To get away –** _Pour m'enfuir*_

Les bêtes l'encerclent. Elles sont gigantesques.

Un loup plus grand que les autres s'avance. Sa fourrure est noire comme la nuit. Il est splendide et sa beauté subjugue le jeune Harry.

**To get away **- _ Pour m'enfuir*_

Il se relève.

N'a plus peur.

Il avance sans hésitation vers le canidé qui avance également. Quelques 'pattes' les séparent encore. Harry sent le souffle de l'animal aussi grand que lui.

La peur l'a déserté.

Il a la certitude qu'il ne l'attaquera pas, qu'il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, ne pourra jamais le blesser.

Le temps semble figé dans cette forêt remplie de loups, loup-garous et autres bêtes jugées dangereuses. Seul les bruits de respirations résonnant montrent que ce n'est pas la réalité. Rien n'est figé.

La bête fait un pas de plus. Derrière lui, les autres plus petites s'agitent nerveusement et commencent à grogner.

L'enfant touche presque le loup. Le loup touche presque l'enfant.

Le loup sent l'enfant. L'enfant sent le loup.

Image parfaite de deux opposés.

La bestialité et l'innocence. L'innocence et la bestialité.

La peur et le courage. Le courage et la peur.

Tableau soudainement brisé par le saut d'un individu jaunâtre et petit.

Il saute sur l'enfant qui ne peut plus faire un mouvement.

L'hypnose de la majesté de la bête est finie.

Il a peur.

Il voit cette forme couleur sable lui foncer dessus.

Il est paralysé, terrorisé.

Harry ferme les yeux et attend l'impact.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps en heurtant un autre se fait entendre ainsi que des grognements indignés.

Aucune douleur ne vient, Harry ne sent rien. Un peu surpris il ouvre un œil timidement. Entre lui et le loup jaunâtre se trouve une personne. Il voit des cheveux virevoltant au gré des mouvements de l'inconnu. Il se bat contre le loup. La grâce est dans chacun des mouvements. L'individu se bat comme un autre danserait. La créature jaunâtre s'effondre.

Il voit le loup noir reculer lentement en observant l'inconnu. L'animal baisse un moment infime les yeux puis fait demi-tour.

Le monde qui tourne. Sa vue se voile et il tombe mollement sur le sol.

L'inconnu attend que les loups soient tous partis puis se retourne vers l'enfant. Il darde ses yeux rouges sur lui, observe si il n'a aucune blessure. Soulagé de voir juste quelques contusions il se penche et le prend dans ses bras.

Il doit juste le ramener sur l'île mais il ne faut pas que le névrosé puisse les retrouver.

_**OoOoOoO**_

_._

_Lumière._

_Noir._

_Lumière._

_Il ouvre les paupières, elles sont lourdes._

_Il se sent ballotté puis posé sur quelque chose._

_L'étreinte chaude et rassurante le quitte._

_Quelque chose de froid se pose sur ses bras et ses mains où il devine que des plaies se trouvent._

_Une douce torpeur le reprend. L'endroit est rassurant, apaisant._

**POV SHAHLÂ**

_Il doit se remettre mais il faut que je me dépêche. Le temps est compté jusqu'à ce que le manipulateur en chef se rende compte de sa disparition. Tout semble se passer comme il me l'a dit lors de sa dernière apparition._

_« Les chiens hurleront et les menaces se dévoileront »_

_J'étais trop jeune pour comprendre ce que mon père sous entendait. Aujourd'hui encore je ne comprend pas tout mais je sais que le jour est arrivé. Tout est lié._

_Il va falloir que je reparte et que j'emmène le petit serpent en lieu sûr._

_Il aura enfin le droit à une vrai enfance._

**FIN POV SHAHLÂ**

_**OoOoOoO**_

Le soleil se lève.

Plus aucun son ne transparaît dans les bois, aucun animal. Il marche tranquillement entre les arbres tout en guettant du sang et un cadavre. Il ne s'inquiète pas, prend son temps car aucun enfant ne peut échapper à une meute de loup-garous un soir de pleine lune. Et si il le pouvait les autres bêtes se chargeraient de lui.

Le midi arrivé, aucune trace du gamin, son corps n'est nul part en vu.

L'enfant a disparu, sa mission a échoué. Il sait qu'il doit le dire mais il s'en rendra compte bien assez tôt. Il est fort, il peut bien se passer de protection encore un peu. Il doit juste se faire le plus discret possible.

L'homme repart tranquillement. Il disparaît au coin d'un arbre.

.

Un hurlement de frustration résonne dans une pièce lugubre.

Le gamin s'est enfui.

Son 'mercenaire' s'est enfui.

Il doit trouver un autre plan.

Un seul point positif, personne ne sait que Harry Potter a disparu mais cela ne saurait tarder.

_**OoOoOoO**_

France.

Maroc.

Brésil.

Jérusalem.

Inde.

Espagne.

Allemagne.

Hongrie.

Russie.

Ils traversent de nombreux pays espérant brouiller un peu les pistes pour ralentir un minimum les charognes.

Shahlâ essaie de passer inaperçu mais les espions sont partout. Ils se cachent mais ils sont là et dès qu'ils quittent un endroit font leur rapport au vieux névrosé.

Ils arrivent sur l'île. Harry a dormi une grande partie du voyage.

Deux semaines de voyage qui ne ralentiront que de quelques heures les recherches.

- Harry, réveilles toi !

Il le secoue gentiment.

- Hum... oui...

- Je ne peux pas aller plus loin. Je dois te laisser là.

- Je ne veux pas. Dangereux...

- Mais non. Quelqu'un vas venir. Il est gentil.

- Shame a dit la même chose... Le monsieur m'a abandonné dans la forêt avec le méchant loup jaune. Elle était pas contente. Elle veut plus me voir...

- Cette fois ça n'arrivera pas. Qui est Shame ?

- Shame ? C'est une amie mais elle veut plus me parler. Pourquoi tu viens pas avec moi ?

- Je ne peux pas encore mais je te reverrai.

Shahlâ commence à partir lorsqu'il sent Harry s'accrocher à sa jambe et se mettre à pleurer.

- Noooooooon ! M'abandonne pas. Veux plus être seul. J'ai peur... veux plus être seul...

- Chut, calme toi mon petit serpent. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner mais il faut que je fasse en sorte que le vilain monsieur ne te fasse plus de mal.

Harry finit par se calmer après de longues minutes et attend toute la journée en somnolant. Le soir venu il entend du bruit. Il se cache alors derrière un arbre et observe l'homme se tenant là. Il ne lui semble pas antipathique. Il l'écoute qui commence à parler doucement.

- Harry ? Je sais que tu es là. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur. Je veux juste t'aider.

Le jeune enfant l'observe puis doucement s'approche. L'homme se présente, il dit s'appeler Julian. Harry le suit enfin. Ils traversent tranquillement les bois Julian lui montrant les animaux et les fleurs. Il ne s'y intéresse pas mais Julian continue tout de même.

Ils arrivent dans la soirée devant un grand bâtiment surplombé par une falaise et un chêne. Le bâtiment semble chaleureux. Sans hésitation Julian l'emmène à travers les différentes pièces. Il ouvre la porte et pousse le jeune homme dedans tout en lui disant de ne pas avoir peur. Il referme la porte derrière lui.

Harry se retourne et voit qu'il est seul dans un lieu inconnu. Deux personnes se tiennent en face de lui. La peur s'empare de nouveau de lui. Il revoit son oncle et sa tante. A la place des douces paroles il entend les hurlements de son oncle. Il voit au lieu d'un sourire un rictus de haine à son encontre. Harry recule contre la porte il veut sortir, juste sortir. Pourquoi lui veulent-ils tous du mal ? Il n'a rien demandé, il n'a rien fait. Il veut juste vivre. Il commence à trembler, sa vue se trouble à nouveau. Son sang bat fort, trop fort. Il claque contre les parois de ses veines, il veut sortir. Il n'entend plus rien. Juste son sang et des cris.

Il tombe et sa tête rencontre presque le sol. Une fois de plus.

Des bras le rattrapent, c'est un des prêtres. Il tend l'enfant à la femme et lui dit :

- Eos emmène le dans sa chambre. Il aura moins peur de toi je pense.

La jeune femme acquiesce et franchit la porte pour se perdre dans les ténèbres du soleil couchant.

_**OoOoOoO**_

- Tu les vois encore ?

- Oui... parfois. Mais maintenant ils sont plus... joyeux. Je les trouve moins dures. Je n'en comprends aucun mais les derniers ne me laissaient pas de résidus de tristesse. Comme si j'avais perdu quelqu'un de cher. C'est cela n'est ce pas ? Ne me mens pas, je veux savoir. Il était toujours question de cette fille. Je la connais, je le sais. J'en suis sûr. Qui est-elle Shahlâ ?

- Je ne peux pas te le dire.

- Qui. Est. Elle ?

- Personne que tu ne dois connaître immédiatement. Concentre toi sur ta mission. Ta Mère n'est plus aussi douce qu'avant tu le sais. Il ne faut pas que tu échoues, tu ne t'en sortirais pas. Je ne pourrai rien faire pour te sauver.

- Je le sais.

- Pour tes souvenirs il est trop tard. Quelque chose a mal tourné.

- Tout a mal tourné, déclare Julian ironiquement.

- Pas ce ton avec moi. Donc pour tes souvenirs il est trop tard. Je ne peux plus rien faire mais cela devrait se calmer. Lorsque Harry sera remis, lorsqu'il sera plus ouvert, quand ses souvenirs de sa vie passée reviendront tu devras le confier aux Sylvestres. Il doit avoir une figure maternelle autre que Eos. Harry ne se rappellera de moi que en temps voulus. C'est mieux pour lui. Quand il sera l'heure je reviendrai. Maintenant va le rejoindre Julian. Il va avoir besoin de ton appui.

_**OoOoOoO**_

**Disparition inquiétante ?**

_Hier soir un informateur haut placé aurai reçu cette information : Le Garçon Qui A Survécu a disparu !_

_Non,non vous ne rêvez pas. Harry Potter, celui qui à vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom à disparu. Il était gardé par sa famille moldue venant du coté de sa mère, Lily Evans. _

_Une famille moldue ? _

_Là non plus vous ne rêvez pas. C'est incongru qu'un sorcier soit élevé par des moldus qui, selon une autre source, détesteraient les monstres comme ils nous nomment. Lorsque nous avons interrogé le très vénérable Albus Dumbledore il nous a juste sorti le mot _Protection _avant de nous chasser de son bureau._

_Comportement étrange, n'est ce pas ?_

_Rien n'est encore officiel mais la disparition de notre jeune espoir serait une grande claque pour le ministère et un regain pour les partisans du Lord Noir encore actifs._

_Dès que de plus amples informations seront disponibles vous serez mis 'à la baguette' très chère population._

_Votre dévouée Sybille Piou _

* * *

><p><em><strong>* extraits de « Ghost in the machine de B.o.B<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Pour ceux qui veulent certaines explications lisez la réponse à la review de Cathy en début de chapitre. Elle peut éclairer certains points.<strong>_

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre le week-end du 10 février ou un peu plus tôt si je dépasse les 6 reviews pour ce chapitre et que j'ai fini de l'écrire.<p>

_**Réponses aux reviews :**_

_**Ata-Chan :** Je suis heureuse une fois de plus que le chapitre précédent t'ai plu et qu'on ai retrouvé l'impression d'enfermement. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi le mot loup-garou est apparu à la fin du chapitre mais comme tu l'as vu il ne se fait pas mordre et ne deviendra jamais un loup-garou. Ce n'est pas le but de cette fic._

_**Constance : **Que de compliments dans cette review, ne serait-ce pas une manière d'encourager la pauvre auteur que je suis à écrire encore plus. Tu aimes le « monde parallèle » qui se construit ? Tant mieux alors, tu n'as pas fini de le voir. Et je ne trouves pas inutile ce que tu dis. C'est vraiment motivant de recevoir des reviews. Et quand j'en reçois mon inspiration semble se remettre en marche._

Tsuh...


	8. La vie est simple

**Disclaimer :** Tout ce que vous reconnaissez est à JKR, les OCs et l'histoire à moi alors PAS TOUCHE !

**Note :** Chapitre qui aurait pu être mit plus tôt si fanfic n'avait pas décidé que je ne pourrais pas me connecter :(

**Note 2** : Toutes les fautes sont de moi, en espérant qu'il y en ait peu...

**EDIT 11/02 ( 16h12) : petite correction à la fin du chapitre. Merci a Matsu, j'avais oublié une précision.**

.

_Merci une fois de plus pour les Alerts, les favoris et ENCORE PLUS pour les reviews._

_Ce sont elles qui motivent car j'écris pour faire plaisir (et me faire plaisir) comme tous les auteurs je l'espère_

_._

Sur ceux **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 7 : La vie est simple (<span>_life is easy_)

**Don't worry, life is easy –** Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple

**Don't worry, life is easy –** Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple

_- Little love – AaRoN - _

_._

_« Quatre ans ont passé depuis que Harry Potter a disparu de la maison de son oncle. Les recherches menées par le très vénérable Albus Dumbledore se sont montrées tout sauf concluantes. Ces mêmes recherches interrogent certaines grandes familles comme les Londubat. Le monde magique quand à lui, avec un incompétent à sa tête, a rangé cette disparition dans la case, « triste destin pour cette grande famille ». _

_D'autres espèrent qu'il soit vivant quelque part et heureux. _

_« Il aurait 7 ans aujourd'hui. Si il n'avait pas disparu il le fêterait joyeusement avec sa famille. Famille qui le pleure sûrement encore, malgré les années passées. Une telle perte ne s'oublie pas, surtout lorsque l'on a un si grand cœur. Sinon pourquoi auraient-ils accepté la garde d'un enfant qu'ils ne connaissaient que de nom et à peine »_

_Voilà la nouvelle déclaration du très estimé et vénérable directeur de Poudlard._

_En tant que citoyenne (si ce mot existe encore) il me laisse sceptique. Je vous laisse réfléchir chers lecteurs car ceci est mon dernier article, la vérité de mes paroles dérangeant un peu trop._

_Votre très chère Sybille Piou »_

_**OoOoOoO**_

Sur une petite île perdue, bordant les côtes de la Russie mais ne partageant pas ses rudes climats, personne ne se préoccupe de cette disparition. La vie poursuit son cour entre le travail de la terre, la famille et le culte.

Le culte des anciennes religions, celles oubliées de tous. Ce morceau de terre est le dernier se rappelant des histoires originelle.

Depuis quatre années Harry Potter, celui là même qui a disparu, vit paisiblement. D'un naturel calme, il enchante tout ceux venant demander conseils aux prêtres de l'île, Eos et Déméter. Il avait été chouchouté par les deux mais il acceptait plus la présence de Eos. Maintenant encore, il lui faisait plus confiance. Il aurait pu profiter du fait d'être constamment choyé mais, étrangement, il semblait toujours guetter un malheur.

Son regard est souvent hanté par le calme, calme qu'un enfant n'aurait pas dû avoir.

Souvent il lui arrivait de demander où était Julian mais depuis bientôt deux ans il ne le fait plus. Cela ne sert à rien, il n'est jamais là pour s'occuper de lui.

En effet, Julian devait s'acquitter de sa dette envers le Maître. Ce dernier n'avait que faire de l'éducation d'un enfant quelle que soit son importance.

Ainsi, pendant ces quelques années, le jeune enfant avait grandi et commencé à s'épanouir. Même si, des détails ne trompaient jamais.

.

.

.

Un bruit de course, des rires, une voix :

- Ambroise ! … Attend moi !

.

**Flash-back, début**

**.**

Depuis un an il était arrivé ici. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment, ni pourquoi. Il était là, c'est tout.

Depuis un an, après avoir été enfermé dans cette pièce inconnue et avoir fait une crise de panique, il n'était pas sortie de cette chambre. C'est une petite chambre, petite mais spacieuse. Un lit, une armoire, quelques meubles dont une table et deux chaises. Il n'en était pas sorti et n'acceptait la présence de personne.

Un matin, alors qu'il se réveillait tranquillement pour une journée de plus à ne rien faire, il entend du bruit. La porte de _sa _chambre s'ouvre. Il se recroqueville dans son lit et ne bouge plus. Il observe la femme qui lui fait face tout en essayant de se cacher sous sa couverture.

Elle lui parle tout doucement de tout et de rien. Elle essaie de l'habituer à sa présence. Après un long moment il demande d'une toute petite voix, timidement, où est Julian.

- Julian ? Demande-t-elle surprise. Et bien, reprend elle ensuite, il est en mission. Il ne peut pas venir. Il ne faut pas que tu t'inquiètes, tu n'es plus seul. Tu as le droit à une famille, ne crois pas ce qu'ils te disaient. Tu m'écoutes ?

- Je veux voir Julian...

- Tu ne peux pas, dit-elle doucement.

- Je veux le voir !

Il commence à s'énerver. Certains diraient qu'il faisait un caprice mais quelque seconde après il se tait et se recroqueville le plus possible dans son lit. En l'observant il était visible qu'il attendait un coup. Coup qui ne vient pas.

Après un moment, où il semble qu'il se soit rassuré, il commence à parler.

- Je peux vraiment faire confiance ? Avoir une famille ? La dernière fois Shame m'a dit de faire confiance mais après elle était en colère.

Eos l'écoute parler de cette Shame même si elle ne voit pas qui elle peut être. Cependant elle voit qu'il est plus... heureux, détendu.

- Tu sais, continue-t-il, c'est comme une mère... enfin je crois. Je n'ai pas eu de mère mais elle était toujours là. A chacun de mes anniversaires et quand j'étais trop faible aussi. Shame est gentille. Shame, elle me console. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire Shame ? Elle a pas voulu me le dire quand je lui ai demandé. Elle a dit « _Tu le sauras bien assez tôt, petit serpent _». Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Sa voix me rassure mais elle est en colère maintenant. Elle ne me parle plus. Tu me la rappelle un peu, tu es gentille. Tu veux être comme Shame ?

Il ne semble pas attendre de réponse car il se retourne et enfouit sa tête dans les couvertures chaudes. Eos ne le dérange pas, il semble plus ouvert.

.

Le lendemain Harry se lève plus joyeux et attend sur son lit en guettant la porte. Elle s'ouvre. Il commence à se lever quand il remarque que ce n'est pas Eos. Il ne laisse pas Déméter, le second prêtre, l'approcher. Il ne veut pas le voir et demande juste où est Eos.

**.**

Une semaine passe ainsi. Le matin Harry attend devant sa porte et, lorsqu'il voit Déméter, retourne sur le lit. En fait, Eos prépare l'arrivée de la délégation de Sylvestres car la date des hommages à la Mère arrivait. Pendant ce temps Harry s'enferme sur lui même de plus en plus, n'acceptant la présence de personne.

.

Un mois après, alors qu'il avait commencé à désespérer, comme pour Julian qu'il n'a toujours pas revu, elle passait le seuil de sa chambre. Et au bout d'une journée, la jeune prêtresse avait de nouveau sa confiance. Elle lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle n'avait pas pu venir le voir avant. Elle lui annonce également qu'il verra très prochainement Julian.

Les discussions tranquilles dans la chambre se transforment en promenades dans les jardins et les sanctuaires. C'est ainsi qu'un soir Harry lui pose une question :

- Pourquoi je suis ici ? Ils sont où mes parents ?

Eos le regarde quelques instants. Elle savait que cette question viendrait un jour.

- Ta mère t'a sauvé.

- Elle est où ?

- Elle veille sur toi. Toujours. N'en doute jamais.

En disant cela, elle tire une légère chaîne d'argent de la chemise verte du jeune garçon.

- Elle veille sur toi à travers ce médaillon. Garde le précieusement Harry.

- Je ne veux pas être Harry...

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne veux pas être Harry. Je sais pas pourquoi... je sens que ce nom n'est pas pour moi. Il représente trop. Je le sens. Je réussis pas à t'expliquer mais je ne veux pas être Harry.

- D'accord. Écoute moi, dit Eos d'un ton conspirateur. On va faire un jeu. Un jeu très simple. Le but c'est de changer de nom.

- Changer de nom ?

- Oui mais personne ne doit s'en rendre compte. Ils doivent oublier l'ancien. Pour eux tu auras toujours eu celui du jeu. Tu es d'accord ?

- Oui, mais je vais m'appeler comment ?

Elle semble réfléchir un moment. Le soleil décline quand Eos le regarde de nouveau et lui demande :

- Ambroise... ça te va ?

- Je suis Ambroise alors. Maintenant Harry n'existe plus !

**Fin Flash-back**

.

**Come on dance around –** Allez danse, tourbillonne

**Shine upon the ground –** Rayonne au dessus du sol

**From me to you –** De moi à toi

**Don't you know I'm strong ? **- Ne sais tu pas que je suis fort ?

_- Little love – AaRoN -_

**.**

- Ambroise ! Arrête ! Attend-moi !

Le bruit des pas d'un enfant dans une herbe verte et grasse. La première chose visible alors qu'il court, sont ses yeux. Deux orbes vertes, un vert saisissants entre l'émeraude, le grenat et l'herbe fraîche. De cours cheveux noirs ébouriffés encadrent ces perles vertes. Il est petit mais pas trop.

L'enfant court sans s'arrêter, sans se retourner. Il court comme avide de liberté. Soudainement, il chute. Le temps se fige un instant puis reprend de plus belle. Il se relève et commence à rire. Un rire léger, frais, joyeux, mais surtout enfantin. Un rire d'innocence pure dont seul les enfants ont le secret.

Derrière lui une voix retentit à nouveau :

- Ambroise ? Ça va ?

Un autre enfant arrive. Il est plus grand, doit avoir environs neuf ans. Ses cheveux sont cours, raides et noirs. Un noir complet, sans reflets. Sa chevelure assombrit ses yeux les rendant marrons, presque noirs. Sa peau est pâle mais ses joues sont rosies par sa course et l'air frais. Il voit Ambroise (Harry) se relever et recommencer à courir. Il se retourne et le nargue.

- Aller D'mitri ! Le premier arrivé mange le dessert de l'autre pendant deux jours !

Aussitôt dit, Ambroise se retourne une fois de plus et se met à courir. Arrivé au sommet de la colline du chêne il regarde en arrière. De ce fait il ne voit pas une pierre et trébuche. Il tombe pour la seconde fois de la journée mais cette fois ne se relève pas.

D'mitri, le voyant à terre, se précipite vers lui. Ambroise n'est pas inconscient mais lui murmure qu'il a mal. Il lui demande de l'aider. Les yeux sombres sont parcourus d'une lueur de panique pure mais il se calme rapidement. Il sait quoi faire.

Il prend délicatement entre ses bras le corps d'Ambroise. Il est vraiment trop léger pour sa taille. Une des dernière séquelle de sa vie première.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais t'aider Ambr'.

Il court à travers les jardins tout en essayant de ne pas trop le secouer. Il se dirige vers la salle de réception, il est sûr de trouver quelqu'un.

Eos ou Déméter.

Il y a une visite officielle ce jour là. Normalement ils n'ont pas le droit de se trouver là mais D'mitri sentait que le _normalement _ne faisait pas parti de ce cas.

Il court dans les couloirs aussi vite que son _fardeau _le lui permet. Il donne un coup dans la grande porte en bois, ignorant délibérément les gardes.

Le silence se fait dans la salle de réception.

.

**Flash-back, début**

_- Joyeux anniversaire petit serpent !_

- Shame ! C'est vraiment toi ?

_**- **Oui c'est moi. Je suis désolé mais je ne pouvais pas te parler._

- Tu ne m'en veux plus.

_- Non. Je me suis emportée, petit serpent. Je m'excuse._

La nuit continue. Le jeune parle avec Shame. Vers le milieu de la nuit une silhouette longe le couloir et s'arrête devant la porte de l'enfant. Elle attend et lorsqu'elle va ouvrir elle entend un rire. Un rire clair, joyeux. Rassurée, elle repart dans l'autre sens, dans son sanctuaire.

Il ne s'endort que tard dans la nuit.

Le lendemain, il sent un rayon chaud sur son visage. Il est bien, en sécurité. Pourtant quelque chose cloche. Il y a un poids sur son lit qui ne devrait pas être là. Ambroise en est là de ses réflexions lorsqu'une ombre lui cache les rayons chauds. Il ouvre paresseusement les yeux, peu pressé de retourner à la réalité. Une douce lumière lui frappe le visage puis c'est la douceur d'une chevelure. Finalement réveillé il observe le jeune garçon au dessus de lui. Il a des yeux foncés ainsi que sa chevelure. Il se met à sourire puis il parle doucement ou plutôt le questionne :

- C'est ton anniversaire à toi aussi aujourd'hui ?

Ambroise le regarde avec incompréhension puis, il se rappelle de sa discussion avec Shame cette nuit.

- Oui... répond Ambr' timidement.

- C'est super ! Je vais me sentir moins seul maintenant ! Tu sais qu'une grande fête se prépare ? On dit même que le détenteur du savoir va venir aujourd'hui...

Le ton du jeune est solennel lorsqu'il dit cette dernière phrase. Ambroise le regarde mais, une fois de plus, il ne voit pas de quoi il parle.

- En fait, moi c'est Dimitri Demeterovich*, reprend le jeune.

- D'mitri ?

- Non, Dimitri. Mon père à des origines russes. Et toi ?

- Je ne sais pas qui sont mes vrais parents... commence-t-il.

- Je te demandais ton prénom.

- Oh...

C'est la première fois qu'une personne lui demande son prénom. Cela lui faisait bizarre. Après une seconde de réflexion il répond :

- Ambroise... je m'appelle Ambroise.

La journée passe et Ambroise vaque à ses occupations habituelles. Une chose change, le jeune garçon, Dimitri, le suis partout. Il ne le lâche pas de la journée.

Le soir venu, Eos vient le voir et les mène vers la salle de réception. Du bruit étouffé sort de la salle.

Ils entrent doucement dans la salle avec la dernière recommandation. Ils ne doivent pas se faire trop remarquer.

Ils réussissent plutôt bien lors du début de la soirée, quand Ambr' croit apercevoir une silhouette familière. Il se rapproche comme si il n'y avait rien. Il observe. Il connaît cette chevelure noire, cette taille ni petite, ni grande, cette démarche et cette voix. Il n'a plus aucun doute lorsque la _silhouette _se retourne, lorsqu'il voit les orbes vert-d'eau.

Sans réfléchir Ambr' se précipite sur lui et en courant, il cri :

- Julian ?

Le dénommé Julian, car c'était bien lui, se retourne et le réceptionne au vol. Il rit doucement devant la boule de nerf de son nouveau protégé. Après quelques minutes, Julian le repose à terre et l'emmène vers une petite table. Toutes les personnes habituées aux rares fêtes de l'île se désintéressent très vite des deux personnes. Dans un coin pourtant, un jeune enfant regarde bizarrement ce _couple _et se demande pourquoi il ne lui a rien dit. Pourquoi il ne lui a pas avoué connaître le détenteur. Il ne comprend pas et se sent un peu trahis.

Vers la fin de la soirée Ambr' s'est endormi dans les bras de Julian. Celui ci le prend et passe près de Dimitri. Au passage il lui chuchote :

- Il ne t'a pas menti. Il ne connaît pas mon titre et mes devoirs. Ne lui en veux pas...

**Fin Flash-back**

**.**

**Have you ever fly –** As-tu déjà volé ?

**Let me teach you how –** Laisse moi te montrer

**I'll do, I'll do –** Je le ferai, je le ferai

**.**

Le silence se fait dans la salle. Eos se retourne et lui demande :

- Dimitri que fais tu là ? Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'être ici, maintenant.

.

**Flash-back, début**

**.**

- Eos ! Eos ! Y a des boules toutes blanches qui tombent du ciel. C'est froid et mouillé. C'est quoi Eos ?

Ambroise sautille partout et cherche sa mère de cœur. Il semble se calmer soudainement. C'est beaucoup plus grave et serein, un peu trop même, qu'il demande :

- C'est... dangereux ?

- Idiot, dit une voix avec un rire contenu.

- Dima ?

- Qui d'autre. Ce que tu appelles « boules toutes blanches » est de la neige.

- De la neige ? Demande Ambroise. C'est bizarre comme nom. Ça ressemble plus à des boules toutes blanches.

- Ce ne sont pas des boules toutes blanches mais des flocons.

- Flocons ? Comme le coton ?

- Non... tiens. Regarde !

Tout en disant cela, il prend la main du plus jeune et la lui met sous les flocons de neige.

- Tu vois, reprend-il, elle n'est pas ronde mais constituée de plein de cristaux.

Ils se taisent un moment, observent la valse de la neige. Ambr' est fasciné par les tourbillons. Rêveusement il dit que cela lui rappelle quelque chose. Quelque chose de triste mais en même temps tellement joyeux.

Un moment passe encore et sans le savoir vraiment, il commence à parler et Dimitri l'écoute.

_« Il y a un garçon. Il est grand mais... petit. Une certaine innocence est dans ses gestes._

_Je trouve qu'il me ressemble. Il neige aussi autour de lui._

_Il semble surpris lorsqu'un boule de neige lui atterrit dessus.. Il se retourne et marque un temps d'arrêt._

_C'est là que le sentiment de tristesse me glace le sang. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je ressens ses sentiments._

_Je ne vois que, non... il ne voit qu'une silhouette floue. Celle d'un homme... »_

- Ambroise on rentre. Tu vas attraper froid, le coupe rapidement Dima.

_._

**Fin Flash-back**

**.**

**Don't wory life is easy –** Ne t'inquiète pas, la vie est simple

**Don't wory life is easy –** Ne t'inquiète pas la vie est simple

.

- Dimitri, je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais de si important pour interrompre une réunion.

Alors qu'elle finit sa phrase Eos voit son fils sur le sol de marbre froid. Elle se précipite vers lui en apercevant une tache carmine s'agrandir. Elle le soulève délicatement. Il a une plaie superficielle à la tête.

- Comment s'est-il fait ça ?

- Nous courrions dehors grande prêtresse et il... il a trébuché. Il est tombé mais l'herbe... l'herbe cachait une pierre. Je comprendrais que vous vouliez que je m'éloigne de votre fils grande prêtresse...

Le ton du jeune est désespéré. Il a peur qu'il ne s'en sorte pas ou qu'il ne veuille plus le voir.

- Retourne dans ta chambre, ton père viendra te voir ensuite.

.

- Madame, je vais le soigner. Enfin, si vous le permettez.

- Ce serait un honneur que vous vous en occupiez chère ambassadrice des Sylvestres. Je vais vous conduire à sa chambre afin que vous soyez plus à l'aise.

.

.

Il se réveille dans sa chambre, il la reconnaît grâce aux draps grenats le recouvrant. Il n'est pas seul mais ce n'est pas D'mitri. Il le saurait car depuis qu'il le connaît il peut sentir où son ami se trouve. Pour le moment il se trouve dans sa chambre, sûrement avec son père.

Il entend un léger mouvement sur sa droite. Il bouge lentement avec l'impression que sa tête va exploser. Il souhaiterait que ce bourdonnement cesse. Une voix douce le réveille complètement.

- Bonjour Ambroise. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Il réfléchit un moment puis il commence à parler :

- La tête, elle... bourdonne

- Prend ça. Tu iras mieux après.

Elle lui tend un verre bouillant. Il est rempli d'une substance incolore avec des reflets rougeâtres. Il l'avale sans se poser de questions et sens juste un petit goût de cannelle. Quelques minutes après avoir ingurgité le verre Ambroise s'endort. Il y avait également un léger somnifère indétectable au goût.

Lorsqu'il se réveille, bien plus tard, le jour pointe à l'horizon et ses rideaux ne sont pas tirés. Comme si elle savait qu'il ne dort plus, la jeune femme présente à son premier réveille, commence à parler. Il reconnaît un conte :

_« Il était une fois un jeune enfant. Il vivait seul dans une vieille grange. Cette grange se trouvait près d'une forêt dévastée. Les arbres étaient morts, la terre sèche et infertile. Il n'y avait plus un signe de vie à des lieux excepté ce jeune enfant. Il devait avoir douze voire au maximum treize ans. Les nuits étaient fraîches et, évidemment l'électricité il n'y en avait plus. La journée il sortait donc pour ramasser des bouts de bois mort pour se réchauffer et s'éclairer un peu._

_Un soir, alors que la nuit était encore plus froide, il repensa à une vieille histoire que lui contait sa mère. C'était avant la grande guerre et la Chute mais, il l'entendait encore :_

_- Il existait une femme magnifique. Elle était grande, comme les Elfes de l'Air (l'enfant ne savait pas qui ils étaient et ne le savait toujours pas). Sa peau était pâle et cet effet était renforcé par sa chevelure. Celle ci était noire, parsemée de reflets verts. Elle avait, pour ceux la côtoyant, un aspect mystérieux avec ses yeux d'améthystes et les écailles, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, parsemant son corps. Ses écailles formaient de fines lignes sur ses épaules, son cou, le long de sa colonne vertébrale et ses bras. _

_Sa mère faisait toujours une pause à ce moment là puis reprenait son histoire :_

_- Tous l'appelaient la Déesse-serpent mais son véritablement nom était Nyoka. Nyoka était la fille de Chao et du Serpent Créateur. Cette Déesse était d'un naturel assez clément, c'est elle qui créa le monde comme nous le connaissions il y a quelques années. C'était le Tout. Il regroupait toutes les espèces qu'elle forma ainsi que certaine de son frère ou plutôt celui qu'elle considérait comme tel. Tout allait pour le mieux mais des Hommes, les sorciers de sa création, se révoltèrent contre elle. Ils étaient jaloux de sa beauté, sa puissance mais surtout de sa vie quasiment éternelle. Vie qu'elle avait également offerte à ses deux _prêtres_. Ils se révoltèrent donc et ce fut la Chute. _

_A ce moment du récit, sa mère semblait toujours triste mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi._

_- Certains disent que dans une clairière la Déesse attend prise dans une gangue de pierre. Avec elle il y aurait Eden et Hyacinthe, prisonnier eux aussi._

_L'enfant revoit encore sa mère arrêter de parler, puis elle lui remontait ses couvertures. Maintenant c'est fini, la guerre a éclaté une fois de plus. Il est seul._

_._

_Le lendemain l'enfant se réveille, il a faim. Il est obligé de sortir dans le silence et sous le ciel de plomb. Il parcourt longuement la forêt à la recherche d'une quelconque denrée. Il marche sur la terre noire et entre les arbres pourris. Des os jonchent le sol entier de la forêt. Il est obligé de marcher dessus, de les écraser. Au bout d'un très long moment il trouve une clairière. Elle est verte, seine et déserte. Il avance lentement. Arrivé au centre il se tourne, se tourne et se retourne. _

_Il entend un bruit. _

_Il se retourne encore et voit une louve blanche aux yeux d'améthystes. Elle avance vers lui et commence à se transformer. Quelques secondes à peine après l'apparition de la louve elle s'est transformée en femme. L'enfant reconnaît Nyoka grâce à la description de sa mère. Il n'a aucune réaction._

_- J'ai un cadeau pour toi. Je veux récompenser la fidélité de ta mère. Suis moi !_

_Alors qu'elle se retourne et que l'enfant la suit un puma apparaît derrière lui. Après une marche, à travers la forêt redevenue verte, ils arrivent devant une grande maison blanche proche de la mer. Elle lui donne à manger puis il va se coucher._

_Le lendemain il se réveille dans un lit. Il trouve des vêtements. Une chemise bleu très fine dont la teinte allait parfaitement avec celle de ses yeux et un pantalon noir tout simple. Cela le changeait de ses vêtements en loques. _

_Il marche dans la maison et trouve enfin quelqu'un dans une pièce. Il l'observe un instant. Il a de longs cheveux noirs et une silhouette androgyne. Lorsqu'il se retourne l'enfant voit ses yeux, deux améthystes. Il lui parle doucement :_

_- Bonjour, tu t'appelles comment ?_

_- Je... je n'ai pas de nom..._

.

_Les journées passent, idylliques avec Eden (l'inconnu aux cheveux noirs),le puma et parfois Hyacinthe. Il ne voit presque pas Nyoka. _

_Un soulèvement commence. _

_Ses dix-neuf ans sont là et il ne vieillit plus. Il oublie son passé, sa mère et surtout son frère. Son cher frère tué par la guerre. Il oublie tout._

_Les soulèvements approchent._

.

.

_Dans une forêt morte une petite grange reste. A l'intérieure le corps d'un enfant de douze ans environs. Il serait possible de dire qu'il dort s'il n'était pas aussi immobile. Il porte une fine chemise bleue, trop fine pour les températures de la région,et un pantalon noir, tout simple._

_Aux alentours, plus rien ne vit, comme dans la grange. Tout n'est qu'un désert de pierre et de bois mort._

_._

_._

_Était-ce juste un rêve ?_

_Pas sûr..._

_._

_._

_Dans une clairière verte se dressent quatre statues, quatre silhouette figées. Une femme très grande et trois hommes. Le plus jeune a dix-neuf ans... _

_Une inscription est visible :_

__« L'amour de Nyoka est omniprésent pour ceux qui lui sont fidèles »__

__.__

_La voix de la jeune femme s'éteint et Ambroise se sent à nouveau emporté par le sommeil. A la fin de ce conte il a l'impression qu'il n'est pas juste une histoire mais un peu plus...**_

__**OoOoOoO**__

Quelque part à l'autre bout du monde, en Europe, une personne dans son bureau réfléchissait. Elle se demandait comment gagner une guerre sans Sauveur. Comment rassurer la population sans espoir vivant.

En secret les recherches continuent.

* * *

><p><em>*Demeterovich : patronyme formé à partir du prénom du père (prénom masculin) et on ajoute le suffixe -ovich pour un homme et -ovna pour une femme ce qui se traduit par fils de ou fille de. Ici donc, fils de Demeter<em>

* * *

><p><em> <strong>**Ce conte n'est pas la juste comme ça. Il donne de petits indices sur un personnage arrivant un peu plus tard. Il introduit également le troisième prêtre (expliqué un peu plus tard). La vrai histoire viendra après, ce n'est qu'une introduction pour un personnage très important pour la suite. Il est fait allusion à cette personne vers la fin...<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Voilà chapitre un peu plus long (9 pages word)<em>

_Un avis, bon, mauvais, je prends tout et je réponds..._

_**Prochain chapitre : je sais pas trop quand, c'est les vacances donc... 24 février ou peut être avant.**_

_**Review :**_

_**Ata-Chan : **__Le « vieux névrosé » est-il Dumbledore ? C'est possible mais je ne suis pas encore fixée sur ce point. Merci pour ta review (et celles d'avant, encore une fois), ça fait toujours plaisir. Au prochain chapitre ! Je vais avoir le temps d'écrire._

_Tsuh..._


	9. Enfance Partie Un

**Disclamer : **Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'idée qui est de moi

**Note : **Pas vraiment de chanson cette fois (sauf un extrait vers le milieu). Pour ce chapitre je conseillerais d'écouter l'album d'Agnes Obel Philharmonics qui est un mélange de piano et voix (rien d'autre). Musique calme mais assez rythmée sur certains morceaux. C'est avec lui que j'ai écrit ce chapitre et que j'écrirerais surement le prochain.

**Note 2 : **Les fautes restantes sont de ma responsabilité. Sous peu, lorsque j'aurais vraiment le temps, je vais corriger les fautes des chapitres précédents. (un jour peut-être et tout le monde s'en f...)

.

_Merci encore une fois pour les reviews, les alertes, les favoris et ceux qui me lisent sans se manifester._

_._

_**Bonne Lecture !**_

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 8 : Enfance Partie Un<span>

.

.

_« Selon une légende Talmudique, lorsqu'un enfant naît,_

_il possède encore le savoir ultime de ses vies antérieures._

_._

_C'est alors qu'un ange apparaît et lui enjoint de tenir ce savoir secret._

_._

_L'ange pose son doigt sur la lèvre de l'enfant et à cet instant précis,_

_le bébé oublie tout pour entrer dans la vie._

_. _

_Du geste de l'ange, il reste une trace :_

_le petit creux qui dessine un fossé entre notre lèvre supérieure et la base de notre nez..._

_._

_Alors seulement, _

_il peut pousser son premier cri._

_._

Légende Talmudique – reprise dans « Le premier cri » de Gilles de Maistre (1)

.

.

Les rayons éclairent doucement une petite île encore calme. Dans une chambre, une porte s'ouvre. Une grande silhouette rentre, tire une chaise et s'assoit tranquillement. Elle attend quelques instants puis se relève. Elle ouvre en grand les rideaux de tissu épais laissant les rayons passer. Ils tombent sur la forme endormit d'un enfant. Indisposé par la lumière, il se tourne et se retourne essayant de se soustraire à cette afflux de lumière. La jeune femme se dirige à nouveau vers sa chaise et se rassoit.

Elle attend encore puis, d'une voix calme et basse, elle commence une histoire :

_« Il était un fois un jeune chaton noir aux yeux verts. Il vivait avec sa mère et ses trois jeunes sœurs. Tout se passait bien dans sa vie tranquille de chaton mais un jour, alors qu'il se réveillait doucement, il sentit un manque. Il ne restait qu'une douce effluve ancienne de sa mère et de ses sœurs qui avaient disparu. _

_Il resta plusieurs jours dans sa cachette, attendant le retour de sa mère. Il espérait encore mais en son cœur il savait qu'elles ne reviendraient plus. Au bout d'un moment la faim se fit plus présente. Il ne pouvait plus rester cloîtré. C'était la peur au ventre qu'il fit sa première sortie seul. _

_Une patte après l'autre. _

_Lentement._

_La forêt était silencieuse, aucun oiseau ne perçait le dense feuillage. Il leva la tête et vit pour la première fois l'immensité bleu du ciel. Cette masse azure le fascina tout en le terrifiant. Il resta un moment ainsi, les pattes tremblantes, jusqu'à ce que son petit estomac se rappelle à lui. _

_A partir de ce moment le chaton parcourut les étendues herbeuses et terreuses de la forêt. Jour et nuit il cherchait de la nourriture. Étant né lors de la fin de la belle saison la nourriture se faisait rare. Il n'avait pas encore appris à chasser même si une partie de son instinct lui permit d'attraper quelques insectes. C'était une denrée très insatisfaisante et qui ne le nourrissait pas ou peu. Une seule fois il réussit à attraper une grosse proie. C'était un bébé sourie blessé et affamé. Il se jeta dessus et son estomac fut comblé plus que jamais il ne l'avait été depuis qu'il était seul._

_La saison froide arriva et le chaton ne trouva plus d'insectes. La faim se fit plus pressante que jamais. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire il retourna donc dans son premier terrier. Il était faible et il se coucha aussitôt dans les résidus d'odeurs de sa mère devenus faibles voire inexistant. Ils le réconfortaient un peu. _

_Les journées passèrent, plus froides les unes que les autres. Le petit chat survivait comme il le pouvait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il s'attachait autant à cette terre. A chaque instant où il commençait à abandonner une voix le retenait. Elle lui disait de s'accrocher, de vivre pour elle. Il ne la connaissait pas mais il lui fit confiance aveuglement. Toute la saison il s'accrocha à elle, tirant de lui une force inconnu. La volonté de survivre. Il était seul mais pas vraiment._

_La saison chaude revint et tout recommença. La lutte pour la nourriture. Cependant il avait grandi, il avait également affiné sa technique de chasse. Petit à petit il reprit des forces et le jour où sa famille disparut arriva. _

_Un an qu'il était seul. Il avait survécu à son premier hiver._

_Les hivers passèrent, quatre exactement. Le chat noir était toujours frêle, conséquence de son alimentation maigre, mais élancé et tout en grâce. C'était un jour de chasse comme les autres jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur agresse son museau. Une odeur de renard. La bête avançait vers lui, se dirigeait vers son terrier. Il était coincé et le savait. _

_Le chat ne se terra pas pour autant lorsque le canidé le débusqua. Il l'attaqua au niveau des yeux bien qu'il sache son geste futile et désespéré._

_La nuit tombée, la lune découvrit le corps blessé d'un petit chat qu'elle veillait depuis sa naissance. Elle vit sa poitrine se soulever faiblement et le sang s'écouler lentement de multiples blessures. Elle ne supporta pas de voir son protégé périr ainsi alors elle décida de lui faire un cadeau. _

_Cette nuit là, la forêt put observer la descente d'un ange. Ce n'était pas vraiment un ange mais un homme, la conscience de l'astre lunaire. Une longue cascade de cheveux argentés ondulant lors de sa chute et salué par les étoiles elles mêmes. Il était devenu rare qu'il ou elle se montre. Depuis la Chute la conscience lunaire s'éteignait tout comme ses étoiles. Ainsi, en cette nuit, la forêt reçut une bénédiction éternelle en la personne de la Lune ou plutôt en sa conscience. _

_Sa descente parut interminable et lorsqu'il posa pied sur la Terre, pour la première fois depuis la Chute, un frisson la parcourut. Elle avait reconnu un frère, un amant en lui. Eux, à tout jamais séparés. Son pas était aérien et il se rapprocha doucement de la petite bête. Il s'agenouilla puis se pencha sur elle. Le chaton qui n'en était plus vraiment un crut rêver lorsqu'il aperçut une forme claire au dessus de lui. Il sentait son souffle faiblir et avait mal à chacune de ses respirations. Il entendit une voix indescriptible, une voix qui ne devrait plus exister sur cette terre maudite de par les âges. Cette voix lui parlait :_

_- Calme toi petit chaton. Je t'observe depuis que tu survis dans cette forêt. Je veille sur toi car ta mère l'a voulu et j'ai accepté. Je t'ai observé longuement, courageuse petite bête. Je sens que ton chemin ne fait que débuter sur cette immensité. Tu devras la parcourir et veiller à ton tour, je le sens. Pourtant, sous cette forme tu ne le pourras pas. Je vais te faire un cadeau, enfant de la nuit. Tu veilleras sur ceux dont le destin est marqué par la lune et en échange ta vie ne finira pas. Je sais, une vie éternelle et solitaire n'est pas le plus beau présent, c'est pourquoi moi, la conscience de la Lune, t'offre deux présents de plus. Tu seras dorénavant mon Vama* et de ce fait je t'offre une seconde forme afin de mener à bien ta mission... Dortsmaintenant, je veillerai sur toi jusqu'à la fin... et toi, tu veilleras sur les enfants marqués par la Lune._

_Dans la forêt redevenue sombre, le petit chaton au pelage de ténèbres et aux yeux de jade n'était plus, à sa place reposait dorénavant une jeune panthère aux yeux vairons._

_Une seconde légende dit que cette panthère a été fidèle à travers les âges à de nombreuses personnes, toutes marquées par la Lune. Les plus célèbres du coté sorciers furent un pharaon égyptien, Merlin et plus récemment Grindelwald. Du coté moldu, elle fit également son apparition avec Alexandre le Grand, Napoléon et bien d'autres. Elle fut aperçu avec certaines créatures magiques et plus particulièrement avec Vlad III dit L'empaleur ou encore Dracula et avec une reine elfique noire. Cependant une chose était commune à chacun, l'animal les abandonnait toujours quand leur fin était venue (pour les sorciers et les moldus) ou lorsqu'elle le voulait (pour les créatures magiques). Sa fidélité réelle n'allait à aucun d'eux, il n'était que liberté._

_Il est dit qu'un jour il reconnaîtra son maître, l'enfant spirituel de la Lune, et qu'ils auront les mêmes yeux. Un argenté, un vert... » _

La voix de la jeune femme s'arrête doucement comme à chaque fois qu'elle raconte cette légende ou une autre. Elle attend que le jeune enfant attentif fasse le premier geste. Cela ne tarde jamais et une fois de plus c'est vrai.

- Esfir ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi tu me racontes toujours cette histoire quand je dors ? J'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas que j'entende le début. C'est vraiment ça ?

- Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence Ambroise. Pourquoi ferais-je ça ?

L'enfant semble se renfermer mais au bout d'un moment, la jeune Sylvestre voit bien que quelque chose le tracasse à la manière qu'il a d'éviter son regard acier.

- Tu veux me demander autre chose ? interroge-t-elle doucement tout en gardant une once d'autorité naturelle.

- Et bien... commence-t-il peu rassuré, à chaque fois que tu me racontes une histoire j'ai l'impression qu'elles sont réelles, qu'ils existent vraiment mais... ça ne peut pas être vrai ? N'est ce pas Esfir ? La magie ça n'existe pas ? La magie ce n'est qu'un conte ?

A cette dernière question elle se tend et retient son regard choqué. Il ne connaît pas la magie ?

- Esfir ?

- Tu... tu demanderas à Julian. Il t'expliquera.

Il n'a pas le temps de poser une autre question qu'une tornade s'engouffre dans sa chambre et saute sur son lit en l'écrasant au passage et sans douceur.

- Bonjour Ambr', dit la personne. Allez, lève toi ! Il fait beau, faut se dépêcher si on veut pouvoir sortir. Allez Ambr' bouge !

- Stop D'mitri ! Arrête de parler et enlève toi de mon lit si tu veux que je me lève.

Dimitri se lève et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il aperçoit une longue tresse blanche, une peau d'ivoire, des yeux gris métalliques.

- Excusez moi, votre Majesté. Je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Je reviendrai plus tard.

Il commence à partir lorsqu'une douce voix l'interrompt :

- Ne te dérange pas pour moi. Reste.

- Mais, Majesté je...

- Il n'y a pas de Majesté ici. Je m'en allais alors tu peux rester. Je suis sûre que ta compagnie conviendra mieux que la mienne à notre jeune 'ami' ici présent.

Elle ne le laisse pas rétorquer une fois de plus et sort, un sourire énigmatique sur le visage. Une fois la porte franchie ce sourire s'efface et laisse la place à un masque. La souveraine marche rapidement dans le dédale de couloirs jusqu'à arriver devant la porte sculptée de la salle de réception. Elle l'ouvre sans attendre et pénètre dans la demeure des prêtres. Elle s'avance directement vers Demeter, le seul présent à ce moment.

- Demeter, je veux une explication et tout de suite !

Son 'aura royale' tournoie autour d'elle et, à ce moment là, il est facile de comprendre pourquoi elle est crainte.

- Bien sur Majesté mais pourriez vous seulement me dire sur quoi je dois m'expliquer.

- Vous pourriez, par exemple, me dire pourquoi Ambroise ne connait pas l'existence de la Magie. Pourquoi il pense que ce n'est qu'un conte ?

- Nous n'avons pas jugé utile de l'informer

- Vous n'avez pas jugé utile de l'informer ? C'est bien ce que vous me dîtes prêtre de Nyoka ? Vous n'avez pas jugé utile de lui dire qu'il était un sorcier, même de lui parler tout simplement de la Magie ? Qui êtes vous donc pour prendre cette décision ?

- C'est ce que je vous dis Reine des Sylvestres et qui je suis, vous l'avez également dit. Je suis un des deux prêtres de Nyoka.

- Trois... Il y a trois prêtres.

- Le troisième ,n'est qu'une légende. Aucun texte n'y fait référence.

- Tu ne mérites pas ton rang, Demeter. Elle crache presque son nom. Ne te rappelles tu pas que l'ancien savoir ne doit jamais être écrit mais conservé par les détenteurs et certains êtres magiques. Ne l'oublie pas.

Elle fait une pause et observe celui qui lui fait fasse. Il ne faut pas qu'elle oublie son but premier, savoir pourquoi Ambroise ou plutôt Harry Potter ne semble rien savoir de la Magie.

- Bien, reprend elle froidement, et pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas jugé... utile ?

- Nous...

- Vous ?

- Je pense qu'il faut le laisser découvrir son pouvoir et que...

- Stop ! Vous voulez le laisser découvrir son pouvoir, et les conséquences. Si sa puissance brisait le sceau de sa mémoire ou ses souvenirs eux même ? Je ne vous comprends pas Demeter, que manigancez vous ?

- Rien. Laissons lui encore son innocence. Lorsqu'il sera près il vous rejoindra comme convenu. Vous pourrez finir son éducation et le préparer.

- Le préparer à quoi ?

- A survivre. La fausse prophétie existe encore. SI vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, Majesté, vous pouvez partir j'ai à faire.

- Je n'en resterai pas là croyez moi. Prévenez Eos que je retourne dans mon peuple et reviendrai pour la cérémonie annuelle.

Sur ces mots la reine fait volte face et disparaît. Demeter, de son coté, reprenait son travail semblant peu touché par les paroles de son interlocutrice.

.

_**Foolish, feebleminded, wrong and senseless –**_ Stupide, imbécile, mauvais et insensé

_**Right rod off long ago –**_ Tige droite d'il y a bien longtemps

_**There's nothing more you need to know –**_ Il n'y a rien de plus que vous devez savoir

_**There's nothing more you need to show –**_ Il n'y a rien de plus que vous devez montrer

_**Let us disagree, because wrong was made for you to be –**_ Soyons en désaccord, car le mal a été fait pour que vous soyez.

_Avenue – Agnes Obel_

.

- D'mitri ! D'mitri ! Attends moi, tu cours trop vite.

- Tu sais que tu es une vrai limace parfois, Ambr' ? Demande l'autre garçon en riant et reprenant un peu son souffle.

- On va devoir bientôt rentrer, rajoute Ambroise un peu déçu.

- En fait non. J'ai réussi à faire qu'Eos accepte de nous laisser manger dehors.

- Même après le petit accident de la dernière fois ! S'exclame-t-il surpris.

- Si tu parles de la fois où j'ai dû interrompre une réunion assez importante car tu venais de te blesser très très légèrement avec une pierre, oui. Cependant elle ne veut plus que l'on recommence. Elle a dit, je cite « Essaie de le garder en vie jusqu'à ce que je sois prête, sinon, tant pis ».

Dimitri n'attend pas le jeune homme et repart en courant et en riant, ne faisant pas attention si il le suit. Il apprécie le climat doux de l'île. Ils peuvent presque vivre toute l'année dehors. Cela le change de l'air froid de la Russie, pays qu'il n'apprécie vraiment pas.

Les journées passent rapidement pour les deux enfants, trop vites. Elles sont remplies de jeux et d'innocence mais pas que cela. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte les deux jeunes apprennent les légendes et l'Histoire du monde, ils commencent aussi à réfléchir par eux-mêmes. Ils ne se laissent plus dicter leur conduite sans chercher à comprendre ce qu'on leur demande.

Le 31 juillet arrive rapidement et, comme tous les ans, Ambroise à le droit au même réveil. Un réveil brutal, enfin c'est ce qu'il croyait jusqu'à ce qu'il sente une légère secousse au niveau de son épaule. Il ouvre à moitié les yeux et tombe sur la silhouette d'Eos. Il est surpris et un peu déçu que ce ne soit pas Dimitri. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi et oublie vite ce fait. Il se dirige assez rapidement vers la salle de bain comme sa mère de cœur lui a conseillé de faire. Il se douche et enfile, tout aussi vite, ses vêtements noirs. Ce sont ceux qui se salissent le moins vite et qui étaient les « plus classes » selon Sinistrah une des servantes d'Esfir même si elle trouvait se terme de servante inapproprié vu ses fonctions. Alors qu'il sort de la salle de bain il passe devant un miroir. Il s'arrête et observe une fois de plus cette fine cicatrice sur son front. Elle ressemble vaguement à un éclair (plus que vaguement...) et une fois de plus il se demande d'où elle peut bien venir. Peut-être de son oncle, il s'était bien amusé à graver un _M _sur son omoplate droite.

_« Un M pour monstre. Tu te rappelleras toujours de ta condition ainsi et ce sera une mise en garde pour tous ceux voulant t'approcher... »**_

Face à ce miroir il essaie également de retrouver des traits de sa mère – Julian l'avait décrite une ou deux fois. A chaque anniversaire – depuis deux ans maintenant – il se soumet à ce rituel. Il se demande si sa mère avait le même éclat dans ses yeux si semblables aux siens (parait-il), si ses cheveux avaient la même texture, si leurs mains se ressemblent, si... et encore d'autres détails qui pourraient être futiles pour d'autre. Il en a besoin pour ne pas oublier son passé même si il est jeune. Il ne peut pas oublier qu'avant tout il était Harry. Le nom Potter n'est rien pour lui. Il ne se rattache à personne qu'il connaisse.

Ambroise sait que beaucoup le trouvent trop mature pour ses neuf ans mais il n'en à que faire. Parfois il a l'impression qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le devrait. Comme la fois, il y a environs deux mois, où Esfir lui avait parlé de la Magie. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas connaître son existence, de se révolter contre ce fait mais, en son cœur, il sait qu'elle existe. Sinon comment expliquer ces sensations de chaleurs lorsqu'il a froid la nuit, la nourriture apparaissant devant lui. Ces faits étaient rares et ils sont devenus inexistant depuis quelque temps mais il ne peut les ignorer.

Un léger coup contre la porte le ramène à la réalité. Ambr' se rappelle qu'il doit se dépêcher de manger, il se détache donc, avec un peu de regret, de son reflet qui semble parfois se moquer de lui. Un dernier coup d'œil à ce _M _grossier avant qu'il ne disparaisse de lui-même. Il n'est visible que lorsque Ambroise est seul, personne d'autre ne peut le voir.

.

.

Il est environs dix heure lorsqu'il entre dans les cuisines et se prépare rapidement un petit déjeuner tout en évitant les cuisiniers. Il n'était pas censé se servir tout seul, il ne devait pas s'abaisser à cela selon le personnel. Certains font à chaque fois semblant de ne pas le voir se servir sachant qu'il apprécie le fait de se débrouiller par lui même.

Une demi-heure après, il ressort repu et près à vraiment commencer sa journée. Dimitri n'est toujours pas là alors qu'il lui avait promis de passer leur journée ensembles. Après tout ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'ils peuvent se voir dorénavant. Dimitri devait, sur les ordres de son père, suivre une éducation auprès de sa mère en Russie, pays qu'il haït plus que tout. Personne n'avait compris et approuvé ce choix semblant injustifié mais personne, une fois de plus, ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la décision d'un père pour son enfant et encore moins lorsqu'il est un prêtre de Nyoka.

Ainsi, les deux jeunes ne sont ensembles que depuis une semaine, le temps des vacances et pour permettre aux deux de fêter leur anniversaire. Ils ne se sont pas quittés depuis le début et maintenant, le jour enfin arrivé, son ami n'était nul part.

Ambroise décide de l'attendre à leur endroit habituel près du parterre de _padenie, _ces fleurs noires au cœur rouge avec un seul pétale blanc. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi ces fleurs en particulier, il les apprécie c'est tout alors que Dimitri ne peut pas les voir. Un point différent entre les deux jeunes, un fait assez rares.

.

.

Treize heure approche et Dimitri n'est toujours pas là, Ambroise commence à s'impatienter. Trois heures à l'attendre. Il entend enfin une voix familière derrière lui qui s'excuse de son retard.

- Je finissais ta surprise Ambr' ! Tu m'en veux pas ?

Ambr' lui fait un unique sourire comme réponse et se lève prêt à partir. Dimitri lui prend la main et l'entraîne vers la forêt.

- Dima, Dima ! On a pas le droit d'aller dans la forêt tu le sais mieux que moi.

- Aujourd'hui est un autre jour...

Devant la lueur d'incompréhension devant son essai d'humour un peu voire beaucoup raté, Dimitri reprend :

- J'ai l'autorisation d'Eos pour aujourd'hui. Ma surprise se trouve dans une clairière pas loin mais pour que ce soit vraiment une vrai de chez vrai surprise je dois te bander les yeux.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée D'mitri. Tu connais ma maladresse.

- T'inquiètes pas Ambr', je vais te guider. Tu me fais confiance, n'est ce pas ?

- Euh... ou... Oui je te fais confiance.

Sur ces mots, faits plus pour se rassurer lui même, Ambroise prend le morceau de tissu noir que lui tend son ami. Il le noue sur ses yeux et s'accroche immédiatement au bras de Dimitri. Il n'aime vraiment pas le noir et l'impression d'être sans défense mais il ne le dit pas. Il entend le léger rire de Dimitri face à son geste. Celui ci commence à marcher doucement tout en guidant l'enfant momentanément aveugle. Ils marchent durant un quart d'heure au minimum puis ils s'arrêtent soudainement. Ambroise ne peut pas dire où ils sont. Ils auraient aussi bien pu se trouver à la lisière de la forêt qu'en son cœur, il n'aurait pas vu le différence. Il sent Dimitri lui enlever son bandeau.

Il voit qu'il se trouve effectivement dans une clairière, vide. Il s'apprête à parler lorsque Dimitri lui envoie un regard lui disant de se taire et de s'écouter. C'est un regard disant également, ne me désobéit pas. Ambroise se tait donc et attend. Au bout de quelques minutes lui paraissant interminables il entend un bruit venant du centre des bois. Il se tourne vers la source du son et attend. Il reconnaît le bruit des sabots d'un cheval, il lance un regard d'incompréhension à Dimitri qui sourit et lui fait un signe de tête en direction des fourrés.

Sortant de ces mêmes fourrés, Ambroise voit un cheval avançant vers lui tranquillement. Il mesure environs un mètre soixante, sa robe est un mélange harmonieux de poils marrons et roux tendant fortement sur le rouge. Dimitri prend la parole alors que les deux autres s'observent :

- C'est un cheval de la race barbe, sa robe est baie cerise comme tu as pu le voir et il est un peu plus grand que la moyenne de la race. Les robes baies sont les plus courantes chez les chevaux*** d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. Pour revenir à cette race elle est réputée pour son endurance, sa robustesse, ses qualités sportives mais également pour son intelligence. Ils assimilent très bien et ont une très bonne compréhension. Après tu t'en rendras compte par toi même, ce cheval là n'est pas comme les autres de son espèce et c'est pourquoi il s'est retrouvé ici. Son clan l'a rejeté.

- Un... un... un cheval ?

- Oui, tu n'aimes pas mon cadeau ? sa voix est un peu déçue.

- Si, si Dimitri mais...

- Mais ?

- Je n'ai pas encore de cadeau pour toi..

- Ce n'est pas grave Ambr' et puis, comment tu feras lorsque tu partiras ?

- Partir ? Mais, partir où ?

- Partir en balade bien sûr. Tu croyais quoi ?

- Rien, rien. Il s'appelle comment ? Demande-t-il en changeant habilement de sujet.

- En fait, une des particularités de ce cheval est qu'il choisit son nom et le fait savoir à son maître lorsqu'il le juge digne de le savoir. Les noms ont un fort pouvoir sur certaines espèces.

- Oh... alors je dois attendre.

- Oui, comme pour le monter. De toute façon tu es trop petit. Tu vas pouvoir apprendre à le connaître entre temps.

Le jeune enfant aux yeux verts se désintéresse de Dimitri pour se tourner vers l'animal qui le regarde tranquillement. Il s'avance vers le jeune homme, le son de ses sabots assourdit par l'herbe grasse de la clairière. Le cheval bai (cerise) s'arrête à quelque pas et semble attendre un mouvement venant de l'enfant.

Ils s'observent un moment en silence, scrutant l'autre, essayant de le comprendre. A la fin Ambroise semble avoir deviné ce que le cheval attend de lui. Doucement, sans briser le contact visuel, Ambr' s'incline, avec respect. Il attend quelques secondes avant de se redresser. Ce qu'il aperçoit à ce moment là dans le regard de l'équidé le surprend. Il voit une sorte de lueur de... fierté ou d'approbation. Une minute passe encore avec seulement le souffle du vent dans les arbres puis l'animal s'incline à son tour. Juste après ce geste l'animal part au galop et disparaît dans les mêmes fourrés qu'auparavant.

Ambroise se tourne vers Dimitri qui observe pensivement la scène. Ambr' semble lui demander ce qui vient de se passer.

- Je pense qu'il vient de t'accepter comme maître potentiel. C'est un cheval sauvage, il viendra te voir lorsqu'il sera prêt.

- Oh...

Il semblerait qu'à cet instant Ambroise n'est pas capable de sortir un autre mot et encore moins une phrase complète. Il vient de se rendre compte du cadeau de son ami. Un sourire béat apparaît sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne se jette sur Dimitri, les faisant tomber en même temps, et le remercie encore et encore.

Après cela ils rentrent tranquillement au manoir et passent la journée à parler, courir, se cacher lorsque Eos avait commencé à les chercher. Après quinze minutes de 'cache-cache' ils se décident à aller dans leurs chambres afin de se préparer pour la soirée.

Ambroise rentre rapidement et tombe, hélas, sur Sinistrah (encore elle). Elle lui montre immédiatement la salle de bain avec une moue dégoûtée lui indiquant à quel point ses vêtements étaient propres. Alors qu'il se relaxe sous l'eau chaude, presque bouillante, il entend la porte de la salle s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Lorsqu'il sort il voit que ses vêtements sales ne sont plus là mais remplacés par d'autres propres. Il enfile rapidement les habits sauf la chemise qu'il laisse de coté. A chaque fois qu'il voit cette marque sur son omoplate il ne peut s'empêcher de la contempler et de se demander pourquoi il avait dû subir cela. Qu'avait il de si différent ?

Ses réflexions, les secondes de la journée, lui rappellent qu'il n'a toujours pas de cadeau à la hauteur de celui de Dimitri. Il ressort donc de la pièce pour voir Sinistrah lui indiquer une chaise. Il s'installe et elle finit de le coiffer pour que tout soit parfait pour la soirée qui risque d'être riche en surprise. Ses cheveux toujours indomptables lui rappellent une autre scène, assez lointaine dans un futur qui n'existera pas. Elle est une des seules Sylvestres à déjà se souvenir. En fait elle n'a jamais oublié car son devoir est de guider la Reine et pour cela elle se déguise en servante. Le meilleur moyen de tromper l'ennemi, se montrer insignifiant, se faire oublier. Une voix la ramène à la réalité :

- Pourquoi tu souris Sin' ?

- Je repensais à une scène quasiment identique.

- C'est rare de te voir sourire, tu sais Sin'.

- Pourquoi dis tu ça petit homme ? Je suis toujours souriante.

- Oui, mais tous tes sourires sont faux. Celui là il est vrai, tu ne te forces pas à faire croire que tu es heureuse. Pourtant tout le monde croit à ta joie mais pas moi.

- Et pourquoi tu n'y crois pas ?

- Parce que moi aussi je fais ça parfois. Pour ne pas inquiéter Eos, Dimitri, Esfir et parfois Julian, je me force à être toujours joyeux, je leur fais croire que j'ai oublié tout mon passé. Je fais comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé et que je ne garde aucune marque de mon séjour chez celui qui se dit mon _Oncle_. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te le dis Sin' mais je te fais confiance... un peu.

- Je suis honorée d'avoir ta confiance, petit homme. Moi aussi je te fais confiance alors ce que je vais te dire devra rester juste entre nous.

- Tout comme ce que je te dis Sin'.

- Oui, dit la jeune femme en riant légèrement. Je souris vraiment car je repensais à un jeune homme, plus vieux, qui avait les mêmes cheveux que toi. Avec Elvi' nous l'avions préparé pour une cérémonie. Je voyais sa tête lorsqu'il s'est rendu compte que l'on avait osé le maquiller.

Elle rit doucement tout en le peignant et démêlant sa tignasse.

- Maquiller ?

- Je te montrerai un jour.

- Dis Sin' ?

- Oui ? Quelque chose te tracasse ? Si tu veux parler d'avant je serais toujours là.

- Je sais mais je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler à quelqu'un d'autre. En fait... il est embarrassé en commençant sa phrase, je n'ai pas de cadeau pour D'mitri.

- Tu veux que je t'aide ?

- J'aimerais bien. Je ne trouve rien à la hauteur de son cadeau.

- Si tu me dis ce que c'est, si tu le veux, je pourrai peut être t'aider. Il nous reste une heure avant le début du repas et deux avant que nos présences soient vraiment requises.

- Requises ?

- Nécessaire.

- D'accord. Pour le cadeau, je vais te le montrer.

Il se lève précipitamment et prend la main de la jeune femme. Il la tire dehors et va à l'orée de la forêt ignorant son regard perplexe. Ils attendent en silence pendant cinq minutes lorsqu'un cheval apparaît. Les yeux de la Sylvestre s'écarquillent en voyant la robe rousse au reflets rougeâtre de l'animal et en le reconnaissant. Elle laisse un seul mot s'échapper de ses lèvres :

- Magnifique... (Impossible pense-t-elle au même moment)

- Tu comprends pourquoi je trouve pas de cadeaux pour lui. Rien n'égale le sien.

- Je vais t'aider.

Cette fois c'est la jeune femme qui l'entraîne jusqu'aux sommets de l'île en traversant les champs et un petit bois. Ils arrivent à une grotte lorsqu'elle accepte enfin de le lâcher. Elle commence à lui parler en lui indiquant une petite place près de l'entrée de la cavité.

- Tu sais qu'en chacun de nous réside un pouvoir, en voyant la surprise dans le regard d'Ambroise elle reprend. Donc, je disais qu'en chacun de nous réside une force, un pouvoir différent pour chacun. Je sais que tu as découvert le tien car il est moins sauvage qu'il ne le devrait, même diminué. Ne me demande pas pourquoi il est diminué, je ne le sais pas. Avec ce pouvoir il est possible de modifier l'ordre établi mais jamais tu ne pourras créer quelque chose à partir de rien tout comme tu ne pourras rien détruire pour toujours. Un moldu a écrit un jour _« Rien ne naît ni ne périt, mais des choses existantes se combinent, puis se séparent à nouveau »(2) _ mais c'est la forme reprise par Antoine Lavoisier qu'ils ont tous retenus _« Rien ne se perd, rien ne se crée, tout se transforme ». _Tout ça pour te dire que tous ceux qui ont essayé de se soustraire à cette règle ne s'en sont jamais sortis.

- Quel est le rapport avec le cadeau ?

- En toi tu as la puissance nécessaire pour « créer » ton cadeau mais tu ne sais pas la canaliser. Je vais t'aider à le faire. Que dirais tu de lui offrir un pendentif que tu aurais fabriqué toi même et qui pourrait le protéger un minimum.

- C'est possible ?

- Oui, si je t'aide.

- Alors c'est d'accord.

La jeune femme sourit une fois de plus devant le bonheur enfantin d'Ambroise.

.

.

Après une demi heure de recherches, trois pierres se trouvent devant eux.

Un grenat rouge, tendant vers le noir. Une pierre d'ambre. Une topaze.

Sin' prend la main d'Ambroise une fois de plus et le fait s'asseoir. Entre eux se trouvent les trois pierres. Elle ne lache pas ses mains.

- Ferme doucement les yeux et concentre toi sur ma voix. Voilà, comme ça. Fais le vide. Tu te trouves dans un endroit où tu te sens en sécurité. Tu vas te concentrer sur les sensations qui t'arrivent et chercher ta source de pouvoir. Maintenant que tu l'as concentre toi sur le résultat que tu veux avoir au final. Pense chaque détail et le résultat sera meilleur. Chaque petit détail compte. N'en oublie aucun, chaque petite aspirité des pierres compte.

Une douce chaleur commence à envahir la clairière. Sin' la redirige vers les trois pierres qui se font entourées par une minuscule tornade de pouvoir.

.

Le pouvoir diminue, Ambroise ouvre les yeux et ne croit pas ce qu'il voit. Il tourne un regard interrogateur vers Sin' qui lui sourit.

- Combien de temps, demande-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

- Deux heures.

- Tant que ça ? Mais... on est en retard !

- Oui.

- Arrête d'être aussi calme Sin' ! On va se faire tuer par Eos et Esfir !

- Tu auras une bonne excuse lorsqu'elles verront ton cadeau.

* * *

><p><em>(1) : cette légende n'a pas grand chose à voir dans ce chapitre à part le fait qu'elle rappelle que le monde a eu une vie antérieure mais que la plupart ne s'en rappelle plus. Un peu comme si l'ange de la légende était passé... (mon interprétation évidemment)<em>

* * *

><p><em>*Vama = protégé<em>

_** Cette « gravure » a été faite lors de cette vie là (je sais pas si c'est clair donc j'essaie d'expliquer...) C'est un souvenir mais un pas un de ceux mis sous... sortilège (on peut appeler ça comme ça mais en fait c'est une forme d'Oubli contrôlé.)_

_*** si je me trompe n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir_

* * *

><p><em>(2) C'est Anaxagore qui à écrit cela si ça interesse quelqu'un...<em>

* * *

><p>J'ai du mal à imaginer que c'est le 9ème chapitre que je poste pour cette fic... enfin bon je sais pas trop quoi penser de ce chapitre (qui se rallongent). Il ne me satisfait pas trop mais je ne pourrait pas faire mieux.<p>

**Aussi, si un gentil lecteur à une IDEE de NOM pour le cheval d'Ambr' je veux bien voir...**

Prochain chapitre dans la nuit du 9 au 10 mars normalement : _**Enfance partie 2** : soirée anniversaire, découverte du cadeau d'Ambroise et une discussion qui fache dans le menu du prochain chapitre et d'autres choses surprises._

.

**Reponse aux reviews :**

.

Matsu : Merci pour ta review, j'ai corrigé le chapitre dès que je l'ai lue. C'est le problème des cours de russe, la traduction me vient naturellement et j'ai "zappé" le fait de la mettre. Merci encore.

Ata-Chan : Merci pour ta review. Le nouveau personnage n'arrivera pa tout de suite mais des allusions à lui sont faites (dans la conversation/dispute de Demeter et Esfir par exemple). Ca me fait toujours plaisir de lire tes reviews.

.

Tsuh... Bonne nuit ou bonne journée...


	10. Enfance Partie Deux

**Disclamer : t**out appartient à JKR

**Note : **2 chansons au cours de ce chapitre : 1. Louretta d'agens Obel (instrumental). 2. Hallelujah de Jeff Buckley

.

_Merci une fois de plus pour les reviews, les alertes, les favoris et tous les autres_

* * *

><p><em>- Combien de temps, demande-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.<em>

_- Deux heures._

_- Tant que ça ? Mais... on est en retard !_

_- Oui._

_- Arrête d'être aussi calme Sin' ! On va se faire tuer par Eos et Esfir !_

_- Tu auras une bonne excuse lorsqu'elles verront ton cadeau._

_._

Chapitre 9 : Enfance Partie 2 

.

- Si elles le voient... on n'y sera jamais à temps... déclare, défaitiste et un peu triste, Ambroise.

- Ambroise, écoute moi bien. J'ai un moyen de nous faire arriver très vite mais ça devra rester entre nous. D'accord ?

.

.

.

Au même moment des menaces de morts commencent a être prononcées.

- Si je l'attrape celui là... Tiens, le voilà.

La prêtresse aux cheveux de feu s'approche des deux personnes sortant tranquillement de la forêt. Elle regarde Ambroise, ses joues rosies par l'air et son air joyeux. Elle ne se laisse pas démonter par son semi-air de chien battu et lui indique froidement la porte du manoir. Tout aussi glaciale, elle ajoute :

- Va te changer ! Tu n'es ni présentable, ni digne de ton rang ici.

A quelques mètres à peine Esfir ordonne à sa 'servante' Sin' de se dépêcher et lui dit qu'elles s'expliqueront plus tard.

.

Dans sa chambre, Ambroise observe longuement son cadeau et ne le trouve pas à la hauteur de celui de son ami. Il doit rester ainsi un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière, mais qu'il n'avait plus entendu depuis plusieurs années, retentisse :

_- Il est splendide, il ne pourra que l'aimer._

- Shame !

- _Oui c'est moi. Tu sais, tu n'es pas obligé de parler aussi fort. Tu as juste à penser et je t'entendrai._

- OH. _Pourquoi tu n'es plus venu me voir Shame ?_

_- J'avais du travail petit Emerald. Du travail pour pouvoir enfin te rencontrer vraiment et t'aider._

_- M'aider pour quoi ?_

En même temps qu'il pense sa question un air interrogateur se peint sur son visage.

-_Tu le sauras en temps voulu. Prépare toi à partir bientôt._

- _Partir ?_

Il n'a pas le temps d'entendre une réponse que sa porte s'ouvre.

Il réfléchit à la dernière phrase de Shame ainsi que celle de Dimitri. Tous deux disent qu'il va partir mais, partir où ? Pourquoi ?

Eos, dans une robe de soirée rouge sang au dos nu, ses longues boucles rousses tombant sur sa peau légèrement halée, le regarde et attend quelque chose. Après quelques secondes elle se dirige vers une armoire et en ressort une légère chemise verte tirant sur le noire. Elle lui tend. Sans prononcer une parole il prend le morceau de tissu, enlève la chemise noire qu'il avait choisi de porter et enfile la nouvelle. Ensuite, la prêtresse ne lui laisse pas le temps de se reposer. Elle ressort immédiatement et Ambroise sait qu'il a intérêt à la suivre sans un mot.

Ils traversent les couloirs devenus familier sans un bruit, sans une parole. Arrivée devant la porte décorée de la salle de réception, la jeune prêtresse se retourne et lance à celui qu'elle considère comme son fils un dernier regard de reproche puis ouvre la porte en grand.

La grande pièce est remplie et le bruits de conversations multiples l'envahissent. Pour l'occasion les murs habituellement blancs de la salle sont recouverts d'un fin tissu gris aux reflets rouges ; une grande table en ébène (1) est disposée au fond de la pièce sur la gauche et des plus petites, pour trois ou quatre personnes sont éparpillées un peu partout. Au centre, sur un tapis gris posé sur le sol blanc, se dresse fièrement un piano à queue noir. Personne ne joue pour le moment car la soirée ne fait que débuter.

Ce soir n'est pas seulement l'anniversaire d'Ambroise et Dimitri c'est aussi celui de l'accueil de la délégation Sylvestre. Pour l'occasion la plupart de la haute société de l'île est présente plus quelques sorciers et humains normaux.

Eos ne lâche pas son « fils », au contraire elle le traîne à sa suite. Ils se dirigent vers un groupe de personne et plus particulièrement un groupe.

- Adrien, Hélène, les salue-t-elle.

Adrien et sa femme s'occupent de l'île et des besoins matériels de ses habitants. Certaines personnes les croient de la même famille avec leur peau noire, leurs yeux marrons et leur taille moyenne quasiment identique. La seul chose différant chez eux est leurs cheveux. Adrien les porte longs et attachés en catogan alors que sa femme préfère les avoir courts.

Eos discute un moment avec eux avant de traîner Ambr' devant d'autres personnes. Ce manège dure au moins une heure. Les présentations se ressemblent et sont interminables. Ambroise ne peut pas s'éloigner sans être rappelé à l'ordre. Il prend dons son mal en patience. La dernière famille à saluer arrive. C'est une famille moldue ayant connaissance du « monde magique » depuis plusieurs générations et fournissant certains matériaux.

- Alex, Narcisse, Carole, Théo et Damien. Vos parents ne sont pas là ?

- Bonjour prêtresse, répond la seule fille du groupe, Carole. Nos parents s'excusent mais ils avaient à faire. Certains préjugés courent encore dans notre village et nous sommes accusés de pactiser avec le diable ou ses serviteurs selon certaines rumeurs. Si quelqu'un les voit sortir ce soir – un soir de pleine lune – nous ne serons plus tranquille.

**- **Je comprends parfaitement. Si vous avez besoin d'un refuge vous savez que l'île est prête à vous ouvrir ses portes.

Elle se tourne vers Ambroise et lui dit :

- Et si tu montrais tes talents à nos invités ? N'aie aucune crainte, tu es le meilleure de l'île.

Le jeune homme n'essaie pas de résister sachant pertinemment qu'il ne gagnera pas. C'est d'un pas _d'enterrement _ qu'il se dirige vers le grand piano noir situé au centre de la pièce. Il tire un tabouret noir et s'assoit dessus. D'une main légère il caresse la surface du piano puis se met à jouer* des notes rapides. Petit à petit des notes un peu plus lentes et aiguës sortent de l'instrument en rythme. La salle se tait et écoute, plus un souffle ne se fait entendre face à ces notes envoûtantes et répétées. Ces notes graves surmontées de celles plus aiguës. La musique prend fin rapidement, trop rapidement. L'arrêt est presque brutal. A un moment les notes percent le silence puis, à l'instant suivant le silence règne de nouveau dans la pièce.

Ce silence reste un moment et lorsque les conversations vont reprendre Ambroise reprend un autre air de piano. Un air lent et triste. Tout le monde est captivé dès la première note et lorsque la voix chargée d'émotions du jeune garçon s'élève tout mouvement s'arrête :

_**« I heard there was a secret chord –**__ J'ai entendu qu'il y avait un accord secret_

_**That David played and it pleased the Lord –**__ Que David jouait et cela plaisait au Seigneur_

_**But on you don't really care for music, do you ? –**__ Mais la musique te laisse tout à fait indifférent, n'est ce pas ?_

_**Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth –**__ Ca fait un peu comme cela, la quarte, la quinte_

_**The minor fall and the major lift **__-L'accord mineur tombe et l'accord majeur s'élève_

_**The baffled king composed hallelujah... - **__Le roi déchu compose Hallelujah** »_

_Hallelujah – Jeff Buckley_

La salle ne peut qu'écouter, consternée, l'émotion dans le chant de l'enfant. Une émotion qu'il ne devrait pouvoir faire ressentir. Dans un coin de la salle une personne se rappelle un moment dans cette même salle, devant ce même piano.

_**Flash-Back**_

**« **Well your faith was strong but you needed proof - ****__Ta foi était forte mais tu avais besoin de preuves__**  
><strong>You saw her bathing on the roof <strong>****_- _**__Tu l'as vu se baignant sur la terrasse__**  
><strong>Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you<strong>**** - **_Sa beauté et le clair de lune t'ont renversé_**  
><strong>She tied you to her kitchen chair <strong>****_- _**__Elle t'a attaché sur sa chaise de cuisine__**  
><strong>She broke your throne and she cut your hair<strong>****_ - _**__Elle a cassé ton trône et coupé tes cheveux__**  
><strong>And from your lips she drew the<strong>**_ Hallelujah _******_ - Et_**__ de tes lèvres elle a tiré Hallelujah »__

_Un adolescent aux cheveux noirs en bataille est seul dans la pièce et chante cette mélodie. Avec sa voix elle paraît triste, elle est indescriptible et chargée d'une mélancolie et d'une force sans fond. Il s'arrête et sans se retourner prend la parole : _

_- Cette mélodie résumerait presque ma vie. L'accord secret. La musique ou encore la vie indifférente pour chacun. Le roi déchu. Même le trône brisé peut me convenir. J'ai vécu tellement longtemps dans une illusion perpétuelle, l'illusion du bien et de la paix. Les prières ne servent à rien, tout est _froid et brisé_. Tu me comprends Julian, je le sais. Quelque chose t'a détruit et tu aimerais l'oublier. Rien ne s'oublie ou alors difficilement. Cependant, je ne crois pas en l'oublie. Je ne crois plus en rien..._

_Et il a repris son chant, le couplet suivant, versant sa peine dans la musique._

_**« **_**_Baby I've been here before –_**_ Mon amour, je suis déjà venu ici__  
><em>**_I know this room and I've walked this floor_**_ –__ Je connais cette pièce et j'ai marché sur ce sol__  
><em>**_I used to live alone before I knew you _**_–__ Je vivais seul avant de te rencontrer__  
><em>**_I've seen your flag on the marble arch _**_–__ J'ai vu ton drapeau sur ton arche de marbre__  
><em>**_But love is not a victory march _**_–__ Mais l'amour n'est pas une marche de victoire__**  
><strong>_**_It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah _**_–__ C'est un Hallelujah froid et brisée »__  
>.<em>

_**Fin flash back**_

_**.**_

Dans la salle le silence s'éternise seulement brisé par les notes qui ne s'arrêtent plus. Le dernier couplet arrive et sa voix diminue d'intensité tout en gardant sa force :

_**« Well, maybe there's a god above –** Bien, il y a peut-être un dieu là haut_

_**But all I've ever learned from love –** Mais tout ce que j'ai appris de l'amour_

_**Was how to shot somebody who outdrew you **- Était comment tuer quelqu'un qui t'a surpassé_

_**It's not a cry that your hear at night –** Ce ne sont pas des pleurs que tu entends la nuit_

_**It's not somebody who's seen the light –** Ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui a vu la lumière_

_**It's cold and it's broken hallelujah –** C'est un hallelujah froid et brisé..._

La musique se tait enfin et pour de bon. Ambroise est perplexe et regarde étrangement l'instrument comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Il ne sait pas pourquoi il a joué cette chanson qu'il est sûr de n'avoir jamais entendu et qui lui est pourtant familière, comme si elle se rattachait à une personne importante.

Une atmosphère pesante tombe sur la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit brisée par un cri de Dimitri :

- C'est l'heure des cadeaux !

Le jeune est excité et c'est d'un pas joyeux qu'il se dirige vers un coin maintenu dans l'ombre. A cet endroit se dresse une petite pile de présents. Les deux enfants, Ambroise et Dimitri, commencent à déchirer les paquets et mettent de coté les cadeaux afin de les examiner plus tard.

Le dernier paquet est ouvert alors Ambroise se lève et se dirige vers son ami qui se trouve à deux pas de lui. Arrivé devant lui, il tend un petit paquet enveloppé de tissu rouge. Dimitri le défait lentement et lorsqu'il voit le présent de son ami ses yeux s'écarquillent de surprise.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Au même moment dans un couloir sombre trois personnes se font face. Deux sont des hommes, la troisième une femme très grande. Le premier homme à les cheveux ébènes et des yeux vert-d'eau, il semble écouter la femme face à lui.

- Il ne sait pas ce qu'est la magie même si il connait un peu son existence ! S'exclame-t-elle faisant à moitié sursauter ses deux interlocuteurs. Il n'a toujours pas d'éducation convenable, ils le laissent juste faire ce qu'il veut à part les deux premières heures de la journée où il doit lire. Il ne survivra pas longtemps ainsi. Mon peuple réclame son éducation plus tôt que prévu !

La deuxième personne est cachée par une cape sombre et seules quelques longues mèches auburn s'en échappent ainsi que l'éclat violet de son regard***

- La situation est délicate, personne ne se rappelle. Nous sommes presque les seuls et tu n'as pas toute ton autorité Sin'. Il faut que tu fasses attention à toi, ne compromets pas ta place. Pour ce qui est de ta demande je vais voir ce que je peux faire et le plus vite sera le mieux. Retourne à ta place, tout sera arrangé avant la fin de la nuit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dimitri n'en croit pas ses yeux, sur un velours noir repose un pendentif. Il prend délicatement la fine chaîne en argent et le place sous ses yeux pour mieux l'observer. Le médaillon représente une panthère noire tenant entre ses pattes un petit chaton, noir lui aussi. La panthère se tient dans une position défensive et protège de ses pattes le chaton. Le corps de la panthère présente des reflets rouges – la couleur du grenat – et le bout de ses pattes est composé de reflets bleus topazes. Ses yeux sont vairons ; le premier est argenté alors que le second est composé d'ambre. Dimitri observe ensuite le petit chaton. Son pelage présente de nombreux reflets bleus ainsi que dorés. La bête a les yeux dorés comme de l'ambre. Il est lové contre l'animal plus imposant et semble essayer de se fondre en lui.

Après un moment il réussit à détacher son regard de l'objet et à le poser sur Ambroise qui attend anxieusement une réaction de sa part. Le garçon aux yeux verts finit par demander :

- Il... il te plaît ?

- Bien sûr ! Il me plaît. Tu peux me l'attacher.

Ambroise se met à sourire devant cette demande, un sourire franc et joyeux. Il attache délicatement le fermoir du pendentif autour du cou de Dima. Au même moment un légers souffle frais passe dans toute la pièce et entoure les garçons.

Après que le souffle se soit arrêté la voix de Sin' se fait entendre dans toute la salle :

- Tes charmes fonctionnent Ambr' et ils sont puissants.

- Charmes ? Puissants ? demande Dimitri complètement perdu.

C'est Sin' qui lui répond :

- Le pendentif qu'il t'a offert il l'a fabriqué lui même en transformant et modelant du grenat rouge, de l'ambre et de la topaze. Il a aussi mit des petits sorts de protection ainsi certains maléfices ne te toucheront pas ou seront diminués.

- Des sorts ? continue-t-il à interroger, curieux.

- Oui, en fait un sort est...

- Tu ferais mieux de te taire Sin', l'interrompt une voix froide.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais me taire, je ne fais que répondre à la question très justifiée d'un enfant ayant soif de connaissance.

- N'outrepasse pas tes droits. Tu n'es qu'une invité, je devrais même dire la servante d'une invité...

- Vous ne savez pas qui je suis Demeter et vous êtes très loin de le savoir, son ton se fait mordant sur la fin.

- Je sais très bien qui tu es Sinistrah la troisième du nom, tu...

- Attendez ! Le coupe-t-elle. Vous vous trompez, je ne suis pas la troisième je suis la première. Les générations ne sont que des couvertures parfois...

- Père ? Interroge Dimitri, s'immisçant dans la dispute naissante.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé. Sors d'ici ! Sortez tous ! Ordonne le _prêtre _de Nyoka.

Alors que tous commencent à obéir un souffle bouillant traverse la salle et une présence apparaît devant la porte. La silhouette avance et se précise au fur et à mesure. C'est un femme très grande, sa peau est pâle et ses habits sont une sorte de cuir au reflets verts. Lorsqu'elle s'approche il est visible de tous que, sur ses bras, ce ne sont pas des vêtements mais des écailles qui les recouvrent. La salle entière commence à comprendre qui elle est et tous s'agenouillent. Elle marche d'un pas majestueux et lent vers le lieu de la dispute et s'arrête devant les protagonistes. C'est d'une voix chargée de colère et de pouvoir qu'elle déclare :

- J'ai appris par un de mes plus fidèle serviteur que mon enfant ne connait pas sa condition et ses pouvoirs. Pour ses pouvoirs il fera des ravages s'il n'est pas pris en charge rapidement c'est pourquoi il va quitter cette île. Ma décision est irrévocable il ira faire son apprentissage chez les Sylvestres puis chez mon frère, le roi de l'Oubli. Le moment venu il retournera parmi les siens.

Les paroles de la déesse s'entendent à travers toute la pièce et personne ne peut les ignorer ou désobéir à ses ordres. Le silence reprend ses droits sur la pièce une fois de plus lorsqu'une voix étonnée se fait entendre , interrogatrice :

- Shame ?

- Oui... petit Emerald

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Attention remarque inutile !<strong> Table venant de l'entreprise « Tablesolid » ! (le cours de SES déteint sur mon écriture...)

* * *

><p>* <em>Louretta<em> de Agnes Obel

** Hallelujah = louez Dieu en Hébreu

*** une personne déjà connue ( en regardant dans le « conte » du prologue c'est simple de trouver son identité...)

* * *

><p>Voilà, fin de ce chapitre assez court (il ne me plait pas du tout...)<p>

**Prochain chapitre... je ne sais pas quand mais pas avant le 24 mars. au minimum.**

_._

_._

_**Ata-Chan : Merci pour ta review**_

_**.**_

_Tsuh..._


	11. Rencontre et explications

**Titre : **Disparaitre pour ne jamais revenir

**Disclaimer : **Tout appartient à JKR sauf ce qui est de l'idée qui vient de mon cerveau pourri.

**Note :** Bonjour bonjour ! Me revoila et je m'excuse pour mon retard de presque trois semaines. Voila un nouveau chapitre plus long et avec des** EXPLICATIONS **et autres petites choses. Sur ce **Bonne lecture** et merci pour toutes les reviews.

**Note 2 : **Il n'y a qu'une chanson dans ce chapitre en **gras** pour les paroles originales et _**gras italique**_pour la traduction. La chanson est liée à un nouveau personnage "Maria".

Les retours en arrière sont en _italique _et les extraits de livre entre « » et _italique. _

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 10 : Rencontre et Explications<span>

.

**There's a couple way too far behind – _Il y en a deux qui attendent loin derrière_  
>Soon they will be out of sight – <em>On ne pourra bientôt plus les distinguer<em>  
>But then who cares – <em>Mais qui s'en soucie<em>  
>They're dying anyway – <em>Ils vont mourir de toute façon<em>  
>All of them are doomed this night – <em>Tous sont condamnés cette nuit <em>**

13 Horses – Alexander Rybak

.

_« Les Chiens de l'Enfer arrivent, appelés par la clameur des tambours des guerres des Hommes. Le sang pulse fortement dans leurs êtres attendant le départ et la fin de Tout. Les Chiens de l'Enfer briseront leurs chaînes lorsque le Temps se révélera aux yeux de tous ; lorsque le Temps ne séjournera plus dans l'Ombre du temps lui-même ; lorsque le Temps arrivera à sa fin, alors les Chiens se lèveront et déferleront pour accomplir leur mission. Ils attendent patiemment depuis que la Nuit régnait en maître et que le Temps était encore jeune._

_De nombreuses légendes parlent des Chiens mais aucune n'est vérité. La vérité de leur nature éclatera avec la fin._

_Les révélations exploseront lorsque le Temps ne sera plus et les Chiens libérés._

_Le Temps se révélera et Tout reviendra et, repartira... »_

_._

Le son d'un livre brusquement refermé se fait entendre dans une petite clairière pas loin d'une ville cachée entre les bois sombres. Toutes les maisons au pied des arbres sont blanches, formant un contraste avec les troncs, et certaines sont perchées dans les arbres surplombant toute la vie environnante. La clairière est l'endroit le plus clair de cette partie de la forêt. Elle a un diamètre d'environs six ou dix mètres et est parsemée de petites fleurs jaunes pâles. A une de ses extrémités, là d'où vient le bruit, se tient assis un jeune garçon aux yeux d'émeraude. Il a des cheveux courts, en batailles, indisciplinés. Il est assez petit et doit avoir dix ans, au maximum onze. A ses pieds repose un grand livre à la couverture en cuir noir ouvragé. Dans ce cuir un titre est gravé _« Vérités Oubliées écrit par le Concept de La Mort » _et, en dessous de ce titre étrange une panthère étranglée par un serpent est dessinée.

La forêt est silencieuse autant qu'elle peut l'être c'est à dire que seul le doux chant des oiseaux et des insectes résonne dans l'immensité de la forêt boréale russe appelée également taïga. L'enfant est perdu dans ses pensées et, au bout d'un moment, il ferme les yeux et s'adosse contre un jeune mélèze n'atteignant par encore vingt mètres. Il se souvient de la soirée pendant laquelle ses 'croyances' envers une famille aimante se sont peu à peu écroulées et se souvient également de son arrivée dans la forêt quand il a appris sa vrai nature par la suite et surtout comment.

_**.**_

_- Shame ?_

_- Oui... petit Emerald._

_Le garçon fait une pause, il ne sait plus quoi penser. La voix qu'il entend depuis tellement longtemps, la voix si douce, si gentille, si rassurante... cette voix maternelle appartient à la personne devant lui. Ambroise ne sait plus s'il doit se réjouir ou se lamenter car, cet individu n'est autre que la Déesse-serpent, Nyoka._

_Les pensées se bousculent. Aucune parole cohérente ne lui vient. Il est juste là, planté devant cette femme majestueuse qui lui dit que le moment venu il comprendra._

…

Il n'a toujours pas compris et se demande quand sera le « moment venu ».

…

_A peine quelques jours après la fête d'anniversaire Ambroise est sur le chemin de la Russie. Peu de gens connaissent le lieu exacte du village, il est un des secrets le mieux gardé. Lors de ce voyage le jeune garçon était accompagné, entre autre, d'Esfir – la souveraine – de Sin', sa suivante et de gardes proches de la reine. Durant tout le voyage les questions se sont bousculées. Pourquoi devait-il partir ? Pourquoi Eos n'a-t-elle rien fait pour le garder ? Pourquoi cette haine cachée au fond des yeux de Demeter ? Et pourquoi Dimitri l'a-t-il évité ? Tant de questions sans réponses..._

_A son arrivée, il avait tout de suite été amené dans une spacieuse maison blanche extérieurement, décorée dans des tons verts et marrons à l'intérieure. Seule sa chambre restait dans les mêmes couleurs que la façade._

_A ce moment il ne réalisait pas encore qu'il ne reverrait pas Dimitri, l'île ou encore Eos. Il ne réalisait pas non plus qu'il avait quitté définitivement le seul endroit qu'il avait considéré comme sa maison, son refuge. L'instant où il avait appris qu'il devait partir lui semblait si proche et si loin en même temps. Il ne savait vraiment plus que penser. _

_Le quatrième jour après son arrivée la porte en bois de sa chambre s'était ouverte violemment et avait rencontré le mur. Dans l'embrasure se tenait une jeune fille. Sa peau noire était une imitation presque parfaite de l'ébène. Son visage enfantin, à peine anguleux et en son centre ressortaient ses yeux avec leur étrange couleur un mélange des différentes teintes d'acajou tirant sur le noir près de la pupille. De longues mèches brunes encadraient son visage, le rendant encore plus jeune à cause des anglaises de sa chevelure. _

_Une poignée de seconde avaient passé pendant lesquelles plus rien n'avait bougé et ensuite, tout avait retrouvé sa mobilité. Les oiseaux et leurs chants ; la forêt et ses bruissements ; Ambroise sur son lit et la jeune fille sur le pas de la porte. Cette dernière avait avancé sans crainte, refermé la porte délicatement contrastant avec son entrée brutale et s'était posée devant Ambroise la regardant craintivement. C'est d'une voix impérieuse qu'elle s'était présentée : _

_- Moi, c'est Maria ! et toi ? _

_- ..._

_- Tes parents ne t'ont jamais appris la politesse ? Attaque-t-elle, insatisfaite du manque de réponse de son interlocuteur._

_Ambroise n'avait toujours pas répondu et n'osait pas lui faire la réflexion qu'elle n'était pas très polie et qu'elle l'agressait alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. La conversation – si conversation cela pouvait être nommé ainsi – est restée au même point. _

_._

Ambroise car c'est lui dans cette clairière entend un bruissement derrière lui, le son de branches piétinées. Il se relève doucement, sans mouvements brusques et se dirige vers la source de bruit. Depuis son arrivée ici, il y a un ou deux mois, il a appris la méfiance et surtout à cause de cette jeune fille. Maria, il l'avait appris ensuite, avait très mal pris le fait d'être ignorée. En tant qu'enfant de lignée pure elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi ce 'gamin' ne se prosternait pas devant elle et encore moins pourquoi il l'avait purement et simplement ignoré.

.

_- Tu te crois supérieur à moi, petit cafard. Tu vas le regretter sois en sûr ! avait-elle craché quelques jours après la première rencontre._

_Elle avait fait une petite pause pour mieux reprendre devant Ambroise abasourdi :_

_- Tu n'es rien ! Je te poursuivrais et ta vie sera un enfer. Sorcier !_

_Sur ce dernier mots elle était repartie sans un regard, ses longues anglaises brunes se balançant dans son dos. Ambroise n'avait pas parlé de cette altercation même si l'envie le démangeait de savoir pourquoi elle l'avait traité de sorcier. _

_A partir de ce moment les _ennuis _s'étaient succédés pour lui. Ainsi, en trois mois, son lit avait pris feu, la maison avait été saccagée, ses vêtements mis en lambeaux. Le pire avait été le repas officiel pendant lequel un cadavre de corbeau avait été déposé dans l'assiette d'un des diplomates. A chaque fois un élément faisait que lui, Ambroise était accusé. Il ne pouvait jamais se défendre car la jeune fille ne laissait aucun indice derrière elle et elle ne s'était pas arrêté après quelques incidents._

_._

Ambroise avance toujours vers la limite de la clairière où le bruit se fait de plus en plus précis. Plus il s'approche plus il se rend compte que ce n'est pas le son d'un animal et il se détend un peu. Les feuilles s'écartent et Ambr' se tranquillise complètement. Devant lui se tient une femme. Elle est grande, les cheveux raides et noires tombant dans son dos. Elle porte les habits des suivantes de la cour. Elle s'avance légèrement et les branches reprennent leur place dans un bruissement de feuilles. La jeune femme s'arrête au niveau d'un arbre, s'assoit et fait signe à Ambroise d'en faire de même, face à elle. Quelques minutes s'écoulent dans ce silence paisible, aucunement gênant pour les deux 'humains'.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, commence-t-elle brisant ainsi le silence. Ne me mens pas ! prévient-elle ensuite. Je le vois bien, quelque chose te tracasse.

- Sin'...

Le nom est prononcé tel une complainte, une lamentation. Il reprend ensuite :

- Tout va bien, aujourd'hui...

- Et les autres jours ? Demande-t-elle suspicieuse devant cette précision.

Ambroise ne répond pas et préfère baisser les yeux pour ensuite diriger son regard ailleurs que sur la jeune femme. Ce geste ne lui échappe évidemment pas mais elle décide pourtant de l'ignorer. Le silence reprend une nouvelle fois ses droits autant qu'il le peut dans cette nature. Cela commence à devenir une habitude pense Ambroise un peu amer. Il réfléchit et sais que Sin' attend toujours une réponse, si minime soit-elle. Il pose donc la question qui le démange le plus.

- C'est quoi un _Sorcier _?

- Un sorcier ? S'exclame-t-elle ne pouvant cacher sa surprise.

- Oui...

- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ? … Non, non, ne me réponds pas je vais t'expliquer comme je peux et je ne suis pas sûre que beaucoup de personnes approuveraient ma vision.

- Pourquoi ?

- Ceci n'est pas la première question. Pour répondre à ta première interrogation je dois te dire que la Magie existe partout. Nous en avons un peu parlé sur l'île, le jour de ton anniversaire si je me souviens bien. Pour certains la Magie est un objet, une force à utiliser, capturer, soumettre et pour d'autres c'est une force que chacun doit apprendre à maîtriser. D'autres encore pensent que la Magie est une entité, qu'elle est vivante et a créé tout ce qui existe à ce jour. Tout n'est qu'hypothèse mais _nous _ croyions en la dernière. Pour en revenir aux sorciers, ils possèdent une forme de la Magie mais assez récente si je peux le dire ainsi. Tu sais que les Hommes, sorciers ou non, vivaient sur le territoire de Nyoka la Déesse-serpent avant la Chute ?

Elle fait une pause et attend un hochement de tête ou tout autre signe affirmatif pour continuer. Celui ci ne tarde pas, elle reprend donc :

- De toutes les créatures vivant sur ce domaine les sorciers étaient les dernières créatures magiques ayant « reçues » ce cadeau, bien après les elfes – de toutes espèces –, les dragons ou encore les fées.

- Mais pourquoi Elle a craché ce nom ? Murmure-t-il souhaitant presque qu'elle ne l'entende pas.

- Elle ?

- Maria... lâche-t-il dans un soupir.

- Maria ? S'exclame Sin' se relevant soudainement. Tout s'explique.

- Pourquoi m'a-t-elle traité de Sorcier ? Est ce si horrible ?

- NON ! Bien sûr que non ! Tu dois être fier, tu es béni par la Magie comme tous ses enfants.

- Mais alors pourquoi me déteste-t-elle ?

- C'est compliqué mais... tu dois le comprendre. C'est important Ambroise.

Il est rare que Sin' utilise son nom en entier et ce seul fait capte son attention. Tous deux se rassoient avant de continuer alors que le soleil poursuit sa course dans le ciel.

- Tout d'abord tu as dû te rendre compte que dans le... village, il n'y a que des Sylvestres ? Il y a une raison à cela, notre espèce est traquée depuis les chasses aux sorcières du Moyen Age et n'a plus cessé de l'être. Nous vivons donc reclus. Maria appartenait... non, appartient à la famille la plus noble qui a existé depuis notre création.

- Elle devrait être Reine alors ?

- C'est plus compliqué, encore une fois, soupire-t-elle. Pendant la première grande chasse aux sorcières nous vivions éparpillés sur le vieux continent et ses alentours. Nous n'étions pas préparés à cette excès de folie qui toucha toute la population et beaucoup des nôtres périrent noyés car ils exerçaient les métiers de guérisseur ou avaient aidé une personne avec un phénomène inexplicable. Les années s'écoulèrent ainsi et la folie redescendit un peu mais elle n'avait pas disparu. C'est pourquoi, un jour, en Allemagne, lorsqu'une rumeur se répandit personne ne la contesta.

- Je ne vois pas le rapport avec Maria...

- Attend, il arrive. Cette rumeur disait qu'un enfant était né dans une famille noble et que cette petite fille avait la couleur de l'ébène alors que ces parents avaient une peau de porcelaine. Évidement les hommes d'Église de la région expliquèrent ce fait par la noirceur de l'âme du bébé qui ne pouvait venir que de la mère ayant porté la petite fille pendant presque dix mois*. Ils organisèrent immédiatement l'arrestation et le procès de la mère mais le temps que cela se fasse la petite avait grandi, plus vite que la normale. Elle avait maintenant l'apparence d'une petite fille de quatre ans et l'Église trouva une preuve de plus du pacte avec le diable orchestré par sa mère. Jeune noble ne pouvant avoir d'enfant pactise avec le diable... il ne pouvait y avoir meilleur procès pour un jeune prêtre voulant montrer son dévouement en Dieu**. La mère fut brûlée vive devant sa fille après avoir été torturée de longues heures, encore sous les yeux de sa fille.

.

**It hurts to breathe and – _Alors que chaque respiration est une souffrance_**

**Still thay do their best – _Ils continuent à faire de leur mieux_**

**They want to live – _Ils veulent vivre_**

**No matter for how long – _Peu importe le temps qui leur reste_**

**Their thoughts have disaparreared, - _Toutes leurs pensées ont disparu_**

**'Cause now they're pretty scared ! – _Car maintenant ils ont vraiment peur !_**

_**.**_

- Cette enfant... c'était... Maria ? Demande Ambr' incertain.

- Oui c'était elle.

- Mais comment peut-elle être en vie si elle est née pendant le XVI ème siècle ? Et comment peut elle avoir cette apparence ?

- Nous vivons longtemps mais cela n'explique pas tout, explique la jeune femme en chassant un moucheron un peu trop insistant. En fait sa mère avait été torturée et tuée devant ses yeux puis son père envoyé dans une mission sordide dont il ne revint pas mystérieusement, alors qu'elle n'avait même pas quatre ans. Maria était donc la dernière de sa lignée encore vivante mais pas en âge de diriger. Elle fut confiée à une vieille femme qui s'occupa d'elle la traitant tout les jours de monstruosité, d'erreur de la nature. La suite est floue mais il y a quelque temps une pièce dans un vieux château Sylvestre a été découverte. Sur sa porte quelques phrases s'étalaient en une fine calligraphie d'enfant _« Ici repose une enfant en ayant déjà trop vu, respectez un repos éternel pour elle et passez votre chemin. »_. C'était des propos assez étranges sur une porte et les humains ayant fait la découverte franchirent la porte. Personne ne sait ce qu'ils y ont découvert mais leur corps torturés ont été trouvé trois jours plus tard. En même temps une jeune enfant disant s'appeler Maria s'est présentée au village et elle a été accueillie comme il se doit pour une enfant de la première famille royale, les _Dés_ _Slivestri._

.

**There is only death behind them – _Il n'y a que la mort derrière eux_**

_**.**_

Sin' fait une fois de plus une pause et observe le soleil disparaissant à l'horizon. Elle se tourne ensuite vers le jeune garçon qu'elle se trouve presque à considérer comme son fils. Elle ne sait pas d'où lui vient ce sentiment mais elle se rappelle de ce qu'il était devenu dans un futur qui ne doit pas exister. Elle se souvient et ne peut empêcher ses sentiments. Bientôt lui aussi saura que cette vie est une sorte de mensonge, qu'il a déjà vécu une enfance n'en étant pas une. Cependant, il n'est pas encore temps de se morfondre alors elle reprend pour la dernière fois ce long récit de la vie de Maria Dés Slivestri dernière enfant de la lignée royale du peuple Sylvestre.

- Maria considère les sorciers responsables en quelque sorte de son malheur car toute cette horreur à été nommée « Chasse aux sorcières ». Elle sait que tout n'est pas de leur faute mais il faut toujours un coupable et, même si elle affirme le contraire, nous savons tous qu'elle n'est pas sortie indemne de cette histoire. Ne la juge pas trop vite Ambroise, elle ne te déteste pas forcément autant qu'elle le laisse croire.

.

.

**It seems been the best – _Il semble être le dernier_**

_**[…]**_

**But now he wants to rest – _Mais maintenant il veut se reposer_**

.

.

Quelques jours ont passé depuis les explications de Sin' dans la clairière et Ambr' ne sait pas trop quoi faire, qui croire... Présentement il se trouve devant le petit miroir de sa salle de bain et observe le _M _gravé dans sa peau tout en se remémorant les paroles exactes de Sin' :

.

_« Elle fut confiée à une vielle femme qui s'occupa d'elle, la traitant tout les jours de monstruosité, d'erreur de la nature »_

.

Monstruosité.

Monstre.

Deux termes si proches qu'Ambr' ne réussit pas à se sortir ce parallèle de la tête. Il ne pense plus qu'à ça et se promet à chaque instant d'essayer de l'aider, d'être gentil mais à chaque fois il se rappelle ses propres réactions et recule. Cette inscription sur la porte parle aussi d'elle même :

_« Ici repose une enfant en ayant déjà trop vu, respectez un repos éternel pour elle et passez votre chemin. »_

Elle n'acceptera aucune aide, aucune gratitude pouvant lui apparaître comme de la pitié. Elle est trop fière pour ça, il le sens. Elle est fière d'être la dernière de sa lignée même si ce fardeau lui pèse.

Nous sommes pareils pense parfois le jeune garçon pour détourner immédiatement ses pensées de _Cette _pensée. Non ils ne sont pas pareils. Lui est un sorcier et elle, une Sylvestre. Il y a une différence même si il ne sait pas laquelle.

.

**Soon they will be gone forever – _Bientôt ils auront disparu à jamais_**

**One thing still remains – _Une chose reste encore_**

**And that's the hope, that never dies – _Et c'est l'espoir, qui ne meurt jamais_**

.

La porte de sa salle de bain s'ouvre brusquement, Ambroise attrape vivement un débardeur noir et l'enfile afin de cacher _sa gravure_. Il sait ce geste inutile car elle disparaît d'elle même cependant, il ne peut s'en empêcher. C'est plus fort que lui.

Il se retourne après s'être assuré qu'il est correctement couvert et aperçoit une chevelure blanche tressées qu'il reconnaît immédiatement. Le temps de réfléchir une seconde et il est déjà dans les bras de celle qu'il considère maintenant comme une mère adoptive ou presque. S'il devait choisir il se tournerait vers Sin' mais présentement il se trouve dans les bras d'Esfir, la reine actuelle des Sylvestres. Elle le conduit sur son lit, dépose Ambroise et s'assit ensuite à coté de lui. Comme à chaque fois qu'ils se voient les premières minutes ne sont que silence où chacun s'imprègne de la sérénité que l'autre envoie.

Ambroise n'avait pas tout de suite accepté la reine la rendant responsable de son départ de l'île. Il savait son attitude puéril car il était là lorsque la décision avait été énoncée et ce n'était pas par la reine Sylvestre. Ce climat de froid entre eux deux – de sa part surtout – avait été brisé le jour où elle était venu le voir avec son cheval. Revoir le présent de Dimitri ou Dima comme il préfère l'appeler lui avait un peu réchauffer le cœur et l'avait réconforté. Il s'était senti un peu moins seul même si l'animal ne lui avait pas encore dévoilé son nom. Peu à peu il s'était ouvert envers la reine et lorsqu'il avait commencé ces cours il avait pris qu'elle se chargerai de la pratique. Ce moment n'était pas encore venu mais il pressentait que, bientôt, il ne ferait pas que rester assis à écouter des cours soporifiques.

Le moment de silence est brisé par Ambroise alors qu'il pose la seconde question qui le démange depuis son arrivée en ces lieux.

- Esfir, vous êtes quoi, réellement ?

- Que veux tu dire Ambr' ?

- Vous, les... euh... Sylvestres. Vous êtes quoi réellement ? Il reprend encore plus gêné d'avoir osé poser cette question. Des créatures magiques ou des...

Comprenant sa question la souveraine l'interrompt et commence une explication sur la race des Sylvestres.

- Les Sylvestres ont un autre nom, les sorciers les appellent, nous appellent des _Elfes de l'air_. Cette appellation est injurieuse et tu comprendras un peu plus tard pourquoi. Nous sommes apparentés aux Elfes du fait que nous sommes un peuple forestier et les plus grosses ressemblances s'arrêtent ici. Sur le plan physique, comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous ressemblons à des humains à part le fait que nous sommes en moyenne beaucoup plus grand et que nos oreilles sont effilées – moins que les elfes de pure souche.

- Je le sais déjà Esfir...

- Arrête de m'interrompre et tu auras tes réponses. J'arrivais au plus important. Les Sylvestres ne vivent pas uniquement grâce aux systèmes internes – que tu verras dans tes cours la semaine prochaine – ils ont une autre source d'énergie. Comme les fées, les êtres de la forêt, les dragons nous possédons une source magique cependant...

- Comme les sorciers aussi ? L'interrompt-il une fois de plus.

Elle acquiesce très vite et reprend son explication comme si elle n'avait jamais été interrompue.

- Cependant nous puisons une source d'énergie dans ce qui nous entoure. Les sylvestres ne sont que Concepts***. C'est la partie la plus compliquée de ton apprentissage sur notre espèce alors écoute bien Ambr'. Lorsque nous naissons, ce qui est devenu rare à cause des Chasses, nous sommes dépourvus d'énergie, nous ne pouvons survivre que quelques heures. Pour survivre il faut absolument un Sylvestre n'appartenant pas à la famille proche de l'enfant qui va le guider. Sans guide l'enfant se perd dans les deux Royaumes de l'Oubli – nous reparlerons de l'Oubli plus tard, ajoute Esfir un peu trop rapidement pour être paisible. Je ne te dirais pas non plus ce qui se passe à ce moment car chaque Sylvestre est unique. Cet état peu durer très longtemps et, pour le monde extérieure, les deux personnes semblent mortes c'est pour garder les corps que les membres de la famille restent. Après ce passage, chaque Sylvestre incarne en quelque sorte le concept lui ressemblant le plus. Il va également être façonné par lui. Ainsi depuis le début de notre histoire les Concepts les plus rares sont ceux de la _Guerre –_ à cause de sa dangerosité –, _la pureté, _le plus puissant de tous et la _Mort_ qui ne vit qu'une fois. Tu as des questions car ceci n'est qu'un résumé ?

- Et Maria ? Elle est quoi ?

- Maria Dés Slivestri ? Qui d'autre ? Elle, c'est un cas particulier. Elle est né, comme tu dois le savoir de Sin' – ne cherche pas comment je l'ai appris – vers le XVI ème siècle. Notre race commençait son déclin car les enfants étaient tués pendant la phase de transition avec leur 'accompagnateur'. Comme je le disais elle est un cas rare car son passage a été accompagné par sa mère et à sa sortie elle avait vieilli de deux ou trois ans. Elle n'a jamais dis à quel Concept elle appartenait et ne le dira sans doute pas avant d'y être obligée. Ce qui est sûr est qu'elle est puissante, la plus puissante de sa lignée mais pas plus que mes meilleurs gardes.

- Tu ne m'as pas dit pourquoi ils vous appellent des _Elfes de l'Air _? Interroge Ambroise après avoir réfléchi aux nouvelles informations sur Maria.

- Ils nous appellent ainsi à cause de notre grâce, en premier lieu, dit elle alors qu'une impression de tristesse envahie son visage. Beaucoup des nôtres vivaient du spectacle mais cette appellation est surtout un rappel douloureux qu'ils ont éliminé tout les Sylvestres élémentaires. Une certaine part de notre population appartenait aux éléments et les plus courants étaient l'Air et le Feu, l'un ayant besoin de l'autre.

- Mais comment ont-ils fait pour tous les tuer ?

- Seulement trois grandes familles se partageaient les éléments sous leurs formes les plus puissantes. Ils les ont juste tous exterminé. Aujourd'hui encore nous cherchons des survivants vainement et pour nous rappeler nos pertes ils nous ont nommé ainsi, Elfes de l'Air.

- Je vais te laisser maintenant, reprend elle un peu plus tard.

.

.

.

Le soir était sur la ville depuis maintenant trois quatre heures et Ambroise ne trouve pas la sommeil. Il se lève donc et prend le livre caché dans son armoire. Sa couverture en cuir noir est couverte par une panthère étranglée par un serpent. Il ouvre un passage au hasard et commence à le lire :

_« … il est dit que le Concept de la Mort ne vit qu'une fois tous croient alors qu'il n'apparaît qu'une fois et disparaît ensuite. Ce que tous oublient est comment la Mort peut-elle mourir ? […] Tous oublient également que nous sommes un peuple de mémoire, nous avons été créés pour nous souvenir alors nous nous souviendrons toujours. Même si un futur disparaît pour devenir un nouveau passé, il y en aura toujours pour se souvenir car quelqu'un doit se rappeler des erreurs passées – ou futures. C'est ainsi que l'Oubli a voulu la mémoire et que nous avons été créés nous les êtres de la forêt et de l'Air... » _

Cette appellation surprend Ambroise car il voit que le livre n'est pas jeune. Il prend un autre passage au hasard.

_« … Un jour nous nous éteindrons sûrement mais jamais complètement. Il y aura toujours un des nôtre, aussi seul qu'il puisse être il devra vivre pour se souvenir. Le souvenir est le centre de notre vie personne ne doit l'oublier c'est pour cela que j'écris en ce moment. Ce souvenir est précieux et il y a bien une raison pour que les Détenteurs du Savoir aient été créés. Eux aussi ne sont jamais vraiment humains même si ils ne le savent pas. Une magie coule toujours dans leurs veines et les aide à faire leur devoir... »_

_« … Les Elfes de l'Air apparaîtront et la fin sera proche. Ils ne seront pas une nouvelle espèce mais une nouvelle appellation. Rappel d'une espèce qui se meurt à cause des traîtrises. La dernière descendante est celle qui paiera le prix le plus cher mais rien ne pourra empêcher cet événement. Elle reviendra plus forte encore de son sommeil peuplé de morts... » _

Le jeune enfant s'endort et lâche le livre qui tombe au sol.

.

.

Dans la nuit une silhouette aux longs cheveux auburn se faufile dans le village et rentre dans une maison. Il s'arrête un moment et observe le jeune enfant allongé sur son lit ses cheveux noirs en batailles répandus sur son visage et cachant la cicatrice en forme d'éclair. Si célèbre et il ne le sait pas. Le plus tard sera le mieux. Il sait que tout va bientôt commencer, il ne pourra pas se cacher plus longtemps. Il se penche et ramasse le livre par terre.

_« Vérités Oubliées écrit par le Concept de La Mort »_

_._

**It never dies –_ Il ne meurt jamais_**

_._

- Tu étais donc ici... murmure-t-il doucement.

Un bruit de pas se fait entendre et il se retourne. Devant lui se tient une jeune femme qu'il reconnaît presque immédiatement.

- Sin', la salue-t-il avec un mouvement de tête.

Elle observe son interlocuteur un moment et lui rend son salut avec une voix hésitant entre la chaleur et la froideur.

- Malfoy...

.

**It never dies – _Il ne meurt jamais_**

* * *

><p>*grossesse de dix mois car les Sylvestres ne sont pas vraiment humaines, ce sont des êtres de la forêt. (explication pourrie:)<p>

**aucune opinion religieuse ici. Que personne ne prenne mal ce passage où ne me jette des commentaires injurieux ou autre à cause de ce paragraphe.

*** concept : c'est une vision assez personnelle du concept ici... c'est prévu ainsi depuis le début

* * *

><p>Voila la fin de ce chapitre je vais essayer de mettre le prochain vers le 6 mai.<p>

**Sinon si quelqu'un veux des explications ou un rappel sur un personnage ou un autre qu'il me le demande je mettrai la réponse dans un article ici :** http : / / tsuh . skyrock . com / (sans espaces)

Encore désolée pour le retard et à la prochaine


	12. Réminiscence

_**Rien ne m'appartient !**_

_**Note 1 : **Désolée pour le petit retard mais je n'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire et j'ai eu un problême de clavier. Je poste rapidement ce chapitre donc pour ne pas faire attendre plus. Merci encore pour les reviews et à ceux qui me lisent. Niveau faute j'ai fait une rapide relecture pour le poster avant d'aller me coucher_

**_Note 2 : En ce qui concerne le chapitre, un peu d'action et un tournant dans l'histoire... Il est court pour que vous l'ayez avant la fin de la semaine et finalement il est de la bone taille_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fin du chapitre 10 :<strong>_

_- Sin', la salue-t-il avec un mouvement de tête._

_Elle observe son interlocuteur un moment et lui rend son salut avec une voix hésitant entre la chaleur et la froideur._

_- Malfoy..._

**Chapitre 11 : Réminiscence ou fin de l'innocence**

**.**

_**Don't you forget about me ? - **_**Ne m'oublies-tu pas ?**

_**Don't you forget about me ? - **_**Ne m'oublies-tu pas ?**

_**We were soft and young – **_**Nous étions naïfs et jeunes**

_**In a world of innocence – **_**Dans un monde d'innocence**

Evanescence – Don't you Forget

.

- Je vois que tu es heureuse de me revoir cependant je n'ai pris autant de risques juste pour te voir.

- Je sais, répond calmement la jeune femme afin de ne pas réveiller Ambroise.

Elle reprend :

- Sa Majesté vous attend, laissez moi vous conduire jusqu'à elle.

Sin' part immédiatement ne vérifiant pas si son « invité » la suit. Ce dernier s'est arrêté, fait demi-tour et retourne vers la silhouette sombre de l'enfant endormi. Il se baisse et repose le livre sur le petit bureau en bois. Avant de partir Malfoy lui murmure qu'ils se reverront sans doute bientôt.

.

.

Sin' les fait sortir et parcourir le village endormit. Ils dépassent les maisons blanches et arrivent devant une grande bâtisse en bois gris-blanc. La jeune servante de la souveraine entre sans hésiter et dépasse plusieurs portes sans leur porter une once d'attention. L'homme suit toujours sans un mot, sans une remarque. Les couloirs se succèdent et le décors commence à changer imperceptiblement. Il se fait plus sombre, plus froid, plus imposant. La pierre remplace le bois. Ils continuent leur chemin dans les couloirs de la maison qui ne semblait pas aussi grande de l'extérieure.

Ils finissent par s'arrêter devant une porte toute simple. Sin' l'ouvre, il rentre, elle referme la porte. Il se trouve dans un bureau sobre. A sa gauche se dresse une cheminée en pierres sombres où aucun feu ne brûle et à sa droite une étagère vide. Son regard s'oriente ensuite face à lui. Le bureau est sombre lui aussi et trois fauteuils sont disposés autour. Sur l'un d'eux la souveraine Sylvestre est assise. Il s'avance et s'assoit ne respectant aucun protocole, elle ne s'en offusque pas.

Le silence s'étire lentement dans la pièce, aucun son ne le brise. Cette situation s'attarde encore un moment puis la souveraine prend enfin la parole :

- Pourrais je savoir ce que tu fais sur MON territoire ?

Son ton est froid et faussement calme. Il cache une sourde colère.

- Je croyais que tu le savais...

- Ne joue pas à ce jeu avec moi. Tu n'es pas là juste pour le livre vu que tu l'as finalement laissé à Ambroise.

- Ambroise... répète-t-il pensivement pour reprendre ensuite. C'est beaucoup mieux que Harry.

- Je le pense aussi. Bon ! Vas tu me dire pourquoi tu es vraiment rentré dans mon royaume en pleine nuit alors que les portes te sont grandes ouvertes ?

Malfoy ne répond pas tout de suite et cache ses pensées derrière un masque glaciale. Rien ne trahit son questionnement interne. Il finit pourtant par répondre à la question.

- Rien ne devra sortir d'ici.

- Évidement. Ce qui se passe dans mon royaume y reste.

- En fait j'ai réussi à m'infiltrer dans _L'Ordre du Phénix _et...

- L'Ordre du Phénix ? l'interrompt-elle

- Oui c'est une organisation soit disant secrète fondée pendant la première guerre contre Voldemort par Albus Dumbledore. Donc j'ai réussi à leur faire croire que je suis de son coté en évitant le Véritaserum. Et pour revenir à mes raisons quelqu'un a laissé filtrer qu'Harry Potter serait toujours vivant et je devais vérifier l'information.

- Que vas-tu leur dire ?

- Harry Potter n'est pas chez les « Elfes de l'Air ». Il est sans doute mort maintenant.

- Ils ne te croiront pas.

- Bien sûr que si. Il n'existe que Ambroise.

Leur conversation se poursuit jusqu'à l'aube qui ne tarde pas à poindre à l'horizon. A ce moment là, Malfoy se relève et déclare :

- Je dois partir sinon ils vont se douter de quelque chose.

Il fait une pause et reprend d'une voix encore plus basse :

- Ambroise va bientôt partir. Le monde commence à se souvenir. Les arbres murmurent et recommencent à parler de la Chute. Les fées se réveillent et les anciennes races sylvestres avec. Fais attention à toi Esfir...

- Que veux tu dire...

- Ne prononce pas mon prénom un sort ancien sert de traceur jusqu'à moi. Et ce que je veux dire tu le sauras bientôt, quand Shahlâ viendra. Au revoir Majesté !

.

.

.

Une pièce sombre.

Il ne sait pas depuis quand il est là. Le temps est-il vraiment important ?

Un bruit vient finalement percer la monotonie de son monde d'ombre.

Un léger bruit de pas.

Il ne sait plus qui il est et pourtant c'est important.

Il ne devrait pas être enfermé ici.

Les pas s'arrêtent et une main effleure sa joue.

Sa joue ? Ce contact lui rappelle un autre contact, tout aussi froid, et une voix.

_« Bienvenu en mon Royaume de Ténèbres, Tom Marvolo Riddle »_

Tom. Marvolo. Riddle...

C'est lui et en même temps il ne l'est pas vraiment.

_Des cris. _

_Des hurlements. _

_« Doloris ! »._

_ « Avada Kedavra »._

Des mots, des images qui ne veulent rien dire.

Tout le submerge.

_« Maître... le raid a échoué. Nous... »_

Il ressent une colère vive mais ignore pourquoi.

_« Ils sont tous morts. C'est un succès... »_

La joie maintenant.

Il sent qu'il se perd dans ces scènes qui ne veulent rien dire quand le touché sur sa joue s'accentue. Il devient brûlant.

Tom (se nom le gêne il ne sait pourquoi) ouvre des yeux qu'il n'avait pas l'impression d'avoir fermé. Il tombe dans un regard rouge pailleté de noir. Il prend conscience du souffle sur son visage. Il ne sait que penser. Des bribes d'une conversation dont il ne se souvient pas lui reviennent.

_« J'espère que le peu que vous voyez vous plaît Marvolo. » _

_« Peut-être nous reverrons nous Marvolo »_

Toujours cette voix. Ces images qui le rendent fou. Soudain, tout cesse. Le silence reprend son règne à son grand soulagement.

L'homme lui fait signe. Il ne sait pourquoi mais il le suit hors de cette antre sans lumière.

.

- Le Maître veut vous parler. Entrez dans cette chambre et attendez qu'il parle en premier.

.

- Vous n'avez pas respecté notre accord !

Seul le vide répond puis un rideau bouge et une voix s'élève :

- Qui es tu pour me dire ça ? Tu as de la chance car je suis d'humeur clémente. Pour en revenir à notre marché, j'avais... oublié de précisé que tu serais enfermé pour tes crimes contre la nature avant de faire ta mission. Voilà ce qu'il faudra que tu fasses...

.

.

Peu après dans la même pièce.

- Shahlâ ! Redonne lui ses souvenirs !

- Maître vous savez que cela peut-être dangereux.

- Il survivra. Fait !

- Bien. Je suis encore sous vos ordre...

.

.

.

- Ambroise ! Réveille toi !

- Hummmm. J'arrive Esfir... Encore quelques minutes...

- Tout de suite ! Je croyais que tu voulais voir ta magie aujourd'hui ?

Après ces mots l'enfant de dix ans saute hors de son lit et se précipite dans sa salle de bain. Il en ressort cinq minute plus tard complètement réveillé. Il court aussitôt à la clairière et voit, assise au milieu une jeune femme aux long cheveux blancs tressés. La souveraine des Sylvestres, la femme qu'il commence à apprécié comme une mère. Il s'installe aussitôt en face d'elle et commence à se décontracter comme il avait appris à le faire depuis son arrivée au village.

Les minutes passent et Ambroise ne réussit pas à atteindre le stade de semi-inconscience qui lui permettra de voir sa magie. Au bout d'une heure à ce point mort Esfir l'interroge :

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu ne mets pas autant de temps d'habitude.

- Tout va très bien Esfir, répond-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

- Ne me mens pas ! … et ne marmonne pas non plus !

- Oui Esfir ! … Je suis obligé de te répondre ?

- Oui car cela t'empêche de travailler correctement. Ne sois pas gêné Ambroise, quoi que ce soit je ne te jugerai pas.

- Je sais mais... c'est assez gênant. Et si tu crois que je suis fou ? Tu vas plus vouloir de moi et m'abandonner dans la forêt avec les loups.

- Je ne le ferai jamais. Maintenant dis moi ce qui te tracasse et ensuite tu pourras essayer d'apercevoir ta magie.

Ambroise hésite encore puis commence à parler, doucement. Il raconte les rêves qui le hantent maintenant toutes les nuits. Il décrit le jeune homme qu'il voit parfois se faire battre par sa famille, se faire poursuivre. Il met des mots sur le sentiment de tristesse qu'il éprouve à ces moments là. Puis sa voix se fait encore plus basse et il narre les rêves où c'est lui qui se fait battre, lui qui est projeté contre un mur et qui se vide de son sang. Il finit enfin par ceux qui le troublent le plus. Il voit une version plus vieille de lui – ou plutôt ce qu'il pense qu'il est – cette version est heureuse dans les bras d'un homme. Ce qui le gêne n'est pas qu'_il _soit heureux, ni qu'_il _soi un homme mais qu'il ne puisse voir le visage de cet homme.

.

_**Don't you forget our dreams ? - **_**N'oublies tu pas nos rêves ?**

_**[…]**_

_**Only emptiness remains**_** – Il ne reste que du vide**

.

Il se tait enfin et baisse les yeux de peur de voir la réaction de sa presque-seconde-mère adoptive.

- Ne baisse jamais le regard devant quelqu'un Ambroise. C'est un signe de faiblesse et de défaite.

- Ou... oui Esfir.

- Bien. Pour ce qui est de tes rêves, as tu l'impression qu'ils sont plus que ça ?

- Comment ça ?

- As-tu l'impression d'avoir déjà vécu ces moments ?

- Oui. Maintenant que je te les ai racontés ils me font plus l'impression de souvenirs.

Esfir commence à lui répondre lorsqu'une forte secousse fait trembler le sol et un bruit d'explosion résonne. Les oiseaux fuient, et la forêt résonne des bruits de la fuite des animaux. Esfir se relève avec une façade calme et ordonne à Ambroise de rentrer immédiatement au village.

Des cris se font soudainement entendre à l'ouest, la direction du village. Sans attendre la souveraine se met à courir vite suivit d'Ambroise. Ils se stoppent cependant à l'orée du village devant l'horrible spectacle de déroulant devant eux.

Le village, composé d'une cinquantaine de famille, était assailli par un groupe de sorcier. Esfir reconnaît en eux des employés du ministère sorcier.

Des aurors.

Esfir retient Ambroise qui veut aller aider une jeune Sylvestre subissant les assauts de trois sorciers adultes. Il se retourne et montre son incompréhension.

- Ça ne sert plus à rien Ambroise, murmure-t-elle.

- Mais...

- Nous ne pouvons rien faire à part être courageux pour eux et observer leur dernier combat.

Le silence entre eux revient et ils ne peuvent plus qu'observer. Les sorts de couleurs diverses volent dans les airs et fauchent les plus jeunes comme les plus vieux. Ils ne peuvent qu'observer le massacre du village pacifiste. Certains savent se battre mais rien n'y fait. Les cris retentissent partout dans la forêt, le sang rougit l'herbe et les flammes ravagent les habitations. Tout n'est plus que le chaos dans le paisible village.

Après un temps infiniment long les sorciers repartent en laissant un parchemin sur le lieu du dernier combat.

Esfir lâche finalement Ambroise qui se précipite au centre du village. Il tourne sur lui même et ne peut voir que les ravages, les morts. D'autre images se superposent :

_Des gémissements résonnent tout autour de lui._

_Les dernières maisons brûlent encore._

_Des cris. Des pleurs._

_Des femmes violées, des hommes torturés, des enfants assassinés._

_Tout est noir et rouge autour de lui. La victoire ou la défaite... elles ont un goût amer de désespoir._

Ambroise s'effondre sous la déferlante d'images.

.

.

Un peu plus loin Esfir contemple elle aussi le massacre. Les murs blancs tachés de sang, les arbres couchés, les corps découpés, torturés. Un gémissement se fait entendre et elle se dirige précipitamment vers sa source. Ce qu'elle découvre la choque encore plus. Au centre de la rue se trouve une jeune Sylvestre attachée en croix. Sa peau est tailladée et sa chevelure blonde, devenue rouge. Une flèche est plantée juste à coté de son cœur et un sort la maintient en vie. Esfir s'approche doucement de la jeune fille qui prononce en crachant du sang un faible « Majesté ».

- Chut ! Ne parle pas Yad (poison en russe). Je vais te soigner.

- Vous savez... kof kof kof... très bien qu'il n'y a rien … kof... à faire. Je suis condamnée.

- Alors je te vengerais ! Je vous vengerais tous ! S'exclame rageusement la souveraine.

- « On ne lave pas du sang avec du sang mais avec de l'eau »*, Majesté, chantonne une douce voix dans son dos.

- Maria ? Comment as-tu fait pour survivre ?

- « Des mouches aux mains d'enfants espiègles, voici ce que nous sommes pour les dieux ; ils nous tuent pour s'amuser »**, Majesté, déclame-t-elle encore.

- Maria ?

- Vous devriez lire cette note Majesté. Yad, notre chère fille de poison ne peux et ne veux pas survivre. Elle en a trop vu notre chère jeune enfant. Tenez !

En disant ces mots la jeune fille à la peau d'ébène arrache la flèche du corps de la pauvre Sylvestre qui meurt aussitôt le sort brisé. Elle ouvre le message et le tend à sa souveraine qui le lit à voix haute :

- Ces terres sont maintenant purifiées des créatures maléfiques qu'elles hébergeaient. Quiconque sera vu rendant hommage à ces bêtes mourra ! Ministère sorcier d'Angleterre.

- Majesté ? Reprend un peu après la jeune Dès Slivestri, que font les anglais sur les terres russes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Cela doit avoir un rapport avec le Harry Potter qu'ils cherchent. Ils croient que nous le cachons.

- Mais nous le cachons Majesté...

- Que veux tu dire ?

- Ambroise n'est-il pas Harry Potter ? Je n'ai pas survécu aussi longtemps pour rien Majesté, ne l'oubliez pas.

.

.

Ambroise finit par se relever. Le monde autour de lui est flou. Les cris ne semblent pas vouloir arrêter de résonner dans sa tête.

Un léger bruit de pas se fait entendre et une voix déclare :

- « Pour leurrer le monde, ressemble au monde ; ressemble à l'innocente fleur, mais soit le serpent qu'elle cache » - William Shakespeare...

- Tu dois être heureuse de me voir aussi faible Maria.

La jeune fille hésite un moment mais répond en jouant avec une de ses longues anglaises noires :

- Non ! Car tu vois enfin ce que sont les sorciers. Je ne te hais plus car je sais que toi aussi tu vas profondément les haïr lorsqu'ils auront détruit la dernière goutte de ton bonheur. Même s'il me faut attendre trente ans tu me comprendra un jour. Cependant je sais que ce sera bientôt car « Le sang veut du sang »*.

.

.

.

Le soir est tombé et une fine bruine tombe sur la silencieuse forêt et liquéfie le sang des morts.

- Où est Sin' ? Demande finalement Ambroise après un long moment de silence.

- Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi demandes tu cela ?

- Je sens qu'elle est importante pour le futur, pour la vengeance !

Esfir ne dit rien face à ses propos car elle voit l'étincelle de haine autrefois inexistante apparaître dans les yeux de son protégé. Les sorciers battissent finalement la première pierre de l'être qui sera leur perte. Ils détruisent son innocence et la remplace par de la haine.

- Esfir ! Je dois devenir fort, je dois pouvoir te protéger ainsi que ceux qui me sont précieux. Je sais que tu crois que j'ai oublié qui je suis mais je sens au fond de moi que je n'ai toujours été qu'une arme et que cette attaque était pour moi. Je ne suis pas présomptueux ou autre mais je ne veux plus souffrir. Aidez moi Majesté !

La dernière phrase est dite comme une plainte. La jeune reine observe Ambroise. Ses yeux verts brillent d'une nouvelle lueur de détermination et ses cheveux noirs tombent sur ses épaules, certaines mèches couvertes de sang séché. Rien ne pourra le faire changer d'avis elle le sait depuis qu'elle a vu l'air joyeux de Maria alors qu'elle enterrait le village.

- Je vais t'aider mais pour cela nous devons aller à la capitale du Royaume.

- Allons-y alors !

- Dans deux jours. Je veux voir si Sin' va revenir. Dormons maintenant.

.

.

_**Don't you forget about me ? – **_**Ne m'oublies-tu pas ?**

_**We were soft and young - **_**Nous étions naïfs et jeunes**

_**In a world of innocence – **_**Dans un monde d'innocence**

.

.

_« Le temps sait que la fin est proche, la Chute du temps est pour bientôt... Le temps lui même n'est qu'un concept qui a su s'élever au dessus de tous les autres... Sa suprématie s'achève, l'heure est arrivée. Il doit se dévoiler et les Chiens être libérés. Il ne peut plus en être autrement... Les Hommes ont choisi leur destinée... Un avenir ouvert par un chemin sanglant de destruction qui mènera à l'Oubli total. Un Oubli si profond, si noir, qu'il est impossible d'en ressortir... ce ne sera plus un Oubli de lumière mais un Oubli de ténèbres... _

_La fin est proche et plus personne ne peut changer cette issue... pas même l'enfant du Serpent... »_

_._

_ Extrait du second livre des Oracles Perdus_

.

.

.

Une pièce noire.

Une chaise en son centre.

Une femme aux long cheveux noires attachée dessus.

Des armes de tortures sur les murs.

Des bruits de pas et des voix se font entendre derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre et laisse passer une grande silhouette...

* * *

><p>* William Shakespeare<p>

* William Shakespeare : Le roi Lear

* * *

><p><strong>Aussi je me demande si quelqu'un a une idée de qui est la personne qui parle à Tom et qui est la personne attachée à la fin du chapitre ? <strong>

* * *

><p>Voilà... Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ? J'étais un peu dans le shakespeare après avoir vu <em>William Pig<em> et ça se voit aux citations.

Prochain chapitre : je ne sais pas... je vais avoir des représentations de théatre et donc je n'aurai pas vraiment accès à l'ordi (rentre après 23heure...). Je vais quand même essayé d'avancer le prochain chapitre pendant la nuit Doctor Who le 19 mai.

Tsuh...


	13. Réveil douloureux

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient et je ne touche pas d'argent ou autre...

Note 1 : Je m'excuse tout d'abrod pour cette attente et je vais essayer d'être plus régulière pendant les vacances. Sinon pour ce chapitre deux chansons la première est citée et la deuxième est_ "Danse macabre"_ de Camille Saint Saëns qui se situe juste après la dernière citation de la chanson de Christophe Willem.

Note 2 : Merci pour toutes les alerts, mises en favoris et reviews

A propos du chapitre : Chapitre centré essentiellement sur un personnage que j'apprécie de plus en plus, un peu plus d'informations sur La Mort et apparition eclair des Weasley... **Chapitre assez court... et relecture très rapide.**

**/!\ petite scène de violence dans ce chapitre mais je n'irais pas jusqu'à parler de torture à vous de voir si vous lisez /!\**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 12 : Réveil douloureux...<span>

.

_**Le masque est tombé**_

_**Le miroir brisé**_

_**Qui peut m'regarder sans me juger ?**_

_**Et je me moque, moque, moque, moque des gens**_

_**Qui tendent la main et la reprennent**_

_**Je n'entends que le silence, je ne vois que la distance.**_

_**.**_

_Si mes larmes tombent, Christophe Willem -_

_._

_Matin avant l'attaque : _

.

Sin' n'avait pas dormi de le nuit, la visite de _Malfoy _l'intriguait. Pourquoi venir en pleine nuit alors que les portes du royaume lui sont constamment ouverte ? Et surtout, pourquoi Ambroise ?

Elle ne comprend pas et elle sait qu'il ne sert à rien de poser la question à sa Souveraine. Elle ne répondrait pas, après tout, la jeune femme n'est qu'une servante, rien de plus... pour le moment.

Sin' se perd dans ses pensées alors que l'aube pointe à l'horizon. Elle observe la lente danse des arbres soumis au joug du vent. Arbres éclairés par le carmin de l'aube.

.

.

A l'orée du village une sombre silhouette disparaît sans bruit, s'évapore dans le silence du nouveau jour.

.

.

Une ou deux heures plus tard, alors que Sin' se relève pour aller réveiller le protégé de sa reine cette dernière passe le seuil de sa maison et lui ordonne de prendre sa journée.

- Je m'occupe d'Ambroise aujourd'hui, ajoute-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour.

Après quelques minutes à réfléchir la jeune servante décide de sortir. La journée est belle, ni trop chaude, ni trop fraîche. Seule une petite brise secoue de temps en temps les arbres les plus chétifs. Rien ne laisse présager un événement funeste dans la journée.

Sin' marche tranquillement lorsque, derrière elle, une voix enfantine l'interpelle :

- « _Tuez un homme, vous êtes un assassin ; tuez des milliers d'hommes, vous êtes un héros. »_ _(Beilby Porteus)._ Mais si personne ne sait qui tu es. Es-tu un héros pour avoir tué des milliers de personnes ou un assassin car tu te caches ?

Sin' se retourne vivement et découvre une jeune fille à la peau ébène et aux yeux acajous, Maria.

- Maria ? Que veux-tu dire ? demande-t-elle perplexe.

- Tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir ?

La jeune fille est étonnée et penche la tête d'une manière assez artificielle lorsqu'elle pose sa question.

- Non je ne vois pas Maria ! s'exclame Sin'.

- Voyons Sinistrah...

_- _Ne m'appelle pas ainsi !

_- _Tu vois ? Tu te caches. _« Ose dire la vérité : rien ne mérite un mensonge » (George Herbert). _

_- _Arrête avec tes citations Maria ! Que crois tu faire ? Je ne mens pas et, même si c'était le cas... que ferais tu ?

Sin' avait commencé à répondre hargneusement mais au fur et à mesure sa voix s'était faite plus basse, presque un murmure.

Le silence pèse un moment entre les deux femmes mais Maria finit par reprendre avant de partir :

- « _Dans toutes les existences on note une date où bifurque la destinée, soit vers une catastrophe, soit vers le succès » (Larochefoucault-Doudeauville) _Rappelle toi que le destin ne prévient jamais, chère Sinistrah...

_._

_..._

_._

Sin' commence à reparcourir lorsque, tout autour d'elle – et du village – des plops sonores se font entendre. Des hommes en robes pourpres apparaissent avec un bout de bois à la main. Le temps semble se figer un instant, tel un tableau.

Le village est encerclé par les sorciers et au centre, les villageois n'ont pas encore compris. Soudain le sorcier au centre lève sa baguette et murmure un sort. Un rayon, mélange de violet et de rouge, s'écrase au centre du village et une explosion est ressentie dans toutes la forêt.

Ce sort semble être le signal de départ car tous les hommes en pourpre se mettent en mouvement et des sorts commencent à fuser dans tous les sens. De leur coté les villageois comment à essayer de fuir mais sont fauchés par des sorts verts les tuant sur le coup. Certains, une minorité, se retournent contre leurs agresseurs et se défendent mais ils ne tiennent pas longtemps. Les femmes et les enfants ne sont pas épargnés, au contraire...

Un sorcier tente de s'en prendre à une jeune Sylvestre qu'il voit isolée. Il s'approche de la fillette habillée de blanc. Sa peau est noire et les anglaises de la jeune enfant tournoient lorsqu'elle se retourne brusquement. Le sorcier est surpris face au sourire de l'enfant et apeuré lorsqu'il voit les prunelles tourner au rouge, couleur du sang. Sang qui ne tarde pas à couler. Maria lui parle alors d'une voix doucereuse :

- Que croyais tu faire petite vermine. Tu ne poseras plus jamais tes mains sur une enfant car plus jamais ton âme ne se réincarnera. _Être misérable tu pourriras car telle est la demande de Maria Dés Slivestri devant sa mère !*_

Alors que la jeune fille se détourne, le sorcier commence à se tordre de douleur puis il finit par mourir répendant son sang sur l'herbe encore verte il y un instant.

De son coté Sin' comprend les paroles de Maria plus tôt mais n'a pas le temps de se pencher plus sur dont elle connaissait déj les événements. Un sorcier essaie de l'abattre d'un sort dans le dos mais elle se retourne vivement et tue l'homme grâce à un poignard caché dans sa manche. Les yeux de la jeune femme virent au noir et elle commence une danse macabre avec les sorciers qui se regroupent de plus en plus autour d'elle. Un cri surpasse les autre et sans le vouloir vraiment Sin' se retourne vers sa source. Un murmure s'échappe de ses lèvres « Yad ». Sin' se désintéresse complètement de son combat devant la vision de sa sœur, les cheveux dégouttant de sang, une flèche plantée dans le cœur.

Elle entend soudain un _Stupefix _dans son dos mais ne réagit pas assez vite. Le sort la touche puis un deuxième. La jeune femme perd connaissance et tombe mollement au sol.

Juste après le sorcier qui avait lancé l'offensive ordonne la retraite et tous disparaissent.

.

_**J'ai envie de m'enfuir, là où tu pourras m'emporter**_

_**M'aider à écrire une autre histoire**_

_**Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard...**_

.

_- _Nous l'avons eu comme vous nous l'aviez recommandé. S'attaquer à la jeune blonde à été un peu compliqué mais à fonctionné. Elle s'est détachée du combat et je dirais presque, heureusement. Elle a tué plus d'une dizaine des nôtres.

_- _Bien. Pour ce qui est de vos pertes vous étiez prévenus. Vous avez évidemment envoyé les personnes que je vous avais conseillé ?

_- _Oui, toutes les personnes devenant trop gênantes mais une ou deux ont réussi à en réchapper.

_- _Ce n'est pas grave. Je vous recontacterai pour la prochaine mission.

_- _Bien. La fille est au lieux convenu.

.

« _...ainsi, hier le ministre de la Magie a lancé la Grande Campagne Anti-Créatures-Magiques aussi appelée G.C.A.C.M. Cette campagne __**vise à empêcher le mal de se répandre sur nos terres, **__explique le ministre lorsque nous lui avons demandé son but. Il rajoute, __**nous travaillons en étroite collaboration avec la Russie qui nous laisse plein pouvoir sur son territoire. **_

_Cette décision partage la population mais le ministre et ses employés sont confiants sur le bien fondé de leurs actions et ne voit pas d'autre moyen de se battre. Alors que le neuvième anniversaire __de la mort du Lord Noir sera bientôt fêté... »_

.

Une maison ou un terrier il ne savait trop que penser de cette demeure d'où une multitude de cris d'enfants se faisait entendre.

Pris dans ses réflexions il ne voit qu'après un moment le couple lui faisant signe d'entrer. Il essaie de ne pas montrer son dégoût arrivé à l'intérieure. Après tout ce n'est pas lui ici mais son frère normalement. Personne ne doit se douter.

La conversation commence et il en prend tout de suite les commandes.

- Votre fils rentrera à Poudlard l'année prochaine et votre fille la suivante, si je ne me trompe pas. C'est pour cela que je voudrais que vos enfants fassent une petite mission pour moi.

- C'est à dire ? Demande la mère se nommant Molly, suspicieusement

- Oh, rien de très dangereux. C'est pour un élève qui devrait faire sa rentrée en même temps que votre fils. Je souhaiterais que ce dernier se lie d'amitié avec, pour ainsi le protéger. Évidemment vous serez rémunéré. Alors quelle est votre réponse ?

.

.

_**Je suis un soldat, qu'on a désarmé**_

_**Désormais si seul, qui peut m'aider ?**_

_**[…]**_

_**Je n'entends que le silence, je ne sens que leur absence**_

.

Une pièce noire.

Une chaise en son centre.

Une femme aux long cheveux noires attachée dessus.

Des armes de tortures sur les murs.

Des bruits de pas et des voix se font entendre derrière la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvre et laisse passer une grande silhouette. La silhouette avance lentement dans la pièce qui s'illumine d'une lumière blanche. La jeune femme n'émet pas un bruit face à cet afflux soudain de lumière lui brûlant les rétines. Par contre, elle relève la tête dans un geste de provocation.

L'homme prend la parole en toisant la jeune femme les yeux pétillant :

- Sinistrah Dés Mortès, c'est un honneur de recevoir dans mon humble demeure une personne de votre rang. J'ai malheureusement la lourde charge de vous annoncer que votre sœur, Yad Dés Mortès a péri.

Sin' ne voulant pas rentrer dans le jeu de l'homme face à elle ne répond rien. La seule trace visible de sa colère est la lente coloration en noir de ses pupilles

- Je vois que vous ne souhaitez pas répondre. Cela aurait si bien pu se passer si vous n'aviez pas votre orgueil. Vous êtes plus connu que vous le voulez Sinistrah Dés Mortès ou devrais-je plutôt dire, _La Mort..._

Sin' commence à sourire face à cette personne croyant la connaître. Elle décide alors de jouer un peu avant d'en finir.

_- _Vous vous trompez, je ne suis qu'une modeste servante. Moi, la Mort ? Vous savez bien qu'elle a disparu depuis longtemps...

_- _Vous voulez jouer ? Très bien. Aymeric apporte moi un couteau ! A lame fine, rajoute-t-il après un temps.

Une silhouette d'un jeune homme apparaît et disparaît aussitôt après avoir tendu une lame assez fine.

_- _Voyez vous, Sinistrah, commence-t-il, je suis plus informé que vous ne le croyez. Après tout je savais où vous trouver et surtout comment vous avoir. Il est juste regrettable d'avoir dû sacrifier votre jeune sœur. J'ai malheureusement le regret, pour la deuxième fois, de vous annoncer que la lignée des Dés Mortès va s'éteindre aujourd'hui avec vous.

Sin' ne peut s'en empêcher et se met à rire, un rire presque fou.

Attachée sur cette chaise, la tête rejetée en arrière, ses cheveux traînant presque au sol il est possible de s'interroger sur son état mental.

L''homme ne voyant pas le danger s'avance la lame en main et lacère la tunique puis la peau de la jeune femme laissant apparaître un sang carmin.

Le rire s'arrête brusquement.

.

_**M'aider à écrire une autre histoire... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard... mais je ne pourrais plus attendre...**_

_._

Sans savoir pourquoi l'homme fait un, puis deux pas en arrière alors que la jeune femme relève doucement la tête. Ses yeux sont maintenant complètement noirs et des mèches retombent sur sa peau blanche.

Sans savoir comment l'homme voit la jeune femme se relever tranquillement.

Sans savoir pourquoi l'homme est subjugué par la vision de cette femme léchant ses poignées aux endroit où, quelques instants plus tôt, ses liens se trouvaient.

Un temps indéfini se passe puis elle relève la tête et son regard se fixe sur l'homme, celui qui voulait se faire bourreau. Elle commence à avancer souplement vers lui, sa démarche se fait féline. Alors qu'elle caresse le visage de l'homme paralysé elle se met à parler d'une voix grave et chaude, doucement :

- Tu as voulu t'attaquer à moi misérable pourceau ? Personne ne t'a appris qu'il ne fallait pas chercher La Mort, qu'elle te trouvait bien assez tôt ? On ne dirait pas...

Elle reprend en passant un doigt sur la paupière fermée de son œil gauche :

- Que vais- je bien pouvoir faire de toi ?

**/!\ DEBUT /!\**

Elle appuie un peu sur le globe oculaire mais pas assez pour le percer puis, soudainement, elle enfonce son doigt et l'homme hurle sa souffrance. Sans lui laisser de répit la femme commence sa _danse macabre. _Elle tournoie agilement autour de lui et le taillade de la lame si fine qu'il avait demandé.

Elle se stoppe brusque et tel un grand félin ne souhaitant pas apeurer sa proie elle avance tranquillement. Elle le prend délicatement et l'assoit sur la chaise qu'elle avait quitté. Elle l'attache, lui bande les yeux et reprend sa danse aérienne.

Elle tournoie de plus en plus autour de lui. Sa longue chevelure le fouette, ses ongles le griffent, la lame le taillade. Et il hurle, il ne peut s'en empêcher face à cette douleur et soudain... tout s'arrête...

**/!\ FIN /!\**

Elle se penche gracieusement même si il ne peut la voir et lui murmure à l'oreille :

- As-tu compris, Sweety ? Où dois je recommencer ma leçon. Explique aux autres qu'il ne faut pas chercher la mort elle sait le faire elle même... Et qu'il est encore plus dangereux de la réveiller... mais ça, tu l'auras sûrement compris tout seul, Sweety...

_._

_._

Un observateur externe, si il avait observé cette scène n'aurait pas vu du tout la même chose. En effet il aurait juste vu une jeune femme à la peau pâle, aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux de la même couleur, assise sur une chaise. Face à elle il aurait pu voir un homme tout d'abord droit, se mettre à hurler puis tourner dans tout les sens comme s'il était attaqué. Il l'aurait vu crier, crier et crier jusqu'à s'en arracher les cordes vocales et finalement cet observateur externe aurait vu l'homme s'écrouler, la femme se lever gracieusement et murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille de l'homme.

Finalement cet homme aurait vu la femme sortir tranquillement et se fondre dans les ombres mais ce qu'il n'aurait pas vu et su est que _La Mort _venait de frapper et refaire son apparition après des siècles de sommeil...

* * *

><p><em>* petit indice sur le concept que Maria pourrait incarner <em>

* * *

><p>Voilà un chapitre assez court mais qui dévoile qui est <em>La Mort<em>. Je voulais montrer une image assez féline de ce concept (je sais pas si quelqu'un l'a déjà fait) et j'espère avoir réussi à montrer ce coté qui est comme un chat ou un grand félin. Beau, à l'air gentil et d'un coup sort les griffes et attaque sans qu'on ne puisse l'arrêter ou difficilement.

Bref dites moi ce que vous en penser si vous voulez et même des suggestions ou autre.

Prochain chapitre rapidement je l'espère

Merci encore de m'avoir lue.

Tsuh...


	14. Voyages

Disclaimer : Juste l'idée à moi le reste est à J.K.R

note : Une fois de plus j'ai mis plus de temps que prévu. pas grand chose à dire à part : pas du tout satisfaite du chapitre et que la traduction de la chason vient du site officiel de Nightwish. Relecture assez rapide

Donc Bonne lecture en erpérant que pour ceux qui ont passé ou qui passent encore des examens cela s'est bien passé !

_§ blabla § = _fourchelangue

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 13 : Voyages<span>

.

**_It is the journey that matters, the distant wanderer - _C'est le voyage qui compte, le voyageur au loin**

**_Call of the wild - L'appel de la nature_**

**_In me forever and ever and ever forever - En moi pour toujours et à jamais_**

**_Wanderlust - Envie de voyage_**

Wanderlust - Nightwish

.

Les flammes s'élèvent lentement, elle rongent les habitations et leurs habitants. Doucement elles lèchent les parois et prennent des forces.

Au loin, deux silhouettes contemplent le triste spectacle.

La destruction s'arrête finalement.

Là où vivait une centaine de familles, il ne reste plus que cendres. Tous ont été massacrés.

…

Les deux ombres recommencent à bouger. La plus petite se tourne vers la jeune femme à sa gauche. Son visage n'exprime plus que vengeance. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs prends la parole, doucement, ne souhaitant pas vraiment briser le silence oppressant :

- Majesté ? Cela fait deux jours et elle n'est toujours pas là.

- Je sais, répond-elle, toujours sans émotion apparente, autre qu'un besoin de vengeance.

Quelques minutes passent dans ce silence lourd qui est revenu. Un bruit de pas se fait entendre derrière eux et une voix qu'ils reconnaissent immédiatement déclare :

- Il ne sert plus à rien d'attendre, Majesté.

.

.

.

_Il brûle, brûle de l'intérieur._

_Il n'est plus que douleur, souffrance._

_Ce feu ne veut pas arrêter de se consumer, il ne fait que continuer inlassablement._

… _et cette voix. Toujours les mêmes mots..._

_- Repousse l'Oubli, oubli l'Oubli, l'Oubli doit disparaître_

_Il sent la chaleur, il entend la voix, il ne sait que faire._

_Il croit tomber dans un abyme de cris et de douleurs... et les images l'assaillent..._

_« _Un orphelinat sombre... les coups... un homme avec une barbe... une école... la magie... »

_Les images ne s'arrêtent plus..._

« … des hommes agenouillés... un sifflement de serpent... il le comprend... des hurlements... femmes suppliantes... maisons brûlées... »

_Les images s'accélèrent..._

« … une mère... ses cheveux roux... ses yeux verts... deux versions... toujours Sa destruction... »

_Les images semblent appartenir à un autre temps._

« … une résurrection... du sang... des tortures... un champs de bataille et... fin... avec un garçon aux yeux hantés... au feu d'émeraude... »

_Les images s'arrêtent._

_Il ne reste que le vide. Encore et toujours le vide... immense, sans fond. Rien ne semble pouvoir le stopper. _

.

.

.

La souveraine se retourne et demande vivement :

- Pourquoi cela ne sert à rien ?

- Car il est trop tard Majesté. Elle ne nous reviendra plus, elle a changé. Nous sommes tous entrain de nous transformer. Elle l'a fait plus vite car _« Tout homme blessé est contraint à la métamorphose » (Fabienne Rubert)._

Esfir observe l'étrange héritière du trône des Sylvestres. Maria, elle est si étrange, semble toujours tout savoir.

- Que dois je comprendre dans tes mots Maria ?

- Rien de plus que ce que mes mots révèlent Majesté. Il est bientôt l'heure pour le monde de se réveiller de son sommeil Oublié et de se souvenir. La sœur de notre défunte Yad n'est plus assoupie et cherche vengeance. N'essayez pas de me comprendre vous le saurez bien trop tôt. Les sens cachés ne le seront plus à la fin des quatre voyages*. Deux sont presque finis, un est en court et le dernier commencera bientôt. Il est temps de partir.

.

.

.

Les Ténèbres l'entourent et les murmures sont insistants. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle ne s'était sentie aussi bien, libre, elle-même. Trop longtemps obligée de se cacher des siens à cause des hommes et, finalement, un homme l'a réveillée.

Il est temps pour elle de rejoindre sa reine et de remplir son rôle.

Enfin elle pourra à nouveau faucher tous ceux qui se dresseront entre elle et la femme qu'elle s'est jurée de protéger. Car, oui, elle ne peut mourir, juste dormir. Et maintenant elle est libre et court à travers la nuit, à travers les murmures et les soupirs. Elle court après son devoir qui fuit toujours plus loin.

Un bruit plus fort. Une voix, deux, trois. Un groupe essaie de l'encercler, elle l'incarnation de la nuit et de la fin. Elle s'arrête, ses longs cheveux noirs retombent dans son dos et ses yeux deviennent noirs. Elle se fige et attend. Ils arrivent, de vrais hippopotames dans la forêt. Chacun de leurs lourds pas résonnent dans l'être de la créature.

Eux, ne se doutent de rien.

Un jeune enfant, il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ans s'approche d'elle. Il ne la voit pas. Elle le scrute, ses cheveux blonds, sa peau pâle, ses yeux orages et un air d'aristocrate. Les amis du garçon s'éloignent et le laissent là. Lui se retourne et se fige.

La jeune femme sourit, s'avance et s'agenouille devant lui. D'un long doigt fin elle caresse sa joue et parle froidement :

- Que fais-tu si loin des vivants jeune petit des hommes ? Ne sais-tu pas que la forêt est dangereuse et recèle mille dangers ?

L'enfant ne peut que rester immobile devant cette femme d'une beauté surnaturelle.

- Je vais te reconduire auprès de tes amis, jeune enfant.

Elle prend l'enfant qui après quelques minutes de marche dans le noir demande qui elle est sans faire attention aux règles de sa famille.

- Moi ? commence-t-elle, je suis le Sinistre, la fin des choses. Je viens de me réveiller d'un très long sommeil. Ne t'en fais pas petit dragon je ne ferais jamais rien à ta famille car nous sommes presque semblables. … Nous voilà arrivés.

A nouveau elle se baisse pour être à la hauteur du garçon et lui murmure :

- Ne t'inquiète pas, nous nous reverrons à Poudlard. Fais attention à toi, Draco Malfoy... le danger est partout.

.  
>.<p>

.

_- Rappelle toi que, pour le monde tu es Lord Voldemort. Tu n'es personne d'autre et cela ne doit pas changer. Ne montre pas de pitié, ne montre pas de remords, ne montre rien à part la haine et le besoin de destruction. Et, par dessus tout, n'oublie pas ta mission, ne la perd pas de vue. Ta résurrection pour le monde aura bientôt lieu. Prépare ton masque mon cher enfant... _

.

.

.  
>Cela faisait maintenant deux jours qu'ils marchaient à travers les bois. Deux silhouettes traversant silencieusement la région. Le soir arrive très vite mais ils ne s'arrêtent toujours pas et ce n'est que trois heures après le couché de l'astre solaire qu'ils se posent près d'un petit lac.<p>

Depuis qu'ils sont partis, aucun ne parle. Tous les gestes se font dans le silence. Pourtant, ce soir est différent. Esfir s'assoit devant le petit feu et fait un signe à Ambroise qui va face à sa souveraine. Celle ci prend rapidement la parole :

- Nous ne sommes plus très loin de la capitale mais avant il nous faut aller sur une avenue sorcière. Je dois récupérer un objet et cela te permettra de découvrir un peu le monde d'où tu viens. Nous partirons demain à l'aube et dans deux jours tu découvrira la capitale Sylvestre.

Ambroise acquiesce ne sachant quoi faire d'autre et aussitôt la reine lui attrape le bras et il se sent emporté. Une seconde ou deux après il rouvre les yeux, qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de fermer et découvre une ruelle sombre. Esfir le traîne à sa suite dans un bâtiment à l'aspect miteux et, juste avant d''y pénétrer Ambroise réussit à lire le nom : _Le Chaudron Baveur_.

Esfir traverse rapidement la salle ne jetant pas un regard vers la clientèle. En passant devant le bar elle salue un homme chauve s'appelant Tom et propriétaire de l'établissement. Ils arrivent finalement dans une petite cour avec un mur en bric. Elle s'arrête finalement pour expliquer au jeune garçon qui la regarde suspicieusement :

- Ceci est l'entrée du _Chemin de Traverse _c'est ici que je dois récupérer un objet. Cependant, il faudra être discret car nous ne sommes pas les bienvenus alors, Ambroise, nous ne devons pas traîner.

- Pourquoi ne pas porter une cape, Majesté ?

- Ne m'appelle pas ainsi lorsque nous sommes seuls et cela serait encore plus suspect car en ce moment l'allée est assez déserte.

Esfir tapote de ses longs doigts le mur qui s'ouvre et révèle une longue rue pavée bordée d'une multitude de magasins, certains plus colorés que d'autres.

C'est ainsi que les quelques personnes sur le Chemin de Traverse ce jours là voient pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années une représentante d'une race sensée être anéantie. Les deux personnes traversent rapidement la rue et tournent au niveau d'un immense bâtiment en marbre. Elles continuent leur route dans une rue sombre et peu réputée et finissent par entrer dans un magasin, _Barjow et Beurk, _le plus grand magasin de l'allée des embrumes. La reine ne fait pas attention au décors sinistre de l'établissement et se met face à un homme aux épaules voûtées. Celui ci se met immédiatement à parler :

- Madame, si cela vous intéresse nous avons plusieurs objets à vous proposer dont font partie ces ossements humains ou encore ce collier d'opale qui a déjà tué dix-neuf moldus. Nous avons également toutes sortes d'objets pointus ou...

- J'aurais besoin de quelque chose de plus... spécial, l'interrompt-elle au bout d'un moment et ne voyant pas la fin de l'énumération.

- Comme, Madame ?

- J'ai entendu dire que, il y a quelques années, vous avez récupéré une épée très rare.

Les yeux de s'écarquillent lorsqu'il comprend tandis qu'Ambroise regarde curieusement autours de lui. C'est alors qu'il découvre au milieu d'un amoncellement d'objet une statuette en fer représentant un petit serpent. Le propriétaire s'approche de lui et l'éloigne tout en marmonnant qu'il était trop dangereux de rester face à cette représentation qui avait été ensorcelée par un vieux sorcier aigri souhaitant assassiner sa femme.

Il retourne face à Esfir et commence à parler à nouveau :

- Vous parlez de cette épée retrouvée dans des ruines.

Elle acquiesce.

- Hum... je vois. J'aurais dû m'en douter. Il est rare de nos jours d'apercevoir dans cette endroit une femme accompagnée d'un garçon assez jeune. De plus je n'avais pas fait attention à votre grande taille, la couleur de vos cheveux et surtout vos habits. Cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais vu ce tissu dans cette boutique, maîtresse Sylvestre. Et ce jeune homme, un sorcier fort connu si je ne me trompe. Harry Potter ? Demande-t-il en se tournant vers le plus jeune.

- Je crois que vous vous trompez Monsieur, mon nom est Ambroise

- Es tu sûr ?

- Je croyais être venu pour quelque chose mais si...

- Non non non. Je vais vous la chercher tout de suite. Profitez en pour... visiter.

Il disparaît aussitôt.

Ambroise retourne immédiatement près de la statuette et Esfir le suit de près. Elle reconnaît le serpent et dit :

- C'est une représentation d'un lampropeltis getulus nigritus encore appelé serpent roi noir. Il n'est pas vraiment dangereux et c'est un jeune vu qu'il doit mesurer une quinzaine de centimètres mais cette statuette peut l'être.

- Pourquoi, ce n'est qu'une statuette ?

- Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre. Reste là et ne touche à rien je reviens.

Esfir retourne vers l'homme qui pose délicatement un tissu long sur une table. Il enlève délicatement l'étoffe et découvre une épée élégante. N'écoutant pas ce que le sorcier lui explique la reine prend délicatement l'arme et la soulève. Elle commence par caresser doucement la lame couleur acier en suivant les nervures bordeaux et rouges sangs. Elle passe ensuite un doigt le long de la garde. Sur celle ci se trouve sculptée la représentation d'une corneille les ailes ouvertes. Ses ailes disparaissent à la limite de la lame.

Après cinq minutes d'examens elle repose l'épée et annonce qu'elle la prend.

.

.

Au même moment Ambroise, fixant toujours la petite statuette, s'approche et finit par l'effleurer. La représentation se met alors à onduler comme les flaques d'eau au contact du vent. Ambroise se recule précipitamment et contemple curieusement le phénomène. Le gris de la statue devient un noir lustré et tout le serpent se met à bouger. Après trois minutes, le reptile s'immobilise et observe le jeune garçon.

_§Tu m'as réveillé petit homme § _dit une voix

_§ Il y a quelqu'un ? §_

_§ Je suis là, petit homme § _siffle le serpent.

Ambroise se tourne alors vers le serpent qui reprend :

_§ Vert... tes yeux sssont ssi vert comme Elle et ceux de ta mère §_

_§ Tu parles... vraiment ?§_

Le reptile noir semble soupirer et si il pouvait lever les yeux au ciel il le ferait sûrement. Il reprend calmement :

_§ En fait, ccc'est toi qui parle ma langue, filssss du ssserpent. Quelqu'un vient. Fais en sssorte de me prendre et je t'apprendrais ce que je ssais §_

En effet, Esfir intriguée par les sifflement qu'elle a entendu s'approche et a le temps de voir le serpent se figer. Alors qu'elle essaie d'emmener Ambroise au loin il la supplie de prendre la représentation du serpent noir. Elle finit par céder et ils finissent enfin par ressortir du magasin oppressant.

.

.

.

Une journée. Une journée était passée depuis la visite au chemin de traverse et la petite représentation du lampropeltis n'avait toujours pas bougé. Il fait nuit depuis une ou deux heures mais Ambroise ne veut pas dormir. Depuis quelques jours il ne dormait plus très bien, ses nuits étaient agitées mais il essayait de le cacher. Ses rêves étaient de plus en plus peuplés de douleur et de peur. Et le fait qu'il semble connaître le petit garçon aux cheveux de corbeau le mettait mal à l'aise. Il finit par s'endormir en pensant à Dima resté sur l'île.

.

Le lendemain ils marchèrent en silence, beaucoup. Au fur et à mesure de la lente avancée du soleil la forêt change. Elle s'épaissit et s'éclaircit. Les arbres deviennent plus imposant et les oiseaux plus présents. L'environnement change.

Ce n'est que le soir suivant qu'Ambroise sent un changement d'atmosphère, elle se fait plus légère, plus douce. Son sentiment est vérifié lorsque Esfir lui annonce qu'ils arrivent à la capitale Sylvestre.

Après une heure de marche à travers une végétation riche et diversifiée un bâtiment blanc apparaît à l'horizon. La reine s'arrête à l'orée de la ville et déclare :

- Bienvenu à Nanri (1), capitale du royaume Sylvestre !

Elle commence alors à marcher et Ambroise la suit, un peu en arrière, essayant de voir le plus de détails possibles. Esfir continue son explication avec les origines de la ville :

- Cette ville a été construite un peu avant la Chute mais n'était pas la capitale. C'est notre première grande reine, une Dès Mortes, ancêtre de Maria, qui fit raser la ville et la reconstruisit. Depuis ce temps aucun sorcier n'avait pu la voir nous ayant trahi. La signification de la ville, gratitude, vient un peu plus tard lors d'une chasse sorcière le fils du roi de l'époque sauva un groupe d'elfes verts et les ramena dans cette ville qui n'avait jamais eu de nom. Peu de nos cités se nomment autrement que par leur localisation. Cela changea car Gabriel, le fils du roi, avait sauvé une délégation qui voulait faire un rapport à leur roi mais les Sylvestres étaient – et sont – toujours réticents à révéler la localisation de leur ville c'est donc ainsi que cette ville fut appelée dans les registres de ces petits elfes, Nanri. C'était pour eux un signe de reconnaissance pour les avoir sauvés. Au fil des siècles le nom est revenu et a été gardé.

Ils continuent à marcher et passent devant une fontaine taillée dans une pierre noire. En son centre se trouve une statue représentant une jeune fille d'environs quinze ans assise et caressant une jeune panthère.

- Cette fontaine est le centre de la ville sauf dans sa localisation. Elle est le seul portrait encore existant de la première reine, celle qui fit raser la ville. Aussi, ne t'étonne pas de rencontrer différentes races de la forêt car ceci est un territoire neutre, une terre de paix. Hélas nous sommes de moins en moins nombreux et Nanri ressemble de plus en plus à un refuge au lieu d'une terre de commerce et de pouvoir.

Le garçon écoute tout en parcourant des yeux la rue moyennement fréquentée. Les maisons sont de tailles différentes et chacune dans des matières différentes. Au premier abord, Nanri paraît blanche mais avec le soleil couchant elle se pare des nuances de verts, de rouges, de jaunes, de beiges, de marrons des habitations. Elle devient un enchantement de couleurs qui se complètent.

- Ce soir, rajoute Esfir après un instant de silence, nous dormirons dans une petite maison au nord de la ville. Je ne veux pas que tous sachent que je suis revenue et tu as besoin de calme après ces journées éreintantes. Demain tu pourras découvrir la ville...

A la fin de sa phrase la jeune femme s'arrête devant une petite maison blanche avec des nervures noires le long des murs. Elle ouvre la porte et laisse entrer son jeune protégé.

.

.

.

Quelque part en Écosse, dans un vieux château éloigné de tous, dans une tour un vieil homme regarde le soleil se coucher et soupire. Il regarde le tas de lettre prêtes à être envoyées pour la rentrée prochaine. Il soupire à nouveau.

L'homme paraît vieux, assis devant ce bureau, dans cette pièce désordonnée. Des tableaux observent l'homme et secouent tristement la tête.

Il finit par prendre une lettre à l'écart du tas, la soupèse un instant et finit par l'enflammer d'un coup de baguette. Avant que l'enveloppe flambe, il est visible quelques instant le nom du destinataire :

_« Harry Potter »_

Et l'homme murmure :

- Il ne sert à rien de l'envoyer, il a disparu depuis trop longtemps pour être en vie. Arrêtons de nous acharner inutilement.

Et une voix provenant d'un autre homme, presque identique au premier répond :

- Albus, ne désespère pas nous le retrouverons.

Le dit Albus répond, trop bas pour que l'autre l'entende :

- Je n'espère pas...

* * *

><p>* ici, Maria parle des souvenirs qui reviennent petits à petits. Les deux premiers sont celui de Voldemort avec ses souvenirs, le deuxième celui vers la capitale. Ensuite celui qui commence est celui de la Mort et le dernier sera celui d'Ambroise retrouvant ses souvenirs lorsqu'il était Harry Potter.<p>

* * *

><p>(1) vient du Tamoul (écriture phonétique car alphabet différent)<p>

* * *

><p>Voila fin du chapitre. On arrive bientot à la fin de la première partie. je pense que le prochain chapitre ou celui d'après sera le dernier, ensuite il y aura un interlude sur un personnage (si vous voulez sur un particulier...) et la deuxième partie.<p>

Je ne sais pas quand sera le prochain chapitre vu que c'est les vacances et que je peux partir.

Il se peut également que milieu juillet je publie une autre fic (infos sur profil)

Tsuh...


	15. Nanri

**Disclamer** : Les personnages appartiennent à J.K.R (sauf les OCs)

**Note : **Dernier chapitre de cette partie. Un peu moins calme pour Ambroise (on m'a fait remarquer que tout se passait bien pour son retour en Angleterre dans le chapitre précédents) et quelques révélations dont la véritable nature des Détenteurs du savoir.

Pour une fois il arrive vite, seulement 10 jours (ce sera rare pour les autres...) J'espère que vous ne trouverez pas la fin sadique car celle de la partie deux sera plus qu'horrible dans ce cas...

Aussi sur l'image c'est la photo d'un lampropeltis noir

_italique = souvenirs ou écriture dans livres_

_Les notes * peuvent être lues à la fin ( c'est même mieux)_

**Bonne Lecture !**

* * *

><p><span>Chapitre 14 : Nanri <span>

.

_**You're not alone -**_** Tu n'es pas seul**  
><em><strong>no<strong>** matter what they told you you're not alone **_**-Peu importe ce qu'ils t'ont dis tu n'es pas seul**  
><em><strong>I'll<strong>**_ be_ right beside you forevermore**_** - Je serais près de toi ****pour l'éternité****

_Evanescence - Like you_

_._

La première nuit d'Ambroise à Nanri est calme, aucun cauchemar ne trouble son sommeil et il se sent parfaitement reposé ce qui n'était pas arrivé depuis un moment. C'est pourquoi, le matin venu, il saute joyeusement hors de son lit, attrape des vêtements propres et court dans la salle de bain qu'il a découvert la veille.

Il s'arrête brusquement et toute joie déserte son visage alors qu'il aperçoit son reflet dans un petit miroir face à la porte. Cette cicatrice est réapparue et, comme souvent depuis quelques mois – même s'il le cache – il se sent partir et tombe sur le sol froid.

…

_Comme toujours, il flotte dans les airs._

_Invisible._

_Impuissant._

_Simple spectateur._

_Il fait nuit. Le temps est froid. _

_Le cri d'un nourrisson retentit dans cette nuit de novembre. Il attire son regard sur le perron d'une porte. La porte de la maison numéro quatre._

_Le bébé entrouvre ses yeux alors que la porte s'ouvre sur une femme. _

_Elle regarde le nourrisson, fait une moue dégoûtée, le prend et referme vivement la porte..._

…

Ambroise reprend lentement conscience alors qu'une voix l'appelle, inquiète. Il ouvre difficilement les yeux, la tête encore bourdonnante d'images.

La femme l'appelle, encore et encore.

Il voit une longue chevelure soyeuse étalée autour de lui, se confondant avec les siens qui sont une teinte plus claire. Il ne connait qu'une personne avec cette couleur plus foncée que lui et lui donnant ce sentiment de réconfort.

- Sin' ? murmure le garçon ayant peur de se tromper.

- Oui Ambroise je suis là. Je suis revenue.

Tout à coup le jeune se jette dans les bras de la femme, geste qu'il n'a jamais fait auparavant fuyant les contacts trop poussés. Elle le reçoit maladroitement et caresse ses cheveux noirs indisciplinés lui tombant en dessous des épaules.

Il commence à parler, la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :

- Sin'... j'ai eu peur que tu... m''abandonnes, que tu me laisses... seul. Me laisse pas... Il avait si... froid... si peur. Ses parents venaient de mourir et... et... et ils l'ont jeté dans cette hor... horrible famille... Me laisses pas Sin'... jamais.

Sinistrah continue, doucement, à caresser ses cheveux et commence à parler calmement :

- Chut... calme toi petit serpent. Je ne te quitterai jamais. Rien ne m'empêchera de rester auprès de toi... Ambroise ? Calme toi, ce sont juste des souvenirs, tu ne peux rien faire pour cette enfant.

- Mais il avait tellement peur, Sin', et eux, ils le haïssent... et eux ils vont...

- C'est fini Ambroise, ils ne peuvent plus lui faire de mal.

- Tu... tu... tu est sûre ?

- Oui. Maintenant va te recoucher, quelqu'un va venir te voir. Il va t'expliquer.

.

.

De longs couloirs sombres.

Pourquoi sombres ? Tout le contraire des appartements du Maître.

Et pourquoi veut-il le voir ? Après l'avoir éloigné de tous si longtemps, l'empêchant de faire son devoir envers sa Mère.

Julian sait qu'il n'aura ses réponses que plus tard et qu'il ne sert à rien de chercher mais il ne peut s'en empêcher.

Il arrive devant les quartiers du Maître, frappe et entre après un instant. Rien ne change, toujours ces lourds rideaux grenats et cette moquette blanche. Julian ne montre pas sa surprise devant la présence du Roi de l'Oubli mais ses yeux le trahissent. Shahlâ ne fait pourtant aucun commentaire.

Le temps passe et le silence règne dans la pièce, seulement coupé par trois respirations. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre sur Splendia et la voix grave du Maître s'élève :

- Te rappelles tu de notre conversation sur ma fin ?

Il s'adresse à Splendia qui ne montre aucune réaction, il continue donc :

- Je la sens imminente. Tout m'échappe, l'oiseau veut vivre de lui même et est prêt à tuer pour cela.

Il s'arrête et, après un très long silence reprend :

- Je vous ai fait venir car certaines choses doivent être sues avant la fin du Temps. Je vais vous révéler la vérité sur les Détenteurs du Savoir...

.

.  
>.<p>

_« Dans un lieu hors du temps et de l'espace se trouve enfermé un être déchu, un être oublié et endormi. Cet être si sombre se réveille. Il est issu du Néant, sa mère qui l'a engendré. Le Chao se réveille pour asservir et détruire le Temps en libérant les Chiens. Sans eux rien n'est possible et la Mort ne pourra rien contre eux._

_Dans ce lieu hors du temps et de l'espace un rire clair résonne car la fin du Temps est proche._

_La première partie du plan est réussie, la Mort foule à nouveau les Terres du Tout, prête pour sa fin. »_

.

.

.

Quelque part en Écosse, dans un château une dispute éclate et une personne passant par là s'arrête. Bien sur, elle n'espionne pas, elle passait par là pour tenir le directeur au courant de la potion qu'il a commandé. Quelle étrange potion quand il y pense. Qui aurait besoin d'une potion pour imiter durablement les auras puissantes ?

Des bribes de conversations atteignent le maître de potion de l'école de Poudlard.

- Il a disparu ! Il n'est pas mort, il a disparu. Il est …

- Tant mieux...

- QUOI ! Albus tu as dis quoi ?

La deuxième voix est masculine, proche de celle du Directeur.

Un bruit d'objets cassés, des pas énergiques, la cheminée qui s'ouvre. Severus Snape descend les escaliers et les remonte. Il croise alors le Directeur passant devant lui et qui ne s'arrête pas.

Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui qu'il aura ses réponses, il retourne donc dans ses cachots et réfléchit un peu à la rentrée qui sera dans un mois.

.

.

Ambroise a fini par s'endormir et, comme promis Sin' lui a envoyé quelqu'un. L'homme qu'elle a envoyé est assis par terre et attend le réveil de l'enfant. Cet homme est un Sylvestre aux longs cheveux noirs, sans reflets et à la peau pâle. Il sent, après un moment, un regard sur lui et tourne son regard ambre dans deux yeux émeraudes apeurés. Il se lève doucement, gracieusement et s'approche d'Ambroise. Il se dit qu'il a bien changé depuis cette nuit dans la forêt. Leur première rencontre même si l'autre ne le sait pas encore. L'inconnu prend alors la parole. Sa voix est chaude, presque réconfortante.

- Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés même si tu ne le sais pas et...

- Vous êtes qui, demande doucement Ambroise angoissé face à cette inconnu.

Il a toujours cette réaction, surtout face aux hommes, mais il ne se rappelle plus pourquoi.

- Je suis là pour t'expliquer et te protéger...

- Mais Sin' me protège déjà !

- Ton corps, elle garde ton corps petit serpent. Moi c'est ton âme que je surveille.

- Mon corps ? Mon âme ? … Je ne comprends pas Monsieur.

- Seele... mon nom est Seele et je suis un protecteur de l'âme. Je suis né pour ça. Protéger est mon devoir.

- Né pour ça ?

- Tout comme les Détenteurs du savoir j'ai été créé dans un unique but. Le mien est de protéger. Tu dois savoir qu'une âme a toujours un protecteur et les plus puissantes, trois. Je suis ton premier.

- Premier ?

- Oui, j'ai été là, dans l'ombre, depuis le début.

- Depuis le début ? répète-t-il abasourdi puis un peu plus fort. Depuis le début ! Où étiez vous alors que j'avais besoin d'être protégé. Où étiez vous quand j'étais battu par ma famille ? Ou étiez vous quand un inconnu m'a lâché dans une forêt avec des loups ? Ou étiez vous...

Il s'arrête brusquement lorsqu'il sent des bras l'enlacer et la voix de Seele qui lui répond :

- J'étais là, j'attendais mon heure. Celle de notre première rencontre.

- Aujourd'hui ? demande l'enfant plus calme, apaisé même s'il ne comprend pas pourquoi.

- Bien avant. Dans une forêt, voilà le lieu de notre première rencontre, Ambroise.

- C'était vous, vous qui m'avez enlevé !

- Non ! Tu vas comprendre. Chaque protecteur et un animal, un symbole.

- Vous êtes un Sylvestre !

Seele prend un air gêné :

- Pas vraiment. Je vais te montrer.

Seele se relève du lit et se dirige vers le milieu de la pièce. Arrivé à cet endroit, il s'assoit et ferme les yeux. Quelques instants après un grand loup au pelage noir se trouve devant lui et plante ses yeux d'ambre dans le regard du plus jeune. Il revoit ne scène bien plus vieille.

… _Il avance sans hésitation vers le canidé qui avance également. Quelques 'pattes' les séparent encore. Harry sent le souffle de l'animal aussi grand que lui._

_La peur l'a déserté._

_Il a la certitude qu'il ne l'attaquera pas, qu'il ne pourra pas lui faire de mal, ne pourra jamais le blesser … _

Le silence reste un instant puis Seele se transforme à nouveau et reprend la parole :

- J'étais bien là ce jour là. Je te protégeai et pour que je puisse continuer il faut que tu m'explique ce qui t'arrive.

.

.  
>- Mais nous savons ce qu'est un Détenteur ! s'exclame Julian.<p>

-Tu crois savoir mais laisse moi t'expliquer. Les Détenteurs sont très vieux, presque plus vieux que Moi. Ne prenez pas cet air, je suis jeune, un des plus jeune. Mon existence a à peu près commencé une centaine de million d'année avant la création du Tout et les Détenteurs peuplaient par centaines les terres invisibles, domaines de l'Esprit. Leur premier but était de se souvenir mais par tous les moyens. Ce devoir est resté.

- Mais ne t'es tu jamais demandé pourquoi vous étiez si peu nombreux Julian ? Pourquoi ce titre était héréditaire et enfin pourquoi vous deviez vous cacher des Hommes. Il y a une raison et la cause est votre Créateur...

- Notre Créateur ?

.

.  
>- Il n'y a qu'une personne pouvant te venir en aide, Ambroise.<p>

- Qui ?

- Je crois qu'il sait déjà et qu'il va bientôt venir. Le Roi de l'Oubli, tu l'as déjà rencontré.

- Je ne me rappelle plus.

- C'est normal. Tu devrais ne pas y penser et plutôt visiter la capitale. Je vais te laisser mais rappelle toi, nous veillons dans l'ombre, ton ombre.

.

.  
>- Oui Julian. Les Détenteurs ne sont pas des Hommes. Vous êtes une espèce à part entière, vous avez été créé par le plus puissant de nous mais aussi le plus dangereux. Celui que tous appellent L'Être Déchu.<p>

- Maître, vous devez vous tromper, c'est impossible...

- Mets tu ma parole en doute Roi de l'Oubli ?

- Non mais cela fait bien longtemps, il a été banni il y a beaucoup trop de temps pour s'en souvenir.

- Je suis le Temps, Shahlâ, j'incarne le Temps en acceptant d'être son instrument. Et lui, est l'ennemi du Temps et il veut sa vengeance. Sa colère commence à se faire sentir alors qu'il voit toutes ses créations détruites par les Hommes, création de sa fille. Mais sa rancœur ne fera revenir personne alors il cherche un moyen de se libérer. J'entends ses chaînes claquer alors qu''il essaye de s'enfuir. Lorsqu'il aura réussi il demandera la loyauté de toutes ses créations.

- Je ne comprends pas notre rôle, Maître.

- Rôle... tu en as plus d'un. Ce qui faisait des Détenteurs des créatures – oui, créatures – importantes étaient leur connaissances. A cette époque ils connaissaient toutes les lois, ils avaient toute autorité nécessaire pour rendre la justice.

- La justice ?

- Oui ! Pour faire plus simple les détenteurs étaient les exécuteurs de Chao...

.

.

- Seele !

Il se retourne et voit Sinistrah derrière lui.

- Oui ?

- Il faut que tu retourne sur l'île, il y a un problème avec le deuxième protecteur...

Au même moment dans la forêt de l'île un attroupement se forme dans une clairière. Au sol, un grand cheval bai cerise est couché sur le flanc une flèche fichée dans le flan.

Seele arrive une heure plus tard. Les quelques personnes encore sur place s'éloignent à la vision de cet homme aux yeux d'ambre vêtu de noir et à l'air menaçant. Certains croient même entendre un grondement animal à la vue de l'animal blessé.

Il s'approche doucement et s'agenouille devant la bête qui hennit faiblement. Il observe un moment la blessure et finit par casser un morceau de la flèche ne laissant que la pointe enfoncée dans la peau de l'animal qui respire de plus en plus faiblement. Il se penche et murmure à l'oreille du cheval :

- Transforme toi. Je sais que tu en es capable, essaie pour lui. Nous devons être trois pour veiller dans l'ombre...

Les minutes passent.

Lentement.

Angoissantes.

Le temps se fige.

Enfin, à la place du cheval se tient une jeune fille aux très longs cheveux bais cerise. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappe de Seele mais disparaît vite lorsqu'il voit les yeux bleu-dorés de la jeune fille se fermer. Il la prend alors délicatement dans ses bras et aperçoit sur sa peau nue la marque visible de la pointe de la flèche toujours à sa place, entre deux côtes, proche d'un poumon.

.

.

_« … Lorsqu'une âme est pourvue de trois protecteurs, les trois sont essentiels car cette personne est destinée à vivre dangereusement même si elle ne le veut pas. Si l'un des protecteurs disparaît l'âme ne pourra survivre car un de ses composant ne serra plus... » _

_« … Il n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois la naissance d'une âme à trois protecteurs. Cette âme était malheureusement fragile et la perte de son aigle protecteur la rendit folle car elle sentit la lente agonie de l'animal. Elle élimina un village entier car la personne coupable était née dedans. Ensuite elle se laissa sombrer. Ainsi les âmes ne peuvent survivre sans tous leurs _anges _… »_

_« Vérités Oubliées écrit par le Concept de La Mort »_

_._

_._

_._

Un peu avant l'accident sur l'île Ambroise avait décidé de visiter Nanri. Il s'est donc levé et est sorti. La première chose qu'il voit est un immense bâtiment blanc surmonté d'une frise représentant un lion noir bondissant sur une souris. Il ne comprend pas vraiment la signification mais devine qu'elle marque l'entrée du domaine royal.

Il commence à marcher en regardant autour de lui. Les maisons sont petites et blanches avec des nervures de couleurs différentes et la rue très large. Il se rend compte que d'un coté se trouvent des magasins alors que l'autre regroupe les habitations.

Il marche tranquillement en regardant autour de lui mais se fait bousculer et chute alors qu'il sent une douleur aiguë comme une flèche pénétrant entre ses côtes. Il entend une voix crier dans une langue inconnue et voit un homme se pencher vers lui. Il est petit, androgyne et habillé d'une léger tissu vert foncé. Sur ses longs cheveux châtains une couronne de feuille de chêne est posée. L'homme continue à crier et, soudainement il sort un long couteau au manche d'écorce et essaye de frapper Ambroise avec. Ce dernier est paralysé par une douleur invisible et croit être dans un autre endroit.

_Monstre... Je vais t'apprendre à ramener ça chez moi... Un homme énorme, proche du cachalot, sort un couteau de cuisine et l'approche..._

- Stop ! hurle une voix féminine et tous s'inclinent reconnaissant la souveraine Sylvestre.

La main de l'homme est stoppée par une autre femme qui se trouve être Sin' et ce dernier se retrouve projeté à terre. Esfir quand à elle prend la parole à nouveau :

- Sémélé peux tu m 'expliquer pourquoi tu allais tuer un enfant sur les Terres neutres de Nanri ? Peux tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu allais faire couler le sang, toi, appartenant aux Dryades ?* N'es tu pas sensé punir uniquement ceux qui attaquent les bois ?

- Il est coupable Majesté...

- Coupable de quoi ? s'exclame-t-elle.

- C'est un sorcier, Majesté.

Face à cette déclaration un murmure commence à se faire entendre dans toute la rue, vite étouffé lorsque la reine reprend :

- Oui, mais qu'a-t-il fait pour subir le châtiment des Dryades ?

- Il existe, Majesté.

- Il existe ? Tu vas donc tuer un enfant innocent car c'est un sorcier ? Bien, alors pourquoi les sorciers où même les humains ne tueraient-ils pas tous nos enfants qu'ils trouvent juste parce qu'ils existent ? Explique moi Sémélé ! exige-t-elle.

- Mais ils le font ! Ils font pires même. Ils les prennent et les traitent comme des animaux, ils dissèquent nos enfants sans pitié et détruisent les forêts.

- Maintenant vois comment tu réagis et réfléchis à ce que tu as failli faire Sémélé.

L'homme commence alors à comprendre sont geste comme tout ceux autour. L'horreur se peint sur son visage aux traits fins et ses yeux verts montrent son dégoût face à ses actes. La reine reprend, avant de partir :

- Je vois que tu comprends Sémélé et je sais toute la rancœur que vous tous avez face aux actes des hommes et nous nous devons de ne pas les imiter. Sinistrah, occupe toi d'Ambroise.

Après ce léger incident la rue commence à se vider. Ambroise toujours à terre voit des pieds drapés de vert s'approcher de lui et il recule précipitamment. Il entend ensuite la voix de son agresseur lui dire :

- Je voudrais m'excuser jeune sorcier. Ma haine envers ta race m'a aveuglé alors que tu n'y es pour rien. Accepte les excuse de toutes les Dryades encore vivantes.

- Sémélé, l'interrompt Sin', ça ne sert à rien pour le moment.

- Je comprends.

Le Dryade repart alors sans entrain alors qu'il réfléchit à la portée de son acte.

.

.

- Les exécuteurs de Chao ? Mais nous sommes sensés être pacifiques...

- Maintenant oui, Julian. Mais pendant le règne de Chao vous étiez des armes inflexibles, dangereuses et impitoyables.

- Pourquoi nous révéler cela ?

- Pour ne pas oublier, Splendia. Il ne faut pas que l'ère de Chao recommence et sans le soutien de ses créations il aura plus de mal à se faire une place dans ce monde. Si un seul Détenteur tue une fois tous sauront le faire.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu n'en a pas conscience Julian mais vous êtes tous reliés, vous pouvez sentir si l'un de vous meure et vous partagez vos connaissances. Ainsi survivent les Détenteurs, créations de Chao. Maintenant vous pouvez partir.

Alors qu'ils commencent à tous sortir le Maître rappelle Shahlâ.

- Il est temps de prendre l'enfant sous ton aile Shahlâ mais ne laisse pas Julian l'approcher. Chao peut se réveiller à tout moment et prendre son contrôle. N'oublie pas que le but premier du Chao est de détruire les plus puissants.

.

.  
>- Eos ! Une chambre ! Ordonne Seele en entrant dans le temple.<p>

La prêtresse lui fait signe et il la suit la jeune fille blessée toujours dans les bras. Ils arrivent à une chambre, Seele la dépose sur un lit aux draps blancs vite souillés par le sang. Il revient après un moment avec des serviettes fraîches et nettoie lentement la plaie.

- Sois forte ! Tu dois survivre pour lui. Il sent ta douleur, sois forte.

Il extrait d'un coup la pointe de la flèche et la jeune fille hurle sous la douleur. Le sang se remet à saigner de plus belle. Après de longues minutes Seele réussit à arrêter l'hémorragie.

Elle s'est évanouie.

.

.  
>Après l'altercation Ambroise est retourné dans la maison où il est installé accompagné de Sin'. Il ne parle pas du trajet et se précipite dans son lit.<p>

Sin' le laisse.

La subite douleur qu'Ambroise avait ressentie a disparue. Il finit par s'endormir mais se réveille peu après en hurlant de douleur. Il a l'impression qu'on lui arrache un morceau de peau. La douleur est insupportable. Il sent à travers le voile de souffrance deux pointes de douleur dans son poignet puis comme un liquide glacé couler dans ses veines. Il ne sent plus rien, des larmes tombent silencieusement.

_§Tout va bien petit parleur, tout va bien§ _siffle le lampropeltis noir qui est maintenant enroulé autour du poignet du jeune.

_§Il s'est passé quoi?§_

_§Un de tes protecteur a été blessé mais il va survivre§ _répond calmement le serpent noir.

_§Tu en es un toi ?§_

_§Non, pas vraiment. Tu comprendras plus tard. Maintenant tu dois partir§_

_§Partir ?§ _demande-t-il paniqué.

_§Oui§_

Après ce dernier mot le serpent retourne sur son socle et redevient une simple statuette ensorcelée.

- Bonjour Ambroise, dit une voix derrière lui.

Il se retourne vivement et découvre un enfant de huit-neuf ans aux cheveux mordorés, rasant le sol. Sa présence est étouffante mais joyeuse.

- Qui êtes vous ?

- Je viens pour t'aider. Nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés mais laisses moi me présenter à nouveau. C'est un honneur pour moi, Shahlâ, Roi de l'Oubli et des Royaume antithétiques de te rencontrer à nouveau.

Ambroise le regarde, il reconnaît cette voix mais ne peut la situer, la remettre sur un événement. Il se sent juste en sécurité, les souvenirs et les images se sont éloignées depuis qu'il est là.

- Laisse moi t'aider, répète Shahlâ

Il tend sa main. Ambroise hésite et finit par saisir cette main tendue...

* * *

><p>* Normalement les dryades sont qualifiées de douces et bienveillantes, aidant les voyageur etc... mais elle punissent également ceux qui s'attaquent aux arbres. C'est dans ce sens là que je décris Sémélé (nom d'une Dryade mais ici un homme). Quasiment toutes les Dryades ont disparus, tuées par les hommes.<p>

** Paroles font références aux protecteurs d'Ambroise

* * *

><p>Donc voilà la fin de cette première partie en espérant n'avoir perdu personne au niveau des points de vue de ce chap.<p>

Sinon l'interlude va peut être mettre plus de temps à venir. Il sera sur Maria donc si vous voulez savoir quelque chose en particulier sur elle... ou si il y a des incompréension sur les chapitres précédents n'hésitez pas à demander. pareil pour les commentaires (bons ou mauvais)

Tsuh...


	16. Interlude I : Maria

**Disclaimer : **L'univers d'Harry Potter et tout ce qui s'y rapporte n'est pas à moi...

**Avertissement : /!\ Allusion relation F/F (yuri) /!\ **dans ce chapitre. Les propos émis sur la religion et l'homosexualité dans ce chapitre ne sont nullement mes pensées personnelles. Et je crois que c'est tout pour ce chapitre. Si, il en reste un, chapitre un tout petit peu dépressif à un moment et pas très joyeux (quel euphémisme !)

**Notes 1 :** Tout d'abord réponse à la review anonyme (ou oubli de se connecter ?) en fin de chapitre

**2 : **après j'arrête le blabla. Vous avez de la chance d'avoir le chapitre aujourd'hui car j'était censée partir ce matin et donc je n'aurais pas eu le temps de le relire et il aurait été posté vendredi ou samedi mais j'ai eu le courage d'allumer mon ordi au lieu de jouer... Et je conseille d'écouter la chanson de Saez une petite merveille de l'album _God Blesse _au même niveau que "_Voici la mort" _et ses autres albums évidemment.

**3 : **juste pour situer les "paroles" de Maria en italique et c 'est dis vers la fin normalement, c'est un peu après la fin du chapitre précédent.

_Blabla italique = POV Maria_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><span>Interlude I : Maria <span>

_**Usé par les hommes. Par le bruit qui rend fou. […] Usé par l'oubli. On oubli pourtant qu'on s'est aimé. Qu'un jour on a vécu. Que la vie est passée. Que le passé n'est plus. […] Usé par un monde. Qu'on ne comprend plus. Qu'on a jamais compris. Mais qui continue. A tourner encore. A tourner toujours plus.**_

_**.**_

_**Usé de Saez...**_

.

- Kommen Sie hier ! Maria, kommen Sie hier ! (Venez ici ! Maria, venez ici)

Dans une petite ville surmontée d'un château de taille moyenne une femme aux longs cheveux d'or court après une petite fille. Cette petite fille, qui semble à peine plus vieille que deux ans, détale sur le chemin de terre menant au village en contrebas sans faire attention aux nombreuses pierres parsemant le sol. La femme finit par rattraper l'enfant riant et, en la ramenant au château, la réprimande :

- Maria ! Vous savez que votre chère Mère ne veut pas que vous sortiez seule. C'est trop dangereux pour vous. Il y a déjà des rumeurs qui courent dans le village.

- Je sais Mathilde. Je ne dois pas sortir car je ne suis pas comme les autres enfants, déclame la petite avec un langage trop vieux pour elle.

.

_Tout avait déjà commencé, le fin de tout bonheur était proche et, à cette époque, je ne m'en doutais pas. Pourtant mon calvaire n'a pas commencé ici. Tout à toujours une origine..._

_._

À la fin de l'été 1518, dans un petit château noble du Sud des territoires germaniques un homme grand, à la silhouette fine tourne en rond dans un riche salon. Un peu plus loin les cris d'une femme résonnent alors qu'une autre l'encourage à pousser. L'homme marche impatiemment pendant des heures puis finit par s'écrouler dans un fauteuil. C'est alors qu'une petite porte s'ouvre sur une sage-femme qui lui fait signe d'entrer. L'homme se relève précipitamment et entre dans une chambre spacieuse aux murs beiges. Sur un grand lit en bois aux tentures bordeaux une femme tient un petit paquet blanc. Elle relève la tête et plonge ses yeux forêts dans ceux – bleus – de son mari. Elle fait un petit sourire qui illumine ses traits fatigués et d'une voix forte déclare :

- Edwin, je te présente notre fille, Maria Dés Slivestri.

Elle tend l'enfant au jeune père qui écarte délicatement un morceau de tissu et découvre un bébé à la peau d'ébène.

- Elle est magnifique...

- Oui. Mais tu sais que nous allons avoir des problèmes. Il n'y a plus personne pour son initiation. Je vais devoir la guider moi même.

- Nous avons encore le temps.

Son regard trahit une légère panique qu'il ne montre pas autrement. Il reprend aussitôt :

- Avec un peu de chance, nous trouverons un des nôtres qui sera de passage. Ou alors, nous pouvons envoyer un message.

- Un message ? Mais où Edwin ? Nous nous sommes éparpillés pour échapper à la folie des Hommes alors qui nous viendra en aide ? Nous ne sommes plus rien ! Il faut te faire une raison nous ne sommes plus rien ! Plus rien à part des rois sans couronnes ! Sans royaume !

Le brusque éclat réveille l'enfant qui se met à pleurer mais rapidement elle s'arrête. Il n'y a plus qu'un faible souffle qui s'échappe de son être.

- Ça commence, elle sera puissante... mais c'est trop tôt, elle est née depuis à peine une heure...

- Bien. Renvois tous les serviteurs et laisse nous. Je te reviendrai ne t'inquiète pas Edwin. Nous vivrons encore longtemps et la royauté avec nous.

.

_Tout commence avec l'initiation. Peu s'en rappellent clairement, j'en fait partie. L'initiation nous a mené à notre perte._

.

La femme s'allonge sur son lit, sa fille contre elle et ses cheveux noirs étalés en un voile opaque autour de leurs deux corps. Rapidement leur souffle ralentit puis elles arrêtent de respirer.

.

Tout est lumineux autour. Une femme marche devant elle. Sa mère.

Elle sait qui elle est mais ce ne devrait pas être elle son guide. Une mémoire ancestrale le lui dit. Elle suit tout de même cette grande femme le long d'une route invisible. Elle semble longue tout en étant inexistante. Au bout d'une seconde, d'une heure ou bien de plusieurs années, sa mère s'arrête et d'une douce voix lui explique :

- Maintenant, va Maria. Je ne peux aller plus loin. Le chemin qu'il reste est le tien.

Et sa mère disparaît de ce monde blanc. Maria ne le sait pas encore mais ceci est une des seules fois ou elle aura vraiment vu aussi longtemps la femme qui l'a mise au monde. Sa mère. Aurora Dés Slivestri.

Un mouvement au loin. Maria tourne la tête. Tête dont elle vient de prendre conscience. Le paysage devient gris, puis noir.

Le mouvement se répète. Maria se dirige vers lui mais elle sent que ce n'est que son esprit. Son esprit déjà bien plus vieux que ce corps qui repose dans un lit aux cotés de sa mère. Elle s'arrête devant un homme aux yeux grenats et cheveux anthracites. Elle n'a pas peur. Elle sait qui il est et le salue comme il se doit :

- Je suis honorée de vous rencontrer, Roi de l'Oubli et des royaumes antithétiques.

- Je vois que vous me connaissez déjà Maria Enola* Dés Slivestri. Votre Mère vous attend et je ne suis qu'un humble guide.

- Vous serez bien plus, Shahlâ.

Le jeune roi ne montre pas sa surprise alors que cette enfant venant de naître connait déjà son nom. Elle continue :

- Vous serez toujours un guide. Mais le guide d'un jeune serpent qui se perdra facilement à cause de sa Mère, la reine-serpent. Vous devrez veiller un jour et les pertes seront grandes le lendemain.

- Suivez moi, ordonne-t-il sans faire attention aux paroles de la jeune fille.

En effet l'esprit de Maria avait l'apparence d'une jeune fille d'environs quinze ans, à la peau d'ébène et aux cheveux de la même couleur, avec des reflets chocolats, lui tombant sur les reins. Ses yeux acajous s'étaient illuminés en voyant le roi se défiler face à ses révélations.

Leur chemin reprend et à l'horizon une grande plaine sableuse se profile. Shahlâ laisse Maria à la limite de cette plaine et, disparaît lui aussi.

Elle, avance. Toujours droit devant. Une brise souffle doucement et une voix murmure :

- Qui es tu ? Qui es tu ? Qui es tu ?

Inlassablement la voix répète et Maria répond encore et encore :

- Je suis Maria Enola Dés Slivestri. Fille d'Edwin et Aurora Dés Slivestri. Future reine du royaume Sylvestre.

Et le voix reprend alors qu'une silhouette enveloppée de noir apparaît à l'horizon :

- Que seras tu ? Que seras tu ?

Maria ne parle pas tout de suite mais des mots finissent pas couler tout seuls, hors de son contrôle :

- Je serai la Reine Sans Trône. La guide des perdus et du fils du serpent. Je serai le fléau des traîtres. Je serai Moi, Maria Enola Dés Slivestri, l'esprit ouvert, l'esprit vengeur.

- Bien. Tu sais qui tu es et ce que tu sera mais, sais tu ce que tu feras ?

Au loin la silhouette se rapproche et découvre une femme drapée d'une robe longue aux multiples voiles de dentelles, le visage caché. Et Maria répond encore à des questions dont les réponses s'imposent d'elle même :

- Je régnerai dans l'ombre et la douleur. Ceci est ma seule certitude. Le reste sera modelé par les choix de cette humanité qui me méprisera et que je haïrai car elle va tout me prendre. Cependant, je ferai toujours mon devoir car je suis née pour, j'ai été crée pour ce rôle.

La femme en noir s'approche d'une démarche légère et la voix continue à demander portée par la brise :

- Qui aimeras tu ? Réfléchis bien à ta réponse jeune enfant...

Mais Maria répond avec assurance, aussitôt :

- Je n'aimerai personne car tout ceux auxquels je tiendrai un jour mourront. Personne ne pourra me côtoyer car mon but sera de punir et je sème la mort autour de moi.

- Tu es donc la Mort ?

La femme est maintenant proche et, à travers ses voiles, un sourire est visible sur ses traits alors qu'elle pose sa question et entend la réponse.

- Non. Et vous le savez. La Mort existe depuis la nuit des temps, bien avant le Temps et Chao. La Mort est l'origine avec la Vie. Elle ne vivent qu'une fois car elles ne peuvent disparaître. Je ne peux être la Mort. Je suis trop jeune dans ce monde déjà trop vieux.

Le sourire de la femme s'agrandit alors qu'elle soulève le voile fin et révèle ses yeux rouges sang. Maria est fascinée par ce regard et par cette femme qui s'agenouille face à elle. D'une voix douce elle reprend :

- Tu es très perspicace Maria, je suis fière d'être ta Mère.

- Ma Mère ? Interroge-t-elle incertaine.

- Oui, je suis la Mère de ton existence, je suis le concept de ton esprit. Laisse moi te montrer.

Elle se sent attrapée et atterrit sur un champ de bataille. La femme en noir est à ses côtés et murmure :

- Observe ce qui pourra être dans l'avenir si tu échoues. Observe la destruction si tu n'es pas qui tu dis être, si tu ne deviens pas ce que tu devras être, si tu ne fais pas ce que tu devras faire. Enfin, observe la fin d'un monde si tu éprouves des sentiments.

_La bataille fait rage mais elle semble centrée autour d'un seul adversaire. Au centre, une femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Elle tournoie avec deux sabres, ses mèches volent autour d'elle et les lames au bout de celles ci tranchent les attaquant les plus proches. L'herbe est imbibée de sang, l'air est saturée de sang. Tout n'est plus que ce liquide carmin. La femme relève soudainement la tête et Maria a l'impression qu'elle la voit elle. Elle croit sentir ces yeux la transpercer. Un acajou, le deuxième rouge sang. _

Elle tombe soudainement à terre et prend du sable à pleine poignée comme pour se rassurer de son existence.

- Tu as vu ce qui pourrait être si le monde court à sa perte. Tu affronteras nombreuses pertes et souffrances car au final tu dois être seule. Ne cours pas après les autres car ils disparaîtront tous jusqu'au dernier. Je suis fière d'être ta Mère Maria Enola Dés Slivestri. Tu dois retourner parmi les tiens et affronter tes premières pertes. Va mon enfant et, survis...

.

_Je ne comprenais plus rien. Tout était confus mais je me devais de vivre et d'être celle que j'avais dis. La Reine Sans Trône. _

.

Alors qu'une enfant se réveille à l'autre bout du pays une jeune servante parle avec un prêtre :

- Vous êtes sûre ?

- Oui mon Père. L'enfant est noir comme les Ténèbres alors que ses parents sont blancs et elle est née après dix mois de gestation.

- Je vois... Ma fille, le Seigneur pardonne tout vos péchés et le Paradis sera heureux de vous accueillir. Allez , Mathilde.

.

.

Un an passe et une rumeur prend de l'ampleur. La fille des nobles du village serait celle du diable. Elle n'est pas normal. Sa peau est noire, elle grandit trop vite.

Un jour, un messager arrive et donne un message à Edwin. Aurora s'exclame vivement après l'avoir lu :

- Tu dois refuser Edwin. La rumeur prend de l'ampleur. Ils veulent nous séparer. Edwin... Tu ne peux pas nous abandonner ?

- Je n'ai pas le choix...

- Tu ne reviendras pas ! Tu le sais cela ? hurle-t-elle presque hystérique. Ils te tueront ! Te tueront à cause de leurs croyances, pour leur _religion ! _

Elle crache le dernier mot et part se réfugier dans une pièce isolée du manoir dont elle ne ressort plus.

Un peu plus tard tous les serviteurs sont dehors et saluent – pour la dernière fois – leur seigneur. Sur un balcon, à l'abri des regards Aurora tient sa fille qui pleure doucement. Maria sait que sa première perte sera son père. Ensuite ce sera le tour de sa mère. Sa famille sera la première à disparaître et elle ne leur aura jamais avoué ce qu'elle est. Les larmes se tarissent et Maria se redresse. Elle contemple pour la dernière fois cet homme, grand, aux cheveux de blé et aux yeux d'un bleu indescriptible. Elle voit pour la dernière fois son père dans cette armure aux reflets verts, surnaturelles.

Il ne reste plus que la poussière soulevée par les sabots du cheval rapprochant toujours plus Edwin de sa perte.

Les jours passent et Maria voit sa mère dépérir alors que son mari ne revient toujours pas. Aurora ne quitte plus sa chambre, son regard est éteint.

Le coq chante et une clameur s'élève dans l'aube silencieuse. C'est le village et, à sa tête, un jeune prêtre conduit la marche. Il s'arrête et fait signe à trois gardes alors qu'il déclare :

- Aurora Dés Slivestri vous êtes accusée d'actes de sorcellerie et de pacte avec le diable. Pacte dont le résultat se trouve devant nos yeux.

Un garde projette Maria qui atterrit face contre terre. Elle ne comprend plus. Pourquoi sa mère sourit elle ? Pourquoi ne se défend elle pas ? Elle voudrait lui demander mais ne peut que la regarder en silence alors qu'elle se laisse conduire. Le prêtre demande :

- Avouez vous ?

Sa mère sourit. Elle ne fait plus que ça. Elle est déjà parti loin de se monde qui essaie de les détruire. Maria aimerait pouvoir faire de même mais elle ne peut. Elle a promis à sa Mère.

La suite est floue. Du haut de ses deux ans – même si son apparence est celle du fillette de quatre ans environs – elle assiste au procès. Elle voit Aurora crier sous les tortures alors que ces Hommes essaient de la faire avouer. Mais avouer quoi ? Qu'a t elle fait de mal ? Pourquoi doit elle subir... doivent-elles subir tout cela ?

_._

_Ils l'ont brûlée, brûlée sous mes yeux d'enfant déjà trop vieille. Les flammes l'attaquaient et elle souriait. Elle a murmuré un nom et souri encore. Edwin. Je sais qu'elle était heureuse mais... Je sais que je ne dois pas éprouver d'amour mais mes sentiments envers cette femme qui m'avait mise au monde et élevée étaient ce qui s'approche le plus de l'amour. Ou de l'idée que j'avais de ce sentiment à jamais interdit pour moi. Je suis la Reine Sans Trône._

_Je le croyais..._

.

Maria est ensuite envoyée chez une vieille dame qui la traite en esclave. Tout les jours elle entend ces mots :

Fille du diable. Monstre. Erreur de la nature. Pourris en enfer.

Et les coups pleuvent. Elle supporte. Elle les a peut être mérités. Après tout, sa famille est morte par sa faute, à elle qui ne ressemble à aucun humain. Et une voix lui chuchote alors qu'elle n'a rien à voir avec ses humains qui finiront par disparaître alors qu'elle, Maria, sera toujours vivante. Elle ne croit pas la voix. Elle sombre lentement et sûrement car elle n'est plus rien, elle ne sera plus un guide. Une seul chose lui reste, son refus de l'amour.

Les années passent et la vieille dame finit, enfin, par mourir. Maria, maintenant âgée de 26 ans(1) est de nouveau libre. Les années passent et la chasse au sorcière aussi. La jeune femme n'a plus de raison de vivre mais elle ne vieillit plus. Le temps semble ne plus avoir d'emprise sur elle. Elle décide donc d'en finir sachant qu'elle désobéit à sa Mère mais, elle n'en peut plus. Les hommes, tous les Hommes la regarde soit comme un monstre, soit comme une putain à leur disposition. Elle ne veut plus de cette vie qui ne rime à rien et loin de son peuple qu'elle n'a jamais connu.

Alors qu'elle va sauter elle sens une main fine se poser sur son épaule. Maria se retourne et découvre une jeune femme aux longs cheveux blonds attachés par un ruban rouge sang. Les yeux bleus la sonde et Maria se laisse tirer loin du court d'eau. Elle suit cette femme, sans doute une noble compte tenu de ses vêtements. Elle porte une robe longue dans un tissu léger bleu et noir. Des morceaux de dentelles blanches retombent gracieusement sur les bras pâles de la jeune noble. Aucun mot ne s'échange mais un lien semble relier les deux jeunes femmes et la plus jeune tire Maria toujours plus loin. Elle finit par s'arrêter et fait un petit sourire désolé. C'est d'une voix douce qu'elle se présente :

- Narcissa Malfoy(2).

Elle reprend.

- Je ne voulais pas vous déranger mais... je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris.

.

_Cette rencontre... Cette rencontre m'a détruite encore un peu plus. Elle m'a traînée plus loin dans le gouffre sans fond de la souffrance et je n'ai rien pu faire pour aller contre. Nous étions peut être destinées à nous rencontrer un infime instant dans cette éternité et souffrir le reste de ce temps infini. Aujourd'hui encore je me demande..._

.

Maria ne veut pas rester avec cette femme aux yeux qui l'envoûtent. Elle sait que tous mourront. Elle ne veut pas voir Narcissa mourir, jamais ! Elle fait tout pour partir loin mais, toujours, quelque chose la ramène vers ses cheveux d'or, sa peau blanche, ses yeux bleus, ses mains fines. Un sentiment la ramène toujours vers l'aristocrate.

L'amour.

Maria aime.

Maria sait qu'elle va tout perdre et la vision devenir réalité car si Narcissa meurt elle devra la venger. Venger dans un bain de sang sa mort et, finalement la rejoindre.

Sa fin est proche.

Deux ans passent. Maria se fait embaucher au manoir Malfoy comme servante pour leur fille.

Un an passe encore, les deux jeunes femmes sont insouciantes. Elle se rapprochent de plus en plus. Et un jour, alors que son père est censé être en voyage Narcissa attrape Maria occupée dans la cuisine. Elle la fait pivoter et l'embrasse puis murmure doucement :

- Viens Maria, mon père est absent.

.

_Je savais qu'il ne fallait pas, je n'avais pas le droit d'être tentée. Si quelqu'un nous trouvait c'était la mort pour moi et bien pire pour Narcissa. Narcissa savait comment me faire craquer et elle réussissait parfaitement._

. _**/!\ début _**/!\**_**_

La porte d'entrée du manoir s'ouvre et laisse la place à un homme blond au visage froid. Il appelle sa fille mais ne reçoit aucune réponse il décide donc de monter. Alors qu'il arrive dans l'aile Ouest du manoir il croit entendre des gémissements mais se dit qu'il rêve. Il n'y a que sa fille et des servantes au manoir car sa femme est morte en couche.

Un nouveau gémissement. Il accélère le pas et constate que ces bruits indécents proviennent de la chambre de _Sa _fille. Il ouvre brusquement la porte et se fige face au tableau qu'il découvre.

Sa fille nue étendue sur son lit, sa chevelure d'or éparpillée sur les draps de soie, les yeux mis-clos et gémissant. Au dessus d'elle se trouve une personne à la peau noire et aux longues anglaises aux reflets chocolats. Lord Malfoy ne peut plus faire un mouvement alors qu'il voit sa fille sur ce lit avec une autre femme qui l'embrasse, la caresse et lui fait subir d'autres outrages plus indécents les uns que les autres. Il se reprend alors qu'il entend Narcissa supplier :

- Plus... Maria... plus...

Il entre d'un pas vif et attrape par les cheveux Maria puis la traîne hors du lit alors que sa fille ouvre des yeux emplis d'horreur face au regard de son père.

. _**/!\ fin _**/!\**_**_

_La suite reste floue pour moi . C'est un mécanisme de défense, je ne veux plus me souvenir de cette journée. La journée de ma déchéance. Mes souvenirs recommencent le jour suivant. Un jour d'horreur._

_._

Maria regarde Narcissa le visage baigné de larmes alors qu'une calèche arrive et l'emmène au loin, à Paris chez une tante. Lord Malfoy se tourne ensuite vers elle et crache :

- Fille du Diable tu as de la chance. Je ne veux pas détruire ma réputation à cause de ma fille. Disparaît ! Et ne t'approche plus jamais d'un seul membre de ma famille ! J'aurais pu vous tuer toutes les deux... vous n'êtes que des abominations !

Un mois, deux mois, trois mois passent et elle ne réussit pas à trouver la trace de Narcissa. Elle finit par arriver dans un petit village de l'ouest de la France après une longue errance. Une procession de gens la dépasse et elle entend quelques mots :

- Son père ne vient même pas à son enterrement. Quel parent peut faire ça à sa fille, l'exiler de sa terre natale. Ces nobles se croient tout permis.

Maria se permet de l'interpeller et demande ce qu'il se passe. La plus vieille des dames secoue tristement la tête et répond :

- Nous enteront Dame Narcissa qui a mis fin à ses jours après l'exil forcé par son père.

- Pour... pour... pourquoi ? murmure Maria.

Croyant le question pour elle la vieille dame explique :

- Son père l'a éloignée d'un prétendant trop présent et Dame Narcissa ne l'a pas supporté. Elle s'est ouverte les veines il y a deux jours en laissant un mot disant _« Pardonne moi Amour, je ne supporte plus __l'éloignement. Je sais que l'on se retrouvera... Cissy » _

Maria se détourne alors qu'elle sent des larmes traîtresses couler le long de ses joues. La femme les voit et demande :

- Vous étiez... amies.

- Oui, chuchote-t-elle. De très bonnes amies.

- Je me disais que vous aviez un air de noblesse mais vous le cachez bien, Mademoiselle ?

- Dés Slivestri...

- Dés Slivestri ! S'exclame la deuxième femme. Mais... vous êtes de sang royale !

- Vous devez vous tromper, rétorque froidement Maria en se détournant des deux vieilles.

Pendant ses mois de recherches Maria avait découvert l'existence des sorciers et le fait que les Malfoy en étaient. Avec la mort de Narcissa une illusion venait de se briser. L'illusion d'un amour possible et une haine brûlante prenait sa place. Haine envers les sorciers qui, indirectement, lui avaient pris ses parents puis la seule personne qui comptait pour elle.

.

_Je me suis laissée guider par la rage, la colère, l'impuissance. Je suis retournée en Angleterre près du manoir Malfoy. J'ai exterminé des villages, de nombreux villages de sorciers et d'humains. Innocents. Je voulais qu'ils souffrent. Souffrent comme moi. Je n'avais plus que cette idée en tête._

.

Une femme se tient au milieu d'un village en flamme. Un bruit de pas derrière elle et, alors qu'elle va tuer cette personne son regard plonge dans des yeux aussi noir que les ténèbres. Une femme aux cheveux tressés et remontés en un chignon élaboré s'approche et se met à parler sans trace d'émotion dans ses paroles :

- Il y a cent ans je me suis demandée pourquoi je m'étais réveillée aussi tôt maintenant je le sais. Tu m'a réveillée jeune Maria. Cependant, peu de monde le peut sans mourir. Qui es tu ?

Maria se fige. Elle se revoit, plus jeune répondre à la même question portée par le vent pourtant ce n'est pas la même personne. Et elle ne peut s'empêcher de répondre :

- Je ne suis personne. Je suis une enfant perdue.

- Que seras tu ?

- Je serais une meurtrière. Le fléau des sorciers et des traîtres.

- Qui aimeras-tu ?

- Personne. La seule que j'ai aimé est morte et cela fait de moi ce que je deviendrai. Je n'éprouverai plus aucun sentiment.

La femme regarde Maria pensivement et lui adresse un sourire triste. Elle reprend la parole :

- Maria... Tu es perdue et je t'offre une seconde chance.

- Une seconde chance ?

- Oui, tu emmènes le Tout à sa destruction mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure. Je t'offre le répit et le repos dans le Néant.

.

_Je ne me rappelle plus de la suite, juste cette proposition. La Mort m'a empêchée de me détruire. Tout était noir et j'ai entendu des voix indésirables. Quelqu'un osait troubler mon repose éternel car je sais que je ne pourrais jamais rejoindre ma Narcissa. C'est un ange alors que je ne suis plus rien. _

_Je suis la Reine Sans Trône._

.

- Andy, crie une voix masculine. Regard cette porte ! Tu la trouves pas étrange ?

- Ouais ouais, répond le dit Andy. Regarde plutôt ce vase, il devrait plaire à ta femme non ?

- Pas sûre... Prend plutôt ce collier.

L'homme tend un collier en argent représentant un narcisse tenu par une jeune ange les ailes repliées autour de la fleur.

- Dis Charlie tu crois que c'est quoi les pierres pour les yeux ?

- Saphir ou topaze bleue je dirais. Ou un quelconque caillou...

.

_Le collier de Cissy un quelconque caillou ! Et que font ces humains chez moi. Ils pillent les bien de mon peuple ? _

_La colère commence à monter. Cela faisait si longtemps mais je me laisse envahir. Je sens la douce torpeur qui me tient depuis plusieurs siècles disparaître. Et un souffle me dit, venge toi... venge toi... venge toi..._

.

Trois hommes se tiennent devant une porte massive et sur une arche en marbre surplombant la porte en bois une écriture enfantine a gravé :

_« Ici repose une enfant en ayant déjà trop vu, respectez un repos éternel pour elle et passez votre chemin. »_

Face à ces mots le plus jeune ricane en disant un mot :

- Foutaises !

- T'as raison Charlie. On l'ouvre cette porte.

- Inutile de vous déranger Messieurs. La porte est ouverte, susurre une voix dans leur dos.

Les trois hommes découvrent alors la porte ouverte et une fillette de neuf ou dix ans dans son embrasure. Andy se met à rire puis avance en demandant :

- Fillette, qui es tu et que fais tu là.

Un sourire mauvais prend place sur le visage de la dite fillette qui répond toujours sur le même ton avec un petit rire :

- Qui je suis ? Je suis le fléau des traîtres, l'esprit vengeur. Et vous ?

- Petite insolente, s'exclame le plus vieux en frappant la jeune fille qu'il envoie percuter un mur.

Maria se relève, porte une main à sa tempe et récupère le sang qui coule. Elle le lèche délicatement puis repose son regard sur les trois hommes effrayés. Le plus vieux, encore, sort un long bout de bois et le pointe vers la jeune fille qui déclare alors :

- Vous êtes des sorciers... Intéressant. Savez vous, misérables créatures, que vous venez d'entrer dans un tombeau et qu'on ne ressort pas de nos tombeaux.

Elle fait un pas et un des hommes hurle :

- Crève monstre ! Avada Kedavra !

Maria évite le sort et crache :

- Tu es lent petit humain minable.

Des sorts plus dangereux les uns que les autres la frôle et elle les esquive tous. Elle se met à rire comme une enfant devant un nouveau jouet, une lueur de folie dans le regard. Soudain elle attrape un des hommes par la nuque et lui chuchote sensuellement, d'une voix adulte :

- Vous m'avez tout pris. Vous m'avez brisée mais... je suis toujours là. Après des siècles de sommeil vous m'avez réveillée misérables petits cafards. Payez en le prix.

Elle lui brise la nuque.

Des cris d'agonie résonnent entre les murs du tombeau puis tout cesse. Maria ramasse le pendentif de Narcissa, le passe autour de son cou et abandonne les trois cadavres.

Quelques jours plus tard d'autres sorciers découvrent dans un château les morceaux éparpillés de trois hommes et sur un mur une phrase écrite avec du sang :

_« La fille de la Vengeance a été réveillée. Craignez ma colère misérables cafards car je vous tuerai tous jusqu'au dernier de votre race maudite »_

Pendant ce temps dans un petit village Sylvestre une enfant se présente comme étant Maria Dés Slivestri. Tous l'acceptent. Maria reconnaît immédiatement la Mort. Elle n'a pas beaucoup changé, ses cheveux sont juste plus long et elle sommeille encore. Le temps n'est pas venu pour elle.

_._

_La Mort s'est réveillée maintenant et le fils du serpent à rejoint son guide. Shahlâ prend soin de lui autant que tu peux mais, au final, tu échoueras. Te souviens tu seulement d'une jeune enfant qui t'a dit quelle serait ta mission ? Je ne crois pas que tu m'aies crue ce jour là et... tant mieux. Tu dois mener cette mission à bien car je sais que je ne pourrais jamais le protéger. Non, pas quand il appartient à cette race qui m'a pris ma seule famille et ma Narcissa. _

_Je la vois encore danser dans une de ses robes de soie puis m'adresser un sourire franc. J'entends toujours sa voix alors qu'elle chantait d'une voix si pure des mots si vrai _« ...Usé par les promesses. Usé par la folie. Usé par le dégoût. Usé d'être incompris...(3) »

_Je suis usée maintenant, je ne veux plus vivre sans elle, avec cette douleur. Elle était la seule à me comprendre vraiment. Mère pourquoi dois je donc autant souffrir ? Que suis vraiment pour que tu t'intéresses encore à moi qui suis si fragile ? Mère ! Réponds moi, je n'en peux plus de ce silence. Pourquoi dois je vivre ? Pour qui ?_

.

Une femme enveloppée de dentelle noire s'approche et murmure en prenant doucement Maria contre elle :

- Tu dois vivre car tu es importante. Je t'ai choisie puis façonnée car je te sais forte cependant sache que lorsque la fin sera là tu retrouveras ton ange, ta Narcissa. Je t'avais dis de n'aimer personne et il fallait qu'elle meurt. Elle devenait ta faiblesse. La Guerre n'a pas d'attache car elle n'a qu'un seul but, celui de servir sa Mère. Ton but est de me servir et tu devras le faire en temps voulu. Me comprends-tu Maria ?

.

_Je ferais mon devoir Mère car je suis née pour cela mais quand tout sera fini je disparaîtrai, la Guerre avec moi. Je ne suis que malheur. La perte m'entoure et pourtant je continue à vivre. Moi, Maria Dés Slivestri, Reine Sans Trône et Esprit vengeur sent ma fin proche et, je m'en réjouis..._

* * *

><p>* prénom signifiant « esprit ouvert »<p>

(1) Maria a donc vécu comme une esclave pendant presque 24 ans car au moment du procès était agée de deux ans avec apparence de 4 ans et beaucoup plus vieille mentalement.

(2) Ce n'est pas la Narcissa de 1900 et quelque mais je considère que c'est une ancêtre de Lucius Malfoy et n'a donc aucun lien de sang direct avec Narcissa Malfoy née Black.

(3)_ Usé_ de Saez

* * *

><p>Voila, un des chapitres les plus longs (et ou il y le plus de "blabla") et un petit avis n'est pas refusé mais au contraire grandement encouragé que ce soit sur ce chap ou la première partie en générale, que ca plaise ou non.<p>

Des questions ? Comme toujours je réponds dès que je peux. Des hypothèses ? Preneuse aussi !

Enfin, est ce que je mets un résumé de la première partie pour le prochain chap qui va peut être mettre du temps à venir car je vois pas comment le commencer

Et merci à tous ceux qui me lisent :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>RAR : <strong>_

_Guest (?) : _Merci pour ta review qui m'a un peu surprise au début. J'ai un peu de mal à me rendre compte si ce que j'ai écrit est trop vague ou pas. Pour ce qui est de mon style d'écriture, je l'ai travaillé mais ça devient naturel d'écrire de cette façon donc j'ai du mal (une fois de plus) à savoir si c'est compréhensible. Mais si ça te plait quand même tant mieux ! et je ne peux pas vraiment changer de style de toute façon...

je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour Sémélé mais il se venge sur la mauvaise personne. En plus Ambroise sait ce qu'est un sorcier et pourquoi ils les haïssent mais il ne se rend pas compte qu'il en est vraiment un.

(J'ai encore fait un pavé pour répondre...)

* * *

><p>Merci encore et, pour ceux qui sont toujours là et que ca intéresse j'ai publié le prologue de ma nouvelle fic... mais il ne faut pas du tout se fier au prologue pour l'histoire...<p>

Tsuh


	17. Vérités, mensonges

Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R. La chanson appartient à UVERworld et est le 4ème opening de D-Gray Man (où j'ai pris les paroles et la traduction)

Note : Désolée pour ce très long temps entre les deux chapitres mais j'ai eu un énorme passage à vide pour écrire ce chapitre que j'ai fini hier pendant une pause. Je n'avait pas du tout la motivation pour le faire avant... Je ne suis pas satisfaite mais je le mets quand même. Il doit surement rester des fautes car relecture rapide...

* * *

><p><strong>Résumé partie une : <strong>

alors qu'il a 15 ans, Harry réussit à tuer Voldemort mais est obligé de retourner dans sa famille et tous se détournent de lui. Un soir il sort et rencontre Julian qui lui raconte une légende sur le Tout et la création des sorciers. Il révèle également une prophétie qui aurait été prononcée avant la chute de la reine-serpent. Harry essaie ensuite de se suicider croyant qu'il a rêvé mais est sauvé par le Roi de l'Oubli, Shahlâ. Ce dernier déclare aussi être le Prince de la vengeance et frère de la destruction c 'est à dire Nyoka, la reine-serpent.

Il est ensuite emmené sur une île par Julian qui fini par lui proposer un rituel qui lui permettra de revivre mais pour cela il faut un sacrifice qui se trouve être Julian. Harry finit par accepter mais dit que lorsqu'il se rappellera il s'en voudra pour son choix égoïste.

Le Maître du Temps est le frère de Nyoka.

Le renouveau à lieu et tout se répète. Lily – qui devait être la réincarnation de Nyoka – donne avant de mourir un médaillon qui protège Harry et demande à la déesse la protection pour son fils.

Tom ne meurt pas vraiment et tout recommence pour Harry mais une voix – Shame – lui permet de tenir et lui parle parfois de vengeance alors que son oncle l'exploite.

Plus tard Harry est abandonné dans une forêt puis mené sur l'île par Shahlâ où il vit tranquillement avec les prêtres et Dimitri. Il commence à se faire appelé Ambroise lorsqu'il déclare à Esfir ne plus vouloir être nommé Harry. Il est ensuite confié à Esfir la reine des Sylvestres à la suite d'une apparition de Shame qui se trouve être en réalité Nyoka elle même.

Ambroise commence à se souvenir petit à petit et le village où il vit est attaqué par des sorciers. Il jure de protéger la reine alors que Sin' qui se trouve être le concept de la Mort est enlevée par un sorcier. Ce dernier réveille la Mort qui sommeillait en Sinistrah.

Ambroise découvre Nanri, la capitale Sylvestre, ses deux familiers Seele, le loup et une jeune fille qui s'avère être le cheval offert par Dima (même s'il ne le sait pas encore). Julian comprend le but réel des Détenteurs du savoir grâce au Maître qui dit sa fin proche ...

Ambroise est âgé de 11 ans.

* * *

><p>Fin chapitre 14 :<p>

_- Laisse moi t'aider, répète Shahlâ_

_Il tend sa main. Ambroise hésite et finit par saisir cette main tendue..._

Chapitre 15 : Vérités, mensonges

.

_**mieteita i mono made miusinatte boku wa**_

**Nous avons perdu de vue les choses que nous seuls étions capable de voir**

_**omoide no umi no naka oborete yuku no ni**_

**Et nous nous perdons dans l'océan des souvenirs**

_UVERworld – Gedikou_

_._

Le doux bruit des vagues est apaisant. Deux ans déjà et il n'a pas l'impression d'avoir fait des progrès. Les souvenirs sont de plus en plus présents tout en l'étant moins. C'est assez étrange à expliquer mais... il se sent apaisé, enfin à sa place. Pourtant il sait qu'un jour il devra repartir, et que ce jour se rapproche plus le temps passe.

.

_- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là, n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Pour m'aider, répond doucement Ambroise._

_- Oui, mais t'aider à quoi, Ambroise ?_

_- Contrôler ce que je vois... _

_- En quelque sorte, déclare après un instant Shahlâ. Tu ne peux pas les contrôler car ils sont une partie de toi. Je vais t'apprendre à les accepter et ne pas te laisser submerger._

_- Les ? interroge-t-il doucement, incertain._

_- Tes souvenirs..._

_Le jeune garçon le regarde étrangement et finit par reprendre la parole :_

_- Je sais que se sont ''mes''... souvenirs. Je le sens mais... c'est impossible ! Il est plus vieux que moi, il a..._

_Tout en discutant Shahlâ l'a mené jusqu'à une petite dune où il lui fait signe de s'installer. Il commence alors une longue explication en essayant de ne pas perdre l'enfant et qu'il comprenne bien._

_- Les Hommes croient qu'il n'existe qu'un univers et certains vont jusqu'à penser qu'ils en sont le centre. Ils sont bien orgueilleux d'y croire. En vérité il en existe une multitude et celui là est un exemple. Dans chacun une personne veille ou veillait. En effet, parfois ceux que les Hommes vont jusqu'à appeler Dieux, décident de partir ou se font chasser. Cependant, ces actions mènent les univers lentement à leur perte et ils finissent par disparaître tout simplement. Le monde que tu connais fait partie de la catégorie s'étant rebellée même si les sorciers en sont à l'origine. Pour cela ils ont été maudit et beaucoup ont perdu leur pouvoir créant ceux qu'ils osent nommer ''moldus'' . Les sorciers restant sont des êtres faibles et pleins de rancœur. _

_- Mais... en quoi cela me concerne-t-il à part que je sois un sorcier ?_

_Ambroise crache presque ce dernier mot, se rappelant du massacre des Sylvestres par ces hommes en robe rouge, les assassinats..._

_- Tu te trompes sur tes origines Ambroise. _

_- Comment ça ? demande-t-il, curieux._

_- Ta mère est ce qu'ils nomment une née-moldue ou encore sang-de-bourbe c'est à dire qu'il n'y a pas d'origine sorcière dans sa famille et donc dans son sang ce qui est en partie faux car tous furent sorciers un jour mais toute magie – comme ils la nomment – a disparu de leur sang. Quand à ton père il était ce qu'ils désignent comme un ''sang-pur''. Un sorcier sans une goutte de sang impur comme ils aiment à dire..._

_- Ils sont tout deux sorciers donc j'en suis un aussi, affirme Ambroise après une simple déduction._

_- C'est là que tu te trompes. Ta mère était une adepte de Nyoka, la créatrice du Tout, votre univers. Étant petite elle a découvert – avec un peu d'aide – la légende du Tout et a ensuite juré de défendre la déesse par tous les moyens qu'elle pourrait. Elle est ensuite allée à Poudlard et..._

_- Poudlard ?_

_- C'est une école où les sorciers apprennent à contrôler leur ''magie''. Donc je disais que ta mère est allée à Poudlard tout en continuant ses recherches mais elle a été surprise de ne rien trouver dans cette fameuse école et à la fin de l'année elle prêtait réellement serment en offrant sa vie à Nyoka. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est que grâce à cela elle se désignait comme réincarnation possible de la déesse. Elle a ensuite dû jouer toute sa vie la comédie et se marier avec un homme qu'elle détestait. Et... elle t'a eu avec cet homme abject. _

_- Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je ne suis pas un... sorcier._

_- C'est assez compliqué. En acceptant d'être une réincarnation, le Don (la magie) de notre Mère s'est mélangé avec le sang de Lily, ta mère, et elle n'était plus vraiment sorcière à partir de ce moment. Elle t'a transmis cette particularité._

_Ambroise le fixe un moment avant de sourire, heureux de ne pas appartenir complètement à cette race que son entourage méprise et qu'il commence doucement à haïr._

.

La discussion avait duré longtemps et il avait fini par admettre que les souvenirs étaient vraiment les siens, en quelque sorte. Il ne réussissait pas à s'identifier dans les images qu'il voyait.

Il marche tranquillement les pieds dans l'eau, les vagues venant à intervalles réguliers lécher ses jambes et repartir toujours dans le même rythme. Un vent tiède semble soulever ses cheveux mais il sait qu'ici, rien n'est réel.

Le vent chaud n'existe pas car il n'y a que le ciel gris à l'horizon, le sable blanc tirant sur un beige délavé et la mer, tantôt bleue, souvent grise.

Il s'approche doucement d'une petite maison en bois, un bois blanchi par l'eau salée. La porte est toujours ouverte avec ce coyote la surveillant.

.

.

À Poudlard une nouvelle année commence. Un à un les nouveaux élèves sont appelés et envoyés dans une maison alors que les anciens attendent juste le repas. Bientôt arrive la lettre « P » et le silence se fait lorsque Minerva Mcgonagall appelle :

- Harry Potter !

La salle reste immobile un moment mais, lorsque que la directrice adjointe appelle à nouveau « Harry Potter » des chuchotements s'élèvent partout dans la salle alors que le « Sauveur du monde sorcier » n'est visiblement pas là. Le volume des questions augmentent peu à peu mais est vite interrompu par le directeur :

- SILENCE !

La grande salle de Poudlard se calme et reste silencieuse quelques instants puis Albus Dumbledore reprend :

- Harry Potter a été retrouvé mais ne pourra être présent cette année. Pour sa sécurité il a été envoyé dans un endroit protégé et connu uniquement de quelques personnes. Je vous prierai donc de reprendre calmement votre place. Minerva, continuez la répartition.

.

La première année avait été particulièrement calme. Shahlâ lui apprenait certaines légendes et généalogies, la théorie des différentes formes de magie, de la défense, l'Histoire. Et puis, au bout de quelques mois sans horizon à part le sable ils étaient arrivés ici...

Une maison blanche trônant au milieu d'une plaine de sable, près de la mer.

Ambr' se tient devant elle et, une fois de plus, hésite avant de passer devant le coyote, le gardien de la demeure.

L'intérieure n'a jamais changé. Que ce soit de l'armoire à gauche à la pomme posée sur la table au fond, rien ne bouge. La couleur de l'intérieure, tout comme l'extérieure reste dans les mêmes tons, sables.

.

- Un troll ! Un troll dans les cachots !

Tous les élèves présents dans la grande salle commencent à paniquer et hurler après que le professeur Quirell, avant de s'évanouir, n'ait déclaré :

- Je voulais juste vous prévenir...

Au même moment deux garçons se rendent compte qu'il manque une élève de leur maison.

…

- Donne moi la pierre !

…

_Rappelles toi du plan... il n'est pas encore l'heure..._

…

Une pierre rouge tombe alors à coté du corps d'un garçon de onze ans. Une ombre noire fuit.

.

Depuis un an les souvenirs se font plus présents, envahissants. La présence du Roi de l'Oubli n'a plus d'effet. Il empire la situation.

Ambr' se tient devant le seuil de la porte. Il attend un signe quelconque qui arrive lorsque Shahlâ se lève.

_- Shahlâ... demande doucement l'enfant. Pourquoi tu es toujours comme ça ?_

_- Ça ?_

_- Heu... oui. Pourquoi tu sembles jeune alors que c'est faux._

_Le jeune Roi de l'Oublie quitte la table où il était assis et s'avance vers Ambr'. _

_- Tu demandes pourquoi j'ai l'apparence d'un enfant de neuf ans ? Pourquoi je semble si... fragile ?_

- _Oui, affirme-t-il peu rassuré par la lueur présente dans les yeux de son interlocuteur. _

_- C'est pour qu'on me sous-estime. Petit serpent._

_En disant ces mots, il tourne sur lui même en souriant, ses long cheveux mordorés virevoltant avec lui, contrastant avec son attitude un peu plus tôt. _

_Un souvenir semble « remonter à la surface » mais avant qu'Ambr' ne puisse le saisir il semble s'effacer._

-_Et, je peux avoir le comportement que je veux !_

.

- Nous devons partir Ambroise !

Le garçon de treize ans regarde Shahlâ, surpris, l'interroge du regard.

- Tu es prêt à affronter l'apprentissage pour contenir les souvenirs, petit serpent.

- Comment ?

.

- Je suis heureux de vous accueillir pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard !

Le directeur reprend avec un sourire qui se veut bienveillant :

- Je vous informe également qu'Harry Potter se porte à merveille mais ne pourra malheureusement pas être présent cette année encore...

…

À la table des professeurs un seul remarque l'absence de... ''pétillement'' chez le Directeur. Il semble froid... comme s'il se forçait à arborer ce visage de gentil grand père.

…

_« La Chambre des Secrets a été ouverte »_

…

Suite à cette inscription un grand nombre d'élèves se fait pétrifier par un monstre inconnu. Et, l'école finit par devoir fermer ses portes et les élèves doivent rentrer chez eux.

Pendant cette fermeture obligée les professeurs ne trouvent aucun indice sur la présence possible du monstre. Et à force de pression de la part d'Albus Dumbledore Poudlard finit par rouvrir et ce contre l'avis de tous.

L'année se poursuit et deux mois avant les vacances d'été une nouvelle élève est retrouvée pétrifiée. Sur le mur en face d'elle une nouvelle inscription :

_« La Chambre a été refermée. Ennemis de l'Héritier prenez garde... »_

.

- Comment ? redemande Ambroise face au mutisme du Roi.

_._

__- Comment ?__

_Sa question résonne dans le silence de la soirée. A elle seule elle est la réponse qu'il attendait. La réponse qu'il redoutait. Il se doit d'y répondre._

…

_- Oui je suis sûr, j'ai réfléchi et je vais suivre un conseil._

_Le silence s'éternise mais Harry finit par reprendre :_

_- Quelle est cette chose précieuse pour la fin du rituel ?*_

.

- Nous devons nous rendre dans mon autre royaume, beaucoup plus dangereux.

- Il n'y a pas... d'autre moyen ?

Le silence s'épaissit un moment autour d'eux mais le Roi finit par répondre :

- Non !

.

Ils réapparaissent tout deux dans un bois sombre et dense. L'écorce des arbres se partage entre le rouge et le noir.

Ambr' tombe brusquement à genou, enfouit ses mains dans la terre spongieuse, presque boueuse, puis les porte à ses oreilles essayant de se soustraire à des cris que lui seul entend.

* * *

><p>* Chapitre 2 : Renaissance ?<p>

* * *

><p>J'essayerai de mettre le prochain plus rapidement... sinon je poste (pour ceux que ça intéresse...) le chapitre 4 de mon autre fic dans la soirée ou demain, il reste la correction à faire.<p>

Merci d'avoir lu !

Tsuh...


	18. Note

Bonjour ! (je ne sais pas trop si quelqu'un lit encore cette fic mais bon...)

Je m'excuse d'avance, ceci n'est pas un chapitre ! Je n'abandonne surtout pas cette fic mais en ce moment je n'ai plus trop la tête à écrire celle ci et surtout, j'ai réussi à perdre mon script donc... je dois le refaire.

C'est pourquoi je vais faire une toute petite pause le temps de me remettre bien dedans. Je pense recommencer à poster après noël ou début janvier (en régulier autant que possible).

Veuillez m'excuser encore une fois mais les cours sont très prenant et je ne veux pas trop bacler cette histoire...

Tsuh...


	19. Souvenirs, illusions

**Disclaimer : **Harry Potter appartient à J.K.R et Gravitation à Angela.

**Note : **Bonjour... à ce niveau d'attente entre deux chapitres il n'y a même plus d'excuse possible. Je pensais pas mettre autant de temps (quasiment un an...) -_-

Je m'y remets doucement mais j'espère retrouver un rythme assez rapidement surtout que j'ai les grandes lignes jusqu'à la fin qui est presque sûre maintenant, il ne reste qu'à l'écrire. Je dirais qu'il reste minimum plus d'une dizaine de chapitre pour que ce ne soit pas précipité et on est environs à la moitié normalement.

Merci aux personnes qui continuent à lire !

* * *

><p><em>$ blabla $ = <em>souvenirs et retour en arrière

_blabla italique _= pensées

_**§ blabla gras italique § **_= fourchelangue

* * *

><p><em>Ils réapparaissent tout deux dans un bois sombre et dense. L'écorce des arbres se partage entre le rouge et le noir.<em>

_Ambr' tombe brusquement à genou, enfouit ses mains dans la terre spongieuse, presque boueuse, puis les porte à ses oreilles essayant de se soustraire à des cris que lui seul entend. _

Chapitre 16 : Souvenirs, illusions

_**Hajimari ha itsukara ha nanbito shirazu**_

**Combien faudra-t-il de temps pour que notre destin nous soit enfin connu ?**

**[...]**

_**Yami ni sumishi mamono**_

**Un monstre terré dans l'ombre...**

_Angela - Gravitation_

- Respire. Ambr' ! Concentre toi sur ta respiration. Rien d'autre ne compte.

_Il est seul, dans le noir. Il n'y a que le noir, étouffant... oppressant. Un rire rauque s'élève, puis un plus aiguë. La douleur. Sa tête... elle semble se déchirer... rien ne l'arrête ! Personne ne l'aide... il est seul dans ces ténèbres. _

- Ambroise ! Tu dois te concentrer, écoute ma voix... ressens la terre. Oui, c'est ça... Respire...

_$ - Vous n'auriez pas vu un crapaud ?_

…

_- Gryffondor !_

…

_- Un troll ! $_

…

- Ambroise ! Tu es fort, plus fort que ce monde. Rien n'existe ici, tout n'est qu'illusion.

Alors que Shahlâ dit ces mots, Ambr' se crispe avant de lâcher un gémissement de douleur. Des plaies se mettent à apparaître et sa cicatrice laisse couler un liquide vermeille. L'air semble se gorger de ce sang, il semble se mettre à vibrer et l'écorce des arbres rougit.

L'air se repaît de la douleur, l'intensifie.

- Ambroise, appelle de nouveau le Roi calmement, concentre toi.

_$ - La pierre. Donne moi la pierre..._

…

_Sang... Licorne... nourrir..._

Les souvenirs reviennent trop violemment. Il n'était peut-être pas prêt mais il n'a plus le choix. Tout avance trop vite, il doit être en mesure de se défendre.

Le sang continue de couler et la forêt semble vibrer au même rythme. Elle absorbe inlassablement le liquide, telle une affamée.

_$ - Un basilic ? $_

Ambroise se met soudainement à crier sous la douleur trop forte. Une blessure apparaît au même instant, causée par un crochet de serpent... un basilic. Pourtant, il n'y a qu'eux dans la forêt, cette forêt noire semblant trop vivante et... dangereuse.

Un peu plus loin, un reptile apparaît sur le dessus d'une pierre. Il se dresse de toute sa hauteur, qui n'est pas excessive pour son âge. Il regarde donc du haut de ses soixante centimètres les alentours. En réalité, il goûte l'air et ne regarde pas vraiment son environnement. Il a trouvé celui qu'il cherchait.

Shahlâ voit soudain un serpent se précipiter vers son protégé. Il n'a pas le temps de l'arrêter qu'il a enfoncé ses crochets dans le poignet de l'enfant, profondément. Au début il n'y a aucune réaction, son état n'empire pas et ne s'améliore pas. Puis, il semble se calmer, les traits d'Ambroise s'apaisent alors que la douleur reflue. Le serpent noir enlève au bout de quelques secondes ses crocs recouverts d'une fine couche de venin translucide.

Le Roi de l'Oubli essaie alors de s'approcher mais immédiatement le reptile se redresse, menaçant, et siffle furieusement :

_**§ Homme stupide ! Arriéré ! Il n'est pas près ! Immondice ne t'approche pas de lui ! §**_

Alors que le petit reptile continue à l'insulter Shahlâ voit la respiration d'Ambroise se calmer. La forêt redevient calme, sans un seul bruit à des kilomètres. Et lorsque le reptile essaie de s'éloigner, inconsciemment il le retient. Il se blottit contre lui autant qu'il le peu. Ne pouvant plus bouger le lempropeltis arrête ses paroles furieuses et s'enroule contre le ventre de son _maître_.

Il ne fait plus un seul mouvement mais, dès que Shahlâ tentait de s'approcher il reprenait sa position défensive.

C'est seulement après plusieurs heures que le reptile laisse l'homme approcher son protégé. Mais il ne s'éloigne pas, reste vigilant et surveille chacun des gestes de l'autre. Celui qui a fait souffrir son maître.

Loin de là, sur l'île principale du culte, une étrange course poursuite s'organisait dans la forêt très dense. En effet la sérénité du lieu était brisée par le son des sabots d'un cheval bai cerise courant au galop. Ce dernier était talonné par un grand loup noir, allant presque aussi vite que l'équidé. Alors que le grand loup rattrape sa « proie », la jument s'arrête dans une clairière faiblement éclairée. Elle se couche et attend que le canidé en fasse de même.

Ils restent ainsi un moment, immobiles, puis le loup commence à changer doucement. Il reprend sa forme de sylvestre et fixe sa compagne, patientant pour qu'elle reprenne son souffle. Seele ne prononce pas un mot et attend qu'elle fasse un geste. Doucement le cheval est remplacé par la jeune fille. Alors le premier protecteur lui pose encore la même question :

- Pourquoi ne lui as-tu pas donné ton nom ?

Et comme toujours elle le fixe de ses yeux bleus avec leur pointe dorée. Ses yeux plus expressifs que sa voix qu'elle n'utilise jamais.

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ? reprend l'homme. Tu dois le sentir pourtant... son appel, ce vide qu'il semble pouvoir combler.

La jeune fille le fixe encore mais elle ne réussit pas à transmettre ce qu'elle voudrait. Seele l'attire doucement entre ses bras et caresse les longs cheveux bais cerises.

- Tu sais que je ferais tout pour le protéger mais aussi pour ta sécurité... petite sœur. Nous avons la même importance tout les deux.

Elle se blottit encore plus contre Seele, enfouit ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs qu'elle agrippe. Et il continue ses paroles rassurantes, sans arrêt. Soudain un bruit retentit à l'orée de la petite clairière. Seele se relève brusquement tout en se mettant devant la jeune fille. Pour la protéger de l'intrus. Dès qu'il voit la personne cependant, il se détend et reprend la position qu'ils avaient.

Sin' avance rapidement et déclare :

- Esfir a disparu ! Une fois encore, je vais la chercher. Seele, quand Ambroise reviendra je te confie sa protection.

L'aura de fureur autour de la Sylvestre le dissuade de protester. C'est donc calmement qu'il acquiesce en une promesse silencieuse.

- Et bien, Majesté vous semblez en piteux états...

- Et vous, bien arrogant. Alberforth ! déclare la jeune femme en relevant la tête.

Le vieil homme tourne autour d'elle, un éclair de surprise traverse son regard avant qu'il ne redevienne froid.

- Vous m'étonnez encore Majesté ! Malgré la copie de l'aura de mon frère vous faîtes la différence. Cela conforte mon idée que j'aurai déjà dû éliminer votre peuple il y a longtemps. Vous êtes trop dangereux.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'avez vous pas fait ?!

- Mon frère bien sûr ! répond l'homme avec un rire froid.

Il s'approche un peu plus d'Esfir attachée sur la seule chaise de la pièce sombre. Il ignore son regard rempli d'une promesse de vengeance lente et douloureuse.

- Ce cher Albus... il n'était qu'un obstacle, ne comprenait pas que seul les sorciers avaient le droit de vivre. Et ce Grindelwald, il lui ouvrait les yeux ! Il fallait que je m'en débarrasse.

Il se met alors à rire. Un son grinçant, désagréable, un son de folie.

- Il était délectable de voir son visage défait lorsqu'il est mort. Mon pauvre frère qui croyait toujours faire au mieux pour la sécurité des autres.

- Et qu'avez vous fait de lui ? demande prudemment la reine Sylvestre, peu sûre de la réaction de son tortionnaire.

L'autre arrête de rire brusquement. Son comportement change brutalement.

- Cet imbécile n'est pas important. Non, ma chère Reine ce n'est pas pour lui que vous êtes là. Où est Harry Potter ?

.

.  
>Le sentiment oppressant n'est plus là. Il n'y a que le noir et cette forme contre lui.<p>

Rassurant.

Le seul mot qui lui vient alors qu'il lutte pour enfin ouvrir les yeux. Ambroise entend soudain un doux sifflement et fait ce qu'il lui dit. Il se laisse happer par le sommeil.

- Je ne me répéterai pas une troisième fois. Où est Harry Potter ?

- Je vous ai dit que je ne le savais pas, répond une fois de plus Esfir, la tête droite, provocante.

- Mais je vous le demande pour sa sécurité, noble reine...

Son ton est mielleux, il essaie de la faire céder. Alberforth reprend, plus froid :

- Le grand Sirius Black s'est échappé ! Il veut tuer Harry Potter et moi, je veux juste le protéger.

- Vous croyez que je vais vous croire ?

- Vous allez faire plus que ça, vous allez me vendre ce gosse cher reine. Vous n'aurez pas le choix et ensuite, vous me lécherez les pieds. Vous m'obéirez comme le bon petit chien que vous êtes. Bonne nuit, Majesté...

.

Esfir se réveille soudain, désorienté. Elle n'est plus dans la même pièce. Il l'a sans doute fait quitter Poudlard pour un endroit plus petit et plus sûr.

Elle entend un bruit puis la voix si reconnaissable de son kidnappeur.

- Avez vous changé d'avis ?

- Allez vous faire foutre ! crache-t-elle.

- Vous m'étonnez... je vous croyais incapable de parler ainsi...

- Vous croyez mal alors, ricane-t-elle en essayant de lui faire perdre le contrôle.

- Je vois que je n'ai pas le choix, déclare-t-il tout en sortant sa baguette. Je vais devoir employer la manière forte. Je ne vous dirai pas que je suis navré... Doloris !

Les jours passent ainsi. Les tortures s'enchaînent à coup de doloris, sorts de découpes... tout pour faire souffrir sans tuer. Esfir subit en silence les premiers mais la douleur devient de plus en plus insupportable à mesure que les sorts deviennent plus vicieux.

La reine sylvestre n'est même plus attachée. Où aurait-elle pu aller alors qu'elle ne peut plus bouger ?

Une séance vient encore de finir. Elle se répugne alors qu'elle se revoit répondre une fois de plus négativement en ajoutant « _maître _» à la fin de sa phrase. Elle, s'abaisser devant cette pourriture ! Mais elle ne trahira pas Ambroise. Cependant sa confiance faiblit lorsqu'elle entend des bruits de pas s'approchant de sa « cellule ».

- Déjà... murmure-t-elle, sa voix cassée après ces trop nombreux cris.

Pourtant ce qu'elle entend ensuite n'est pas la porte qui s'ouvre. Non, c'est un cri de douleur, suivi d'un autre. Les bruits d'os se brisant ou encore de la chair traversée par une lame. Et soudain, le silence revient.

Esfir voit le porte s'entrouvrir puis une silhouette fine pénétrer dans la pièce. Elle l'observe un moment, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit cette dernière s'agenouiller. Elle reprend un peu plus contact avec la réalité lorsqu'elle l'entend murmure doucement :

- Il est temps de rentrer Majesté...

- Sin' ?

- Oui Majesté. J'ai promis d'être a vos côtés et de vous protéger. Ambroise m'en voudrait de ne pas vous protéger aussi bien qu'il le voudrait.

La jeune femme s'approche doucement de sa reine et la soulève lentement. Les deux femmes sortent rapidement ne prêtant pas attention aux corps parsemant le sol.

- Rentrons à Nanri, Majesté.

* * *

><p>Je ne suis pas du tout satisfaite de ce chapitre (et j'avoue regarder bizarrement ceux d'avant) mais je finirai coute que coute cette fic et lorsqu'elle sera fini la reprendre tranquillement, faire des modifications pour qu'elle me paraissent moins brouillonne.<p>

Bref prochain chapitre... je ne m'avance pas mais quand même beaucoup moins d'attente que pour celui ci...

Si il y a des questions ou autre je réponds toujours...

Tsuh...


End file.
